Sins of the State
by RB3
Summary: Xover: Advance & Frontier. The Warriors now face the Demon Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins as their true enemy. Their battle takes them to the Real World where the people are corrupted by the sins and demons run freely.
1. Man versus Beast

  
  
Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic were created by me.   
  


  
  
**  
  


**

  
  
Sins of the State   
By: RB3   
  


  
  
Chapter 1: Man versus Beast   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU MUST CHOOSE TO FOLLOW ME OR BE DESTROYED!"   
  
These words were displayed prominently on the screen of every electronic device in Tokyo City, Japan. In ignorance, the people knew not what they meant. The ground turned into glowing bands of computer data, Fractal Code, as a rift between worlds opened. Through the rift emerged a massive, unholy dragon. This violet beast wore a helmet of gold and seemed to flicker like the picture of a malfunctioning television screen. This behemoth let loose a might roar that terrified all who could hear it.   
  
Suddenly, the creature began sink into the ground, as though being driven back to its world by a higher power. Before the rift closed, plumes of unholy violet flame gushed out of the ground to the horror of the people. They had no idea about the danger they were in, for their world was nearly invaded by an otherworldly evil, Lucemon. It was through the struggles of the Legendary Warriors, children of the human or Real World, that the people were saved.   
  
The Legendary Warriors travelled far and wide in the other world, the Digital World. There, they met magical creatures of all shapes and sizes called Digimon. The children gained the Spirits of the ten elements which allowed them to transform into Digimon. Using this power, they fought evil Digimon and became the saviours of the Digital World. In the final battle, the Legendary Warriors merged the elemental Spirits to form Susanoomon, the Japanese god of storms. They defeated Lucemon and returned to their lives in the Real World   
  
"YOU MUST CHOOSE TO FOLLOW ME OR BE DESTROYED!"   
  
These words marked the end of one evil, but heralded the rise of another... Two years had passed since the battle with Lucemon. A thirteen year old Japanese boy, Takuya Kanbara, walked down the streets of Tokyo one lazy summer afternoon. He was a typical boy at first glance; a handsome youth with brown hair. He wore a khaki army cap and a pair of goggles. Unknown to most people, he was the Digital World's Legendary Warrior of Fire.   
  
The Warrior of Fire carried a pair of grocery bags in his arms as he returned to his home. He had been to the grocery store to do some shopping. He entered his home and greeted his mother and brother. Takuya set his bags down on the dinner table once he entered the kitchen. As he moved the food into the refrigerator, a call came on his cell phone. It was no ordinary call, as a strange symbol was on the cell phone's screen. This symbol, an abstract representation of a star, was the emblem of Ophanimon, one of the caretakers of the Digital World.   
  
"Takuya, Takuya Kanbara," began Ophanimon.   
  
Takuya snatched his phone from his belt. "Ophanimon? What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"I fear evil is once again threatening our world. Seraphimon has disappeared without a trace and tensions are high in the Digital World. I need you and the other Legendary Warriors to come back. Take the elevator at Shibuya train station then meet me at my castle."   
  
"Okay, I'm coming as soon as I can!" replied Takuya. Takuya buckled his phone onto his belt. "Mom, I have to go now. It's an emergency."   
  
"Okay honey, just be home before dark," replied Takuya's mom from upstairs.   
  
The Warrior of Fire rushed to Shibuya train station and entered the elevator. He found his friends, the other Legendary Warriors, waiting for him inside. One was a young blonde girl his age. She was a charming beauty in a white summer dress with pictures of lilacs on it. Takuya found the part Italian girl very attractive and could see she was beginning to blossom into a woman. This girl, Zoe Orimoto, was the Legendary Warrior of Wind.   
  
"Hi Takuya, you made it!" greeted Zoe.   
  
"Yeah, I just got a message from Ophanimon. Seraphimon's missing. I wonder who could be powerful enough to kidnap someone like him."   
  
A boy that was also Takuya's age turned to him. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a blue track and field sports ensemble. He had a calm and aloof demeanour. This boy, Koji Minamoto, the Legendary Warrior of Light, wore a blue bandanna that had brown stripes. Beside him was a boy that looked just like him, but had a dark, brooding aura. This boy wore a white baseball uniform and a cap to keep the sun out of his eyes. This boy was his twin brother, Koichi Kimura, the Warrior of Darkness.   
  
"I'm not sure I want to know," commented Koji. "Koichi, did Cherubimon mention anything about it to you?"   
  
"No, I'm just as clueless as you guys," replied Koichi.   
  
Takuya's last two friends were boys who both had brown hair. The first was Tommy Himi, the Legendary Warrior of Ice, who had changed much since their last journey. He had grown like a weed and was easily Takuya's height when he was eleven. He looked like a typical boy, except that he wore a brown hat resembling those worn by old-fashioned train conductors. Tommy looked more mature now, though still somewhat young in appearance.   
  
"Whatever it is, we should check it out right away," observed Tommy.   
  
"I wonder how much the Digital World has changed since we last saw it..." muttered the last boy, JP.   
  
JP, or Junpei Shibayama, was easily the eldest of the group at fourteen years of age. He was the Legendary Warrior of Thunder. JP was a somewhat portly teenager in a lightly soiled mechanic's jumpsuit. JP had a knack for working with machines and began taking classes to hone his skills. He hoped to become a machinist when he entered the work force. Before he came here, he had been working on a small engine and accidentally got oil on himself. Ophanimon's call was urgent so he didn't bother to change clothes before answering her summons.   
  
The elevator stopped in an indoor train station. The station was shaped like a circle with all the tracks pointed towards the centre where the elevator was. The station was largely empty save for a train Digimon on the southern track. This train Digimon was known as a Trailmon, and resembled a brown worm that had a maw filled with jagged teeth. This Trailmon, appropriately named "Worm," was not an enemy despite his fearsome appearance. 

  
**_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Trailmon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion level, Metal element   
  
The Trailmon function as the Digital World's main method of public transportation. They come in a variety of shapes and forms. This Trailmon is named Worm.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Inorganic   
  
_**

"Hop on kids!" called Worm. "I'm taking you to Ophanimon's castle and the Rose Morning Star."   
  
The Warriors boarded Worm and it wasn't long before they entered the Digital World itself. As Worm emerged from the tunnel, the Warriors were greeted by the bright azure skies. Several laughing and cheerful baby Digimon floated through the air without a care in the world. The train pulled up to Wind Station, and all of them except Koichi disembarked. Koichi was to meet Cherubimon at the Rose Morning Star instead, so he remained on the train.   
  
"Good luck to you guys!" called Koichi. "When we meet again, tell me what you found."   
  
"We will!" cried Tommy in return.   
  
Koichi waved goodbye to his friends. His train continued on, passing through snowy areas in the northwestern Digital World. Worm turned south towards a continent which was locked in perpetual night. This place, the Dark Continent, was where Koichi fought the other Warriors as the Human Hybrid of Corrupt Darkness, Duskmon. It was also the same place where he became Lowemon, the Human Hybrid of True Darkness, for the first time.   
  
The Rose Morning Star stood like a beacon in the dark, starry sky of the Dark Continent. It was a slender tower that looked like a bottle made of rose coloured coral. Cherubimon's tower hovered above an apparently bottomless chasm and was anchored into place by spokes and bridges. In the sky above this spire floated an aurora that took on the shape of the flowering part of a rose. Indeed, the Rose Morning Star was true to its name, and stood like a beautiful giant flower in the starry night sky.   
  
Worm pulled into the underground Rose Station which had been built after the Lucemon conflict. Koichi rushed outside and ran across a bridge to Cherubimon's chambers. This unusual room was made entirely of reflective iridescent crystals. It was bright and there were no shadows at all since the crystals reflected light everywhere. This room was where Cherubimon once held Ophanimon prisoner. Cherubimon emerged from a back room to greet his Warrior of Darkness.   
  
Cherubimon was the Protector of Knowledge and Legends. He was a giant, rabbit-like creature with solid gold rings around his ears. This rabbit had a white stripe running down his chest and fluffy fur that was as pink as cotton candy from a carnival. Cherubimon wore a pointed shawl shaped like the sun; the same one a jester normally wore. He had a very pleasant demeanour, which was a pleasant change from his former corrupt and evil form. The Celestial Digimon was glad to see his Warrior of Darkness in good health.   
  
"Koichi, you're finally here!" greeted Cherubimon.   
  
"I came here as fast as I could. Did you find anything new about Seraphimon's disappearance? How did he disappear?" asked Koichi.   
  
"Sadly, there has been no news. Seraphimon has been missing for over two months now. We sent several Digimon to investigate, but every search has turned up empty," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"What about the violence in the Digital World?"   
  
"The violence started when a group of Asuramon killed Beast Digimon living in Flame Terminal. I managed to convince the Beast Digimon that this was just an isolated incident. Later, several Knightmon made a similar attack at Steel Town. Several riots followed as Beast Digimon attacked Human Digimon in retaliation for the massacres. The Human Digimon responded in kind."   
  
"It sounds very serious."   
  
"Oh yes, it's very serious indeed. After much work, Ophanimon and I managed to restore order, but Digimon are suspicious of each other and tensions are high. Anyways, I called you here for a reason. Follow me."   
  
Cherubimon hovered towards a chamber dominated by a set of ten pedestals in its centre. Five of these pedestals were empty, but the others had a pair of shimmering, translucent objects floating above them. Koichi recognized these objects as the elemental Spirits of Cherubimon's Legendary Warriors. For each pair, the Human Spirit was on the left and the Beast Spirit was on the right. He recognized the central pair as the Spirits of Darkness.   
  
Koichi approached and stared at the Darkness Spirits. The Human Spirit represented Lowemon. It looked like a black metal cuirass shaped like a lion's head with its mouth open. The Beast Spirit represented Jager Lowemon. This Spirit was a lion standing on its two hind legs. It looked almost human in that position. The Spirit consisted of only its head and limbs, and had no actual body at all. At Cherubimon's urging, Koichi pulled out his cell phone.   
  
Miraculously, the cell phone transformed. It became a new handheld device with an elliptical bottom. It had a small screen on the front and top, and two buttons below. This device was a D-Tector model Digivice. Its purpose was to hold and invoke the power of the Spirits of Darkness. Each of the Legendary Warriors had one. Since Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness, his D-Tector had a black grip. Koichi activated his D-Tector and loaded the Spirits of Darkness into it.   
  
"Yeah, now I'm ready for action!" cheered Koichi.   
  
"Now, concentrate. Listen to what the Spirits are saying."   
  
Koichi calmed his mind and focused on the Spirits. He began to scan the Spirits from right to left, beginning with the Spirits of Wood. The Human Spirit, Arbormon, had the dome-like head of some sort of mechanical construct made of wood. The Beast Spirit, Petaldramon, was a sunflower with red petals and several vine-like stalks. The Spirits of Wood emitted a faint murmur. Koichi could sense a desire to find someone, but it was weak.   
  
Koichi's eyes met the Spirits of Water. The Human Spirit, Ranamon, was a light blue helmet with a red jewel on the front and two smaller ones on the side. This helmet had an elongated, flowing design like that of the element of Water. The Beast Spirit, Calmaramon, was simply a greyish blue, multi-eyed squid with its primary tentacles raised upward. Koichi could only sense a faint murmur similar to that of the Wood Spirits.   
  
The Warrior of Darkness' gaze fell upon the Spirits of Metal. The Human Spirit, Mercurymon, was a wizard clothed in green triangular robes and holding a mirror before him. This wizard had a mirror for his face and for the surface of his shield. The Beast Spirit looked like a series of green spheres with eyes that were connected together. The top sphere had a pair of lips and three white triangles arranged as a larger triangle. This figure was actually a depiction of the Sefirot from the Jewish Kabala, hence its name, Sefirotmon.   
  
Koichi could feel a strong desire from the Spirits of Metal. He could sense that they urgently wanted something, or rather, to find someone. "The Spirits of Metal?"   
  
"Yes," replied Cherubimon. "Can you feel it? They want to find their owner. That is one of the reasons why I called you here. I want you to find those who will become my Legendary Warriors and give them their Spirits."   
  
"I understand. Is there anything else?"   
  
"You know that your brother and Takuya can Fusion and Unity Evolve, right?" asked Cherubimon. Koichi nodded affirmatively in response. "There is a way for you and all the other Warriors to do it too! It's called a Spirit Quest."   
  
Cherubimon explained what a Spirit Quest was. If a Legendary Warrior wanted to evolve beyond the Human and Beast Spirits, he or she had to go on a journey. The Warrior would travel to a certain location where he or she would face a trial. This trial could be anything and varied from Warrior to Warrior. However, each trial had a common aspect and that was its connection to its Warrior. As a result of this trial, the Spirits would become empowered and allow Fusion and Unified Spirit Evolution.   
  
"In the case of Fusion Evolution, you just use both Spirits of Darkness," continued Cherubimon. "...But in the case of Unified Spirit Evolution, you need a special event to trigger that power."   
  
"I know. I had to give up my Spirits so my brother could become Magna Garurumon."   
  
Cherubimon nodded. "When you Unity Evolve, you might do so under different circumstances than he did. Once you can Unity Evolve, you'll possess a great power indeed. It is the same power that crushed Lucemon so long ago; the power of Ancient Sphinxmon of Darkness. I suggest you do your Spirit Quest now, so you'll be ready should the situation become worse."   
  
"Okay, what do I have to do?"   
  
"Your D-Tector will guide you on your way. Once you are finished, return here and take the Spirits to their new masters."   
  
"Thank you, Cherubimon. I'll be back soon." Koichi held his D-Tector aloft and activated its power. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" The power of the Human Spirit coursed through his body transforming him into the Human Hybrid of Darkness. "Lowemon!"   
  
Lowemon ran out of the Rose Morning Star and summoned his D-Tector. After consulting it, Lowemon ran in the direction the Digivice indicated; the south. The Dark Continent was a beautiful world of perpetual night. The monotonous forest glided behind him as he ran to the site of his Spirit Quest. Though the land was beautiful, Lowemon had no time for sight seeing. As he approached a mountain, the D-Tector began to flash brightly and the marker pointed into the entrance of a cave.   
  
"This must be the place," muttered Lowemon as he entered.   
  
The cave was a dark place made even darker by the general lack of light in the Dark Continent. As he moved deeper into the cave, it became pitch black. Most beings would be unable to see in such darkness, but Lowemon was an exception. He naturally had the ability to see in the dark. To him, the interior of the cave looked like it was from a photographic negative. Lowemon consulted his Digivice once again after delving some distance into the mountain.   
  
The screen began to flash very rapidly and the pointer disappeared. He had reached the location of his trial but saw nothing of importance here. Suddenly, he sensed something coming at him from above! In a display of quick reflexes, he created a shield that resembled a sphinx's head and put it into his attacker's path. The weapon struck the shield with a clang that echoed through the cave. Lowemon noted that his foe's weapon was all too familiar to him.   
  
It was a crimson Kris blade that was anchored to his opponent's arm. The two fighters locked eyes to Lowemon's surprise. "Duskmon?"   
  
Indeed, was Lowemon's opponent was Duskmon, the Human Hybrid of Corrupt Darkness. Duskmon was a fearsome foe indeed, a demonic version of the black knights of Arthurian legend. His armour had several inhuman eyes that rolled around as they looked at their surroundings. The joints of his armour and his helmet were designed to look like demon heads. His greaves were designed to resemble the spinal cord of an unearthly creature. If Lowemon was the lion knight, Duskmon would definitely be the demon knight.   
  
"...But how? I have the Spirits of Darkness!"   
  
Duskmon said nothing and lunged with his blade. Lowemon shielded himself and magically created his weapon, the Shadow Lance, to retaliate. Lowemon thrust his lance at Duskmon's chest but he parried with crossed blades and drove it away. Capitalizing on this moment, Duskmon lunged at Lowemon's chest and scored a direct hit. Duskmon began a Deadly Gaze attack and locked his eyes onto the Warrior of True Darkness. They fired coherent beams of crimson energy and felled Lowemon.   
  
Duskmon leapt on top of his opponent to administer the coup de grace. The Warrior of True Darkness held the Kris blade at bay with his shield. The struggled on the ground with Lowemon at a disadvantage since he was underneath. Lowemon bent his knees and kicked outwards, sending his opponent backwards and freeing himself from the grapple. Lowemon braced himself, then unleashed a powerful golden beam that was coiled by darkness; his Shadow Meteor attack.   
  
The absolute darkness of the cave made the attack charge much faster and hit much harder. The beam caught Duskmon in the chest and threw him backwards. He hurtled out of the cave and through a tree to land on the ground. Lowemon called upon his Beast Spirit and Slide Evolved into Jager Lowemon. The black robotic lion gave chase with preternatural speed and clamped his jaws around Duskmon's left arm.   
  
In pain, the Warrior of Corrupt Darkness tried to shake his opponent off but to no avail. He changed tactics and punched Jager Lowemon with his free arm until he was free. Not to be outdone, Duskmon Slide Evolved into a giant three-eyed buzzard, Velgamon. The massive bird swooped down on Jager Lowemon and snatched him into the air. He struggled to break free but couldn't until he decided to Slide Evolve. Lowemon jabbed upwards with his Shadow Lance, zapping the mutant buzzard with a jolt of negative energy.   
  
"KEEEEEE!" screeched Velgamon in pain.   
  
Velgamon released his opponent who landed in the forest somewhere below. After recuperating, Velgamon scanned around but couldn't locate his foe in the dense brush. He grew frustrated and decided to destroy the forest to ease his search. As Velgamon pounded the forest with his eye beams, Lowemon emerged from behind and blasted the vulture out of the sky with Shadow Meteor. Velgamon fell into a headfirst dive and crashed deeper into the forest with a thud.   
  
Lowemon gave chase and upon reaching the crash site, he was greeted with the sight of an unknown new Hybrid Digimon. Where Velgamon should have been was a being that was a cross between Velgamon and Duskmon. He had Velgamon's buzzard-like, three-eyed head for his head, Velgamon's wings, and Velgamon's claws for his feet. The rest of his body was like Duskmon's, complete with the rolling eyes on his armour. Lowemon scanned this strange creature and discovered him to be Pazuzumon. 

  
**_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Pazuzumon   
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Dark Element   
  
This evil Digimon would be the result of fusing the two corrupted Spirits of Darkness. He is a plague on the Digital World that leaves nothing but death and destruction in his wake.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight, perfect vision & enhanced strength in darkness   
  
Ereshkigal's Wind (Dark) - Pazuzumon sends a black, wind-like wave of negative energy that saps the strength from its victims.   
  
Nanna's Gazer (None) - Once a victim has entered the sight of Pazuzumon's eyes, they glow and injure the victim. This attack is proof that looks can kill.   
  
_**

Pazuzumon immediately began his attack by invoking Ereshkigal's Wind. Lowemon shielded himself as waves of negative energy rushed at him. He lost his footing and was soon swept onto the ground by the sheer force of the attack. He promptly switched to his Beast Spirit to attempt to regain the advantage. Jager Lowemon unleashed a barrage of Ebony Blasts. Pazuzumon closed his wings around his body and weathered the onslaught of negative energy shots without injury.   
  
Pazuzumon's eyes lit up with a crimson glow as he used Nanna's Gazer. Jager Lowemon was caught in an aura of crimson light which wracked his body with pain. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break the aura around his body. The pain was so unbearable that his body gave out. The power of the Beast Spirit left him and Jager Lowemon reverted into Koichi. Pazuzumon approached to have some fun before dealing the death blow.   
  
"Heh heh heh!" chuckled Pazuzumon.   
  
Pazuzumon had a sick, sadistic sense of fun. He zapped Koichi once more with Nanna's Gazer and the Warrior of True Darkness screamed in agony. The Warrior of Corrupt Darkness was enjoying himself to the fullest. He couldn't help but crack a smile upon hearing his helpless opponent's screams. Koichi's body ached all over and he knew that he was about to die. He was terrified but rather than discourage Pazuzumon, it invigorated him and filled him with joy. The Warrior of Corrupt Darkness zapped Koichi once again.   
  
Koichi's body was surrounded by a crimson glow and could feel his life being rasped away. "ARGGGGGH!"   
  
Though he didn't want to quit, Koichi's body was reaching its limit. The pain from Nanna's Gazer was unbearable and wracked his very soul. Pazuzumon released his attack to allow Koichi a moment's rest, but the Warrior of True Darkness was in too much pain to move. Even though he was a wreck, Koichi still struggled to get up. Though Pazuzumon found this act of defiance amusing, he decided to finish his opponent off. As he charged for the final Nanna's Gazer, the Spirits of Darkness leapt out of Koichi's D-Tector.   
  
Pazuzumon was dumbfounded by this unusual turn of events. "What? What's going on?" he asked.   
  
The Spirits emitted beams of negative energy which hurtled Pazuzumon away. Koichi picked himself off the ground with renewed vigour. The Human Spirit flew into Koichi's right hand and entered his body. The Beast Spirit did the same with his left. Koichi held out his palms as though showing the Spirits to the world. He had become one with his Spirits and could feel the power of Darkness coursing through his body and invigorating him. The Kanji of Darkness etched itself onto Koichi's forehead in dark violet light.   
  
"Pazuzumon, you're done for!" In one stroke, Koichi thrust the two Spirits together, releasing a massive wave of negative energy. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The Spirits superimposed over each other and Koichi's body. Several violet lion heads spewed out of them as they roared triumphantly. Bands of golden occult symbols swirled around and encased Koichi's body in a cocoon. The lion heads flew into and merged with the cocoon. The cocoon coalesced into a humanoid figure much like Lowemon, but wearing Jager Lowemon's armour as his armour. Two lion heads formed the Digimon's wings and another two became his lance. More bands of occult symbols rose into the air as Digimon struck a battle-ready pose.   
  
"Reichmon!" 

  
**_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Reichmon   
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Dark Element   
  
Despite being born from darkness, Reichmon is a champion and hero. He is feared by the forces of evil because he will devour them in their own weapon, the Darkness.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight, Perfect vision & enhanced strength in darkness   
  
Black Theorem - Bands of occult and mathematical symbols made of negative energy leap out of a pentagram and attack Reichmon's enemies.   
  
Red Cross - Reichmon can shoot crimson, cross-shaped beams from his staff. They are particularly effective against undead and demons and may stun them.   
  
_**

Pazuzumon hurled a blast of Ereshkigal's Wind at Reichmon, but he simply raised his shield and weathered the attack without injury. Pazuzumon changed tactics and locked his eyes onto Reichmon for Nanna's Gazer. However, Reichmon resisted the attack, charged forwards, and speared his foe. The hit shot the corrupt Fusion Hybrid through a tree and into the ground with a thud. Once Pazuzumon got up, he and Reichmon exchanged blows before locking weapons in the air.   
  
The two exchanged a flurry of blows with metal clanging against metal. Reichmon scored a critical blow to Pazuzumon's head, and backed off for a powerful attack. The Warrior of True Darkness invoked his Black Theorem and drew a pentagram in the air. Bands of golden occult symbols emerged from the pentagram and latched onto Pazuzumon like tentacles. Though Pazuzumon resisted, Reichmon landed a final Red Cross which shoved Pazuzumon into the pentagram and to his death.   
  
The Fusion Hybrid of True Darkness sped back to the Rose Morning Star and released the powers of the Spirits to become Koichi once more. Koichi could hear the Spirits of Darkness and feel their power within him. He received a vision of a creature encircled by the five points of a pentagon. The top point consisted of dark violet light. On the left, the next point below was made of bright white light, and the one below that one was made of silver light. On the right, the next point below was made of swirling dirt, and the one below that was made of sparking electricity.   
  
The creature was a massive Egyptian sphinx with a jet black metallic body adorned by golden trimmings. It had a ram's head with burning crimson eyes. Its golden wings were open wide as it made an inaudible cry. This creature had a mysterious, otherworldly appearance. Koichi remembered Cherubimon mentioning Ancient Sphinxmon in their conversation. Was this a vision of the Ancient of Darkness himself? Koichi ran into the Rose Morning Star and to consult Cherubimon and find out.   
  
"Hmm..." mumbled Cherubimon. "From your description, it certainly sounds like you had a vision of Ancient Sphinxmon. Yet, I've seen him personally and I know he doesn't have a ram's head."   
  
"Then who could it be?" asked Koichi.   
  
Cherubimon thought about it before coming to a conclusion. "I think that might be your Unified Hybrid. They do tend to take on characteristics of the Ancient."   
  
"When I went on my Spirit Quest, I fought Duskmon! How is this possible? I have the Spirits of Darkness!"   
  
"I believe it was the power of Darkness that created Duskmon for your sake," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"For my sake?" asked Koichi.   
  
"Yes," replied Cherubimon. "Duskmon represented your fear of the Darkness. In destroying Duskmon, you conquered your fears of the Darkness once and for all."   
  
"...And this had made me stronger," observed Koichi.   
  
"Yes! The Spirits are bonded to you now, right? I can sense it. They are connected to you, mind, body, and soul. You don't need your D-Tector to store them because they are a part of you now."   
  
Koichi felt enlightened by Cherubimon's morsels of wisdom. "Thank you Cherubimon."   
  
"You're welcome. Now, find my Warriors and join them with the others. Begin your search in Steel Town. Humans now live there and I believe that one of them is my Warrior of Metal."   
  
"There are humans in Steel Town?" asked Koichi.   
  
"Yes. The humans came here to escape a terrible war in their world. They showed up months before Seraphimon disappeared. They have strange customs even for humans. They love to hold battles between creatures they call 'Pokemon.' Anyways, search for the Warrior of Metal amongst these people. Good luck, Koichi! The Digital World is depending on you!"   
  
Koichi bowed before his patron, Cherubimon; the protector of the Digital World's knowledge and legends. He gathered the Spirits of the other four Warriors and stored them safely in his D-Tector. Koichi Fusion Evolved into the Fusion Hybrid of Darkness, Reichmon, and ascended into the sky. The Spirit of Metal began to react when he focused on where Cherubimon suggested he should go, Steel Town. Reichmon sped to Steel Town to locate the Warrior of Metal. 

  
  
****************************************   
  


The Warriors of Fire, Light, Thunder, Wind, and Ice soon found themselves in Ophanimon's palace. They were greeted with the sight of a vast library. All around them were shelves filled with books on various unknown subjects. Ophanimon's castle was more like a library than a true castle. A female, cat-like sphinx wearing a mask of silver approached to greet the Warriors. The Warriors recognized her as the librarian, Nefertimon.   
  
"Hello Warriors," greeted Nefertimon. "Ophanimon has been expecting you. This way please."   
  
Nefertimon led the Warriors deeper into the castle to a beautiful throne room. The walls and pillars were made of the smoothest marble imaginable. A red carpet let down the room towards the golden throne on which Ophanimon sat. The Fosterer of Life and Love was a majestic angel with ten wings of gold. She was clad in blue metal armour that ended in a skirt at her ankles. She exuded the grace of the gods and the Warriors could feel a sense of warmth and love that were both powerful yet soothing at the same time.   
  
"Warriors, I'm so glad to see you," greeted Ophanimon. "Your victory against Lucemon returned peace to our world, but that ended and strife has returned. Before you came here, a series of cold-blooded massacres took place at Flame Terminal and Steel Town. In both cases, the perpetrators targeted Beast Digimon. These acts renewed old hatreds and brought reprisals from the Beast Digimon. I fear another Human-Beast War will break out if the violence escalates any further."   
  
"What about Seraphimon?" asked Tommy. "You said he went missing..."   
  
"Aye, this happened two months before the massacres began. I've sent my followers to search for clues on his whereabouts but to no avail," replied Ophanimon.   
  
"Where was Seraphimon seen last?" asked Takuya.   
  
"The last time he was seen was in his castle. Sorcerymon said that Seraphimon had turned in for the night. When Sorcerymon went to wake him up, he was gone. Sorcery checked his room but found no signs of forced entry or any clues as to how Seraphimon disappeared. Sorcerymon sent followers to find him but had no success."   
  
Ophanimon's testimony left the Warriors stumped. With few clues on which to base their investigation, it would be next to impossible to find Seraphimon. "This is going to be tough, but we'll keep an eye open for any leads. Tell us more about the massacres," requested Koji.   
  
"A band of Asuramon was responsible for the massacre at Flame Terminal and at Steel Town, it was a band of Knightmon," replied Ophanimon.   
  
"Do you know why they did this horrible thing?" asked Zoe.   
  
"No, unfortunately. There is much speculation but no one knows the truth."   
  
"The Human and Beast Digimon regained peace after our victory against Lucemon. They shouldn't throw that away just because a few Digimon are jerks!"   
  
Ophanimon sighed. "Aye, if only they could be as reasonable as you, Warrior of Wind, but alas, old hatreds don't die easily..."   
  
"What should we do now?" asked JP.   
  
"Find out who was responsible for these massacres. Go to Flame Terminal and Steel Town and speak to the Digimon there for clues. Also, several humans have taken up residence in Steel Town recently."   
  
"There are other humans in the Digital World?" asked Takuya in disbelief.   
  
"Yes. They appeared a few months before Seraphimon's disappearance. They fled a war from their world. When they came, they brought their pets; strange creatures they call 'Pokemon.' I don't believe they're from the Real World, nor do I believe they came from any other Digital Worlds. They're probably from another world that I'm not familiar with."   
  
"How did these people get to the Digital World?" asked Tommy.   
  
"They say they have technology that allows them to enter other worlds like our own. I've been told they have used it to enter another Digital World and create a city there."   
  
"There are other Digital Worlds?" asked Koji.   
  
"That is correct. Our world trades with two others on a frequent basis, but that is not important now. Find all that you can and prevent any more massacres from occurring in the future. Since Seraphimon's disappearance, I've taken his Spirits into custody. They are waiting for you in my storage chamber."   
  
Ophanimon led the Warriors to a chamber filled with five pedestals. Floating above the pedestals were the Spirits of Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, and Thunder. Zoe, Tommy, and JP held out their cell phones, which turned into their D-Tectors. Though Zoe, Tommy, and JP's D-Tectors pulled their Spirits in, that was not what happened in Takuya and Koji's case. Instead of going into their D-Tectors, the Spirits entered their bodies through their hands instead. Takuya and Koji were surprised by their Spirits unusual behaviour.   
  
The Kanji for Fire lit up in a burst of crimson light on Takuya's forehead. "What? Amazing! I can feel the Spirits power flowing within me!"   
  
The Kanji of Light did the same on Koji's forehead, glowing with a blue, almost white light. "Yeah, what's going on?"   
  
"To return to our former selves, Seraphimon and I took back the power we gave to you to Fusion and Unity Evolve," replied Ophanimon. "You two had already completed Spirit Quests in your struggles against Cherubimon. The Spirits are merely reflecting the wisdom and strength you have gained. Think back to that time and you will understand."   
  
Takuya remembered how he used to treat his whole Digital World experience like a big game. Despite difficulties, he and the other Warriors always came out the victor. That changed once he met the Warrior of Corrupt Darkness, Duskmon. The Warriors were no match for this opponent, who cut them down with a minimum of effort. After returning to the Real World, he became ready to accept the responsibility of being the Warrior of Fire. Takuya could feel a sensation of affirmation from his Spirits.   
  
For Koji, this strength came from the discovery that he had a twin brother, Koichi. Before, Koji had no idea about his brother's existence until he had several encounters with Duskmon. During these confrontations, Koji learned the truth and became unable to bring himself to attack Duskmon. After being admonished by Takuya, Koji came around and helped to defeat the Warrior of Corrupt Darkness. After that event, the two brothers worked to reconcile their differences. Koji received a sensation of agreement from his Spirits.   
  
"I see you understand now," commented Ophanimon. "You two don't need your D-Tectors to store your Spirits. They're a part of you now."   
  
"What about us?" asked JP. "When do we get to Fusion and Unity Evolve?"   
  
"Yeah, and what is a Spirit Quest?" asked Zoe.   
  
"Spirit Quests are trials," replied Ophanimon. "Each of you must go on a Spirit Quest if you want more power than what your Human and Beast Spirits can give. Only after you complete it will you be able to Fusion and Unity Evolve."   
  
"How do we go on a Spirit Quest?" asked Zoe.   
  
"When you want to complete your Spirit Quest, your D-Tectors will guide you. However, I do not recommend that you go all at once. It is inevitable that you will be threatened by enemies during the course of your investigation. Send one or two of you to complete their quest at this moment while the others finish the investigations."   
  
"Can you let me go on my Spirit Quest now?" asked JP, to the uncertainty of his friends. "Please?"   
  
The other Warriors were unsure and discussed JP's request. "Okay JP, you can go," replied Takuya. JP was elated to hear that.   
  
"Once he comes back, Tommy, Zoe, you should go on yours right away," stated Koji. "JP, when you're done, give us a message okay?"   
  
"Okay," replied JP. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" In a cocoon of Fractal Code, JP became Beetlemon, the Human Hybrid of Thunder.   
  
"Children, you must be on your way. Good luck and Godspeed!" said Ophanimon.   
  
After they left Ophanimon's castle, the Warriors waved goodbye to the Fosterer of Life and Love. The others bade good luck to JP, who took to the skies in search of the location of his Spirit Quest. The others decided to head to Flame Terminal first, where their first journey began. Now, it would be the same place where their second journey would begin. They boarded a Trailmon at the local station and were off.   
  



	2. A Tale of Two Wars

**  
  
** Scarred Dragonia:   
See my response to Grochek1. **  
  
** **  
  
** Grochek1:   
1. I usually get my information from Digital Empire, Shining Evolution, and the Digimon Encyclopedia websites. I have to cross reference because there are problems with each of them. Shining Evolution's Digidex is heavily based on Japanese names, the Digimon Encyclopedia is only dub anime, and the Digital Empire has a few errors in their listings. I'm also making up Digimon as well and I will feature them in my profile.   
  
2. Not necessarily. It is only popular opinion that they are the ones to get the 4 remaining Spirits. That's not what really happened on the show. I am breaking from popular opinion on the 4 Spirits.   
  
3. Not really. In fact, Ancient Spirit Evolution was what they used to create Susanoomon.   
  
4. In the case of the Tamers, no. The Digidestined might pop up in flashbacks but are unlikely to show up as main characters.   
**  
  
** **  
  
** Cave Cat:   
Thank you for offering a fan made Digimon. I'm not too sure about using him right now. Maybe later.   
  
I'll touch on him getting hungry, but I already have a different idea for how his Spirit Quest will turn out.   
  
Oh, and please don't spam the review boards asking me to update. It takes time to write a chapter and edit it for correctness. I'll update when my chapters are ready to be posted.   
**  
  
** **  
  
** **  
  
** Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ **

Sins of the State   
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 2: A Tale of Two Wars **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Three months had passed since the Pokemon World had been plunged into war. Everything began when the Silph Company began experimenting with technology that could manipulate the time-space continuum. Their experiments led to the discovery of another world called the Digital World. Silph's discovery was a boon to the economy as it opened new locations to acquire resources. Silph's owners became even richer men as people flocked from around the world to get a piece of the action.   
  
The pioneers built Silph Town as their settlement and the gateway between their world and the Digital one. It wasn't long until the pioneers encountered the natives of the Digital World, the Digimon. These magical creatures had much in common with their Pokemon. They were ruled by six Sovereigns who governed the different areas of the Digital World. Trade began between the two peoples which would bring economic prosperity for both sides.   
  
However, the Digital World had also attracted those people with evil intent such as Team Rocket, a Pokemon trading racket. Long ago, the Sovereigns had sealed away an evil deep in the Dark Area of their world. This evil, Mephistomon, called out to those with black hearts to free him from his prison. This single act was the start of the corruption of the Pokemon World by the unholy artefacts known as the "Stones of Doom."   
  
These evil ones had corrupted the government of Kanto and began a war with the nation of Hoenn. The all the battles during this time would later be known as the "Doom Stone War." Despite major casualties, the forces of good triumphed and destroyed the Stones of Doom and Mephistomon once and for all. After the battle, the heroes of the Doom Stone War went their separate ways. Three of these heroes, Ash, Brock, and May, went travelling together on a journey to learn about Pokemon and fulfill their dreams.   
  
The three soon made it to Silver Town of Johto. The leader of the group, Ash Ketchum, competed in the Johto League Silver Conference championships against stiff competition. Though the Doom Stone War was still fresh on the people's mind, the Silver Conference went ahead anyways. Hoenn had been ravaged from Kanto's invasion and the event would be a great fundraiser for reparation money. Ash made it to the quarter finals to be defeated by a rival trainer named Harrison who hailed from Hoenn itself.   
  
After Harrison lost in the semi-finals, he and Ash began a discussion on their experiences as Pokemon trainers. "Meeting you was one of the most important things I've ever done as a Pokemon trainer. It's just as important to me as the day I first got my Torchic from Professor Birch. Ah, since then I've seen so many places and Pokemon."   
  
"Yeah, it's been really exciting to be a Pokemon trainer. It seems like everyday, I'm making a new friend and meeting a new Pokemon," admitted Ash. "During the Doom Stone War, I've made friends with the Digidestined who protect the Digital World."   
  
"You know Ash; I think you should go to Hoenn. There's a lot to see there; new Pokemon and new people. Though many cities were ruined by the war, I've heard that they're reopened many of the Gyms. They're going to hold the Hoenn League later on to raise more money to finish the rebuilding. Why don't you go there and compete? It's for a good cause."   
  
"Yeah, why not?" Ash turned to his favourite Pokemon, Pikachu. "You up for it, Pikachu?"   
  
"Pikachu! (Yeah!)" replied the Electric mouse.   
  
"Well then, look out Hoenn, 'cause here we come!" cheered Ash.   
  
"So you're eager to go... I knew you'd be. Meet my friend Prof. Birch and he can sign you up for the League," suggested Harrison.   
  
It wasn't long before Ash boarded a boat and made his way to the nation of Hoenn with his friends Brock and May. They soon came upon May's home, the Petalburg Gym, which had been rebuilt after being bombed by Kanto. "May!" cried May's father Norman as May approached her home.   
  
"Oh May, thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed May's mother, Carolyn.   
  
"Mom, dad, I'm so happy to see you!" said May as she hugged her parents.   
  
"What a relief!" said Norman. "You've made new friends!"   
  
"Yeah, I sure did. Have you seen Max?" asked May.   
  
"No, Max never found his way home," replied Carolyn.   
  
Norman sighed. "We got separated when the Kanto army advanced in Petalburg. The authorities don't know where he is. That's why I want to ask a favour of you..."   
  
"I know. You want me to find him don't you?" asked May.   
  
"Yeah, if you ever see him on your travels please let us know. Tell him his parents are okay and not to worry."   
  
"Okay dad, you can count on me!"   
  
Days later, the trio had reached Rustboro City. Construction workers were hard at work rebuilding new homes for the families that had been dispossessed. Though many buildings had been flattened, the city was beginning to recover from the damage brought on by the war. The Rustboro Gym had been rebuilt recently and Ash challenged the Gym Leader, Roxanne, to a battle. With skill and ingenuity, Ash defeated her for a Stone Badge.   
  
"Yeah, I won a Stone Badge," cheered Ash as he thrust his prize into the air.   
  
Suddenly, Ash's Pokedex began to beep. He had received a message from his friend, Gennai. "Hey Ash, are you there?"   
  
Ash flipped his Pokedex open. "I'm here Gennai. Did you and the Digidestined succeed in curing Misty?"   
  
"No unfortunately, that last cure turned out to be a dud."   
  
"Shoot! I thought we had one for sure."   
  
Ash fell silent and hung his head. During the course of the war, the heroes had been captured by Team Rocket. They took Misty and used a Stone of Doom to perform genetic experiments on her to create the ultimate weapon. As a result of these experiments, Misty had been aged into a woman and mutated. She became Marilith; a six-armed, half-woman, half-serpent monstrosity and attacked her friends. Her friends defeated her and purged her corruption, it didn't cure her completely but rather reduced her mutation.   
  
In her new form, Misty was still a half-woman, half serpent mutant, but didn't have six arms like Marilith did. She was a marine creature with olive green skin and hair as blue as sapphires. She had been rendered comatose from her purification and had only awakened recently. She was shocked when she learned the truth of what she did and couldn't bear to face Ash, who she cared about and loved deeply. Though Ash didn't blame her, Misty saw her own betrayal every time she thought of him and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Are you okay, Ash?" asked May.   
  
Ash looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine..."   
  
"You're thinking about Misty again, aren't you?" asked Brock. Ash said nothing, effectively confirming Brock's suspicions. Brock sighed. "You can't make Misty forgive herself. She has to do it herself."   
  
"Ash, you still there?" asked Gennai.   
  
Ash suddenly remembered that he had been talking to Gennai. "Sorry Gennai, I forgot about you!"   
  
"That's okay. I know Misty is important to you. I've just found another lead that might help her return to normal, but it's not in my Digital World. It's in a different Digital World."   
  
"There are other Digital Worlds?" asked Ash.   
  
"Of course. Mine isn't the only one."   
  
"Tell me about the lead."   
  
"There's a medicine man named Baronmon who lives in that world. He might be able to concoct something that can help Misty. I'm standing outside of Baronmon's hut right now and I've already brought her inside. Wait a moment and I'll bring you here too."   
  
A glowing portal opened before Ash, May, and Brock. The three Pokemon trainers stepped inside and were instantly brought into the other Digital World. May remarked how dark this new Digital World was and cringed at each sound she heard. The three stood near what looked like a stone wall, and beside it was a simple straw hut. There was an unknown scripture written on the wall that no one could fathom. A young, brown-haired man in robes turned to greet the trainers. He was Gennai, the man who guided them to victory in the Doom Stone War.   
  
Beside him was a Digimon that was as tall as a ten year old child. This Digimon had spiky red hair and wore green robes. At first glance, he looked like he was wearing a Balinese mask; a mask that the natives of that region of the world would wear for religious ceremonies. In actuality, it was actually the Digimon's face. This Digimon, Baronmon, resembled a demon with long fangs and blue skin. Baronmon kept watch over a nearby kettle that was simmering over an open fire.   
  
"Hello Ash," greeted Gennai. "Before we start, I want to give you a gift from Professor Oak and Izzy."   
  
"Oh, is the new Pokedex and Digimon Analyzer program ready?" asked Ash.   
  
"Yeah, when you scan a Digimon, this program will approximate what Pokemon type matches the Digimon and its attacks. Granted, Pokemon and Digimon are different so there will be some inaccuracy with this new program. However, it should give you an idea as to what a Digimon and its attacks would be like so you think of a counter."   
  
Gennai waved his hands over Ash and May's Pokedexes, magically uploading the programs. "Thanks Gennai!" said May.   
  
"No problem," replied Gennai.   
  
"My potion is about to be complete. Please wait inside while I make the finishing touches," offered Baronmon.   
  
The group entered Baronmon's hut and was greeted by the sight of several unusual knickknacks and memorabilia. It was a true shaman's abode filled with items originating from primitive cultures from around the world. Seated on a mat was Misty who was looking around at the items in the hut. Misty resembled a naga in her mutated form; a half serpent, half human being. She was as beautiful as ever even though she wasn't fully human. Unfortunately, Misty viewed her new form more of a curse than a blessing.   
  
"Hi Misty," said Ash.   
  
"Hi Ash..." said Misty meekly, as she averted her gaze.   
  
"I've finished the potion!" called Baronmon as he entered his hut. "Drink this and it should return you to normal."   
  
Misty took the bottle from Baronmon's hands. It was filled with strange bubbling red liquid with a strong smell reminiscent of cinnamon. She took a sip of Baronmon's potion to find that it inflamed her taste buds. It was like drinking soda pop made from several chilli and jalapeno peppers. She nearly spit the liquid out. Despite feeling as though her taste buds were on fire, Misty forced herself to drink the rest of the potion.   
  
The group anxiously waited for the effects to kick in. Misty felt a tingling sensation that began in her stomach and radiated through her body. The colour from her skin began to fade into the healthy beige colour of a normal human. Her blue hair turned into its normal carrot orange colour. After these two changes, the transformation stopped altogether. Misty looked at herself and realized that she was still a naga.   
  
"What happened? I'm still a snake woman!" exclaimed Misty.   
  
"I'm sorry. That's all I can do," said Baronmon regretfully.   
  
"Look at the bright side! You're returning to normal Misty. Don't give up now! You're too close to quit!" said May.   
  
Misty frowned but once she realized May was right, she cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're right May! I can't quit now, I know I can become a normal girl one day."   
  
"I can't help you anymore, but I do know of a lead that can help you. North of here is a traders' market known as the Autumn Leaf Fair. They sell many things there, so you may find a cure there," advised Baronmon.   
  
"We don't have any money..." admitted Ash as he showed that his pocket was empty.   
  
Baronmon pulled some coins out of his robe's pocket and held them out. "Here, use this money to buy your medicine."   
  
Misty took the coins. "Thanks Baronmon. You've been a big help!"   
  
"I must be going now," lamented Gennai. "I have important things to do. If you need to leave, talk to Baronmon. He can cast a spell that will take you back to the Pokemon World." Baronmon nodded affirmatively. Gennai waved to the trainers and vanished in iridescent light. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Beetlemon followed the directions of his D-Tector to the mountains north of Ophanimon's Castle on the Earth Continent. As he searched the area, he discovered a blocked entrance to a cave in the mountains. Beetlemon smashed his way in and found the remains of an abandoned research facility. Cobwebs had formed on each nook and cranny from prolonged neglect. There were rusted weapons such as guns and swords on a nearby rack and faded maps on the walls. It was obvious that this facility was for military purposes.   
  
Beetlemon wondered who had owned it. He searched through the compound and found an office belonging to the former commanders of the base. JP scanned through the fallen filing cabinets to find several soiled and faded documents on the base and its operations. Though they were written in Digital script, he could comprehend them since he was a Digimon. Beetlemon learned that they were from the time of the first Human-Beast War; the one that occurred before Lucemon came to power.   
  
This facility belonged to the Human side of the war. It was for research into new power sources to fuel the war machines of the Human Digimon army. The lab had created a machine that could harness the power of lightning and store its energy in special batteries for future use. This machine was called a "lightning collector" and had a secondary function for generating thunderstorms. This lab was about to complete its final test when the Beast Digimon attacked it. Beetlemon's detector lit up and led him to the main lab area.   
  
The lab was sealed off by heavy metal blast doors that had been rusted from neglect. Beetlemon smashed the doors open and brushed aside some cobwebs as he walked in. He laid eyes on a massive machine that stretched all the way to the roof. The bottom was shaped like a donut and contained the computers that ran and diagnosed the machine. At the back were several batteries still hooked up to the machine for charging. This machine was the lightning collector.   
  
At the donut's centre were several large wires that ran downwards in a cylinder. From the design of this machine, the wires were likely connected to some sort of antenna above, possibly on the mountain itself. Lightning would be attracted to strike the antenna and run down the wires of the machine. The machine would then use this power to charge the batteries that were connected to it. Beetlemon suddenly heard the Spirits of Thunder speaking to him. They wanted him to charge them with lightning just like the batteries.   
  
Beetlemon walked up to the machine and released the powers of the Human Spirit of Thunder to become JP once again. The Spirits flew out of his D-Tector and embedded themselves in a charging slot in the machine. Suddenly, the power returned to the base and the machine turned on by itself. Even though he knew this was his Spirits' doing, JP was surprised by it nonetheless. Electricity began to flow down the wires and into the Spirits. JP watched as electricity arced between the Spirits.   
  
"How long is this going to take?" thought JP. "Man, I wish I could really go for a burger right about now. I'm starving!"   
  
JP suddenly heard a clang from elsewhere that jarred him back to reality. He hid himself behind a partially opened doorway at the other end of the room. Several shirtless, dog-like Digimon with long ears entered the room and scanned the area. These Digimon had Gatling guns for hands and wore a belt of bullets around their bodies. These Digimon were known as Gargomon and looked like a raiding party. JP suspected that they were here to acquire the lightning collector technology for a modern day Human-Beast war. He was in trouble with his Spirits still in the machine.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Gargomon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion level, Metal element   
  
These dog-like Digimon are commandos for the Beast side of the Human-Beast War. These Digimon specialize in penetrating the lines of Human Digimon and bringing devastation to their ranks.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
None   
  
Gargo Laser - Gargomon have Gatling guns as replacements for their hands. These weapons can spew hundreds of energy bolts within a second.   
  
Bunny Pummel - Gargomon can make a leaping uppercut with his guns. He fires them while performing this move to increase the injury to his foe. _**

_  
  
_ The five Gargomon fanned out and examined the room. "Boss, there's something in this slot!" reported one of the Gargomon.   
  
"Ah, what a find! The lightning collector is still operational and the Human and Beast Spirits of Thunder are here too," remarked the chief Gargomon.   
  
"Oh great!" muttered JP under his breath. "They found my Spirits!"   
  
"Find a way to turn off this machine!" ordered the chief.   
  
The Gargomon began to fiddle with the lightning collector's control panels in an effort to discover a way to shut it off. They tried the manual shutoff switch but the machine did not respond. "No good, the machine is jammed!" cried one of the Gargomon.   
  
JP sighed in relief as he had gained some time to think of a course of action. As he wiped sweat off his brow, he accidentally knocked a rusted chunk of metal off of his door. It landed with an audible clang and alerted the Gargomon. "SHOOT HIM!"   
  
The Warrior of Thunder dove onto the ground and covered his head as the Gargomon rained bolts of energy in his direction. JP was terrified and could sense the bolts zinging over his head. Dust fell off the walls and dirtied his jumpsuits more than it already was. The shots pitter-pattered as sparks jumped from the metal walls and door. All of a sudden, the Gargomon stopped and everything became eerily quiet. JP peeked out to see what looked like a green mechanical rabbit talking to the chief Gargomon.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Rapidmon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Ultimate Level, Metal Element   
  
This mechanical rabbit is one of the latest war machines to come out of Digimon-kind's factories. The green Ultimate level model is the mass produced version while the rarer Armour level model is golden, more advanced, and uses Holy power.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight, Inorganic   
  
Rapid Fire - Rapidmon can fire missiles from launchers in his arms. The golden model has warheads with positive energy payloads.   
  
Tribeam - Rapidmon uses his whole body to emit a powerful triangular green beam that destroys everything in its path. _**

_  
  
_ "There's a rat lurking behind that door. Flush him out!" ordered the chief Gargomon.   
  
"This is not my lucky day!" cursed JP as he made a run for it.   
  
The Rapidmon launched a rocket through the doorway and into the wall. The rocket burst into a fireball behind JP, who leapt to the ground for cover. He could feel the heat behind him as dislodged chunks of the wall landed on him and the ground. The Gargomon surrounded the Warrior of Thunder and tied him up. They rudely tossed him into the side of the lightning collector's room and began to question him. The others resumed their search for a way to shut off the machine and claim his Spirits.   
  
"How do you shut off the machine?" asked JP's interrogator threateningly.   
  
"I don't know!" cried JP. "... And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you!"   
  
The interrogator slammed him into the wall out of frustration. "The Human Digimon must be desperate to send a fat shit like you to stop us... Now tell me, how do we stop the machine?"   
  
"I told you I don't know! The machine turned on by itself! I don't know how to turn it off!"   
  
"What do we do now, chief? The human won't cooperate..."   
  
"If he won't cooperate then we don't need him," replied the chief Gargomon. "Take him outside and shoot him!"   
  
The interrogator punched JP hard in the gut and slung him on his shoulder. Just as he walked out with JP's body, the Spirits of Thunder finished charging. They began to emit immense amounts of golden light which flooded the room. The light hurt Rapidmon and the Gargomons' eyes and blinded them momentarily. A burst of electricity surged out of JP and into the interrogator's body, knocking him unconscious. The other Gargomon heard his scream and rushed to see what was wrong.   
  
Lightning arced along JP's body as he beheld the Spirits of Thunder in the palms of his hands. A Kanji of Thunder made of electricity appeared on his head. "I will not allow you to misuse this machine. I will protect it with my life! Execute," he cried as he thrust the Spirits of Thunder together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The fusion of the two Spirits of Thunder produced a massive burst of electricity. The electricity surged through the Warrior of Thunder's body and began to form into a blue metal insect chitin. The chitin grafted itself to his body, turning him into a giant mechanical rhinoceros beetle. The beetle expelled spheres of lighting from a pair of golden exhaust ports on his back. He fired an electrified yellow beam from his long golden nose horn and opened his mouth to roar triumphantly.   
  
"Rhino Kabuterimon!"   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Rhino Kabuterimon   
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Electric Element   
  
The power of a thunderstorm merged the Spirits of Thunder to create Rhino Kabuterimon. This insect Digimon is a tank on six legs who loves to gore his opponents with his horn.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Can course electricity along the surface of his body   
  
Thunder Laser (Electric) - Rhino Kabuterimon can use his nose horn to project an electrified beam of energy at distant targets.   
  
Condenser Storm (Electric) - Rhino Kabuterimon can launch ball lightning at his enemies from the exhaust jets on his shoulders. This attack is remotely controlled. _**

_  
  
_ The light from the lightning collector faded. The Gargomon and Rapidmon pelted Rhino Kabuterimon with a seemingly endless rain of energy and missiles. Their attacks were unable to penetrate his armour and had no effect. The Warrior of Thunder charged into Rapidmon with immense speed and gored him to death. At the same time, the Gargomon were knocked onto the ground. Rapidmon and Gargomon's Fractal Code became exposed as he laid sprawled on the ground.   
  
More Gargomon rushed in from the outside to help but Rhino Kabuterimon steamrolled the entire squad. With the Gargomon defeated, Rhino Kabuterimon materialized his D-Tector before his horn. "You will not abuse the power of Thunder. Let it purify you of hatred. Fractal Code Digitize!"   
  
The D-Tector began to absorb the Fractal Code of Rapidmon and all the Gargomon. Their eggs appeared and then vanished on their way to the Village of Beginnings. Rhino Kabuterimon's work was not yet done. He feared what harm could be brought about if the lightning collector fell into the wrong hands. This was especially true with the imminence of war between Human and Beast Digimon. The Warrior of Thunder sealed each doorway as he left, burying the secrets of the lightning collector within the mountain. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ At the Flame Terminal, several Digimon were gathered outside of the head offices of the Flame Steel Company. All of them were fiery Beast types and were the workers who manned the smelters in the nearby plant. Their union had organized a strike to protest their working conditions. The Digimon picketed with several signs and demanded better pay and less strenuous work hours from their employers. On occasion, some of the picketers shouted slogans to make their demands heard and attract support from bystanders.   
  
"We want fair pay and fewer hours! When do we want it? Now!" cried one of the steel workers.   
  
"Beast types deserved to paid the same as Human types!" cried another.   
  
Several Digimon in police uniforms had the protestors surrounded. They were in heavy protective gear in case violence broke out in the crowd. "Dirty Human Digimon! We want fair pay and we want it now!" cried an angry flaming lizard, Flare Lizamon, as he tossed a stone at the police.   
  
Other steel workers began to follow the Flare Lizamon's lead and advanced on the police. The police fought back with their clubs, injuring many of the workers. The workers grew even angrier and began to attack the police. The fiery steel workers shot fireballs and other fiery attacks on the police who hid behind their shields for protection. The police retaliated with their own special powers and chaos overtook the streets of Flame Terminal.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Zoe as the Warriors pulled into the station at Flame Terminal.   
  
The Warriors could hear several screams coming from deeper in Flame Terminal. An explosion rocked the village and the Warriors ran to check things out. They were greeted by the sight a massive riot that had broken out in the city. The explosion had come from an overturned truck that had been set on fire by the rioters. Several nearby Beast Digimon cheered the explosion as they jumped on the ruins of the truck to celebrate.   
  
Other Digimon were smashing the windows of nearby stores and looting them. All of the rioters were Beast Digimon who were taking out their frustrations on the Human Digimon in Flame Terminal. Several Digimon, Human and Beast, were sprawled on the ground and groaning. They had been injured as a result of the chaos of the rioting. Other injured were police officers who had stepped in to stop the violence but became its victims. Several medics loaded the wounded onto stretchers and took them out of harm's way.   
  
"Takuya, over here!" called an unknown voice.   
  
He looked around and found a small white impish Digimon. Beside him was a yellow rabbit in a pair of tight red pants. "Bokomon, Neemon, are you guys okay? How did this happen?"   
  
"It's awful!" commented Bokomon.   
  
"These Digimon were meeting outside of a steel mill and all of a sudden everyone starting fighting!" replied a terrified Neemon.   
  
"You have to do something, anything!" cried Bokomon.   
  
"Don't worry we will. Just calm down and don't panic. Okay everybody, let's end this riot!" said Koji. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" In a cocoon of Fractal Code, Koji became Lobomon, Human Hybrid of Light.   
  
In cocoons of Fractal Code, the other Warriors assumed their Digimon form. Takuya became Agunimon of Fire, Zoe became Kazemon of Wind, and Tommy became Chakkumon of Ice. The four Warriors waded into the chaos and began to stop rioters wherever they may be. With swiftness, Agunimon swept the legs from under a Flare Lizamon and put him onto his back. Chakkumon came in and used his Crystal Freeze power to blow an icy wind and encase the Flare Lizamon in a block of ice.   
  
Kazemon entered into a spinning handstand kick known as the "Tempest Twist." Like an eggbeater, she pummelled several of the rioters into the ground. She sent a gust of Hurricane Wind another group and blew them into a pile. Lobomon fired a bolt of positive energy into the leg of a Greymon rioter and stunned him momentarily. As the Greymon came to attack him, Lobomon cut the Greymon down with his energy sword, the Lobo Kendo.   
  
Chakkumon pelted a group of Candlemon with his snowball-firing Blizzard Blaster bazooka. The animated candles were trapped them in an avalanche of snow and unable to move. The police quickly regained control of the riot thanks to the help of the Legendary Warriors and were grateful for their help. The chief, an Etemon, was an ape-like creature in a police officer's uniform and sunglasses. He was a fairly muscular looking Digimon with a congenial air about him.   
  
"What can you tell us about the Asuramon that came into town?" asked Koji.   
  
"Witnesses have told us that they came into town from the west. They attacked the Beast Digimon, but no one knows why. We tried to stop them but they overpowered me and several of my men. I sent one of my best officers to follow but he lost their trail somewhere in the forests," replied the police chief.   
  
"How did this riot start?" asked Tommy.   
  
"It began with a union protest outside of the Flame Steel Company. Witnesses say a Flare Lizamon tossed a rock at the police and the violence began. More Beast Digimon joined in and the riot got out of hand," replied Etemon.   
  
"Man, those massacres really made everyone angry at each other..." commented Takuya.   
  
Etemon sighed. "Yeah, it has driven a wedge between Human and Beast types. I just don't get it. Why would some Human Digimon just walk into Flame Terminal and attack Beast Digimon for no apparent reason? They had no grudges that I know of. They didn't steal anything."   
  
The Warriors were stumped. "Maybe we'll find more clues at Steel Town..." suggested Takuya.   
  
JP's voice came over the D-Tectors. "Guys, are you there? I just finished my Spirit Quest!"   
  
Takuya pulled out his D-Tector. "Really? Great work! Listen, we're going to Steel Town now. Meet us there, okay?"   
  
"Okay, no problem," replied JP.   
  
"I guess that means it's our turn to go..." observed Zoe.   
  
"Wish us luck!" requested Tommy.   
  
"We will. Let's go Koji," called Takuya.   
  
The two Warriors made their way to the local train station. As they were about to board a Trailmon, Neemon and Bokomon ran after them. "Wait guys, take me too!" called Bokomon.   
  
"Don't forget me either!" called Neemon.   
  
"Okay, fine. Come along you two," said Takuya. The Warriors, Bokomon, and Neemon boarded the Trailmon and began their journey to Steel Town in search of new clues.   
  



	3. The Assassin of Autumn Leaf

_  
  
_ Ninetalesuk & Cave Cat:   
For using your Digimon, I'm considering it, but the right moment hasn't presented itself yet. Ninetales, could you provide me a description of Metal Devidramon? **  
  
** _  
  
_ Luis:   
You probably won't see Silph Town is this fic. It will largely be in the Frontier Digital World. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Scarred Dragonia:   
I'm not sure exactly how long Sins of the State will be, though a good ballpark would be somewhere around the mid-20's. Ash won't be competing in the Hoenn League. He and his friends will be too preoccupied with what's happening in the Digital World. **  
  
** _  
  
_ clueless97:   
Koichi's going to meet Ash and his gang in a chapter or two, but he will not be the first Warrior that does so. Someone else will have that distinction. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State   
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 3: The Assassin of Autumn Leaf **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ Reichmon soared through the air above the oceans of the Digital World. Though it was getting dark, he could still see that the waters were crisp and clear from his vantage point in the sky. They were beautiful and calm and one wouldn't think that the Digital World was in turmoil from looking at the sea. Reichmon could sense the increasing urgency of the Spirits of Metal as he drew closer to Steel Town. Within moments he landed in the metal metropolis and scanned around for the Warrior of Metal.   
  
Earlier in the day, an eight year old boy named Max was walking along the streets of Steel Town. He had heard many stories about the wonders of the Digital World and wanted to go to Silph Town to visit. In a way, he got his wish, but it was not by the way he wanted and he didn't even enter the same Digital World. He had been forced into this world by the results of world events. The Doom Stone War had begun with Kanto's invasion of Hoenn. He began to reminisce about how he came to be in this new Digital World.   
  
Kanto had begun its invasion in earnest and was moving northwest to his home city of Petalburg. His family had been separated by the confusion brought on by the war. Max eventually found a friend in a Pokemon trainer named Brendan. The two found a group of refugees and followed them to safety. They escaped towards Rustboro City where Devon Corporation had their headquarters. Like Silph, they had developed dimensional gate technology, but it was an improved version that didn't need cumbersome metal pods to protect the riders.   
  
Devon was using their machines to evacuate people into the Digital World. The line-ups were long and the evacuation seemingly took forever. Word spread that Kanto had captured Petalburg and was going to move north to Rustboro next. Unfortunately, this was the worst time for the gate technology to come down with technical failures. They had lost contact with Silph's gate in the Digital World. With the Kanto army coming, the Devon employees decided to send the refugees to a different Digital World that they had discovered.   
  
It was a desperate act, but better than staying around and taking chances with the Kanto army. It was a one way trip since Devon had not finished their Digital World's end of the gate yet. Since Kanto would wipe out the Pokemon World's end of the gate through bombing, there was no way to come back. Max went along with the refugees as they fled, not knowing when they would be able to return, if ever. They wound up in Steel Town, where the local Digimon took them in.   
  
However, things changed shortly after. Human Digimon entered Steel Town and began a massacre on the Beast Digimon that lived there. Many Beast Digimon died as a result of this genocide. Human and Beast Digimon became suspicious of each other and tensions went up sharply. The Pokemon World refugees were equally afraid. They feared being caught in the middle of more violence after escaping it once already. As Max walked down the street, these facts weren't immediately visible on the faces of the people.   
  
He entered the stadium at the local park to watch some Pokemon battles. Max saw a familiar boy watching a battle from the stands. He was clothed in a red and black windbreaker and black jeans. He also had white hair that was held back by a black sports headband. From his appearance and the logos on his clothes, this boy was a Pokemon trainer like the others. Max recognized this boy as the same one who helped escape Hoenn. His name was Brendan.   
  
"Hi Brendan!" called Max.   
  
"Oh hi, Max! How are you today?" asked Brendan.   
  
"I'm fine. It's a nice day today. So, you're here to do some battling?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my turn," replied Brendan.   
  
A trainer named Jake was on the field and called for challengers. Brendan accepted and the two made a symbolic handshake as a show of good sportsmanship. The ref flipped a coin into the air and Brendan made a call of heads. The referee revealed the coin to be heads as Brendan predicted, so Jake had the disadvantage of releasing his Pokemon first. The two competitors moved to opposite ends of the field and prepared to battle.   
  
"This will be a one-on-one battle," declared the referee. "Jake lost the coin toss so he must reveal his Pokemon first."   
  
"Okay, go Camerupt!" Jake released a fiery, camel-like Pokemon that had volcanoes for his humps.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Pokedex====================   
Name: Camerupt   
Type: Fire/Ground   
Evolved From: Numel   
Notable Abilities: Eruption, Earthquake, Magma Armour   
  
Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon, has magma coursing through its body. The volcanoes on its back erupt often, especially if this Pokemon is enraged. _**

_  
  
_ "A Camerupt?" asked Brendan. "Let's fight Fire with Fire. Ninetales, go!" A golden, nine-tailed fox popped out of Brendan's Pokeball.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Pokedex====================   
Name: Ninetales   
Type: Fire   
Evolved From: Vulpix   
Notable Abilities: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Flash Fire   
  
Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon, is said to be able to live for a millennium. It is believed that pulling on one of her tails will trigger a thousand-year long curse. _**

_  
  
_ "Camerupt, Earthquake attack!" called Jake. Camerupt shook the ground violently once he stomped it as hard as he could.   
  
The attack was disrupting Ninetales' balance. She was about to fall. "Ninetales, leap into the air!" ordered Brendan.   
  
The Fox Pokemon leapt into the air to evade the rumbling brought on by the Earthquake. Camerupt proceeded to use its Eruption ability to spew several blobs of molten lava. One of the blobs caught Ninetales in the body and caused her to tumble onto the ground. Camerupt tried a second Earthquake to tag Ninetales while she was down, but the fox recovered and leapt into the air on Brendan's command. Jake and Camerupt were surprised by their opponent's quick recovery.   
  
"Now, Confuse Ray!" cried Brendan.   
  
Ninetales emitted a crimson ray at her foe which caused him to become disoriented. Taking advantage of his opponent's moment of weakness, Brendan ordered a Fire Spin. Ninetales exhaled a whirling tornado of flame which scooped Camerupt off the ground. After being spun around in a dizzying circle and burned by the fire, Camerupt fell to the ground and the Fire Spin subsided. Ninetales rammed Camerupt with a Quick Attack which knocked him in front of Jake.   
  
The referee checked on Camerupt's condition and made a decision. "Camerupt is unable to battle. Ninetales is the winner!"   
  
"Yeah!" cheered Max from the stands. "Way to go Brendan!"   
  
After watching a few more matches, it began to get dark and Max decided to leave. On his way out, a trio of young hoodlums pulled him aside and surrounded him. "Hey little nerd, where are you going?" asked the ringleader, young man with a punk motif.   
  
Max didn't answer out of fear. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" asked the second, who wore a leather cap.   
  
"Let me go!" demanded Max.   
  
"Oh, so the little runt can talk after all?" asked the third, a bald young man.   
  
The ringleader brushed his buddies aside. "I can't do that. You see, this stadium is our turf and you're trespassing. If you want to go through, you're going to have to pay the toll!"   
  
"How much is it?" asked Max nervously.   
  
"Twenty Bytes and not a Bit less!" stated the ringleader.   
  
"I don't have that kind of money!" admitted Max.   
  
"Well then, looks like we're going to collect another way, right boys?" said the ringleader. His accomplices agreed and began to crack their knuckles in anticipation.   
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked a mysterious voice. The voice turned out to be from an unknown warrior in black armour.   
  
"...And who are you supposed to be?"   
  
"I am Reichmon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness."   
  
"So, we got a clown who thinks he can take us on. What do you say, boys? I think we can spare a few seconds for him..."   
  
"In five seconds, I could have you all dead if I wanted, but I'm a nice guy so I'll go easy on you," said Reichmon.   
  
"Oh confident one, are you? We'll see how confident you are once we're done with you! Houndoom, go!"   
  
The ringleader released a black dog that had a pair of horns on its head. The second hooligan released a Mightyena, a dark hyena with grey and black fur. The third released a Machoke, a humanoid Pokemon that resembled a muscular professional wrestler. The ringleader ordered his Houndoom to blow Smog over the area and blind Reichmon. The other two Pokemon charged into the smoke for the attack, but found nothing inside. Reichmon was gone and the hooligans were confounded.   
  
"Huh? Where the hell is he?" asked the ringleader angrily.   
  
Elsewhere, Reichmon put Max on the ground and checked on his condition. "You alright?"   
  
Max coughed to clear his throat. "I'm okay, thanks to you uh..."   
  
"Reichmon," replied Reichmon.   
  
"Yeah... Thanks, Reichmon!"   
  
"Max!" called Brendan as he ran to check out Max. "Are you okay? I saw the smoke and came to see you."   
  
"I'm fine," assured Max. "Some bullies tried to attack me when I left but Reichmon here got me out of trouble."   
  
"Thanks Reichmon."   
  
"No problem. Now Max, remember how I said I was the Legendary Warrior of Darkness? Well, there are ten Legendary Warriors in all. I am searching for the others and have found you; the Warrior of Metal," informed Reichmon.   
  
"Warrior of Metal?" asked Max.   
  
"Yes, the Spirits of Metal have led me to you. They have chosen you to be their master."   
  
"Wait a minute! I'm no superhero; I'm just a kid!"   
  
"So am I. Though I look like a powerful Digimon, I'm really a kid just like you are. It was the Spirits of Darkness that made me into Reichmon."   
  
"You're a kid too?" asked Max. "...But that's impossible!"   
  
Reichmon explained the nature of the Legendary Warriors to Max. Each Warrior had a ruling element that determined what powers they wielded. There were ten elements in all. They were Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Wood, Earth, Water, Metal, and Darkness. Each element had two Spirits, a Human and a Beast Spirit. It was possible to combine their power to make a third, more powerful Digimon. A human can use the power of a Spirit become the Digimon represented by that Spirit.   
  
"You need something to store your Spirits. Do you have anything electronic on you?" asked Reichmon.   
  
"Here, he can take one of my spare Pokeballs," offered Brendan.   
  
Reichmon took the spare Pokeball and materialized his D-Tector. The Spirits of Metal travelled from the D-Tector to Max's Pokeball on a bridge of Fractal Code. "Concentrate on the Spirits and they will tell you what to do."   
  
"Found you!" cried the hooligan ringleader as he ran up the group. His buddies stopped beside him. "You gave us the slip back there, but you won't get away this time!"   
  
"Max, do know what to do now? Why don't you do the honours?" offered Reichmon.   
  
Max nodded as he opened the Pokeball and revealed the Human Spirit of Metal. "Execute," called Max as Spirit of Metal released bands of Fractal Code which entwined around his body. "Spirit Evolution!"   
  
A rush of power surged through Max's body as his clothes vanished. The sections of a suit of green armour appeared and encased itself around Max's body. Max became a wizard-like Digimon made of green metal with a mirror for a face. It was the Digimon depicted by the Spirits of Metal. A pair of lips appeared in the mirror as the wizard smiled. He slashed the air with his shields as a demonstration of his skill. The Digimon showed the mirror on the surface of one of his shields and it radiated a burst of green light.   
  
"Mercurymon!"   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Mercurymon   
Attributes: Variable, Human Hybrid, Metal Element   
  
When the Warriors of Metal, Wood, Water, and Earth were corrupt, Mercurymon was their leader. This wizard Digimon excels at defence and turning his opponent's force against him or her.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Inorganic, ambidextrous, teleportation   
  
Dark Reflection - Mercurymon can absorb an opponent's attack into his mirrors and then shoot it back at them.   
  
Offset Reflector - Mercurymon can shine a wave of green light that shoves his victim away. _**

_  
  
_ The ringleader was bewildered. "The little nerd turned into a Digimon? It doesn't matter. We'll pound him anyways! Go Houndoom, Flamethrower!"   
  
Unfortunately, the ringleader had made a grave tactical error in ordering a Flamethrower. There was no turning back as Houndoom took a deep breath and sprayed a blast of flame in Mercurymon's direction. The Warrior of Metal raised his shield in defence and activated his Dark Reflection ability. The flames harmlessly poured into the mirror to the surprise of the hooligans. Suddenly, the flames gushed out of Mercurymon's shield and back at Houndoom, knocking him onto his side.   
  
The other hooligans were enraged. "Grrr... Machoke, Cross Chop!" ordered the third hooligan.   
  
"Mightyena, Take Down!" ordered the second hooligan.   
  
Mercurymon braced himself as the two Pokemon charged at him. Machoke chopped at Mercurymon with crossed arms, but the Warrior of Metal blocked and repelled him with a burst of green light. Mercurymon shielded himself once again as Mightyena came in to ram him. With a second Offset Reflector, Mercurymon pushed Mightyena away. The hooligans, having gotten nowhere, backed off and decided to change tactics.   
  
Once again, Mightyena and Machoke charged at the Warrior of Metal. Mercurymon shielded himself once again and used Offset Reflectors to repel his attackers. However, Houndoom breathed a Flamethrower that caught Mercurymon by surprise. The flames burned the Warrior of Metal and knocked him onto his back. At that moment, Brendan wanted to intervene but Reichmon barred the way with his staff.   
  
"Let him fight," requested Reichmon. "He needs to become accustomed to the power of the Spirits."   
  
The enemy Pokemon charged at Mercurymon to get into range. They attacked him relentlessly to prevent him from using his shields to reflect their attacks. Mercurymon had been dragged into a melee situation where he was weakest as a fighter. The Warrior of Metal had to bash and slash the enemy Pokemon with his shields in order to drive them away. After several rounds, Mercurymon had managed to ward them away.   
  
"Slide Evolution," called Mercurymon as he travelled upwards through a tunnel of Fractal Code and switched to his Beast Spirit. "Sephirotmon!"   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Sephirotmon   
Attributes: Variable, Beast Hybrid, Metal Element   
  
Sephirotmon is a bizarre Digimon that is made of multiple dimensions. He can draw you into his body and force you to fight illusions of his creation.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Inorganic, hovering, teleportation, can create pocket dimensions in his body and draw victims into them   
  
Rumble Blend #1-5 - Sephirotmon can fire different elemental blasts from his eyes. #1=Fire, #2= Light, #3=Ice, #4=Wind, #5=Thunder   
  
Rumble Blend #6-10 - Sephirotmon can fire different elemental blasts from his eyes. #6 =Earth, #7=Wood, #8=Water, #9=Metal, #10=Darkness _**

_  
  
_ The hooligans were taken by surprise at the sight of the massive Sephirot tree. They ordered their Pokemon to attack Sephirotmon en masse. Sephirotmon scrunched himself up and used Rumble Blend #8 against Houndoom. Since Houndoom had a weakness to water, the attack had a much greater effect on him. The blast of water blew the Dark Pokemon back into the ground in front of his owner.   
  
"Houndoom!" cried the ringleader in shock. He couldn't believe that Sephirotmon had defeated his Pokemon so easily.   
  
Sephirotmon subsequently flattened Mightyena and Machoke with the positive energy blasts of Rumble Blend #2. "He's too strong! Let's get out of here!" cried the second hooligan. The three of them ran off as Sephirotmon reverted into Max.   
  
"Wow! It's cool to be a Digimon!" commented Max on his victory.   
  
Reichmon reverted into Koichi. "Man, if only us Pokemon trainers could turn into Pokemon. That would be awesome!" exclaimed Brendan.   
  
Everyone introduced themselves and Koichi explained his mission to Max and Brendan. "Cherubimon fears that another Human and Beast war is brewing. He sent me to find the other Warriors so we could stop this from happening."   
  
"I heard the Digimon talking about that. I saw the killing spree the Knightmon went on a few days ago. Everyone is worried that this big war is going to erupt any day now. Now that I'm the Warrior of Metal, I have to help prevent this?" asked Max.   
  
"Yeah," replied Koichi. "The Spirits of Metal wouldn't have chosen you unless there was something special about you."   
  
"Think of this as a good opportunity for you, Max. You're going to be a Pokemon trainer one day, right?" asked Brendan. Max nodded affirmatively. "You can learn more about the Digital World out there instead of here. If you go with Koichi, you can get used to being on the road."   
  
"Yeah, you're right Brendan. Are you coming along?" asked Max.   
  
Brendan mentally debated his course of action. "I guess so. It's good experience to fight random trainers in the park, but there's just no replacement for travelling as a Pokemon trainer."   
  
Koichi concentrated on the Spirits to find out where their masters would be. This time, the Spirit of Water and Wood responded with a desire to meet their owners. "The Spirits of Water and Wood tell me that their owners are somewhere in the Digital World now. I have to find them."   
  
"Well, looks like we're going!" said Max.   
  
"Not yet. I still have to find the other Warriors first. I can move much faster if I'm alone. In the meantime, why don't you get some training in with Brendan?"   
  
"Sure," replied Max. "We'll be in the park if you need us. Good luck with your search, Koichi!" _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Ash, Brock, May, and Misty exited their Trailmon at the Autumn Leaf Fair. The fair itself was in the middle of the arctic regions of the Digital World. The whole place was surrounded by snow that extended as far as the eye could see. Though it should be cold, the fair was actually quite warm and comfortable. This was due to the giant furnace situated at the centre of town. It provided all the warmth needed by the entire Autumn Leaf Fair.   
  
As they walked into the fair, they were greeted by the sight of countless merchant stands. Equally numerous was the Digimon that lived and traded there. Ash had never seen so many Digimon gathered in one place at a time. They behaved more like humans than animals, gossiping as they browsed the stands. Ash overhead a pair of Digimon talking to each other about current events in the Digital World.   
  
The duo were Burgermon; small creatures that wore a cap that resembled a hamburger bun. "Did you know?" asked the first. "There was a Beast riot in Flame Terminal just hours ago. I heard that that was one of the places where Human Digimon had attacked Beast Digimon. Things are getting very bad."   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I was walking to the store the other day, the Beast Digimon kept giving me dirty looks. I was scared that they were going to attack me up any moment!" admitted the second.   
  
"I know what you mean. Why are we being blamed? It's not our fault the Beast Digimon were killed. We didn't do anything!" complained the second.   
  
Ash continued on his way, making note of what he had overhead. It had sounded very serious indeed. From their conversation, Ash noted that there seemed to be two factions of Digimon in this world, Human and Beast. There had been violence and riots which put the two groups at odds with each other. For Ash, it was very unsettling to learn that this Digital World was very unstable politically.   
  
"Um guys, I don't think we should stay here too long..." warned Ash.   
  
"Why?" asked May.   
  
"I just overheard two Digimon talking about the Digital World. From what I heard, there's been a lot of violence lately. Another fight could break out and I don't want to be trapped in the middle," replied Ash.   
  
"Then we'd better hurry up," advised Brock.   
  
The Pokemon trainers asked around the town about a possible cure for Misty's mutation. Their search brought them to the stand of a diminutive old female Digimon. This old woman wore a soiled red apron over her green robes and a pink pearl necklace. Her grey hair was tied in a ball at the top of her head and held by a wooden pin. The old lady looked almost like a puppet due to the fact that her mouth was sewn up by threads. She carried a broom which gave the trainers the impression that she was a witch.   
  
"Hello kids, what brings you to Babamon's Medicine Emporium?" asked the Digimon.   
  
"We were hoping that you can cure my friend Misty," replied Ash. He explained the situation to Babamon, who sympathized with their plight.   
  
Babamon looked over Misty before turning back to Ash. "I think I can help her, but it's a shame. She's very beautiful the way she is now."   
  
"I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life!" cried Misty in offence.   
  
"Okay dear, you don't have to worry. I'm going to brew a potion for you, but it will require some expensive ingredients. I am going to need some money to cover my costs."   
  
"How much?" asked Brock.   
  
"It will take a hundred Bytes," replied Babamon.   
  
Misty looked the coins and found that she had enough for the potion. "Okay you have a deal!"   
  
"Good. I'll get to work right away. It will take a while so why don't you kids take a look around town to pass the time?"   
  
"Sure! Thank you very much, Babamon! We'll come back later!" cried Ash as he left to explore the Autumn Leaf Fair. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Tommy continued his journey to the location of his Spirit Quest. After his Trailmon pulled into Autumn station, he walked out of the door and consulted his D-Tector. It pointed in a north-easterly direction and Tommy Spirit Evolved to Chakkumon. As the Human Hybrid of Ice, he could move faster on the snow by simply skiing on it. The Warrior of Ice glided along the snow as he travelled ever deeper into the icy wastes. After a several minutes of travelling, it began to snow.   
  
The D-Tector led Chakkumon to a massive Digimon with his back turned to him. He was known as a Mammothmon. He turned to face Chakkumon before trumpeting loudly. Mammothmon was a gigantic prehistoric elephant with shaggy brown fur. He had long sharp tusk that made being gored by them an unappealing thought. His trunk was long and was covered in armour, as was his head. Chakkumon became alarmed once Mammothmon began charging at him.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Mammothmon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Ultimate Level, Ice Element   
  
This massive Digimon thrives in the cold, icy wastelands of the Digital World. He charges as fast as a fully-loaded, speeding freight train and hits just as hard.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
None   
  
Tusk Crusher - Mammothmon's long sharp tusks can be fired like missiles at anyone he so chooses.   
  
Freezing Breath - The freezing wind from Mammothmon's trunk can encase its victims within a solid block of ice. _**

_  
  
_ Mammothmon's shook the earth with a thunderous rumble as he charged straight at Chakkumon. The Warrior of Ice skied out of the mastodon's way, allowing him to pass by harmlessly. He took aim with his rocket launcher and pelted the mastodon with a barrage of snowballs. It had no effect other that to cause Mammothmon to stop, turn around, and fire his tusks in retaliation. Chakkumon leapt of the way as the tusks embedded into the snow.   
  
The Warrior of Ice landed and Mammothmon spewed Freezing Breath from his trunk. Once again, Chakkumon dodged and leapt into his opponent's blind spot. He took a deep breath and blew an icy wind of his own and froze Mammothmon in a block of ice. However, Mammothmon broke free seconds later and Chakkumon skied away to a safe distance. In retaliation, Mammothmon fired a pair of Tusk Crushers which struck Chakkumon and knocked him off balance.   
  
"Slide Evolution," called Chakkumon, as he hovered through a tunnel of Fractal Code. He transformed into the Beast Hybrid of Ice. "Korikakumon!"   
  
Korikakumon ran into his opponent and checked him with his shoulder. Since he was much bigger and stronger than Chakkumon, he actually managed to knock Mammothmon onto his side. As the mastodon tried to get up, Korikakumon called his Avalanche Axes into existence. The Warrior of Ice scored a powerful slash to the head of Mammothmon, rattling the mammoth Digimon greatly. Suddenly, Mammothmon recovered and snatched Korikakumon into the air with his trunk.   
  
The mastodon tossed his victim into a nearby snow drift with the whipping of his trunk. As his opponent returned to his feet, he charged at top speed and rammed him. The hit shot the Warrior of Ice backwards as Mammothmon simultaneously fired a Tusk Crusher which dug into Korikakumon's flesh. Korikakumon landed sprawled on the ground inside of a bank of snow. The power of the Beast Spirit left him and he reverted into an unconscious Tommy.   
  
Mammothmon walked over to check his fallen opponent. All he found was Tommy lying on the ground unconscious. Satisfied with the damage he had done, Mammothmon walked off into the approaching snow storm and vanished. Tommy was now in the most dangerous situation he could possibly be in; alone and unconscious in a snow storm. The storm began to pick up and buried Tommy beneath a tomb of accumulated snow.   
  
Tommy found himself standing in the middle of the snowy wastes. Though it was snowing and seemingly freezing cold, he did not feel cold at all. He saw the figure of massive sloth-like creature rise out of the snow before him. Its body had a coat of shaggy, icy blue fur tied in dreadlocks. The creature's head was like that of a woolly mammoth with thick brown fur, ice coated tusks, and a long trunk. The creature's trumpet was triumphant and resounded throughout the arctic wastelands.   
  
Tommy suddenly found himself entombed within his icy grave and new life surged within his body. The Kanji of Ice appeared on his forehead and its icy blue light pierced through the layers of snow. Through a great magical force, Tommy blew away the snow and unearthed his floating body. As he descended onto the ground, a great icy power coursing through his body; the feeling of biting cold gone. Tommy held out the Spirits of Ice in the palms of his hands.   
  
"Execute," cried Tommy as he thrust his two Spirits together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The Spirits of Ice unleashed a torrent of snow and icy wind upon fusion. The snow and winds encased his body like a cocoon and began to deposit layers of ice and snow on him. The snow moulded him into a giant penguin Digimon with a turning crank on his head. The penguin transformed into a living creature with dark blue feathers and a white belly. Water froze into a rose-coloured popsicle in his left hand a light blue one in his right. The new Digimon crossed the popsicles like an "X" and brandished them threateningly.   
  
"Dai Penmon!"   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Dai Penmon   
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Ice Element   
  
Dai Penmon is a living ice shaving machine that dispenses frozen treats for Digimon to eat. His enemies may mock him for his silly appearance, but their laughing stops once his icy powers freeze them solid.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Ambidextrous, ice breathing, can toboggan on flat surfaces, shape shifting: ice   
  
Blue Hawaii Death - Dai Penmon's blue popsicle flash freezes whatever is struck by it.   
  
Strawberry Death - Dai Penmon's rose-coloured popsicle strikes with an icy blow and leaves a trail of cold air behind it. _**

_  
  
_ "Yeah I did it!" thought Dai Penmon as he looked at himself. "I finished my Spirit Quest!" The Warrior of Ice soared down the icy wastes as a living toboggan. It wouldn't take long before he reached the Autumn Leaf Fair. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ The Pokemon trainers were hungry and visited a local fast food restaurant. It was known as Burgermon Palace and run by the same Digimon Ash had overhead talking; the Burgermon. It was a plastic place that was no different from other fast food joints. From the items listed on its menu, Burgermon Palace specialized in burgers, but also had other types of food for diversity. After ordering a Tommy Burger with fries, Ash watched the cooks work on his order.   
  
The group sat down at a nearby table and began to eat. "Yum! This tastes good!" commented May.   
  
"I really like the Tommy Burger. The sauce they put in it is nice," commented Ash after he took a bite from his burger.   
  
"Hmm, this sauce looks like onions mixed in salad dressing," observed Brock.   
  
"Yeah, I thought so," replied Ash. "It tastes pretty good."   
  
The trainers continued to eat their lunch. As they cleaned up, a loud ruckus outside drew their attention. The trainers looked outside and saw a great eagle Digimon swooping over the fair. As it made passes over the buildings, the bird fired crimson energy rings on the Digimon and buildings below. The Digimon scattered for safety while some of the braver ones began to fire back in retaliation. The eagle dodged the attacks and gained distance to prepare for a second run on the Autumn Leaf Fair.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Aquilamon   
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Flying type   
  
This great eagle is among the proudest and noblest of Digimon in the Digital World. He is a Beast type Digimon that can fly at near sonic speeds.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight   
  
Blast Rings (None) - Aquilamon can fire a set of crimson energy rings from his mouth.   
  
Grand Horn (Normal) - Aquilamon can empower his horns with energy for greater punch when he rams into an enemy. _**

_  
  
_ Aquilamon swooped down and fired his Blast Rings at a store somewhere in the distance. "Wasn't that Babamon's store?" asked Misty.   
  
"We have to see if she's okay!" urged Ash.   
  
The trainers made their way through the chaos that had filled the streets. They reached Babamon's store and pulled her out of the rubble. "Are you okay?" asked Brock.   
  
"I'm fine, children, but I'm sorry about your medicine. The roof came down and the bottle slipped out of my hand as I tried to get away," replied Babamon.   
  
Misty sighed in dismay. "Looks like I'll have to find another way to return to normal. At least you're okay."   
  
"Run for it! He's coming back!" cried May.   
  
The trainers scrambled for cover as Aquilamon returned for a second pass on the neighbourhood. Brock, being in the rear, dove for cover as Aquilamon's Blast Rings levelled the store nearby. May helped her friend up and together they ran for a safer location. Some Digimon police appeared on the scene and returned fire, flooding the sky with elemental blasts as Aquilamon flew away. Since the great eagle was outnumbered, he decided to leave while he still had the chance.   
  
Ash was bewildered. "What was that all about?"   
  
The authorities began to restore order to the fair and clean up the damage Aquilamon had wrought. The trainers asked around about the reasons for this attack. It was rumoured that the Aquilamon was avenging his kin, the Beast Digimon, for their deaths at the hands of Human Digimon in a previous riot. Naturally, the Human Digimon of the Autumn Leaf Fair were angry about this attack. It didn't help matters in the least that the majority of the destroyed stores happened to be owned by Human Digimon.   
  
A wizard-like Digimon looked over his ruined store with sadness; a sadness that soon turned to rage which he took out on the Beast bystanders. "Damn you animals!" cried the furious Digimon, a Wizardmon. "I'm ruined! Everything I worked for is gone! Are you happy now? Are you happy that you've stolen a Digimon's livelihood from him? I hate you! I HATE YOU ALL!"   
  
Apparently, the other victims of Aquilamon felt exactly as Wizardmon did. They were angry, bitter, and frustrated. The Wizardmon picked a chunk of rubble from the nearby ruins and threw it at the nearby Beast Digimon. The other Human Digimon followed the Wizardmon's lead and began stoning the Beast Digimon. The situation spiralled out of control once the Human Digimon started using their special attacks on the Beast types.   
  
The trainers wisely decided to escape. The Autumn Leaf Fair burst into an orgy of violence as explosions resounded from behind. The Beast Digimon ran for their lives as murderous Human Digimon lynched every Beast Digimon unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. The trainers averted their eyes as the Human Digimon began to beat a small pink bird, a Biyomon, to death. They terrified cries of the Biyomon resounded in the trainers' minds as did the inflammatory chants of the mob.   
  
The violence did not end with the lynching of Beast Digimon. Human Digimon began to attack the stands of Beast Digimon as well, throwing their merchandise onto the ground and smashing it. A rioting ape-like Digimon, Apemon, lit a Molotov cocktail using fire from the fair's furnace. He hurled the cocktail into the vacant stand of a Beast Digimon merchant and other Human Digimon followed his lead. Apemon and the other Human types cheered as they watched the stand burst into flame by their hands.   
  



	4. Zoe Breaks the Sound Barrier

_  
  
_ The Ultimate Dragon:   
Thanks for the suggestion, but I won't be using it. Those Spirits have been through the wringer as far as being purified is concerned. They've been sent through multiple D-Tectors and good Cherubimon's presence. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Gijinka Renamon:   
"I always thought Apemon was a beast Digimon, but I might have been wrong." **  
  
** Ah, you see, that's the problem with Frontier; they never defined exactly which Digimon made up Human and Beast types. If you look at all the Digimon there exists, you would conclude that Beast types outnumber the Human types by a huge margin. When I came up with criteria for what counts as a Human Digimon, I had to fudge it so it would favour Human types and increase their numbers. One of my criteria was that any ape-like Digimon would automatically be considered Human type. We humans did evolve from apes, right? _  
  
_ If I do use your creation, she'll be a Vaccine and not Variable. I have yet to see a non-Legendary Warrior Digimon be Variable type. I'm assuming that the Variable type is restricted to Warriors. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Kyer:   
Oh, he's around. He's taking care of things while Seraphimon's missing. **  
  
** _  
  
_ X-Over:   
Actually, there is no Devon Town in the Frontier World. The refugees moved into Steel Town, which had already existed before they came. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Cavecat:   
Ah, but that's exactly why I didn't call the Warrior of Ice "Kumamon." Kumamon is an ambiguous name. It can refer to two different Digimon. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State   
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 4: Zoe Breaks the Sound Barrier **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ The Human Digimon continued their riot against Beast Digimon in the Autumn Leaf Fair. The violence had been triggered by an Aquilamon's attack on various stores and stands owned by Human Digimon. Caught in the middle were the Pokemon trainers, who fled the scene as fast as they could for fear of being victims. Several Human and Beast police officers passed the trainers as they rushed to quell the rioting. The violence was spreading like wildfire to other parts of the city from the ruined stands of Aquilamon's attacks.   
  
A band of hysteric Apemon barred the trainers' path threateningly. Ash and his friends had no choice but to act in self-defence. "Pikachu, go!" called Ash. "Thunderbolt!"   
  
Pikachu zapped the Apemon nicely with his electricity, rendering them all unconscious. "Let's go!" urged Brock.   
  
The trainers continued their escape to a safer ground. Once again, they were blocked by rioting Human Digimon, but it was a band of Wizardmon this time. Misty sprayed a blast of Water Gun at one of them which threw him off his feet and onto the ground. A different Wizardmon fired a ball of lightning which struck her in the chest, causing extreme pain. Misty had gained a vulnerability to lightning due to her Pokemon genes, which belonged to Water type Pokemon.   
  
"Misty!" cried Ash as he went to check up on her. "Are you okay?"   
  
Misty was dazed and let out a pained groan. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Concentrate on stopping those Digimon."   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Wizardmon   
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Electric Type   
  
Wizardmon are initiates into the realm of Digital World magic. They specialize in magic that harnesses the power of lightning, illusions, and enchantment.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight, magic using   
  
Thunder Ball (Electric) - Wizardmon knows a spell that can throw magical spheres of concentrated electricity.   
  
Magical Game - Wizardmon know a variety of spells dealing with illusions and enchantments. They can create false duplicates of themselves and turn invisible. _**

**  
  
** Brock released Machamp from his Pokeball and the Superpower Pokemon rushed the Wizardmon on Brock's command. The Wizardmon scattered as Machamp advanced, but he managed to Karate Chop one of them in the face and knock him unconscious. The other Wizardmon suddenly split into multiple illusionary images of themselves. The Superpower Pokemon couldn't tell which were real and which were not. The Wizardmon zapped Machamp with ball lightning, bringing him down to his knees.   
  
Machamp recovered, indicating that fact to his trainer. "Stay calm. Don't let them throw you off your concentration," warned Brock.   
  
May released her Torchic and Ash did the same with his Treecko. Upon appearing Torchic danced around playfully and Treecko spit out the twig in his mouth. The trainers and their Pokemon were surrounded on all sides by the Wizardmon and their images. The two parties entered into a standoff in which neither side dared do anything. The trainers couldn't afford to act until they had a clear idea of who to strike. If they hit a false image, they would leave themselves open to attack.   
  
The Wizardmon shuffled around to confuse the trainers and their Pokemon. The Wizardmon were also reluctant to attack as well. If they fired any lightning, the light would reveal which Wizardmon was real and the enemy could launch a devastating counter attack. The trainers and the Pokemon's eyes around to ensure that none of the Wizardmon left their sights. No one was getting anywhere since no one dared to make the first move.   
  
However, hope came for the trainers in the form of Dai Penmon. He encountered the stand off on his way into the village. "Hey, could you help us?" asked Brock, who could see Dai Penmon in the corner of his eyes.   
  
"Sure!" replied Dai Penmon.   
  
The Warrior of Ice took a deep breath and exhaled a torrent of ice shavings at the Wizardmon. The ice shavings affected a wide area, hitting multiple Wizardmon simultaneously and rendering the illusions useless. One of the Wizardmon had been frozen solid and his false images vanished. The others realized they were in trouble and began to scatter. However, Dai Penmon sprayed his in ice in everywhere and managed to freeze two more in ice.   
  
The Wizardmon fired electricity at Dai Penmon which did little to faze him. Instead, Dai Penmon rewarded them with a torrent of ice shavings. More false images vanished as their controllers became incapacitated in the ice. Immediately, and the trainers turned their focus onto the remaining Wizardmon. The trainers began their attack on the demoralized Wizardmon with everything they got, forcing the survivors to flee for safety.   
  
Ash owed Dai Penmon a debt of gratitude. "Thanks, uh, whoever you are..."   
  
"I'm Dai Penmon," replied Dai Penmon.   
  
Ash scanned Dai Penmon through his Digidex, which gave him an unusual read-out. Dai Penmon was unlike any Digimon he had ever seen. For one thing, Dai Penmon was a Variable type Digimon, a type that Ash had never seen before. All the Digimon he had ever seen were Vaccine, Data, or Virus types. He learned that Variable type Digimon were like the Kecleons and Porygons of his world. They changed type to whatever their opponent's type was.   
  
The second strange thing about Dai Penmon was that he was a Fusion Hybrid. Ash had never seen a Digimon of this level before and looked up the term "Hybrid." Hybrid Digimon were special indeed as they were created from Spirits of one of the ten elements. There were four kinds of Hybrids and they were Human, Beast, Fusion, Unified, and Ancient in ascending order of power. Hybrid Digimon made up the group of heroes known as the "Legendary Warriors." Dai Penmon was the Legendary Warrior of Ice.   
  
"Legendary Warrior of Ice?" asked Ash as he read the words on his Digidex.   
  
"That's right. I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice, Dai Penmon."   
  
"Legendary Warrior!" called an approaching Etemon police officer. "The police can't contain the riot and several of our officers have been injured. We need your help!"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to stop them," replied Dai Penmon.   
  
"Let us help too," requested Ash.   
  
"Sure," agreed the Etemon. "...But don't get in Dai Penmon's way, alright?"   
  
"Don't worry; we won't be a bother," replied Brock.   
  
The trainers followed Dai Penmon deeper into the fair where the violence was more intense. The Human Digimon continued to riot and lynch any Beast Digimon that was unfortunate enough to cross their path. They ran into a group of Wizardmon that had a more fiery appearance compared to the standard Wizardmon. These Digimon, Flame Wizardmon, torched a nearby building as Dai Penmon walked ahead to confront them. The Flame Wizardmon arsonists were displeased with Dai Penmon interrupting their fun.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Flame Wizardmon   
Attributes: Virus, Armour Level, Fire type   
  
Flame Wizardmon are close relatives of the Wizardmon species of Digimon. These spell casters specialize in fire magic rather than lightning magic.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flight, magic using   
  
Fire Cloud (Fire) - Flame Wizardmon can envelop his enemies with a burning cloud of cinders.   
  
Magic Ignition (Fire) - Flame Wizardmon can project sparks from his wand which ignites a fire on whatever they touch. _**

**  
  
** Once again, Ash had discovered a new type of Digimon; one from the Armour level. Digimon don't normally Digivolve to the Armour level except through special circumstances. In the Digital World Ash was familiar with, Armour Digimon were extinct and could only be created with special artefacts known as "Digieggs." However, the circumstances were different for this Digital World. Normally, Armour Digimon were a little weaker than Champions, but they could be as powerful as Ultimates if they were golden.   
  
Ash put his Pokedex away and watched Dai Penmon confront the Flame Wizardmon. "I think you've had enough fun for one day," stated Dai Penmon.   
  
"Says who?" asked the chief Flame Wizardmon defiantly.   
  
"Says me, the Legendary Warrior of Ice!"   
  
The Flame Wizardmon simply laughed. "So, a stupid looking penguin thinks he can do something about it."   
  
The Flame Wizardmon fired sparks as he mocked Dai Penmon. Several flames burst around the Warrior of Ice, who took the attack without flinching. In annoyance, Dai Penmon puffed a cloud of ice shavings which froze the offending Flame Wizardmon solid. The smiles on the chief's posse friends vanished and they ganged up on Dai Penmon. They combined their powers to engulf Dai Penmon within a massive cinder cloud. The Flame Wizardmon laughed as they relished their victory over the Legendary Warrior of Ice.   
  
Their laughter soon ended once Dai Penmon slashed the air with his popsicles. The cold air from his weapons cooled off the cinder cloud and dispersed it. The Flame Wizardmon were shocked at how powerful he was. They began to make a run for it as Dai Penmon slid down the street after them like a toboggan. He ran over the arsonists like a bowling ball crashing into pins. The Flame Wizardmon were thrown into the air like they were dolls and landed hard on the ground.   
  
"Cool, a strike!" commented May.   
  
The trainers and Dai Penmon worked the Autumn Leaf Fair, subduing any rioters they came across. The riot turned in favour of the police, who began to restore order to the fair. Etemon was grateful for Dai Penmon and the trainers' help. "Thanks everybody! We couldn't have stopped the violence without your help."   
  
"Your welcome," replied Dai Penmon as he turned back into Tommy to the surprise of the trainers.   
  
"You're just a kid like us!" noted May. Tommy nodded affirmatively.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Brock.   
  
"I'm Tommy, nice to meet you!" replied Tommy.   
  
The trainers quickly introduced themselves. "That's so cool!" commented Ash. "You can turn into a Digimon! How did you do it?"   
  
"Well, I have Spirits that let me change into different Digimon," replied Tommy. "Every time I need to fight, I use them and I'm set. You guys shouldn't be out here. It's very dangerous these days with Digimon going around killing each other..."   
  
"We were here to get some medicine to turn Misty back into a human but that Aquilamon attacked the store and destroyed the cure," replied Ash.   
  
Tommy looked at Misty's unusual appearance and it was clear from his expression that he was wondering how she became like that. "Oh, that's a long story. We'll tell you later," said Brock. "Why are you here, Tommy?"   
  
"I came here to do my Spirit Quest and get my Fusion Hybrid, Dai Penmon," replied Tommy. "I'm done so I'm going to join my friends."   
  
"Where are they right now?" asked Brock.   
  
"They're investigating Steel Town for clues on a massacre. Human Digimon killed many Beast Digimon living there."   
  
"Why did they do that?" asked Misty.   
  
"That's just the thing; no one knows why," replied Tommy. "That's what we are trying to find out. We want to bring whoever was responsible to justice. Oh, that reminds me; I've heard that there are people living in Steel Town too."   
  
"People? As in human people?" asked May.   
  
"Yeah, they moved in before the Human Digimon attacked the place. I heard they had Pokemon like you do. Do you know them?" asked Tommy.   
  
"I don't think so but now that I've heard about them, I want to go meet them!" replied Ash. "What do say, guys, do you want to visit Steel Town?"   
  
The others expressed their desire for relaxation and agreed with Ash. "I know the way so follow me," said Tommy. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Kazemon found herself north of the Wind Continent in the centre of the Digital World. She came upon an island floating above the ocean. It was like a large blimp with a mass of earth and stone for its balloon. On the top was a great children's theme park; a whole world made of colourful, vibrant toys. This place was known as Toy Town. To the northeast, she could see several rings and posts floating along a path in the air. It looked like a course for an aerial race of some sort that was about to take place.   
  
Kazemon landed in the heart of Toy Town to find it to be a lively bustling place. A carnival was taking place and Digimon of all kinds were wandering about the grounds. Many of them were eating cotton candy and other snack foods bought from the stands. Kazemon turned back into Zoe and followed the directions of her D-Tector to a booth decorated with posters advertising the race. Apparently, she had been led to a sign-up booth for the race.   
  
Feeling that this was part of her Spirit Quest, Zoe decided to compete. "I'd like to sign up for the Toy Town air race."   
  
"Sure, can I have your name?" asked the booth operator, a large yellow teddy bear Digimon, named Monzaemon.   
  
"Zoe Orimoto."   
  
Monzaemon handed Zoe a slip of paper. "Okay Zoe, you're all set. Go the starting line at the east edge of town and hand the judges the slip of paper. They'll take of everything."   
  
Zoe did as Monzaemon asked. "Okay, you're all clear." The judge, another Monzaemon, handed Zoe a copy of the race course's map. "Here's a copy of the course. The race will start in two hours so you have so free time until then."   
  
Zoe decided to visit the fair and walked over to the where the other racers gathered. Time passed by quickly and the race soon began. Zoe Spirit Evolved to Kazemon and took her place at the starting line. The judged raised a gun into the air and fired it to signal the beginning of the race. The racers leapt into the air and began to fly through the course which had been marked by rings. Kazemon decided to pace herself at first and dropped to one of lower ranks.   
  
The racers completed the first lap without a hitch and began the second. Kazemon's decision to pace herself paid off as some of the racers burned themselves out and fell in ranking. She passed them and pulled ahead of the crowd to ninth place. After a few more minutes of racing, Kazemon made it to fifth place and could see the Digimon in the lead. She continued to gain distance on the leaders and soon could identify the Digimon in first place.   
  
The leader was a humanoid Digimon that was a hawk from his waist down. He had cat-like ears and wore a red helmet on his head and a visor over his eyes. The top portion of his body was covered by a white skin-tight suit. The Digimon was known as a Silphymon and looked behind him to see who was trailing him. A green parrot Digimon pulled up beside him in an attempt to pass him. However, Silphymon would not allow that to happen.   
  
He quickly threw a ball of energy at the unsuspecting parrot. The parrot was surprised and lost ground momentarily. It was clear that Silphymon was not going to play fair in order to win the race. He would stoop to any low to beat his competitors. The parrot was quite offended by that act and tried to pass Silphymon once again. Silphymon fired on him once again, but this time the parrot breathed electricity in retaliation.   
  
The two Digimon exchanged blasts and eventually, Silphymon won out. The parrot fell out of the air and out of the race. Kazemon made a mental note to watch out for him once she tried to pass him. The cheating Silphymon gave the same treatment to all other racers who tried to pass him. The racers lost ground from attempting to pass the leader and Kazemon took second place. She began to catch up to Silphymon and pass him.   
  
"Oh no you don't! Nobody will win this race but me!" vowed Silphymon mentally.   
  
Silphymon threw a ball of energy at Kazemon who dodged it. Kazemon was expecting this to happen, so this attack came as no surprise to her. Silphymon threw another ball which Kazemon avoided by banking downwards. She became annoyed and decided to retaliate by blowing a Hurricane Wave at Silphymon. The cheater dodged the attack and retaliated with another energy ball which struck Kazemon in the ribs.   
  
She lost ground and Silphymon pulled ahead of her. "Slide Evolution," cried Kazemon as she slid through a tunnel of Fractal Code. "Zephyrmon!"   
  
Zephyrmon began to catch up once again to the ennui of Silphymon. "Not you again..."   
  
"Yeah, I'm not about to let a cheater win this race!" exclaimed Zephyrmon defiantly.   
  
"As if you could stop me!"   
  
Silphymon threw another energy ball but Zephyrmon flew higher to avoid it. The Warrior of Wind was not about to let this act go unpunished. She threw an energy ball of her own, a Plasma Pod, which Silphymon dodged by moving lower. The two Digimon exchanged fire, neither one hitting the other until Zephyrmon scored a direct hit. Silphymon was momentarily dazed and lost ground as Zephyrmon pulled ahead into first place.   
  
Silphymon recovered from the blow and realized Zephyrmon was going to beat him unless he acted. "Grr... I'm not going to lose!" Silphymon fired an image of himself made of energy which struck Zephyrmon in the stomach and sent her into a downward spiral. "Catch ya at the finish line!"   
  
Zephyrmon screamed as she reverted to Zoe and tumbled to the water below. As she fell, Zoe could see the Spirits of Wind appear in front of her. She wondered if she had been hit so hard that she was beginning to see things. The Spirits flew to her hands and then entered them through her palms. Zoe could feel the power of the wind flowing through her body, giving her new life and vigour. Now she had the power to get payback on Silphymon.   
  
"Silphymon, prepare to eat my dust! Execute," said Zoe. The Kanji of Wind appeared on her head in violet light as she thrust the Spirits together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The Spirits released a torrent of wind and tornadoes around Zoe as her clothes were slashed away by the wind. The storm engulfed her in a cocoon of wind that transformed her into a blue-haired Digimon clothed in a white space-age uniform. She had violet thrusters on her arms and legs for decoration. The wind coalesced into a pair of white metal wings, a cap resembling an air plane, and a giant pinwheel. The Digimon flew away at top speed, releasing a loud sonic boom. As she landed, she blew up clouds of dust and struck a triumphant pose.   
  
"Jet Silphymon!"   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Jet Silphymon   
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Wind Element   
  
The fusion of the Wind Spirits allowed the Warrior of Wind to transform into Jet Silphymon and break the sound barrier. She fights with speed and a pinwheel that functions like a buzz saw.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flying   
  
Jet Winter - Jet Silphymon can send a hail of vacuum spheres which pummel their victim severely.   
  
Ultra Turbulence - Jet Silphymon's pinwheel traps her victims in a zone of chaotically blowing wind which batters and flings them around. _**

**  
  
** Jet Silphymon rose into the sky until she could see the rings that marked her course. She immediately flew after Silphymon, accelerating to immense speeds to catch up. A loud bang ripped through the air as Jet Silphymon blasted through the sound barrier and continued accelerating. Silphymon heard the sonic boom from behind him and looked back to see an object coming at him at like a bullet. He struggled to complete the last stretch of the race but Jet Silphymon shot right by him, causing him to hurtle out of control as she crossed the finish line.   
  
The crowd cheered the winner of the race, Jet Silphymon. "Yeah, woohoo!"   
  
Jet Silphymon took the winner's podium as the judges handed her a golden trophy and the cash prize. "Alright! I'm number one!" She made a "V" with her fingers to show her victory to the world. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Koji and Takuya waited at the Trailmon station for JP to arrive at Steel Town. They received a surprise call from Zoe. "Hey guys are you there?" asked Zoe.   
  
"Yeah, we're here," replied Koji.   
  
"Did you finish your Spirit Quest?" asked Takuya.   
  
"Yeah! I'm flying to Steel Town right now. I'll be there soon," replied Zoe.   
  
"Okay, we're going to begin our investigation once JP meets us. See ya later, Zoe." Takuya put his D-Tector back into his pocket.   
  
A Trailmon pulled into the station and JP stepped out. "Hey guys, I'm back!"   
  
"Yeah, great work! Let's go check out Steel Town," said Takuya.   
  
Takuya, Koji, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon walked down the streets of Steel Town and asked for directions to the city hall. They passed by several human children who laughing and playing without a care in the world. Each of them were either carried or had a Pokemon in their presence. As the three boys looked at them, they envied their freedom, but knew they had to do to solve the mystery surrounding the massacres. The stakes were too high for them to fail.   
  
The boys found and entered the city hall, a grand metal building with a large flight of stairs leading to the main entrance. The interior was like that of any government building. It was an immaculate place where several Digimon aldermen and civilians commuted to and from the various offices. The Warriors succeeded in arranging a meeting with the mayor of Steel Town. They knocked on the door to the mayor's office and stepped in.   
  
They were greeted by the sight of a Digimon that looked like a puppet's torso grafted onto a large metal clock. The clock had a pair of legs, a pair of arms, and an eye peering out of an opening between the number twelve and the number three on its face. The puppet wore a grey suit, red gloves, and a red hood. It carried a large sledgehammer in its hands. The mayor was of the Clockmon Digimon species and gestured to the boys.   
  
"Come in and sit down, Warriors. We have much to talk about," greeted Clockmon.   
  
The Warriors sat in Clockmon's chairs and Koji began the discussion. "Can you tell us anything about the Knightmon that came in and killed the Beast Digimon?"   
  
"Certainly," replied Clockmon. "Witnesses say they entered town from the north. One of them, a Hagurumon, noticed that they seemed lost and asked if they needed directions. The Knightmon didn't respond and continued on. Ten minutes later, they spotted a Centarumon and attacked him without mercy. They continued to slaughter any Beast Digimon they saw. We caught the whole gruesome event on tape."   
  
"Was the police able to stop them?" asked JP.   
  
"No," replied Clockmon. "They overpowered the police and continued their attack. Once they were done, they just walked out as though nothing had happened. A Biyomon spotted them heading into a cave north of town and followed them. When she entered the cave, they were gone..."   
  
"Sounds very suspicious," commented Koji. "It was just like the incident at Flame Terminal. It seems someone really wants to make Human and Beast Digimon fight each other."   
  
"Yeah and they're sure doing a good job of it too," observed JP.   
  
"Aye," agreed Clockmon. "Each side is doing enough as it is to provoke the other on their own."   
  
"Can we see that tape?" asked Koji.   
  
"Sure," replied Clockmon.   
  
The mayor led the Warriors to the city hall's video archives downstairs. He pulled a video tape off of a shelf and loaded it into a nearby player. The screen flickered on to a scene of a street in the northern areas of the Steel. Nothing was out of the usual. The people commuted to and from their places of work and business. Five minutes into the film, the Knightmon entered the scene. The five Human Digimon scanned around as though searching for something.   
  
A gear-like Digimon, who the Warriors assumed was Hagurumon, walked up to them. "Hey guys, you look lost. Do you need directions?" The Knightmon ignored the Hagurumon. "Well, your welcome!" cried the Hagurumon sarcastically.   
  
The Knightmon spotted a cybernetic centaur passing by in front of them. "That's Centarumon. The Knightmon are going to begin their attack soon," narrated the mayor.   
  
The Knightmon locked their gaze on Centarumon and unsheathed their swords. In a dastardly attack, the leading Knightmon drove his sword into the Centarumon's exposed back. The Centarumon screamed in pain before dropping to the ground and reverting into Fractal Code. He regressed into an egg which floated back to the Village of Beginnings where all Digimon are reborn. Several bystanders saw the spectacle, but turned around and fled once the Knightmon started pursuing them as well.   
  
Over the course of ten minutes, the Knightmon cut down over a dozen innocent Beast Digimon. The Knightmon ran off the screen as they pursued the bystanders, and the only clue of what had happened were the screams of terror from the victims. Police Etemon stormed onto the scene, got out of their cars, and took cover behind their doors. They demanded the Knightmon lay down all weapons and surrender. The Warriors heard no response from the Knightmon.   
  
From off the screen, a dumpster flew into a police car, crushing it like a soda can. The Etemon scattered as the Knightmon charged towards the police. The marauding Digimon slashed across one of the officers' neck, severing his head and forcing him to regress back to an egg. The Knightmon grabbed a nearby officer and flung him away. The Etemon flew closer and closer to the camera until the camera went dead. All that happened after that was hidden behind the veil of static.   
  
"Well, now you know what happened," said the mayor.   
  
"Can we see the Biyomon's cave?" asked JP.   
  
"Sure, I'll show you the way."   
  
The mayor led the Warriors out of city hall. "Hey guys, wait for me!" cried a female voice from above. The voice belonged to Jet Silphymon, who landed on the ground before the Warriors and reverted into Zoe.   
  
"Oh yeah, Zoe's back!" cheered JP.   
  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" asked Zoe.   
  
"We were just about to check out a cave the Knight ran to after the massacre," replied Koji. "The mayor has a video of the massacre. He can show it to you if you'd like..."   
  
"Sure," replied Zoe. "Let me know what you find at the cave."   
  
The mayor showed Zoe to the archives and helped her begin watching the footage. He returned to the other Warriors and led them to a cave in a mountain north of Steel Town. It was actually an abandoned mine shaft from which Steel Town extracted metals in the past. Most of the tunnels had caved in, leaving few areas for the Knightmon to hide. Despite a thorough search for clues, the group couldn't find anything that could provide insight into the massacres.   
  
They returned to the city hall and regrouped with Zoe. "Did you find anything guys?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing," replied Takuya.   
  
"These guys sure know how to cover their tracks," admitted Koji. "We're going to have a rough time finding clues at this rate."   
  
"What should we do now?" asked Zoe.   
  
"Maybe Ophanimon has an idea, let's ask her," suggested Takuya. He tried to contact the Celestial Digimon but received no answer despite repeated calls. "Something's up. I can't get her to respond..."   
  
"Then let's go back and talk to her," said Zoe.   
  
"Okay, let's send the word to Tommy before we go," said Takuya. The Warrior of Fire informed his comrade over the radio before the group moved on to consult Ophanimon.   
  



	5. Ash and Steel

_  
  
_ kyer:   
I've never seen movie 7. I assumed they could fly simply because they could use their staffs like a witch uses a broom. That's what Wizardmon does, by way, and I'd assume Sorcerymon could do the same thing too. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Cavecat:   
I've already told you that you really shouldn't write reviews just to tell me to get my next chapter out. That's not what Fanfiction.net's review system is for. Good stories take time to write as Ninetalesuk has said. _  
  
_ About Socramon; he's coming in a later chapter. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State   
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 5: Ash and Steel **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** The ocean below was as crisp and clean as it could be. The beautiful azure sky was clear and the clouds were as white as snow. The wind blew into Reichmon's face as he flew through the sky in search of the masters of the Wood and Water Spirits. The Warrior of Darkness sensed that he was coming closer to the masters of the Spirits. He looked below and saw a set of train tracks heading across the sea. Along this track travelled a Trailmon that resembled an anglerfish.   
  
The anglerfish-like Trailmon raced down the tracks at top speed. Its blue metallic body shined in the light of the sun and Reichmon immediately knew the identity of the Trailmon. It was Angler, the same Trailmon who carried the Warriors while they were journeying in through the Dark Continent. Reichmon could sense the owners of the Spirits within Angler's cabins and followed the Trailmon to its destination, Steel Town.   
  
Angler let out some smoke and as he pulled into the train station at Steel Town. The passengers began to disembark, including Tommy and the Pokemon trainers. "Well this is the place!" announced Tommy.   
  
The trainers walked out to be greeted by the sight of a forest of metal buildings. Each of the hi-tech silver buildings reflected the light from the sun into their eyes. The sunlight hurt their eyes and made it difficult to look at the buildings for any prolonged amount of time. Several Digimon walked down the streets doing simple routine things any civilian would do, such as commuting and buying. A few of the civilians were humans and Pokemon, but they were vastly outnumbered by the Digimon.   
  
The group came upon sections of the town that were being repaired. "Look at all that damage," observed Brock.   
  
"Yeah, it looks like a tornado came through here!" commented May.   
  
"This must be where the massacre took place in Steel Town," observed Tommy.   
  
Tommy and the trainers made their way deeper into town, heading towards the areas where humans and Pokemon were more concentrated. They eventually found themselves in the human section of town; the place the refugees fled to during the Doom Stone War. As they passed by, they scanned around and saw several people and Pokemon going about their daily duties. The gang came upon a stadium in the middle of a park.   
  
The stadium was designed to hold multiple Pokemon battles at the same time. The bleachers formed a square with the battle fields at the centre. The fields were placed side by side and spaced out so that the battles didn't interfere with each other. In the stands were Digimon spectators as well as a few human and Pokemon ones as well. The trainers took front row seats for the center field. Watching the battle got Ash fired up and eager to participate.   
  
"Okay guys, enjoy the show. It's been fun travelling with you but I have to go find my friends now," said Tommy.   
  
"Thanks Tommy! You did more than enough for us," said Misty. Tommy waved goodbye to the trainers and ran back into town.   
  
Ash and company turned their attention back to the unfolding battle. "Glalie go!" cried the first trainer.   
  
A burst of crimson light jumped out of the trainer's Pokeball and his Pokemon appeared. Glalie was a Pokemon that looked like a bodiless head. Its black horns and round toothy maw gave it a devilish appearance. Though most would view a devil as a creature of fire, Glalie was actually a creature of ice. Its body happened to be made of white, hardened ice and its icy blue eyes cast a chilling stare at the rival trainer. The Face Pokemon bounced into the air to pump itself up for battle.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Pokedex====================   
Name: Glalie   
Type: Ice   
Evolved From: Snorunt   
Notable Abilities: Icy Wind, Protect, Inner Focus   
  
Glalie, the Face Pokemon, creates his own armour by freezing ice around his body. When hunting, he freezes his prey to immobilize it so that he can eat it at his leisure. _**

_  
  
_ The second trainer released his Pokemon. "Go Grumpig!"   
  
In a second flash of crimson light, a porcine Pokemon appeared before his trainer. Appropriately, Grumpig was a rather portly as far as Pokemon went and he had black and mauve skin. The trait of Grumpig that stood out the most was the black pearls on his belly and forehead. They seemed to cast a magical aura around them. The eyes of the Manipulate Pokemon glowed azure with unearthly Psychic energy as it locked its gaze on Glalie.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Pokedex====================   
Name: Grumpig   
Type: Psychic   
Evolved From: Spoink   
Notable Abilities: Psybeam, Odour Sleuth, Thick Fat, Own Tempo   
  
Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokemon, uses the black pearls on his body to amplify his Psychic powers. These pearls are so valuable that it has led to the poaching of this Pokemon. _**

_  
  
_ The referee declared the start of the match and the two Pokemon went at each other. As his first move, Grumpig fired a Psybeam at Glalie. In response, Glalie erected an aura of verdant light around his body. The iridescent beam struck the Face Pokemon harmlessly due to the protective nature of the Protect aura. Glalie blew an Icy Wind which tagged Grumpig, but the effect was lessened by the Thick Fat in Grumpig's body.   
  
Glalie's trainer decided to change tactics and exploit Grumpig's type weakness with a Bite. The Face Pokemon charged forward to perform the move, but Grumpig Bounced into the air and out of harm's way. The Manipulate Pokemon descended onto his victim's head, but Glalie turned to a blur as he produced three copies of himself with Double Team. Grumpig ended up striking one of the false copies, but it quickly reformed itself and the three Glalies surrounded Grumpig.   
  
The Manipulate Pokemon scanned around, unsure which image was the real Glalie. His trainer commanded him to use Odour Sleuth to locate the real one, which turned out to be on his left. Grumpig tagged his opponent with a Psybeam that sent him into ground, but Glalie was not ready to quit just yet. Glalie rushed in and scored a Bite which made Grumpig squeal in pain. The Face Pokemon continued the onslaught with a Head Butt, sending his opponent into a daze.   
  
An icy blue beam flashed from Glalie's eyes and froze Grumpig solid. The referee checked Grumpig for any signs of movement but nothing happened and so made his decision. "Grumpig is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner!"   
  
Glalie's trainer called for more challengers. "Hey, pick me! I want to battle!" called Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."   
  
Up close, Ash could see that his blond haired opponent wore a blue, male version of May's Pokemon sports ensemble. The boy extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Ralph McCallum of Rustboro City, nice to meet you, Ash!"   
  
The referee called Ash up into the battle field. "Okay, this is to be a one-on-one match; we will decide which trainer releases his Pokemon first with a coin toss. Challenger makes the call."   
  
The referee flipped the coin into the air and Ash called it correctly; heads. "Looks like I must go first," said Ralph. "Dusclops, go!"   
  
Ralph released a creature that was as bizarre a Pokemon as there could be. Dusclops held his hands with its palms open and facing forward. This strange Pokemon had a somewhat bell-like, mummified body. Since he was a Ghost type, his body seemed translucent and out of synch with the world. The Beckon Pokemon had a single red cyclopean eye on the middle of his face. Dusclops scanned around the stadium as it awaited his opponent.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Pokedex====================   
Name: Dusclops   
Type: Ghost   
Evolved From: Duskull   
Notable Abilities: Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Pressure   
  
Dusclops, the Beckon Pokemon, is said to have a body like a black hole. Anything that enters into his body never returns. _**

_  
  
_ Ash decided to send Pikachu to fight Dusclops. "Pikachu, you're up!"   
  
"Pikachu! (Alright!)" replied Pikachu.   
  
The referee began the match and Ash made the first move by calling for a Thunderbolt. Dusclops dodged the lightning by leaping to the side and fired a Shadow Ball in response. Pikachu dodged the sphere of darkness and fired a second Thunderbolt. The electricity caught the Beckon Pokemon and radiated through his body painfully. Dusclops fell onto the ground and the referee checked on his condition. He got up but was noticeably injured by Pikachu's electricity.   
  
Dusclops fired a Nightshade, tagging Pikachu as he tried to escape with the bolts of black lightning. The Nightshade attack threw Pikachu onto his back, but he returned to his feet after a brief struggle. Dusclops fired a Shadow Ball which smacked Pikachu in the face. Dusclops used Nightshade once again, but Pikachu rolled out of the way and leapt into the air. The Electric mouse hardened his tail into a glowing white Iron Tail and smashed it into Dusclops' head, knocking him unconscious.   
  
The referee checked on Dusclop's condition, but the Beckon Pokemon remained flat on his back. "Dusclops is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"   
  
"Alright!" cried Ash out of joy.   
  
"Pikachu! (Yeah!)" echoed Pikachu.   
  
"Okay, who wants to be next?" asked the referee to the audience.   
  
"How about me?" asked Mercurymon, as he stepped into the stadium. Brendan followed behind him.   
  
"Sure, but I've never seen any Pokemon like that before. Is he a Digimon?" asked the ref.   
  
"Yeah, he's a buddy of mine. He wants to get some training in."   
  
Ash scanned his opponent to find that Mercurymon was the Legendary Warrior of Metal. Mercurymon was actually the Human Hybrid of the Metal Element. Though Mercurymon was only a Human Hybrid, Ash knew that he had a tough battle ahead him. Ash remembered seeing how powerful Dai Penmon was back at the Autumn Leaf Fair. If Dai Penmon was any indication, Mercurymon would be powerful too, but Ash relished this opportunity to prove his skill as a Pokemon trainer.   
  
"Okay, remember what I taught you," said Brendan as a pep talk to Mercurymon.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll take this match!" replied Mercurymon.   
  
Ash released his Treecko to fight Mercurymon before the ref called for the match to begin. To gain the early advantage, Ash called for a Quick Attack. With great speed, Treecko darted around the field before launching himself into a tackle. Mercurymon raised his shields in defence and Treecko applied more pressure to break through. In a burst of power, Mercurymon emitted a blast of green light that pushed Treecko back. The Wood Gecko landed on his feet some distance away.   
  
Ash renewed his attack, this time calling for a Pound attack. Treecko leapt high upwards and made a twisting midair corkscrew before slamming his tail downwards. However, Mercurymon once again blocked the attack with his shield. Suddenly, Treecko landed onto the ground and Ash called for a Quick Attack into Mercurymon's exposed chest. The Warrior of Metal stumbled backwards, momentarily vulnerable to further attack.   
  
Taking advantage of Mercurymon's daze, Ash called a second Quick Attack which put the Warrior of Metal on one knee. Ash called a third Quick Attack which finally put Mercurymon onto his back. After he got up, Mercurymon charged at the Wood Gecko. Treecko attempted to Pound Mercurymon in the face but the Warrior of Metal blocked and bashed him away with his shield. The Tree Gecko corrected himself in midair and landed on his feet.   
  
Mercurymon cuffed Treecko with his shield, but the Wood Gecko got up without much struggle after being put onto his back. "Slide Evolution," began Mercurymon as he shifted into his Beast Spirit. "Sephirotmon!"   
  
Treecko was surprised by this turn of events, as was Ash, who scanned the Beast Hybrid of Metal. Beast Hybrids were more powerful than Human ones, but that was not what worried the trainer from Pallet Town. Ash was more concerned about Sephirotmon's attacks. Sephirotmon's Rumble Blends each took on a different type and the most dangerous ones of all were numbers one, three, and four. These three attacks were equivalent to Fire, Ice, and Flying type attacks respectively, all of which Treecko was weak to.   
  
Unfortunately, Sephirotmon knew these weaknesses too and capitalized on them. He scrunched himself up and invoked Rumble Blend #1 to spray fire. Treecko darted across the field to evade the jet of flame that rushed out of Sephirotmon's eye. The Tree Gecko ran into the Warrior of Metal's blindside and made a Quick Attack which momentarily stunned him. Treecko bounced onto Sephirotmon's body and into the air before descending for a corkscrew Pound attack which floored the Warrior of Metal with a thud.   
  
Once Sephirotmon recovered, he used Rumble Blend #4 to blow a jet of wind from his eye. The wind blew Treecko off his feet and onto the ground in front of Ash. The Warrior of Metal pressed his advantaged as he switched to Rumble Blend #3. He blew a snowstorm which buried the Tree Gecko within a mound of ice and snow. After a few motionless seconds, it was clear that Treecko was unable to move or fight any more, since he had been frozen by the attack.   
  
"Treecko is unable to battle. Sephirotmon is the winner!" announced the referee.   
  
Sephirotmon cracked a feral smile out of joy for his victory. "Great battle, Sephirotmon!" congratulated Ash.   
  
"Yeah, great battle," echoed Sephirotmon. "Let me help your Treecko out of the ice."   
  
The Warrior of Metal produced fire to melt the ice and free Treecko, allowing Ash to recall his Pokemon. Sephirotmon reverted back to Max to Ash's surprise. "You're a kid like me!"   
  
"Yeah, what did you think I was?" asked Max sarcastically.   
  
May got up and ran down to the field from the bleachers. "Max?"   
  
Max turned to the source of the familiar voice. "May?"   
  
May and Max ran up to each other and hugged, finally reunited after their separation by the events of the Doom Stone War. "Oh Max, it really is you! I'm so glad you're alright! Mom and dad are worried sick! They sent me to find you. Were you here all this time?" asked May.   
  
"Yeah sis, I've been here for a long time... I'm glad to see you! Every day, I wonder how you, mom, and dad were doing back home. You don't know how happy I am!" said Max as he and broke their hug.   
  
"How did you get here?" asked May.   
  
"Brendan here found me when we got separated. He helped me escaped to here," narrated Max.   
  
Brendan introduced himself to Brock and the two boys shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Brendan! I'm Brock," introduced Brock.   
  
"Brendan Birch," replied Brendan.   
  
"Birch?" asked Ash. "Do you mean as in Professor Birch?"   
  
"Yes, he's my father," replied Brendan.   
  
"Who are your new friends, May?" asked Max.   
  
The two groups introduced themselves to each other and exchanged stories about they arrived at their current situation. "So you're here to help Misty return to normal," observed Brendan.   
  
"Yeah, but our leads have dried up," lamented Ash. "We decided to see the people of Steel Town so here we are."   
  
"Tell me more about Reichmon," requested Misty. "He's the one who gave you the Spirits of Metal, right?"   
  
"Yeah," answered Max. "He's the Warrior of Darkness. He gave me the Spirits saying that I was their master. He went away to find the masters of the Wood and Water Spirits. I have to stay here until he found them."   
  
"Does he know of anything that could cure me?" asked Misty.   
  
"I don't know. Actually, why don't you ask him now. He's landing right behind you!"   
  
The trainers turned around to face a dark Digimon warrior as he descended from the sky. "Wow! So mysterious, yet powerful at the same time! You're Reichmon, aren't you?" asked May.   
  
"That's right," replied Reichmon.   
  
"Did you find the Warriors of Wood and Water?" asked Max. "Where are they?"   
  
"They are standing right next to you. The Spirits tell me she is the Warrior of Water," replied Reichmon as he pointed to Misty. "...And she is the Warrior of Wood." Reichmon turned his finger to May.   
  
"No way! My sister is the Warrior of Wood?" asked Max.   
  
"Sister?" asked Reichmon.   
  
"You got it! May is my sister. She's been looking for me. We found each other only a few minutes ago," replied Max, who then introduced the rest of his friends. "So she's the Warrior of Wood, huh?"   
  
"That's right," replied Reichmon.   
  
"Awesome, I always wondered what it would be like to be a Digimon after meeting Tommy!" exclaimed May.   
  
"You met Tommy too?" asked Reichmon. "How's he been doing?"   
  
"He's fine. He brought us here, then left to find his friends," replied Ash.   
  
Reichmon nodded in satisfaction. "Misty, May, you two will need something electronic to hold the Spirits. You can use a Pokeball like Max. If you ever need the Spirits' power, focus on them and they will guide you. Now, hold out your Pokeballs and I'll give you the Spirits."   
  
May and Misty each held out a Pokeball. Reichmon materialized his D-Tector and the Spirits entered the Pokeballs on bridges of Fractal Code. Immediately, Misty could feel the sensation of being submerged in water even though she was dry. At the same time, she could feel great strength flowing through her. For May, a sensation of calmness and strength radiated through her body. The Spirits of Water and Wood had found their mistresses at last. Only one Warrior remained to be found. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Unable to find any clues on the massacres, Ophanimon's Warriors returned to her castle to report their findings to their patron. "Warriors, I'm so glad to see you! There's something I must tell you," called Nerfertimon as she ran up to them out of breath.   
  
"Calm down," said Koji.   
  
"What happened?" asked Bokomon.   
  
"It's Ophanimon! She's been kidnapped!" cried Nefertimon.   
  
"What?" asked Takuya. "How did this happen?"   
  
"Ophanimon was in her throne room when I heard screaming and something shatter there. I went to check up on her and found her trapped between a pair of huge red jaws! They came out of this strange portal in the throne room. She tried to break free by shooting her kidnapper. I ran up to help her, but the Digimon knocked me away and dragged her in."   
  
"When did this happen?" asked Zoe.   
  
"About an hour before you came here," replied Nerfertimon.   
  
"Did you recognize the kidnapper?" asked Koji.   
  
"No, he's not a Digimon I'm familiar with," admitted Nefertimon.   
  
"Let's check out the throne room guys," said Takuya.   
  
The Warriors looked around and found the throne to be in utter disarray. "Looks like someone didn't clean up!" remarked Neemon.   
  
Indeed, the throne room was a mess after Ophanimon had been taken away. Nefertimon showed the Warriors where the portal had opened. It was just a few centimetres in front of the throne. Zoe looked around and found a shattered vase at the back. She looked up to find a blast mark that likely came from Ophanimon trying to shoot at her kidnapper. JP looked at the rear wall and saw many more marks like Zoe's on the wall. After looking at the throne room, the Warriors began to form a clearer picture of what happened.   
  
Ophanimon was sitting in her throne room just before the time of the kidnapping. For some reason, she got up to go somewhere. At this point, the portal appeared behind her, drawing her attention and causing her to turn around. The jaws grabbed her and she began to fire back to break free. Ophanimon called for help and had shattered a vase while firing back in self-defence. Nerfertimon came in to assist, but the kidnapper knocked her out of the way and dragged Ophanimon into the portal before it vanished.   
  
"Oh boy this isn't good. First Seraphimon disappears and now Ophanimon," said JP.   
  
"Whoever kidnapped Ophanimon must be the same person who took Seraphimon. Cherubimon might be next. We'd better get to the Rose Morning Star!" recommended Takuya.   
  
While Ophanimon's Warriors went to check up on Cherubimon, his own Warriors were on their way there as well. "Tell me more about this 'Cherubimon,' Koichi. He's the leader of the Digital World right?" asked May.   
  
"Yeah, that's basically it. He is one of the Celestial Digimon who rules the Digital World with Seraphimon and Ophanimon. I have to talk with him and while we're there, you might as well meet the person you're working for," replied Koichi.   
  
"You said someone kidnapped Seraphimon," mentioned Ash.   
  
"Yeah, no one knows how it happened," replied Koichi. "The other five Warriors are investigating, but I haven't heard word from them yet. I'm leaving it in their hands since my job is to find the other Warriors. I found the three of you, but I still need to find is the Earth Warrior. The Earth Spirits aren't responding, so I need to consult Cherubimon."   
  
"...And the massacres?" asked Brock.   
  
"The others are handling that too," replied Koichi. "I'm just here to find the other Warriors. Once I'm done, I'll start helping them look for clues too."   
  
Angler sped through the Dark Continent and parked himself at the Rose Station. The group disembarked and made their way to Cherubimon's chambers. "Welcome, Koichi, I see you've found the other Warriors," greeted Cherubimon. "You have done an excellent job of assembling my Warriors."   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Cherubimon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Mega Level, Holy/Electric type   
  
Cherubimon is the protector of the Digital World's knowledge and lore. He is also considered the leader of the Beast-type Digimon of the Digital World. When in battle, he strikes out at his enemies with bolts of lightning.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Hovering, elemental powers: positive energy   
  
Holy Hug - Cherubimon entraps a foe within a halo of golden light. This attack is versatile, being able to incapacitate or crush the victim to death.   
  
Lightning Spear - Cherubimon calls forth a lightning bolt with this ability. It is used much like a spear or javelin.   
  
Storm of Judgement - Cherubimon raises his hands to the heavens and calls upon a storm to bombard an area. _**

_  
  
_ "Actually, I wasn't able to find the Warrior of Earth. The Spirits still won't respond to me," replied Koichi.   
  
"Hmm," mumbled Cherubimon as analyzed the readings from the Spirits. "The Warrior of Earth hasn't entered the Digital World yet. Leave the Earth Spirits with me so I can summon their master." He retrieved the Earth Spirits from Koichi.   
  
"So you're the leader of the Digital World, right?" asked May.   
  
"That's correct, Warrior of Wood."   
  
A goat-like Digimon, Oryxmon, walked in for an announcement. "Cherubimon, the other Warriors have arrived. They wish to see you."   
  
"Send them in!"   
  
The moment the other Warriors set foot into the room, Brock ran up to Zoe. "Well, hello honey! My name's Brock. I'd..."   
  
Before Brock could finish his lines, an angry JP got into his face. "Back off! She's my girl! Get your own!"   
  
Brock slinked away from JP without saying a word. Misty couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Sorry Brock, looks like she's taken..."   
  
"Yeah, that's right. You just stay away from my girl. Don't even think about it because I'm going to be watching you like a hawk!" warned JP.   
  
"Your girl?" asked Zoe.   
  
"Well yeah," admitted JP. "I thought it would make me look manlier if I protected you from this guy."   
  
Ignoring the others, Takuya began his report. "Cherubimon, we've got bad news. Ophanimon has been kidnapped!"   
  
"What?" asked Cherubimon.   
  
"He said Ophanimon has been kidnapped!" repeated Neemon.   
  
"He heard that you nit!" chastised Bokomon, as he snapped the waistband of Neemon's pants. Its sting had a paralyzing effect on the hapless Neemon.   
  
"We went to her castle to speak to her and found only Nefertimon there. She told us that Ophanimon had been kidnapped before we got there," informed JP.   
  
"We're afraid you might be next," added Koji.   
  
Cherubimon stroked his chin pensively. "I see. Have you found anything about the massacres?"   
  
"Sorry, no luck there," admitted Zoe.   
  
"This is beginning to worry me greatly. Two of the Celestials are missing and we still don't know anything more about the massacres than we did before," muttered Cherubimon. "In any case, I'll increase the guard around the Rose Morning Star."   
  
"What should we do?" asked Tommy.   
  
"Well, I need my Warriors for a job at Steel Town. The humans and the Digimon have been working to create a dimensional gate to link our world with the humans' world."   
  
"They are?" asked Max. "I thought it was impossible to get home!"   
  
"Not quite," replied Cherubimon. "They didn't want to get the hopes of the people up if their research turned out to be a failure. They kept their project secret until they were sure it would work out. They've finished the gate and are ready to use it to link our worlds together."   
  
"You knew about this the whole time?" asked Max.   
  
"Yes," replied the Protector of Knowledge. "They've been working on these gates for quite some time now. We Celestials actually helped to fund this project. We believed it would be good to encourage trade between our people. We've seen the benefit such a project has brought for the Sovereigns' Digital World."   
  
"Silph Town," commented Ash.   
  
"It sounds like you know the place," said Cherubimon.   
  
"That's great!" commented Ash. "The refugees can go home whenever they want."   
  
"...But what if they don't want to go?" asked Brendan.   
  
"They can stay here if they'd like. I won't force them to leave," replied Cherubimon. "That brings us to our next subject. The portal will open on the first day of a fair that will take place in a week. The Steel Town authorities are concerned about a possible riot at that time. My Warriors, go there and help with security. Koichi, when I'm done with the Earth Spirits, I'll call you to pick them up."   
  
"What about us?" asked Takuya.   
  
"While my Warriors guard Steel Town, there may be outbreaks of violence elsewhere. With Seraphimon and Ophanimon gone, Sorcerymon and Nefertimon have assumed their roles. They could use your help," replied Cherubimon. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Cherubimon's Warriors returned to Steel Town as they were told with Bokomon and Neemon in tow. The two Digimon wanted to see the ceremonies. As they walked through town, several humans and Digimon had begun to put up banners above the streets. A man pasted a poster onto the wall of a nearby building. On the roof of another building, three of the gear-like Hagurumon worked to paste an ad on a billboard. The ad was for the opening day ceremonies and contained a picture of the arch-like dimensional gates used by Devon.   
  
The Warriors entered city hall to consult mayor Clockmon about preparations for the opening day ceremonies. "Great, you're finally here. As you already know, we're concerned about a riot breaking out during the opening ceremonies. Both Human and Beast type Digimon will be attending in great numbers and I want to ensure safety for everyone."   
  
"Okay so, what should we do? Where should we stand guard?" asked Koichi.   
  
Clockmon pulled out a map of the area and to give a general idea of where security was needed from the Warriors. Devon's new gate was on the northeast corner of the city block enclosed by Gold Street in the west, Silver Street in the north, Copper Street in the east, and Platinum Street in the south. The people would be gathered in the southwest area which was between the Gold-Platinum intersection and the gates.   
  
Clockmon brought the Warriors to the police station to consult the police chief; an Etemon in a distinguished navy blue police uniform. Like his brethren, he was a monkey-like creature that wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Unlike normal Etemon though, he was a Metal Etemon and had a silvery body made of the Digital World super metal known as Chrome Digizoid. The Warriors began a lengthy discussion on which positions to take.   
  
The Warriors received assignments that split them up and sent them to different locations. Koichi's job was to fly over the area and watch the crowd from the air as Reichmon. Ash, Max, and Brendan were to stay near the gate to protect the people on stage. Brock was to patrol Platinum Street with his Pokemon. May had to guard Gold Street while assuming her Human Spirit and Misty was to do the same for Copper Street. Time passed by quickly and the Warriors geared up for the opening ceremonies at a police station.   
  
"Execute," cried Misty and May as they opened their Pokeballs and the Human Spirits appeared. Their clothes vanished as bands of Fractal Code entwined around their bodies. "Spirit Evolution!"   
  
Misty felt the refreshing coolness of water rush over her body as an image of the Human Spirit hovered over her. An ensemble consisting of a blue swimsuit, a helmet, fingerless gloves, and anklets appeared over and encased her body. The ensemble turned Misty into a beautiful, turquoise-skinned water nymph with fin-like ears. Misty made a flirtatious wink before she leapt into air and launched herself into a graceful, somersaulting dive into the water. Upon leaping onto land, she blew a sweet kiss for her fans.   
  
"Ranamon!"   
  
May felt the serenity of nature fill her body as the Human Spirit of Wood hovered over her. A set of robotic wooden armour appeared and moulded itself onto her body, turning her into a female robot of wood. Her head was shaped like a dome and a pair of amber eyes peered out of a slit of darkness. Her circular maw contained a set of several sharp teeth. The android extended her retractable legs to land on a platform safely. May made a pair of punches with retractable hands, spit a large seed, and then assumed a martial arts stance.   
  
"Arbormon!"   
  
After Ash put on body armour and a helmet, he looked at the new Human Hybrids. "Cool! Let's see what the Digimon Analyzer has to say."   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Ranamon   
Attributes: Variable, Human Hybrid, Water type   
  
When Ranamon was a servant of evil Cherubimon, she kept many fan clubs which admired her beauty. Though she is among the most beautiful Digimon, she lost her fans once they saw her Beast Spirit.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Amphibious, controls water   
  
Draining Rain (Water) - Ranamon can summon a storm cloud over the heads of her enemies. Instead of dropping rain on them, the cloud shoots the water like bullets.   
  
Dark Vapour (Poison) - Ranamon can materialize a black haze around her opponent. The haze is acidic and corrodes the victim's flesh. _**

_  
  
_ "Ranamon lost her fans when they saw her Beast Spirit?" asked Ash as he read his screen.   
  
"Calmaramon is the ugliest Digimon I've ever seen," replied Bokomon. "Just trust me when I say this."   
  
"Calmaramon's ugly?" asked Ranamon. "She's a Water type too, right? How bad can she be?"   
  
"You don't want to know, trust me," warned Bokomon.   
  
Koichi turned to Arbormon and remarked that May had turned into a slenderer, female version of the Human Hybrid of Wood. "Hmmm... You turned into a female Arbormon. Did you know the original was male?"   
  
"He was?" asked Arbormon.   
  
"Yeah," replied Koichi. "I guess that you turned into a female Arbormon because you're a girl."   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Arbormon   
Attributes: Variable, Human Hybrid, Grass/Fighting Type   
  
Though the original Arbormon was male, this Arbormon is female because the Warrior is female. This robot is born from nature and an accomplished martial artist.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Inorganic, retractable limbs   
  
Power Pummel (Fighting) - Arbormon can attack with a variety of martial arts themed moves. She will often extend her limbs to strike a more distant opponent.   
  
Blockade Seed (Grass) - Arbormon can fired a large seed from her mouth. The seed is much like a rocket propelled grenade as it explodes upon striking an object. _**

_  
  
_ In a cocoon of Fractal Code, Koichi Fusion Evolved to Reichmon and Max Spirit Evolved to Mercurymon. "How long are the ceremonies?" asked Mercurymon.   
  
"I'd guess around two hours," replied a nearby Etemon who was putting his armour on. "It might take longer though."   
  
"Say Reichmon, whenever you Spirit Evolve, you say 'Fusion Evolution.' Why is that?" asked Mercurymon.   
  
"Oh, that's because I'm using both of my Spirits together to achieve a more powerful form," replied Reichmon. "You can't do that yet, Mercurymon."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You have to complete a Spirit Quest first to earn that power. I've already finished mine a while back. The other Warriors should have finished theirs by now. I don't think you're ready to do yours yet. You just got your Spirits you know..."   
  
"What did you do on your Spirit Quest?"   
  
"I had to fight my evil clone."   
  
"You mean I have to fight my evil twin too?" asked Mercurymon.   
  
"I doubt it," replied Reichmon. "Each person does a different thing for their Spirit Quest. You'll probably do something very different than what I did."   
  
"So, we all have to go on Spirit Quests if we want Fusion Hybrids?" asked Ranamon.   
  
"Yeah," replied Reichmon.   
  
"It's almost time," informed Brock.   
  
"Okay," replied Reichmon. "Oh, that reminds me..."   
  
"What?" asked Arbormon.   
  
"It's about your Beast Spirits; be careful about using them."   
  
"Why?" asked Ranamon.   
  
"Beast Spirits are hard to control. When my friends first used their Beast Spirits, they couldn't control them and went crazy."   
  
"Went crazy?" asked Ranamon, beginning to feel disheartened.   
  
"That's right," interjected Bokomon. "I was there when it happened. When Koichi's brother, Koji, used his Beast Spirit for the first time, he attacked anything that was near him. When Takuya got used his, he even attacked his own friends!"   
  
Mercurymon was horrified. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"   
  
"I forgot..." admitted Reichmon.   
  
"You forgot?" asked Mercurymon sarcastically. "I could've gone crazy!"   
  
"If that happened, I would've stepped in," said Reichmon. "You could control it so there's nothing to worry about, right?"   
  
"Well, not all Beast Spirits made their user go mad," observed Bokomon.   
  
"Yeah, Zoe was able to control hers!" chimed Neemon.   
  
"...And what about us?" asked Arbormon meekly.   
  
"I don't know what will happen," admitted Reichmon. "I don't recommend you use them unless you need to. If you must, my advice is to keep your focus. Don't lose your concentration."   
  
"Take Koichi's advice unless you want to go ballistic like his friends did," recommended Bokomon. "You don't want to be like them, certainly not while you're in the city."   
  
"After we're done with this, we'll have to get some training to help you manage your Beast Spirits," said Reichmon.   
  
The police chief, Metal Etemon, popped in. "The ceremony will start soon."   
  
"Okay everybody, let's go!" ordered Reichmon.   
  



	6. The Drifter

**  
  
** Disclaimer:   
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State   
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 6: The Drifter **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ In short time, the fair opened and the people took to its grounds to have fun. Reichmon scanned the crowd as he soared over the grounds of the ceremonies. Despite it being night time, the people were still very active. Many had remained just so they could see the opening ceremonies for Devon's dimensional gates. There were carnival games and food stands selling various sugary treats to their customers. The Warrior of Darkness could see young Digimon and human children riding on a merry-go-round and could hear their laughter.   
  
The angel Digimon, Angemon, pulled up beside Reichmon. "Do you see anything?"   
  
"No, everything seems clear," replied Reichmon.   
  
A beep came from Reichmon's D-Tector, indicating that he had a message. It was from Cherubimon. "Koichi, I've called the Warrior of Earth to the Digital World. Come back and retrieve the Spirits."   
  
"Okay, I'm coming over as soon as I can," replied Reichmon. "Angemon, I have to go now. Cherubimon's calling me."   
  
Reichmon broke formation with Angemon and sped back to the Rose Morning Star to retrieve the Spirits of Earth. On the ground, the other Warriors and the Pokemon trainers kept an eye on the crowd. At the moment, the people were gathered in close proximity to each other. Any attack at this point would result in a high number of injuries and casualties. Such an attack would stir panic into the crowd, resulting in more injuries and deaths from the confusion and chaos.   
  
Brock scanned the crowd for any signs of trouble and could see many police officers doing the same. Up ahead, he could see Ash, Mercurymon, and Brendan guarding the stage and the presenters on it. Bokomon and Neemon were in the back watching the ceremonies with the crowd. So far, everything seemed normal. The MC, a brown-haired man wearing a white lab coat, walked onto the stage. He was obviously an intellectual; one of the Devon technicians and scientists who worked on the gates.   
  
"Good evening everybody," began the MC. "I'm glad that all of you can make it to this momentous occasion." The MC continued his speech as the Warriors scanned the crowd for unusual activity. "This gate marks the joining of our world to the Digimon's. Let them stand as a symbol of prosperity and friendship between our two worlds."   
  
The MC walked up to a panel beside the arch-like gates and pressed a button. Devon's gates let out a vibrating hum as a swirl of energy appeared between them. The energy swirls soon coalesced into a solid image of Rustboro City in the Pokemon World. The crowd clapped and cheered as they saw the miraculous event take place. Some people of Rustboro noticed and began to check the strange portal that had formed out of curiosity. It was then that disaster struck...   
  
Two objects swooshing through the air with immense speed! Upon striking the ground, they exploded in bursts of flame, killing and wounding several members of the crowd. Chaos gripped the streets as the crowd fled the area screaming in terror. When the guards regained their bearings, they turned their gaze to a massive black dragon hovering towards the crowd. Several gunshots and swooshes ripped through the air as police opened fire to subdue the dragon.   
  
That monstrosity of a Digimon was unfazed by the attacks and continued to shell the fleeing crowd with missiles. He locked his four crimson eyes on a police Etemon that was firing negative energy in retaliation. The Etemon had struck the dragon on the right side of his face, which was covered by cybernetic parts. In fury, the dragon raised his cybernetically enhanced arms and launched missiles at the Etemon, killing the police officer in bursts of flame. He flapped his metallic wings as he began pursuit of a fleeing Burgermon.   
  
"WAAAAAH!" screamed Neemon in terror. Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants just to shut him up.   
  
"What is that thing?" asked Ash as he scanned it with his Pokedex.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Metal Devidramon   
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate Level, Steel/Dark Type.   
  
This Digimon is a possible Digivolution for Devidramon. He loves to cause destruction and battle, even if it's against an opponent that is stronger than he is.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flying   
  
Crimson Metal Claw - Metal Devidramon slashes his crimson claws in an "X" formation that can release an energy shockwave.   
  
Dra-Storm Bomber (Metal) - Metal Devidramon's arms are equipped with missile launchers.   
  
Red Eye Blast - Metal Devidramon's four crimson eyes glow and release a deadly, armour-piercing beam. _**

_  
  
_ Metal Devidramon's attack proved to be disastrous for Steel Town. Several Digimon were sprawled on the ground, most of them were Human-type. Among the victims were the Etemon police officers who had stepped forward to resist the dragon's attack. It appeared that the Beast-types were avenging their brethren who had been killed in the riots at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Ranamon created a storm cloud which fired water droplets onto Metal Devidramon's head. In response, the cybernetic dragon flattened her with his eye beams.   
  
Brock's Machamp ran to intervene only to be swatted away like a fly. "Oh Machamp, are you okay?"   
  
"Ma champ. (I'm fine,)" replied Machamp as he returned to his feet.   
  
Arbormon came crashing into the pavement near Brock, but picked herself off the ground a second later. "We can't come at him one by one. We have to gang up on him!" warned Brock.   
  
"Okay, we'll follow your lead," replied a nearby Etemon.   
  
Metal Devidramon launched three more volleys of missiles into the nearby buildings. Taking advantage of the dragon's inattentiveness, Cherubimon's Warriors and the trainers regrouped with the police on Platinum Street. Ranamon began the attack by raising her hands and forming a black cloud of acidic vapour around the dark dragon. The acid burned the beast's skin, momentarily stunning him long enough for the others to prepare a massed attack.   
  
Three Etemon police officers immediately took advantage of this opening to fire blasts of negative energy into the Metal Devidramon's back. Arbormon fired an explosive seed from his mouth, while Mercurymon fired a blast of green light from his shield. Ash's Pikachu and Brendan's Ninetales came in with a lightning bolt and a blast of fire respectively. Finally, Brock's Machamp grabbed a chunk of metal and hurled it into Metal Devidramon. The attacks collided at the same time with their intended victim, ultimately triggering an explosion which flooded the area with smoke.   
  
"Yeah, nice work guys," commented Ash as he blew the smoke away from him. "We hit him good!"   
  
"Pika! (Yeah!)"   
  
A gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing Metal Devidramon's form and surprising his attackers. Though visibly wounded, he was not willing to quit just yet. The cyborg dragon launched a missile into the ground before the Etemon officers, blasting two of them away and dashing the third into the wall of a steel building. Metal Devidramon turned his wrath to Ranamon and launched a missile which she dodged by leaping away. He eventually caught her with a Red Eye Blast and she crumpled to the ground and reverted into Misty.   
  
"Misty!" cried Ash as he ran to check on her condition. "Are you okay?"   
  
Metal Devidramon fired his Red Eye blast at Mercurymon who raised his shield in defence. Mercurymon activated his Dark Reflection power, but the dark dragon's energy was proved difficult to harness. It threatened to explode within his mirror and Mercurymon had to struggle just to stabilize his shield. The Warrior of Metal reached his limits, forcing him to release the energy back at its sender. Due to the wobbling of his shield, Mercurymon nicked Metal Devidramon's arm rather than hitting him in the head as he wanted.   
  
In anger, the dark dragon fired a missile at the Warrior of Metal. Mercurymon had no time to catch his breath, resulting in the projectile catching him. The explosion blew him into the ground, causing it to crack and fissure under the force of his landing. He got up on pure instinct and attempted to jump out of the way. His foe had launched a second missile which ended up exploding behind him. Mercurymon flailed his arms as he was descended onto the street front first. He remained sprawled on the ground for several seconds.   
  
Brendan broke off his attack and helped pulled Mercurymon out of harm's way. "Are you okay, Mercurymon?   
  
"Ow, I'm fine. It's one thing to see someone hit by a missile but another to actually feel it..." replied Mercurymon before groaning.   
  
Arbormon launched a Blockade Seed into Metal Devidramon's chest which did little to stop him. The dark dragon turned to the Warrior of Wood and cut her down with his eye beams. "Uggggh..." gasped Arbormon as she collapsed and reverted into May.   
  
"I don't think we're winning," suggested Neemon.   
  
"We're definitely not winning!" admitted Bokomon.   
  
"May! Are you okay," cried Ash as he and Misty ran over to check on her.   
  
"Ow," replied May while rubbing her chest.   
  
Brock and Machamp backed out as more police went in to engage the dark dragon. "We can't stop him. He's too strong!"   
  
"How will we beat this guy?" asked Ash, looking for answers.   
  
"We have to use our Beast Spirits!" replied Misty.   
  
May was in agreement. "Yeah, there's no other way!"   
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Brendan. "You heard what Koichi said! It's too risky!"   
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take," replied May. "Execute!" May opened her Pokeball and the Beast Spirit of Wood appeared. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Bands of Fractal Code poured from the Beast Spirit wrapped around her and the power of the beast overwhelmed her. "YEEE-AAAAAAH!"   
  
The pelt of a sunflower-like dragon appeared over May's body and grafted itself onto her. She transformed into a dragon borne from nature itself. Her body was made of wood covered by thick coat of leaves. She had a pair of thorny, wooden, vine-like growths for a tail, and six equally thorny wooden horns on her back. Her head was like a lavender sunflower with a wooden centre filled with square teeth. The dragon stomped through piles of leaves and blew a gust of air that picked the leaves off the ground.   
  
"Petal Dramon!"   
  
"Execute," cried Misty as she opened her Pokeball. The Beast Spirit of Water appeared and bands of Fractal Code encircled her body. The strength of the beast filled Misty's being, overwhelming her with its power. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"   
  
The skin of a squid appeared before Misty's body and grafted itself onto her. Misty became an inverted squid with a grotesque female torso jutting from its underbelly. The squid-woman had greyish blue skin with a rubbery texture. She had several yellow, almost cat-like eyes in a circle around her body. Misty spun herself like a drill into the water below, making a massive splash upon entering. Once she left the water, she spit a blob of black ink into the ground and brandished her tentacles.   
  
"Calmaramon!"   
  
"Slide Evolution," called Mercurymon as he ascended inside of a cylinder of Fractal Code. "Sephirotmon!"   
  
The three Beast Spirits locked eyes on Metal Devidramon, who did the same in response. "Cool, Beast Spirits!" remarked Ash.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Petal Dramon   
Attributes: Variable, Beast Hybrid, Grass/Dragon Type   
  
The Beast Hybrid of Wood is a massive dragon grown from trees and plants. This fierce beast proves that eating your vegetables helps you to grow big and strong.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Accelerated healing, enhanced strength: tree consumption   
  
Leaf Cyclone (Grass) - Petal Dramon can blow a cone of wind that causes the leaves within it to slash the victim.   
  
Horn Jab (Grass) - Petal Dramon can burrow her tail into the ground and cause thorny vines to grow from it. She can form structures with this ability or attack her opponents. _**

_  
  
_ "Ick!" groaned Neemon in disgust.   
  
"Ugh, that's the Beast Spirit of Water?" asked Brock.   
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you guys," quipped Bokomon.   
  
"When he said the Beast Spirit was ugly, he wasn't joking!" said Ash as he scanned Calmaramon.   
  
_  
_

> **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================   
Name: Calmaramon   
Attributes: Variable, Beast Hybrid, Water/Poison type   
  
When the original Ranamon's fans took a good look at this Digimon, they promptly abandoned her. Once Beast Spirit Evolved to Calmaramon, Ranamon's exterior now equalled the ugliness of her inner self.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:   
Aquatic   
  
Acid Ink (Poison) - Calmaramon can spit blobs of acidic ink at her enemies.   
  
Titanic Tempest (Normal) - Calmaramon can turn herself into a living drill by spinning around in a circle rapidly. This attack may cause her to spin out of control if she's not experienced. _**

_  
  
_ Petal Dramon immediately charged at Metal Devidramon with fury, ramming the dark dragon into the ground. Metal Devidramon could only yelp as the Warrior of Wood clamped her jaws onto his shoulder and neck painfully. Through sheer force of will, Metal Devidramon shut out the pain from his foe's attack. With great effort, he got his hands on the plant dragon's jaws and began to pry them open. In his final push for freedom, the dark dragon blasted Petal Dramon with searing crimson eye beams.   
  
"May!" cried Calmaramon.   
  
"No one does that to my sister and gets away with it!" cried Sephirotmon.   
  
The Warrior of Metal immediately scrunched his body as tightly as he could and fired Rumble Blend #2. The positive energies of the attack proved to be an anathema to the dark dragon. Metal Devidramon screamed as the energies burned him and wracked his body with pain. Calmaramon took advantage of Metal Devidramon's moment of weakness to plaster him with blobs of inky spittle. The ink caused him to recoil in pain as it burned his skin.   
  
"Yeah, we got him on the ropes!" cheered Brendan. "Let's finish him off! Ninetales, use Fire Spin!"   
  
The others followed Brendan's lead in the finishing attack on Metal Devidramon. Ash's Pikachu lashed out with the deadly electricity of a Thunder attack. Brock's Machamp glowed white as he charged in for a massive Dynamic Punch. Calmaramon spit more blobs of her Acid Ink and Sephirotmon fired a second Rumble Blend #2. The attacks struck Metal Devidramon and triggered a massive explosion which flattened him.   
  
Suddenly, Petal Dramon gave a fearsome roar and pounced onto Metal Devidramon's fallen body. She tore into him with her teeth, brutally flaying him alive. The dark dragon burst into Fractal Code and his egg floated into the air and vanished. Petal Dramon roared in triumph, but her victory only made her hunger for more battle. She promptly blew a leaf-filled cone of air at Machamp, sending him flying into his trainer. The two landed in a pile on the ground some distance away.   
  
Bokomon watched the entire scene in horror. "Oh no! She can't control her Beast Spirit!"   
  
"I was afraid of this!" said Brendan fearfully. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Somewhere on the Earth Continent at the edge of the world, a drifter sped through the wastelands on his motorbike. The rider was a tall demonic Digimon who was clad completely in leather and had handguns in the holsters on his left leg and back. His yellow hair whipped in the wind as his bike sped along the vast wastes. Over his head was a pointed violet mask that ended in several points at the back. The drifter, a Digimon known as Beelzemon, wanted to get some food and drink in town.   
  
He could see that he was rapidly approaching Cactus Town through the three eye holes on the mask. Cactus Town was a western town in the middle of the vast sandy deserts of the Earth Continent. A light wind picked up and blew sand and a tumbleweed down the street. The streets of Cactus Town were largely empty save for a few desert dwelling Digimon. Beelzemon spotted a nearby saloon with the sign "Sorcramon's Saloon" above the porch. He parked his ride alongside the handrail and chained his bike to it for security.   
  
Beelzemon marched into the saloon to be greeted by the sight of several tables and a bar. Many of the tables were already occupied by Digimon who had arrived before he did. The saloon was quite busy, with some Digimon eating and others playing poker. At the side, a cactus-like Digimon wearing a sombrero was playing a lively tune on his piano. Beelzemon sat on the table and the waitress, a fairy Digimon with the features of a plant approached him.   
  
"What would you like, sir?" asked the waitress, a Lillymon.   
  
Beelzamon proceeded to give his order. "I'll have three quesadillas, five chicken tacos with salsa, three orders of corn chips with guacamole on the side, and four beef-filled gorditas please."   
  
Lillymon wrote the order on her notepad. "Okay, coming right up sir!"   
  
Lillymon walked to opening in the wall that led to the kitchen and give the order to the chef, an orange bobcat Digimon. "Hey Socramon, we've got a big order here."   
  
Sorcramon read the paper. "Whoa! I'd better get cracking!"   
  
Once the food was done, Lillymon delivered it to Beelzemon. "Enjoy!"   
  
The demonic biker proceeded to devour all of the food he had ordered. After he was finished, he leaned back on his chair and cracked a feral, contented grin. After listening to one of the piano player's tunes, a loud explosion rocked the saloon! The front wall burst into the saloon throwing the Digimon near it into the back to the room. The blast knocked Beelzemon off of his chair. When he regained his composure, he found a gaping hole in the wall and much of town in smoke.   
  
A smouldering crater remained where his motorbike once stood, infuriating the drifter. "My bike!"   
  
Beelzemon ran outside to see who had torched his ride. His eyes caught sight of a massive Frankensteinian Digimon terrorizing the town. The Digimon wore a metal helmet and was made from parts of different Digimon sewn together. He included the chest and head of an orange dinosaur, the legs of a wolf, the wings of an angel and a dragon, the tail of a dinosaur, and the arms of a demon, undead dinosaur and insect. This grotesque, fearsome creature was known as a Chimeramon.   
  
"Hey, you dumb shit! You wasted my ride!" cursed Beelzemon. Chimeramon gave no response as he sprayed a jet of green hot plasma, which Beelzemon dodged. "Oh, a wise guy!"   
  
Beelzemon pulled out his gun and began to fire it while cocking the hammer with his free hand. The bullets caused Chimeramon minimal harm as they collided with his large girth. In response, the mutant Digimon fired several jets of plasma which Beelzemon dodged with preternatural speed. The drifter pulled out his second handgun as he moved sideways and sprayed bullets at his monolithic enemy. In slow motion, his gun banged over and over again as it discarded bullet casings all over the ground.   
  
The drifter could feel the air heat up as Chimeramon's jets of plasma zinged by him. Beelzemon senses returned to normal time as he ducked into a nearby hotel to reload his guns. One of the jets struck and collapsed the building, forcing him out into the open once again. In slow motion, the drifter fired his guns as he advanced on Chimeramon. He entered close quarters with the Frankensteinian Digimon, but only got a click sound when he pulled his trigger. He was out of ammunition.   
  
Chimeramon snatched him off the ground and began to crush him. With a burst of strength, Beelzemon forced the mutant Digimon's hand open with a slash of his claws. He dropped to the ground and promptly bounced up Chimeramon's body and kicked him in the face. In a swift motion, the drifter reloaded his guns, but Chimeramon recovered and smashed him into the second floor of a nearby home. He leapt out of the window as Chimeramon demolished the house to get to him.   
  
Once Beelzemon landed, he jumped onto his opponent's hand as he evaded a swipe. The drifter proceeded to run up Chimeramon's arm and bounced off his head once again. As he fell backwards, Beelzemon withdrew his guns. Time slowed as he unloaded bullet after bullet into his foe. Even upon hitting the ground, Beelzemon continued shooting until his gun began to click again. Even though he had exhausted his magazine, he was able to throw Chimeramon into a daze.   
  
Beelzemon got up and charged in with a massive claw slash at the chest. The blow proved fatal for the Frankensteinian Digimon as it had knocked the Fractal Code out of him. The drifter took a deep breath and inhaled the data, leaving the egg to float away and vanish. Beelzemon licked his lips with delight. He found that Chimeramon had some very tasty data. The townspeople noted the sudden silence and began to check on the outside from their hiding places.   
  
"He's gone! By golly, he's gone!" said the saloon's pianist, Ponchomon.   
  
The people cheered Beelzemon as their saviour. "How can we ever repay you?" asked the mayor, another Ponchomon.   
  
"Well, I need a new bike, and I'd also like to know who that guy was," replied Beelzemon.   
  
"Well, we think Chimeramon was working for the Beast-type Digimon. They've been feuding a lot with Human-types recently."   
  
"Grrr, them again? This is the third time they've trashed my bike!" said Beelzemon. "Now I'm pissed!"   
  
The Beast Digimon were concerned about the direction the conversion was taking. "Now hold on a minute," advised the mayor. "Let's not get hasty. You can't blame all Beast-types for the actions of individuals. We'll pay you for the bike and extra for your trouble."   
  
The mayor gave Beelzemon several golden Bytes as payment and thanked him for his trouble. As the drifter made his way out to the nearest Trailmon station, he heard someone calling him. "Psst, over here!"   
  
Beelzemon walked into a nearby alley to find a Flame Wizardmon lurking within it. "What do you want? I don't have all day!"   
  
"I heard that the Beast-types destroyed your bike," began Flame Wizardmon.   
  
"Yeah, so what's it to ya?"   
  
"Aren't you tired of that? I mean aren't you tired of the Beast Digimon always destroying your bike?"   
  
"That's right. No one destroys Beelzemon's bike and gets away with it. NO ONE!"   
  
"I see... Well, I know a group of people who have been burned by the Beast-types for far too long. If you want to get back at those savages, why don't you join us?"   
  
"Who's us?" asked the drifter.   
  
"We call ourselves the Lawkeeper's Brigade," replied Flame Wizardmon. "Every Human Digimon should know there's a big difference between us and our foes; both in morals and way of life. We have laws for a just orderly society, yet the savages flaunt our laws and we still allow them to live with us. It is time we lay down the law on those savages. Force is the only thing they will ever understand! We Human-types need to reclaim our cities and our lands!"   
  
"Yeah, Beast-types only care about doing what they want, whenever they want," admitted Beelzemon.   
  
"Yeah, that's why we Human types have to stick together if you know what I mean," said Flame Wizardmon, to which Beelzemon nodded affirmatively. "So, what do you say? We could use a strong guy like you on our side."   
  
"Well, you talked me into it," agreed Beelzemon. "How do I do join?"   
  
"Just follow me and I'll take you to our leader." _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Cherubimon's Warriors had solved one problem only to create another; a Beast Hybrid that was out of control. Both Misty and May had used their Beast Spirits despite Koichi's warnings against it. Though Misty was able to maintain self-control, May went berserk and began to attack her friends and everything around her. The Warriors and their Pokemon trainer allies had no choice but to stop her or else they and Steel Town would be flattened beneath her.   
  
"Remember that May's still in there," warned Max. "Try to knock her out without doing too much harm to her. Avoid Fire attacks!"   
  
Brendan recalled Ninetales back to her Pokeball. "Hmm, knock her out... Alakazam, go!"   
  
In a flicker of crimson energy, Brendan's Alakazam appeared before his trainer. Alakazam was a biped creature with rubbery yellow skin. His head was like that of a coyote with long point ears and a long, drooping moustache. He wore brown chest, shin, and arm protectors. He carried a pair of silver spoons in his hands as foci for his psionic powers. Alakazam kept his eyes keenly focuses on the movements of Petal Dramon.   
  
"Alakazam, use Confusion to pin Petal Dramon down," ordered Brendan.   
  
Upon hearing the order, Alakazam pointed his spoons at Petal Dramon. His body and eyes glowed with azure light as a similar aura encased the Warrior of Wood's body. He used as much power as he could muster, but it was difficult to hold her in place. The Warrior of Wood was strong and resistant to his Psychic powers. Sephirotmon hovered over her head and began to spray water downwards to pin her onto the ground. Brock's Machamp, Calmaramon, and a trio of Etemon rushed in to help restrain her.   
  
Petal Dramon struggled to shake her way out and eventually broke Calmaramon and Alakazam's grip on her. The Warrior of Wood proceeded to take a swipe at Machamp with her tail, which hurled him onto the ground. She then knocked off the rest of the Etemon before butting Sephirotmon with her head. As her last push to freedom, she advanced on Alakazam and blew a Leaf Cyclone at him. Brendan immediately ordered the Psi Pokemon to raise a Light Screen in defence.   
  
"She's too strong. We can't keep her down!" cried Brendan.   
  
"We have to keep trying," said Calmaramon.   
  
She leapt into the air and began to spin like a top in preparation for a Titanic Tempest. She lost control of her spin and capsized, landing into a nearby building and crushing it underneath. "I guess she still hasn't gotten complete control over her Beast Spirit," commented Brendan.   
  
Through the chaos that filled Petal Dramon's mind, May was able to momentarily regain control. "Why? Everyone is out to get me. Wait, those are my friends! They wouldn't hurt me, but why are they attacking me?"   
  
"We have to get a little rougher on May," stated Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"   
  
Pikachu's powerful electricity arced from his cheeks towards the Warrior of Wood. The attack momentarily stunned her, but she eventually broke out. "Ash, why?" cried May mentally, feeling betrayed.   
  
The beast reasserted itself once again and Petal Dramon whacked Pikachu with her paw. Machamp latched onto Petal Dramon and Alakazam pinned her down with his Psychic powers. The Etemon, in greater numbers, once again piled onto her to keep her down. Unfortunately, Petal Dramon fought her way out once again and threw her attackers off of her body. Each of them landed hard onto ground in a heap.   
  
"We're getting nowhere fast!" said Brock in dismay at had repeated itself.   
  
"Slide Evolution," cried Sephirotmon as he descended a column of Fractal Code. "Mercurymon!"   
  
The Warrior of Metal ran up to confront Petal Dramon to the shock of his friends. "What are you doing?" asked Ash. "You can't take on her by yourself!"   
  
"I don't intend to," replied Mercurymon. "May, listen! It's me, Max! I'm your brother. I know you're still in there. Fight your Beast Spirit. Don't let it control you!"   
  
The Warrior of Wood ignored Mercurymon's words and smacked him with her paw. She pinned the Warrior of Metal onto the ground beneath her paw and began to crush him. Everyone else had seen enough and promptly rushed Petal Dramon to help their friend. However, Petal Dramon resisted by swatting them all away with her tail. She knocked the Etemon away and proceeded to do the same to everyone else. Alakazam was the last to fall as he was flattened by Petal Dramon's Leaf Cyclone. She tossed Mercurymon into her mouth and began to chew.   
  
"Arrgggggh!" gasped Mercurymon. "May, I know you're still there! It's me Max!" Mercurymon pointed the surface of his mirror to Petal Dramon's eye.   
  
May's mind snapped back to reality upon seeing an image of Max's face appear on the mirror. "Max?" Petal Dramon dropped Mercurymon onto the ground before he reverted back to Max. He was in bad shape and rubbing his chest. "Oh Max, what have I done?" Petal Dramon reverted into May and rushed to inspect her brother. "Max, please forgive me! I'm so sorry..."   
  
The group broke up as paramedics burst onto the scene to check on his condition. "Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.   
  
One of the paramedics, a young red-haired woman, turned to Ash. "That's right, but I'm not a nurse. I'm a paramedic."   
  
"Will he be fine?" asked Brendan.   
  
"Don't worry," assured Paramedic Joy. "He'll be okay; he just need time to rest and heal up. He was one of the lucky ones."   
  
Ash looked around and saw a bloodied boy being hauled into an ambulance. Elsewhere, he spotted the carnage that had been wrought by Metal Devidramon, including the flaming wreck of another ambulance. "Yeah," thought Ash.   
  
"A new Human-Beast war is coming. Heaven help us all," prayed Bokomon.   
  



	7. Enter the Warrior of Earth

**  
  
** Anonomous:  
I don't think so. Whereas most of the action took place in the Pokemon World in Stones of Doom, it will be different for Sins of the State. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Ninetaleuk:  
What other Digimon do you have? Let me know the stats, please. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Gijinka Renamon:  
Skyemon kind of reminds me of Harpymon in appearance. She seems like a good Rookie for her. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 7: Enter the Warrior of Earth **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Back in the Real World, night had descended on the streets of New York City in the United States. The head office of Investors Inc., a large multinational banking corporation, had closed for the night. The security guards graciously opened the door to allow a thin, white-haired Caucasian man to leave. He was a clean, well-fed man who had an aura that commanded respect and authority. This businessman showed all the signs of success in the business world. He was the president of Investors Inc., Paul Silverberg.   
  
His chauffeur opened the door to his limo. "Hello Mr. Silverberg, slow day today?"   
  
"Yeah Ron, it's been pretty quiet at the office," replied Silverberg.   
  
"Well, let's get going. I'm sure your family wants to see you come home."   
  
Silverberg boarded his limo and the chauffeur started the limo. The sights and sounds of New York drifted by the limo as it sped to the Silverberg estate. New York City was a lively place and lucrative tourist attraction. It was the home of Broadway and its many theatres. The limo passed the former location of the World Trade Centre; the victim of a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. After a few minutes, the limo stopped at a red light at an intersection.   
  
Silverberg's cell phone began to ring and he answered. "Hello?"   
  
"Hello, Paul..." replied the voice on the other end.   
  
"Mike? What is it?"   
  
"You see, there's going to be a few changes at the office," replied the caller, Michael Barbera, the vice-president of Investors.   
  
"Changes? What kind of changes?"   
  
"Big changes, Paul. The fate of Investors is very important to me. It is so important that I've decided to get rid of some dead weight; namely you."   
  
"You have a lot of nerve to threaten me, Mike... I'm the president! You can't get rid of me like that! I'll see that you never work in this town again!"   
  
"Correction, YOU won't ever work in this town anymore, buddy," replied Barbera. "Where you're about to go, I doubt you'll even care. Oh yes, I know all about Investors and the Central Bank of America. It's time for all that money to go to someone more worthy, me! As for you Paul, consider yourself fired!"   
  
Suddenly, the limo burst into flame! The blast from the concealed bomb ripped through the occupants and its boom resounded for miles around. Its unexpectedness terrified the people and sent them in paroxysms of panic. Once thing had calmed down, they crowded around to ascertain what had happened. The skeletal remains of Silverberg and his chauffeur were charred beyond recognition. All that remained of the limo was a flaming wreck.   
  
Silverberg's murder made headline news that night. "Paul Silverberg, president of Investors Incorporated, a multinational chain of banks and trust companies, had been brutally murdered on his way home earlier in the night. Sources say..."   
  
Elsewhere in New York City, a middle-aged Caucasian man put his cell phone away. His appearance had already begun to show the effects of the ravages of time. His face had wrinkles and his hair and beard had turned a bleached white. He turned on a television set and watched the news with his blue eyes. He cracked a sadistic grin at the misfortune of his former associate. He was Michael Barbera, Paul Silverberg's murderer, and the next in line for the presidency of Investors Inc. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Elsewhere in the Real World, another group of people were in an uproar. The Kanbara family spoke to Tokyo policemen about the disappearance of Takuya. "So this is your missing son?" asked the officer as he looked over a photo of Takuya.   
  
"Yeah, that's him. I know he's out there somewhere. You have to find him!" pleaded Takuya's mother.   
  
"Okay ma'am, we'll do all that we can," replied the officer before leaving to begin his investigation.   
  
The next day, Takuya's brother, Shinya Kanbara, walked along the streets on his way home from a convenience store. He was worried about where his brother was and how he was. A few days ago, Takuya had gone out but never came back. Shinya feared that he may have fell victim to a kidnapper. He had heard stories about how kidnappers murdered their victims and left their bodies somewhere to rot. He prayed that Takuya had not meant a similar fate.   
  
His cell phone began to call him mysteriously. "Shinya, Shinya Kanbara... Do you want to find your brother?"   
  
Shinya was found it odd that his cell phone was speaking to him even though he wasn't answering any calls. "Hmm?"   
  
"Do you want to find your brother?" asked the voice a second time. A yes-no prompt appeared on the screen to which Shinya responded by selecting "yes." The voice continued. "Get to Shibuya station in half an hour and take the elevator."   
  
Shinya was puzzled by this event, but went along as this was the only clue as to Takuya's whereabouts. He ran down to the station, a bustling place filled with countless commuters travelling to various places of work in Tokyo. Shinya boarded the elevator and it emptied with each and every floor it stopped at until nobody but Shinya remained. Once he reached the bottom floor, he was alone in the empty elevator. Suddenly, the doors closed and the elevator began to move.   
  
The indicating light went leftwards beyond the symbol for basement. It shined through solid metal. "That's impossible!" remarked Shinya as he watched the light continue to move leftwards.   
  
The elevator continued to descend and Shinya wondered if he was going beneath solid ground. Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened to a circular underground train station. The walls were blue as well as the tiles that covered the floors. This station was a hub which had tracks leading into tunnels on all sides of the central elevator. On the track in front of him was a train that resembled a mechanical turquoise anglerfish.   
  
"Hey, hop in!" said the train with a German accent.   
  
Shinya was surprised. "You can talk?"   
  
"Ja, of course I can! I'm Angler."   
  
"I'm Shinya."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Shinya. Hop in; I'm here to bring you to the Digital World."   
  
"Digital World?"   
  
"I'll tell on the way there. Hop in!"   
  
Shinya boarded Angler, who immediately departed for the Digital World. It wasn't long until Angler pulled into a strange world unlike anything he had ever seen. Shinya fell out of his seat from sheer surprise when a ghost-like creature pressed its face up against his window. Angler explained that they were Digimon, the magical creatures that lived in the Digital World. From what Shinya could see from his window, the Digital World was a beautiful place untouched by the creeping advance of humankind.   
  
Angler pulled into the Trailmon station in Sun Village and allowed his passenger to disembark. Sun Village was a beautiful farming community in the Light Continent of the northeast Digital World. Most of the local Digimon were farmers that lived in the area. They wore overalls to cover their bodies from dirt and straw hats to keep out the sun. Overall, Sun Village looked like a peaceful place where nothing unusual ever happened.   
  
However, that was about to change once Shinya took a few minutes to explore Sun Village. Three dragon-like creatures entered the village's airspace from the south. These creatures were biped and had scaly blue skin. Their wings and jaws were white, as well as their chests, which had an odd "X" shaped marking. The tallest of the dragons, their leader, scanned around before crossing his arms over his chest and releasing a powerful "X" shaped energy beam.   
  
The attack flattened a small, green, plant-like creature that had a mauve flower on her head. The creature's twin, who was darker in colour, checked on her sister. "Palmon are you okay?"   
  
"Don't worry, Alraumon, I'm fine..." replied Palmon.   
  
"What are those Ex Veemon doing?" asked Alraumon as she watched them randomly attack buildings and Digimon in their vicinity.   
  
"Never mind, let's get out of here!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Ex Veemon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion Level, No Element   
  
Ex Veemon are master martial artists who can throw off a flurry of punches and kicks within a second. These Digimon desire to hone their skills to ever higher levels.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying   
  
Vee Laser - All Ex Veemon have a scar-like marking on their chest that resembles an "X." They use this marking to fire beams of energy at distant enemies. _** **  
  
** _  
_ The Ex Veemon proceeded to wreck the city and kill anyone who dared to oppose them. Shinya made a run for it. As he glanced behind him, a female angel had moved in to stop the Ex Veemon. The Ex Veemon dodged the angel's sword slash and promptly sent a kick to her stomach which sent her flying away. The angel landed on the ground hard and the dragons continued their rampage on the city unchecked. The dragon spotted Shinya and began to give pursuit.   
  
From the skies above, Reichmon saw the explosions and heard the screams. The Warrior of Darkness deduced that Sun Village was under attack and descended to intervene. There was a second reason for his interference. He could sense that the Warrior of Earth was somewhere in the village. The Warrior of Darkness spotted Shinya running away from an enraged Ex Veemon. Reichmon sucker punched the boy's pursuer, sending him flying into a nearby house.   
  
The boy was out of breath, but otherwise unharmed. "Thanks whoever you are..."   
  
"Yes, I can feel it. It's definitely you," said Reichmon.   
  
"Definitely me?" asked Shinya.   
  
"Pardon me; I'm Reichmon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness."   
  
"I'm Shinya, Shinya Kanbara."   
  
"Kanbara? Do you know someone named Takuya Kanbara?" asked Reichmon.   
  
"Yeah, he's my brother! Do you know him?" asked Shinya.   
  
"Yeah," replied Reichmon, who promptly explained who the Legendary Warriors were.   
  
"So you're saying my brother is one of these superheroes, the 'Legendary Warriors,' and that I'm one of them too? Where is he? I want to see him!"   
  
"We can see him later but first things first. You're a Legendary Warrior; the Warrior of Earth to be precise. Your brother is the Warrior of Fire. The Spirits choose their masters and the Earth Spirits have chosen you. You have to get your Spirits. Take out your D-Tector and I will transfer them to you."   
  
"My what?" asked Shinya.   
  
Reichmon gestured to the handheld device on Shinya's belt. Shinya realized that it was where his cell phone used to be. His cell phone had disappeared and was replaced by an unusual new technological device that looked almost like a toy. It had an ovular bottom and a violet handgrip. It also had a small LCD screen for viewing information. Reichmon materialized his own D-Tector and the Earth Spirits travelled into Shinya's on a bridge of Fractal Code.   
  
The newly christened Warrior of Earth looked at the chaos caused by the Ex Veemon. Through the Spirits guidance, Shinya formed a ring of Fractal Code in preparation to Spirit Evolve. "Execute," cried Shinya as he swiped the ring on a reader on his D-Tector's top. "Spirit Evolution!"   
  
The Fractal Code spiralled around the Warrior of Earth's body and ripped his clothes away. An image of the Human Earth Spirit, a violet cuirass and a red toque, glowed with violet light. The armour appeared over Shinya's body and fastened itself to him. Shinya became a gnome wearing the same violet armour and red toque as the Spirit. The big-nosed creature materialized a spiked sledgehammer and smashed it into the ground, causing an earthquake. The gnome brandished his hammer threateningly.   
  
"Grumblemon!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Grumblemon  
Attributes: Variable, Human Hybrid, Earth Element   
  
This gnome-like Digimon was a persistent thorn in the side of the Legendary Warriors. He was the one that revealed the existence of Beast-type Spirits to them.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Tunnelling, dark vision   
  
Seismic Sledgehammer - Grumblemon's primary weapon is a sledgehammer that can cause earthquakes if used to strike the ground. _** **  
  
** _  
_ Grumblemon confronted the three Ex Veemon with Reichmon. "You do the honours," offered Reichmon.   
  
One of the Ex Veemon came in with a flying kick. Grumblemon parried with his sledgehammer and shoved the dragon away. A second Ex Veemon came charging in with a flurry of punches and kicks. Grumblemon parried each of the blows before tagging this Ex Veemon in the head with a swing of his sledgehammer. The leader pounced on the Warrior of Earth, nearly kicking Grumblemon in head before he leaned his head away.   
  
The Ex Veemon became frustrated at their inability to bring Grumblemon down. In fury, the three dragons piled onto him and attacked him relentlessly with flurries of punches and kicks. The Warrior of Earth had a difficult time defending himself against the attacks of so many opponents simultaneously. The leader landed a kick to Grumblemon's stomach which hurtled him through the walls of a farmer's home. Suddenly, Grumblemon shot out of the rubble and drove the head of his hammer into the leader's chest.   
  
The other two renewed their attack despite the fall of their leader. They knocked the Warrior of Earth onto his back with their Vee Laser attacks. One of the Ex Veemon ran to Grumblemon's fallen body and attempted an axe kick to finish him off. The Warrior of Earth blocked the attacker's heel with his hammer and drove him away. After delivering a series of blows his enemies, Grumblemon made the Ex Veemon back off to regroup with their recovered leader.   
  
"Slide Evolution," cried Grumblemon as he slid leftwards through a tunnel of Fractal Code. "Gigasmon!"   
  
Grumblemon had switched to his Beast Spirit. In his new form, the Warrior of Earth was a muscular brown creature with a build much like that of a gorilla. His chest was white, as were the strange markings on his body. The gorilla had spikes with rounded tips on each of his joints. He had a nose that was round and elongated. Gigasmon proceeded to beat his chest as a demonstration of his strength and to intimidate the Ex Veemon.   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Gigasmon  
Attributes: Variable, Beast Hybrid, Earth Element   
  
This gorilla of a Digimon is pure power. He demolished all of the Legendary Warriors by himself, overpowering them through sheer strength.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Tunnelling, dark vision   
  
Quagmire Twister - Gigasmon can become a whirlwind by spinning like a top. His spinning creates earth particles which turns him into a living sandstorm and protects him like a barrier.   
  
Tectonic Slam - Gigasmon can thump the ground with his mighty fists to cause the ground to rupture and shake. _** **  
  
** _  
_ The Ex Veemon attacked Gigasmon en masse, attempting to take him down as quickly and painlessly as possible. They let loose a flurry of punches and kicks which Gigasmon blocked with ease. In response, the Warrior of Earth smashed his fist into the leader's chin, sending the Ex Veemon crashing onto the ground. The Warrior of Earth followed by thumping the ground with all his strength, flooring the others with a devastating earthquake.   
  
As the three recovered, Gigasmon spun into a raging Quagmire Twister and bowled all of them over. The three Digimon had their Fractal Code exposed and Shinya returned to his Human Spirit. "Foul creatures, let the Earth bury your evil for all eternity. Fractal Code, digitize!"   
  
The data flowed into the D-Tector, which purified of the evil influences on the Ex Veemon. Grumblemon returned to his human form. "Yeah!" cheered Shinya.   
  
"Good work," congratulated Reichmon as he reverted into Koichi. "I'm Koichi, nice to meet you! We have to go back to join with the other Warriors. That's when you'll get to see Takuya." _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Meanwhile, the Warrior of Fire was walking through Wood City, the capital of the Wood Continent in the northwest Digital World. Wood City was an unusual metropolis indeed. The homes and other buildings were all made of wood and built in the middle of the great forest. Others were built into the trees themselves, carved out of massive tree trunks. All around the wooden city, various Digimon gossiped and went shopping in the various stands.   
  
Takuya took a deep breath of the fresh, natural air. It was the cleanest and purest air he had ever breathed. It was nothing like the more polluted air he breathed in Tokyo City. He looked at a strange street light. It was made of pure wood rather than concrete and steel. The street lights were made of wood with an orb of amber grafted on the end. Whenever the clouds covered the sun, the orb would light up like the street lights did back home in Tokyo.   
  
Takuya looked around and saw only a few Human-types. Most of the Digimon in Wood City were Beast-types. There was bird, mammal, reptilian, and even some half-animal, half plant Digimon among the people. It made sense since Beast-types were more like actual animals than Human-types were. It would be logical to conclude that an animal would be closer to nature than a human. Takuya kept an eye out for trouble as Sorcerymon recommended, but saw nothing unusual.   
  
"EEEEE!" screamed someone elsewhere in the city. A booming explosion followed.   
  
Takuya heard the scream and knew danger had come. He immediately summoned the power of the Human Spirit of Fire. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" The Spirit took over his body in a cocoon of Fractal Code, transforming him into the Human Hybrid of Fire. "Agunimon!"   
  
Agunimon ran to the source of the scream as fast as his legs could carry him. He caught sight of a band of five Human-type Digimon terrorizing the local populace. These Digimon looked like magical warriors from the role playing games that the Japanese loved to play. These magical warriors wore a red suit covered by shining silver armour. Their violet capes whipped in the wind as they hunted and cut down helpless Beast Digimon with their magical, flaming swords.   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Mystimon  
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate Level, No Element   
  
This Human-type Digimon is known for being well-rounded fighters. They can fight as well as they can use magic, blending the force of arms with mystical might.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Magic using   
  
Core Dart - Mystimon knows a spell that allows him to hurl a powerful sphere of magical energy at whoever he chooses.   
  
Blast Fire - Mystimon's can set his sword ablaze with magical fire to augment its destructive power. He can spray this fire by pointing his sword at the target. _** **  
  
** _  
_ Agunimon immediately charged one of the Mystimon to stop his rampage. Agunimon nailed a powerful flying kick to the temple of his victim, sending him crashing onto the ground. The Mystimon got up and was miffed at his foe's sneaky attack. Agunimon lobbed several fiery darts which the magical warrior blocked with his flaming sword. Mystimon pointed his sword and spewed its roaring flames at Agunimon, who raised his arms in defence.   
  
Being the Warrior of Fire, fiery attacks weren't as dangerous to Agunimon as it was to the other Warriors. Nevertheless, Mystimon was an Ultimate level Digimon, making him a very fierce and strong opponent. The flames washed over his arms with minimal harm and Agunimon returned to his fighting stance. He decided to change tactics and bring the battle to close quarters. As Agunimon closed in on his foe, Mystimon fired a sphere of magic energy which Agunimon dodged.   
  
"Why are you attacking this place? What have these people done to you?" asked Agunimon, demanding to know what could justify the slaughter of innocents.   
  
Without giving any response, Mystimon took a swipe at Agunimon's head with his sword. The blade swished over the Warrior of Fire's head harmlessly as he ducked the attack. He came back swinging, scoring a flurry of punches onto Mystimon's chest. The Warrior of Fire followed with a spinning leg sweep which knocked Mystimon's legs out from under him. The magical warrior landed on the ground with a thud, but managed to roll away and get up despite such a devastating combination.   
  
Mystimon backed off to regroup with his two approaching allies. "Great... Looks I'll need a little boost for these guys. Slide Evolution, Burning Greymon!"   
  
Agunimon traversed leftwards through a Fractal Code tunnel and became the Beast Hybrid of Fire, Burning Greymon. The fiery dinosaur and the magical warriors charged at each other and entered into a chaotic melee. Burning Greymon dodged several sword swipes intended for him before butting one of his foes in the head. More sword swipes came at him, but he dodged and renewed his attack. Using his tail as a lasso, the Warrior of Fire latched onto the leg of another Mystimon and yanked him onto the ground.   
  
The last Mystimon connected with a slash which made the Warrior of Fire flinched. He turned his attention to this last opponent and engulfed his body with fire. He proceeded to spun around, turning himself into a tornado of living flame. His Wildfire Tsunami struck the Mystimon with great force, flattening the magical warrior in the wake of his advance. As the three Mystimon attempted to recover, the Warrior of Fire sprayed a Pyro Barrage at his foes. The fiery shots made the enemy convulse before their bodies gave out and they collapsed.   
  
The last two Mystimon entered the fray and put their bodies in between the Warrior of Fire and their fallen comrades. The three downed Mystimon recovered and began to use their magic. Their hands glowed white as they laid them over their wounds. The cuts and bruises became less pronounced, alarming Burning Greymon because he realized the Mystimon's wounds were being healed. The Warrior of Fire had enough problems with three of them, let alone five.   
  
It was time for more firepower. Burning Greymon summoned the power of both his Human and Beast Spirits. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"   
  
Burning Greymon reverted into Takuya, who became encased in a Fractal Code cocoon. After a burst of flame, the cocoon dissipated to reveal the Fusion Hybrid of Fire, Aldamon. This powerful Digimon combined the best aspects of Agunimon and Burning Greymon into a single potent package. He had the agility and skill of Agunimon and the raw power of Burning Greymon. The Warrior of Fire entered into a fighting stance.   
  
The Mystimon charged at him and swung their swords, to which he responded by dodging. A sword came from the left but Aldamon blocked it with his arm guard. With a powerful palm strike, he hurtled the Mystimon backwards. A second Mystimon ran in only to have Aldamon send him hurtling backwards with a powerful punch. As his final attack, the Warrior of Fire flattened his last three enemies with a barrage of plasma balls.   
  
Two of the Mystimon got up and attacked the Warrior of Fire together. Aldamon blocked the sword swings and elbowed one, then tripped the other with his tail. Aldamon gathered energy for a Solar Wind Destroyer. As the third and fourth Mystimon approached and he threw it into the ground near them. The large plasma ball flung the Mystimon into the air though the sheer power of its explosion. The fifth snuck in and slashed Aldamon in the ribs, prompting the Warrior of Fire to smash his opponent in the jaw.   
  
After a brief minute, the first two Mystimon confronted him once again. The second pair got up and finally the fifth regrouped with the others and entered into a stare down. Aldamon could see their wounds were not increasing as he and the Mystimon fought. The Mystimon were employing a brilliant strategy. They attacked in turns while others stayed back to heal themselves. It was working all too well, because they were wearing Aldamon down. He had to think of a way to break up this strategy or else he would be defeated.   
  
"Aldamon!" cried a female voice from above.   
  
Aldamon and the Mystimon looked to the source of the voice. "Jet Silphymon! Am I ever glad to see you!"   
  
"I saw the smoke so I thought you could use some help," replied Jet Silphymon.   
  
"Man, do I need it!" admitted Aldamon. "Watch out! When some of them attack, the others will stay back and heal themselves."   
  
The two Legendary Warriors prepared themselves for battle with the Mystimon. Jet Silphymon made the first move by pointed her pinwheel at one of the magical warriors for an Ultra Turbulence. Suddenly, the Mystimon was thrown into the air and battered around by the hurricane force winds. Jet Silphymon released the Ultra Turbulence which dropped the Mystimon onto the ground. The magic warrior was dazed and disoriented by the attack.   
  
Aldamon threw a volley of Atomic Inferno which flattened two more Mystimon. A third threw a Core Dart at the Warrior of Fire who blocked the hit. In response, Aldamon charged up and threw a Solar Wind Destroyer whose explosion hurtled the Mystimon into the ground. The Warrior of Fire spotted a Mystimon attempting to heal himself away from the main battle. He promptly interrupted that act him by plastering him with an Atomic Inferno.   
  
Clearly, the Mystimon's strategy had begun to collapse. Jet Silphymon spotted a second Mystimon trying to heal himself and promptly blasted a Jet Winter at him. The spheres of vacuum pummelled the Mystimon, interrupting his spell and undoing the effects of his healing powers. Jet Silphymon stopped an advancing Mystimon by kicking his knee then flew into the air and flattened him with a kick to the head.   
  
Aldamon grazed a Mystimon's arm, tearing off his shirt, as well as a band of black metal hidden underneath. The Mystimon began to rub his head as though he had a migraine. "Ow, what's going on?" asked the Mystimon.   
  
Before either Aldamon or that Mystimon could do anything, a second Mystimon cut down the first in a dastardly sneak attack. This second Mystimon then went after Aldamon, who killed him with a mighty punch. "Why did he kill his own buddy?" asked Aldamon in wonderment.   
  
"I don't know," admitted Jet Silphymon. "Let's take care of these guys first!"   
  
Jet Silphymon dodged a blast of fire and immediately unleashed a flurry of kicks to her assailant's chest. With a follow-up Ultra Turbulence, the Mystimon was thrown around in every direction imaginable before crashing into the ground. The Human-type Digimon had his Fractal Code exposed. With a mighty Solar Wind Destroyer, Aldamon annihilated the last two Mystimon. The two Warriors immediately scanned the data of the Mystimon.   
  
Digimon firefighters returned to the scene once they saw it was safe. With the Mystimon gone, they could begin extinguishing the fires without interruption. "Need help with that?" asked Jet Silphymon.   
  
"Thanks, but we've got it under control," replied the fire chief, a Flare Lizamon.   
  
The fire fighters rushed into the various burning buildings to rescue the people trapped within. Those on the outside proceeded to spray as much water as they could onto the fires in the building. Aldamon reverted into his normal self, Takuya, and picked up the black metal fragments he had knocked off the Mystimon's arm during the fight. From its appearance, it looked like part of a ring of some sort. The ring fragment had a scripture written in the Digital World syllabary that he couldn't understand.   
  
"Zoe, when you fought the Mystimon, did you see if they were wearing a black metal ring of some kind, like on the arm or anywhere else like under their clothes?" asked Takuya.   
  
"Actually, yeah, I did see a bulge around each of their arms," replied Zoe. "It certainly looked like they were could be wearing a metal ring under their clothes."   
  
Takuya began to ponder the nature of the ring fragments he had found. "In that case, I think I've found a clue. These bits of metal might tell us a lot about what is happening. Let's go back to Sorcerymon."   
  



	8. The Getaway

**  
  
** Cave Cat:  
Yeah, he'll show up again some time in the future. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Gijinka Renamon:  
I suggest you don't worry about those things and just enjoy yourself. [to camera] That goes for you all too. **  
  
** Sorry couldn't resist ;) _  
  
_ Michael Barbera's murder of the banker will become vitally important later on. To find out more about the Dark Rings, reread that part in Stones of Doom where Gary attacks a Team Rocket base on Server, and the ending. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.   
  
Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat  
**  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 8: The Getaway **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Beelzemon followed Flame Wizardmon on a Trailmon journey to the capital of the north-eastern Light Continent, Light City. This bustling metropolis was immaculate; a city straight out of heaven itself. Its buildings were made of pearly white marble and adorned with gleaming gold. The sky seemed to be perpetually clear, allowing the sun's rays to shine down on the city continuously. Many of the civilians were graceful Holy Digimon and a few were even angels.   
  
The two Digimon continued on their way into the town, passing by a grand temple in the centre of town. This temple was made entirely out of marble and its doors had gold gilded onto the entrance's archway. On the gold were the engravings of the priests' blessing written in Digital syllabary. The temple was the most beautiful building in the entire city. Beelzemon was not too found of it or the rest of the city, as he was a Digimon of darkness. The only reason he was here was for business.   
  
Flame Wizardmon led the drifter into a shop that specialized in magic and other mystical fields of study. The shop was lined with shelves filled with books and tomes dedicated to the esoteric art of magic. The owner, a Wizardmon, led Beelzemon into the basement were a dark wizard and other Wizardmon waited from them. This wizard was clothed in brown robes and a yellow hood. The darkness concealed all of his face except for his glowing yellow eyes. The leader of the Lawkeepers' Brigade was a Wisemon.   
  
"So, we have a new recruit, right?" asked Wisemon.   
  
"Yeah, that's right," replied Beelzemon. "I'm getting sick of the Beast-types. They've been destroying my pride and joy, my bike, and no one gets away with that! I'm here to fight those mongrels right here, right now!"   
  
"You're an eager recruit now, are you?" commented Wisemon. "Let's see how much we can trust you. I have a little job that needs to be done. There is a Beast Digimon, Kongoumon, who lives in the Autumn Leaf Fair. He is a weapon smith who has been supplying the enemy with weapons. Find him and 'persuade' him to stop the flow of weapons. I'd prefer it if you could stop the flow permanently."   
  
Beelzemon read an information packet Wisemon provided for him. "Cool, my first mission! I won't disappoint you, Wisemon. Kongoumon won't be making any more weapons again."   
  
The drifter made his way westward with the Trailmon system and disembarked at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Beelzemon walked down the aisles of stores and mercantile stands, many of which were being rebuilt after being destroyed by an Aquilamon's attack and subsequent riots. He searched for Kongoumon's store and found a building constructed with blue bricks. The sign above the door read "Kongoumon's Weapon Smithy."   
  
As the drifter entered, he spotted a golden, beetle-like creature that walked on two legs at the counter. Beelzemon identified this Digimon as his target, Kongoumon. The storekeeper wore a rose-coloured bead necklace like those worn by Japanese priests. Around his waist was a cloth band that held up a white loin cloth with gold edges. On this loin cloth was a holy scripture written in golden Chinese characters. Beelzemon looked around to analyze the layout of the shop while pretending to be a customer browsing the store.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked Kongoumon.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like to buy some ammunition for my guns," replied Beelzemon as he placed them on the counter.   
  
"Oh, Berenja handguns! One moment please..." Kongoumon ducked under the counter and pulled out a box of bullets. "That will be a hundred bytes please."   
  
Beelzemon paid the storekeeper and went on his way. Little did Kongoumon know that his customer would come back later and use his bullets against him. Night fell on the Autumn Leaf Fair and Beelzemon made his move. The drifter snuck through the darkened town streets and eventually returned to Kongoumon's store. The shopkeeper had sealed his store's entrance with a door that looked like a set of prison bars.   
  
Beelzemon screwed a silencer onto his handguns and shot the lock. With it damaged, it was easy for him to grab it and tear it off the door. Beelzemon opened the door and snuck his way towards Kongoumon's bedroom. The weapon smith was snoring away blissfully unaware of the intruder within his store. Seemingly by chance, one of his display stands fell onto the ground, waking the weapon smith up.   
  
Kongoumon bolted upright noticed Beelzemon entering his room. "Huh what are you..."   
  
Two high pitched finger snaps rang through the room as Beelzemon responded with two bullets to Kongoumon's forehead. The golden beetle groaned as his Fractal Code became visible and he reverted into an egg. Beelzemon greedily devoured the precious data and licked his lips gleefully. The egg hovered in midair before vanishing on its way back to the Village of Beginnings. With his mission successful, Beelzemon fled into the night.   
  
He returned back to his boss, Wisemon, to report the good news. "With him out of the way, the Beast Digimon won't be getting anymore weapons to fight us. Great job!"   
  
Beelzemon continued to do missions for Wisemon and the Lawkeepers' Brigade, striking out against Beast Digimon targets and assets. The drifter rose through the ranks quickly until he joined the very elite of the Lawkeepers. These members were the ones who made the most vital decisions in their war against the Beast-types. A new threat had been brewing that worried the Lawkeepers; the Beast-types had developed a similar organisation of their own. The Lawkeepers had many run-ins with this group, the Bestial Nations.   
  
The Lawkeepers' influence began to spread further and further across the Light Continent, eventually expanding into the Fire Continent in the south. They eventually captured Ophanimon's castle with ease and placed the Beast-type Nefertimon in prison. The Lawkeepers began to reinforce the castle for use as their new headquarters. The leader of the operation, Beelzemon, sent word telling Wisemon to move into the castle. A Trailmon pulled into the nearby station and the Lawkeepers' leader disembarked.   
  
Suddenly, a bang rang out through the air and Wisemon crumpled onto the ground and dissolved into Fractal Code! "Sniper!" cried a Human Digimon guard.   
  
Two shots rang out and two more of the Lawkeepers' brass fell. The guards turned their attention to a mechanical Digimon hiding behind a bush some distance away. It had a thin, white, mechanical chassis and a mass of metal cables which functioned as its legs. Its head was brown and elongated like the seat of a bicycle. It had four metal cables for arms, of which two were linked to a large rifle and one was linked to a weird handgun from an old sci-fi movie. The Human Digimon identified this Digimon as an Ebemon.   
  
The Human Digimon began to pelt the bush with their firepower. The bangs and explosions drowned out all other sounds. Ebemon immediately fled the area since his job was done. Some of the shots struck his Chrome Digizoid chassis, resulting sparks but no permanent harm. As he ran, he looked back to see that Beelzemon was in hot pursuit. The drifter rained bullets to stop the assassin, eventually severing one of his leg cables.   
  
"End of the line, bub!" said Beelzemon as he put a bullet through Ebemon's head. The drifter immediately devoured the assassin's data.   
  
Flame Wizardmon flew in using his staff as a witch's broomstick. "You killed him! Now how will we find out who sent him?"   
  
In the back of his mind, Beelzemon thought it was odd for a non-Human, non-Beast Digimon to kill his leader. After taking in Ebemon's data, he knew the truth. "Don't worry about it. I absorbed his data, as well as his memories. It was the Bestial Nations that sent him!"   
  
"GRRRRRR!" growled Flame Wizardmon. Indeed, that was all that it took to incite the fury of the Lawkeepers. This was the last straw for them. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Takuya and Zoe returned to the Rose Morning Star to inform Cherubimon of their discovery. "Cherubimon, these fragments came from the Mystimon we fought at Wood City," reported Takuya as he handed the metal shards.   
  
Cherubimon took the metal fragments and immediately felt them pulsing with evil power. "I can sense great evil coming from these pieces of metal. Perhaps now we can find out more about the massacres. Well done, Warriors! This clue gives me hope that we'll solve the mystery. We'll need it; the situation continues to degenerate as the days go by."   
  
"What happened?" asked Zoe.   
  
"Both the Beast-types and the Human-types have formed militias to fight each other. They are known as the Bestial Nations and the Lawkeepers' Brigade respectively. The Beast Digimon will not listen to me any longer. Only my most loyal followers will still obey me. The two groups have already clashed on several occasions," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"You're right, it is getting very bad," commented Zoe.   
  
"That's not all. I just got word that an agent of the Bestial Nations has assassinated the leader of the Lawkeepers. The Lawkeepers new leader, a Beelzemon, has taken over and has sworn revenge for the killing," informed Cherubimon.   
  
"Oh great..." commented Takuya.   
  
"There's more. Before the assassination, the Lawkeepers had taken over Ophanimon's castle for use as their base. They are holding Nefertimon hostage in her own castle."   
  
"What?" asked Takuya out of shock. "We have to save her!"   
  
"I understand, but don't go yet," advised the Protector of Knowledge. "You will need the help of the other Warriors to break into the castle and rescue Nefertimon. I will call them back to my tower."   
  
Cherubimon concentrated momentarily and sent his message to the other Warriors. The assembly waited until everyone returned to the Rose Morning Star. The first to come were the Warriors of Water, Wood, Metal, the Pokemon trainers, Bokomon, and Neemon. The next to come was Koichi, who brought a special person to meet Takuya. The Warrior of Fire laid eyes on his brother, Shinya, and was shocked.   
  
"Shinya?" asked the Warrior of Fire. "You're here too?"   
  
"Uh huh!" replied Shinya. "I was worried about you, Takuya. Mom and dad are worried sick back home. They thought you had been kidnapped and the police are out looking for you."   
  
"It hurts me to hear that, but I can't go back, not yet," admitted Takuya. "There's too much that I still need to do. How did you get here?"   
  
"I heard this voice ask me if I wanted to find you. I said 'yes' and it told me to go on the elevator at Shibuya station.   
  
"Ahem, that was me," informed Cherubimon.   
  
Shinya listened to Cherubimon speak and nodded in understanding. "After that, I'm on a Trailmon that took me to Sun Village. These dragons attacked the village and Koichi came in and gave me Spirits."   
  
"Shinya is the Legendary Warrior of Earth," announced Koichi. To demonstrate, Shinya held up his D-Tector, which displayed the Kanji of Earth in orange light on the screen.   
  
"Now that you're on of us, Shinya, you can't leave yet either," informed Takuya. "The Digital World is a mess now. As Legendary Warriors, it's our duty to fix it."   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Takuya, Koichi explained everything," said Shinya, who then sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to worry mom and dad like that..."   
  
"Yeah, my parents must be worried sick about me," lamented Zoe. "They must think I've been kidnapped by some pervert. I want to go home, but I can't. I have too much to do."   
  
The last to come were the Warriors of Light, Thunder, and Ice. After Shinya's introduction to the remaining Warriors, Cherubimon began his briefing on the situation in the Digital World. He began with Takuya's discovery of a clue to the mystery of the massacres. The Warrior of Fire had found fragments from a black metal arm band worn by each of the Mystimon. Cherubimon didn't know what they were, but promised to analyze them for clues.   
  
The next item on the agenda was the political break up of the Digital World. All out warfare was beginning between Human and Beast-types. After several attacks, each side has formed militia groups to fight against the other. They were the Human-type Lawkeepers' Brigade, and the Beast-type Bestial Nations. The Lawkeepers controlled the north-eastern Light Continent and the Fire Continent just south of that. The Bestial Nations controlled the north-western Wood Continent and the Water Archipelago just to the southeast.   
  
This left four other continents not under the control of either side. They were the central Wind Continent, the south-western Dark Continent, the south-eastern Metal Continent, and the Earth Continent on the edge of the world. The Wind Continent and the Earth Continent were disputed areas. Most of the fighting between the two occurred in these areas, especially the Wind Continent. Both groups were intent on capturing these territories and neither was about to give ground.   
  
The remaining two continents were neutral zones safe from the Human-Beast conflicts. The Metal Continent was controlled by mechanical Digimon that weren't considered Human or Beast-types. Many refugees were fleeing here to escape the war. The second safe spot was, ironically, the Dark Continent. It was a relatively uncharted area of the Digital World and Cherubimon's home. The continents became allied with each other and beefed up security in light of the Human-Beast war.   
  
Since Wind Continent was where Seraphimon's castle was located, it posed major problems. Sorcerymon was now caught in the middle of a battlefield. Both sides wanted to take Seraphimon's castle, but Sorcerymon's forces had managed to repel them so far. However, the constant attacks were wearing down the castle's defenders bit by bit. It wouldn't be long before the fighting spilled onto the castle grounds. Thus, the Warriors' first mission was to help Sorcerymon evacuate his troops and bring them to the Rose Morning Star.   
  
Their second mission was to free Nefertimon from imprisonment within her own castle. The Lawkeepers had occupied Ophanimon's castle and were converting it into their chief stronghold. Cherubimon had heard that she was being held in the dungeon. The Lawkeepers were torturing her for simply being a Beast-type, so rescuing her was a priority. The Warriors were to get her to the safety of Steel Town as soon as possible. Cherubimon continued onto attack plans before dividing the groups up for their missions. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Shinya, Ophanimon's Warriors, Bokomon, and Neemon travelled to Ophanimon's castle in Worm the Trailmon. Some distance to the castle, they ordered Worm to stop and let them off. Their plan called for Tommy to remain in Worm. Once the others rescued Nefertimon, they'll send Zoe to bring her to safety while the remaining Warriors ran interference. Worm would then go the rest of the way to the station where Tommy and Zoe would clear the guards for the others to escape.   
  
The Warriors made their way to Ophanimon's castle on foot. The sky was dark and the moons were bright and full. The Warriors could see several Human-type Digimon lurking on the ramparts of the castle. They snuck near the wall without the Human Digimon noticing and Grumblemon began to tunnel into the ground. As they delved deeper, they could here the sound of electrical crackling followed by a female screaming in pain.   
  
The Warriors eventually ran into a stone wall and could hear the screams becoming increasingly louder. "She's behind this wall!" whispered Grumblemon.   
  
"Okay guys, get ready. We're going to bust in and jump whoever's on the other side," narrated Agunimon.   
  
The Warriors prepared whatever weapons they had for the coming fight. Grumblemon smashed through the wall surprising the torturer on the other side. The Warrior of Earth immediately drove his hammer into the head of the torturer, a Wizardmon, who crumbled into a Fractal Code and vanished as an egg. Grumblemon tore open the metal bands that kept Nefertimon attached to a wooden table.   
  
"Kazemon, get her out of here. Beetlemon, go with her!" commanded Lobomon.   
  
Kazemon picked up Ophanimon's follower and rushed her into the tunnel with Beetlemon. Guards came rushing in to see what the commotion was all about. Agunimon, Lobomon, and Grumblemon charged onto the scene to cut them off. Lobomon began the battle by gunning down an Apemon guard with a blue bolt from his Howling Laser gun. Agunimon flattened a second Apemon with a flurry of flaming punches. The rapid ringing of an alarm bell filled the air.   
  
"Okay guys, we got what we came for. Let's get out of here!" cried Grumblemon.   
  
As Agunimon fled into the hole, he ripped the table off the ground. After blocking the cell door with it, the Warrior of Fire set it ablaze with his flames. "That should keep them from following us."   
  
The Warriors emerged from the hole to hear the sound of the alarm still ringing throughout the castle. Kazemon was long gone and Beetlemon hang back to delay the Lawkeeper guards. The Warrior of Thunder popped a Wizardmon in the kisser with an electrically enhanced punch; the Thunder Fist. He promptly knocked a Devimon, a devil-like Digimon in black, off the ramparts by flooding his body with the immense electricity of a Lighting Blitz.   
  
The four Warriors made a run for the Trailmon station as the Human Digimon fired at them. The Human Digimon began to give pursuit. The Warriors scrambled for the station just as Worm pulled in. The guards moved to block the Warriors' entrance only to have Kazemon and Chakkumon blindside them from behind. The Warriors dashed into the station with a horde of murderous Human Digimon hot on their trail.   
  
"Hurry! Get in!" cried Kazemon.   
  
The Warriors piled into Worm's cabin as Chakkumon fired snowballs at the marauding horde to slow them down. "Worm, get us out of here on the double!" cried Bokomon.   
  
As Worm zoomed out the station, the Human Digimon fired on him. In response, the Warriors returned fire, downing a few of the Human Digimon before Worm was out of range. "Whew, that was a close one!" remarked Tommy after he reverted from Chakkumon.   
  
"Are you okay?" Neemon asked Nefertimon. "You don't look too good."   
  
Indeed, Nefertimon still looked very weak from her experience in the dungeon. "You nit!" cried Bokomon. "They've been shocking her with electricity and then we rushed her out of there so suddenly. Of course she's not okay!"   
  
"Well, they won't be shocking her any more," noted Koji.   
  
"Yeah, thank goodness we got her out when we did," agreed Zoe. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Meanwhile, the other group was about to make their own daring getaway. Koichi, Max, May, Misty, and the Pokemon trainers made their way to Seraphimon's castle in Angler. As they travelled through the Wind Continent, they could hear explosions and the occasional bout of gunfire. The Human and Beast-types were fighting each other in various skirmishes scattered around the land. It was during this trip that Misty and May decided to do something they had wanted done for awhile.   
  
"Um, Ash?" asked Misty.   
  
"Yeah?" asked Ash in return.   
  
"I've been thinking, when I use my Spirits to fight, I can't control my Pokemon at the same time," admitted Misty. "I think you should borrow my Pokemon until all this is over."   
  
"Oh I see, Misty," replied Ash. "My team has been a little short ever since I began my journey in Hoenn. I'd love to have your Pokemon to help me out."   
  
"Thanks Ash, I knew you would say yes!"   
  
Misty immediately released all of her Pokemon. Her stable of Pokemon was a motley crew of monsters, mostly of the Water type. She had a green frog with a bean-shaped body, a starfish with a jewel in its centre, a bright yellow duck, a goldfish, and a baby Pokemon still in its egg shell. They were Politoed, Staryu, Psyduck, Goldeen, and Togepi. Upon leaving his Pokeball, Politoed began to dance and clap his hands joyfully.   
  
"Okay guys, my friend Ash will be your new trainer for awhile," lectured Misty. "Whatever he tells you to do, you do it, okay?"   
  
"Politoed! (Okay!)" replied Politoed as he clapped his hands and danced. The other Pokemon obeyed Misty's commands.   
  
"Good!" said Misty as he handed Ash his Pokeballs. "Okay Ash, take good care of my Pokemon."   
  
"Don't worry, they're in good hands!" assured Ash as he pocketed Misty's Pokeballs.   
  
"Say, Brock could you take care of my Pokemon for me?" asked May.   
  
"Sure," replied Brock. "What are friends for?"   
  
May released her Pokemon and out came her only two Pokemon, Torchic and Wurmple. Torchic was a small, but cute chick with fiery orange and yellow feathers. On the other hand, Wurmple was a red caterpillar with a white underside. The two Pokemon chanted their names happily upon leaving their Pokeballs. May told them about Brock before she handed the Pokeballs over to him. Like Misty, May was a Legendary Warrior of Wood and would be physically involved in fights. In such a situation, she couldn't give commands and concentrate on battling at the same time.   
  
Eventually, the group reached Forest Terminal at the base of Seraphimon's castle. The Warriors stepped out of Angler and made their way to the castle. On the way, patrolling guards stopped and interrogated them. After sorting out the security issues, the group was eventually led deeper into the castle. They saw several guards at the palace, most of which were Human-type Digimon. They eventually met Sorcerymon himself, a Wizardmon look-alike who wore icy white and blue robes.   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Sorcerymon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion Level, Ice Type   
  
This magic using Digimon is the ever loyal servant of Seraphimon, the Keeper of Laws. He is a Digimon well versed in the use of magic, specializing spells of water, ice, and positive energy.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, magic using   
  
Crystal Cloud (Ice) - Sorcerymon knows a spell that can create clouds of icy mist that freeze their victims solid.   
  
Aquarius Fill (Water) - This spell produces a jet of pressurized water which can smash a hole into a wall of solid concrete. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "Warriors, I'm so glad to see you!" greeted Sorcerymon.   
  
"Yeah, we are glad you are in good health," said Koichi. "Cherubimon sent us. He wants us to help you evacuate the castle."   
  
"Thanks," said Sorcerymon. "The situation here is grim. Our castle is being hammered day and night by Human and Beast Digimon raids. We have a plan to escape, but we need you to help us to pull it off."   
  
The plan called for the defenders to retreat from the castle in waves. At the moment, the castle defenders were divided into two groups. One was outside the castle on patrol for attacks by the Lawkeepers and Bestial Nations. The other was guarding the castle itself and protecting Sorcerymon. The Warriors would escort the patrollers into the castle, while the defenders protected them until a Trailmon, Kettle, ferried them to safety through underwater tunnels.   
  
The next step would be to retreat Sorcerymon and the castle guards. Once the Warriors fell back to the castle, they'd have to assist in defending it while the others escaped. They would then fall back to the Trailmon and escape with the others. During these evacuations, there was a great risk of being attacked by Human Digimon, Beast Digimon, or even both. The Warriors were there simply to provide cover while the groups moved.   
  
The Warriors Spirit Evolved to their Human Spirits and split up to search for the patrolling Digimon. Ranamon eventually found a lookout tower in the middle of the plains. It was a simple stone tower with glass windows. A band of Angemon, angel-like Digimon, occupied the tower and looked out from all over the vast grasslands. She entered the tower and told the news to the leading Angemon. The Angemon immediately began their evacuation.   
  
The Angemon squad flew over a forest when a fireball burst out of the forest and knocked one of their members out of the air. "There!" cried the squad captain, pointing to a Human-type commando hiding in the trees.   
  
Being a Human-type, the Digimon appropriately had a body like that of a human being. However, his muscular body was completely engulfed in blazing red flames. He had a pair of pale blue eyes and a mouth that looked like it was sewn shut by threads. This Digimon was known as a Meramon, a creature made completely of flame. The Meramon threw a second fireball, but the Angemon were expecting it and dodged.   
  
_  
_ **_ ====================Digimon Analyzer====================  
Name: Meramon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Fire Type   
  
These fiery Digimon are known for quick tempers and rash judgements. These fearsome Digimon have been known to start enormous fires as a result of their fighting.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Special defence: flaming body   
  
Magma Blast (Fire) - Meramon can fling giant fireballs at enemies. These fireballs actually look like meteors when examined more closely. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "Ranamon and I will handle this," stated the Angemon captain. "The rest of you, get the wounded man back to the castle immediately."   
  
"Yes sir!" replied the other Angemon.   
  
The Angemon helped their comrade to his feet and fled the scene. Ranamon and the captain immediately prepared themselves for battle with the Meramon. The fiery Digimon made the first move by flinging a Magma Blast each at his foes. The Warrior of Water dodged the one meant for her, and Angemon did the same for his. However, the one intended for Ranamon struck a tree and ignited a fire which began to spread.   
  
Fearing the start of an uncontrollable forest fire, the Warrior of Water immediately created a cloud which began to rain water on the flames. Angemon aimed a powerful positive energy beam at Meramon, who took the hit full force in the chest. Ranamon produced another cloud which dropped Draining Rain on the Meramon, killing him. The Meramon regressed into an egg before flying away to the Village of Beginnings.   
  
"Let's go! There may be more of them!" cried Ranamon before she dashed back to the castle with Captain Angemon in tow.   
  
As the two Digimon ran back, they could hear explosions and the sound of metal clanging against each other. The sounds seemed to grow more and more frequent as time went on. As they reached the castle, Arbormon was already entering with a band of Wizardmon. The area around the castle had erupted into anarchy as Human and Beast-types began fighting each other. So far, they were too preoccupied with each other to worry about the castle.   
  
Once Arbormon, Ranamon, and the patrollers passed the castle's front door, the guards sealed it off behind them. "Arbormon!" called Lowemon. "Bring them to the basement! Hurry!"   
  
Arbormon rushed the Wizardmon squad and Captain Angemon to the castle's basement. As they made their way down, they could hear the distant sound of booms and metal clanging against each other. An unknown blast hit the castle, shaking it to its very foundation and causing some pebbles to drop from the roof of a stone stairwell. The Digimon rushed into the cabin of a yellow Trailmon that resembled an elongated tea kettle.   
  
The Trailmon, Kettle, had a cabin that was very packed. Captain Angemon and the Wizardmon crowded in. "Move it Kettle! We've got more people coming!" cried Arbormon.   
  
Back at the castle's ramparts and towers, the defenders and the Legendary Warriors were repelling the Human-Beast invaders. In the castle's airspace, a trio of female defenders confronted a gigantic orange flaming bird. The three defenders all had white, grey-tipped feathers and eagle heads. These Digimon wore blue uniforms of a squire with golden markings and golden gloves. These Digimon, the Skyemon were not about to allow the Birdramon to invade their castle.   
  
Birdramon immediately released a volley of flaming bolts known as the "Meteor Wing." The flaming bolts knocked two of the Skyemon out of the air, dashing them into the triangular rooftops of the castle. Ash released his Taillow and immediately ordered a Quick Attack. The hit surprised the Birdramon and sent her hurtling into one of the castle's towers. The tower's top shattered and the bricks tumbled onto the ground underneath.   
  
In another part of the castle, Brendan and Brock fought from the windows of their tower. The battle outside was pure pandemonium as the Lawkeepers and Bestial Nations exchanged fire endlessly with each other and the castle's defenders. Brendan's Alakazam fired Psychic blasts at the invaders from the window. The PSI Pokemon managed to drop a Human Digimon and two Beast Digimon before a blast of ice came his way.   
  
Alakazam hid behind the walls for safety. "They're entering our tower!" cried Brock as his Machamp flattened a horde of Beast Digimon with a flurry of punches.   
  
"We have to get out. It's now or never!" replied Brendan.   
  
Machamp and Alakazam fought their way down the stairs of their tower. A powerful blast struck the top of the tower, triggering a shake that nearly floored the two trainers. A squad of Beast Digimon blocked their way, to which Machamp responded by pummelling them with punches. Alakazam telekinetically lifted others and tossed them aside like dolls. The two trainers fought through several enemy troops to make their way to the throne room.   
  
The castle's defenders had also begun their retreat to the throne room, after hearing of Kettle's return. It was the throne room that held the passageway to Kettle. The fighting had reached even this place with Human and Beast-type marauders entering to disrupt the escape. Lowemon crossed weapons with a Knightmon who had entered the area. Taking advantage of the Knightmon's distraction, Ranamon poured Draining Rain on him.   
  
The Knightmon groaned in pain as the water crushed his head. This was the break Lowemon needed to drive his opponent's weapon away. After charging negative energy, the Warrior of Darkness blasted his foe away with a Shadow Meteor. Mercurymon blocked a hostile Etemon's kick and pushed him back into an advancing black, dog-like Digimon known as a Dobermon. Being a Beast-type, the Dobermon took great offence and immediately bit the Etemon.   
  
Sorcerymon peeked into the throne room. "Warriors, everyone is aboard Kettle. Get out now!"   
  
The Warriors and Pokemon trainers immediately began to retreat into the passageway with Lowemon bring up the rear. A small violet rabbit Digimon known as a Turuiemon closed in from behind and locked weapons with Lowemon midway on the stairs. The Warrior of Darkness smashed his Shadow Lance into the rabbit's face, knocking her onto her back. Another Turuiemon replaced the first and fought with Lowemon as he backed down the stairs.   
  
The others had reached safety. "Get on, Lowemon! You're the only one left!" cried Ash.   
  
"Go ahead without me! I'm going to seal the way so no one can follow us!" replied Lowemon.   
  
"But..."   
  
"No 'buts!' I'll follow you when I'm done!"   
  
Kettle began to move away, leaving Lowemon behind to fight the advancing Turuiemon. The Warrior of Darkness bashed his current opponent into the ground and Slide Evolved into Jager Lowemon. He ran back into passageway and pelted it with Ebony Blasts. The negative energy bolts collapsed the roof onto the heads of the Beast Digimon, burying them alive. This act effectively sealed off the passageway so no one could travel through it.   
  
The Warrior of Darkness re-entered Kettle's tunnel and sprinted after the Trailmon at top speed. The others noticed him coming. "There he is now!" cried Misty.   
  
"Help him on!" ordered Max.   
  
Jager Lowemon pounced onto the rear guard rail and latched on. At that instant the Warrior of Darkness reverted to human form. The others grabbed his body and dragged him into the cabin. "Sorry about worrying you guys, but I had to close off the passageway. If they followed us, there would be big trouble," said Koichi.   
  
"Hey, think nothing of it," dismissed Max. "That was a very smart move. We can just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're home free!"   
  
Suddenly, May's Pokeball opened and displayed a ghostly holographic image of Cherubimon. "Warriors, I have discovered new information about the ring Takuya gave to me."   
  
"What is it?" asked Brock.   
  
"My tests show that these rings cause whoever wears them to be possessed by evil spirits. Once possessed, a Digimon becomes obedient to the ring's master," informed Cherubimon.   
  
This revelation sent shockwaves through the cabin. "Pika!" gasped Pikachu.   
  
"So, does this mean that those Digimon that killed the other Digimon were being controlled by someone else?" asked Koichi.   
  
"So far, I only know that this is true for Wood City because Takuya and Zoe were there. I wouldn't be surprised if it was also true for the other massacres," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"Who would do such a thing?" asked May.   
  
"I don't know," replied Cherubimon. "If I'm right, then they got what they wanted; to make the Human and Beast-types blame each other and start fighting."   
  



	9. The Fall of Lucemon

_  
  
_ Ryu the Weredragon:  
Ash won't be a big factor in the next chapters. The "Dark" Warriors begin their Spirit Quests starting this chapter. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Koenma2:  
It's not Myotismon, not even close. In my continuity, it was Team Rocket that created the Dark Rings as part of a joint project with Mephistomon's loyalists. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Diablenti:  
Yeah, I kinda wanted Ash not to be the hero like in my last fic. I wanted the Warriors to be centre stage so I could introduce new Fusion & Unified Hybrids. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Kyer:  
Yeah, I noticed that once I looked more closely at his picture. I've never seen movie 7 unfortunately. I suppose that the blurbs I've read it could've provided some inspiration. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.   
  
Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat  
**  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 9: The Fall of Lucemon **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** While Koichi and his Warriors fled Seraphimon's castle, the Human and Beast-types continued their fight for supremacy. The battle was fierce and had wrought destruction throughout the castle. After extended fighting, it became clear that the Bestial Nations were gaining the upper hand. The Beast-types had the advantage over the Human-types in sheer numbers. There seemed to be at least three Beast Digimon for every Human Digimon fielded by the Lawkeepers.   
  
"Fall back! We're being overrun!" cried an alarmed Mystimon.   
  
The Human Digimon followed the calls of their commander and began to retreat from the castle. Once the last Human-types were driven from the castle, the Bestial Nations celebrated their victory. The Lawkeepers' Brigade had been defeated. The Beast-types began to repair the castle and outfit it for use as one of their bases of operation. It would not be long before the Bestial Nations swept out and captured the rest of the continent.   
  
Back in Ophanimon's former castle, Beelzemon, the new leader of the Lawkeepers, was furious. "The Beast-types got the castle! How did this happen?"   
  
"We were outnumbered by the Beast types from the get go. Our troops had no chance..." replied Flame Wizardmon.   
  
"Great! Just great!" growled Beelzemon sarcastically. "First the Legendary Warriors break into our base, and then Sabre Leomon's savages take Seraphimon's castle!"   
  
A Knightmon came into Beelzemon's throne room. "Sir, we have good news!"   
  
"What is it?" asked Beelzemon wearily.   
  
"We have found Seraphimon!" replied the Knightmon.   
  
"You did? Where?" asked the Lawkeepers' leader.   
  
"Our scouts found him chained inside a holding area far to the east of our location. He was blindfolded and very weak. When we got to him, the place was abandoned. Whoever was holding him is long gone by now."   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him here!"   
  
"Already one step ahead of you, sir. Our scouts are bringing Seraphimon in right now. Also, we've found a letter attached to a box at the site signed with Cherubimon's seal. This is proof that he was the one who kidnapped our lord!"   
  
After a short wait, the Knightmon scouts returned with the Keeper of Laws and Order himself, Seraphimon. Beelzemon bowed before Seraphimon. "My lord, it's an honour to meet you! We will do everything we can to bring your kidnappers to justice."   
  
One of the Knightmon carried a box and showed it to his leaders. "Lord Beelzemon, when we found the letter, it was attached to this box. We brought it because you might be interested in it."   
  
Beelzemon took the box and opened it. Inside were several black bands made of metal which he examined. "I see..."   
  
"Those are Dark Rings!" exclaimed the Keeper of Laws. "When I was captured I heard my captors talking about using them to control Digimon. I didn't hear how they had planned to use them, but I knew that it wouldn't be pleasant."   
  
Beelzemon read the letter signed with Cherubimon's seal. "Cherubimon was the one who kidnapped you milord. Read this letter."   
  
Seraphimon read the letter and became infuriated. "Where is Cherubimon? I want to talk to him, NOW!"   
  
Beelzemon send out word to the Rose Morning Star calling for Cherubimon to meet Seraphimon. The Protector of Knowledge came shortly afterwards with his retainer, Oryxmon. The Legendary Warriors and the Pokemon trainers came to check Seraphimon's condition was alright after his kidnapping. Last, but not least, Sorcerymon, Nefertimon, Bokomon, and Neemon came to learn more about Seraphimon's kidnapping. Once everyone had gathered, Seraphimon descended into the waiting room with Beelzemon in tow.   
  
The Keeper of Laws surprised everyone by blasting Cherubimon into a wall with an energy beam. "Cherubimon!" cried Takuya.   
  
"What was that for?" asked Bokomon.   
  
"Yeah! Why did you shoot him?" asked Ash.   
  
"He was the one who kidnapped me!" cried Seraphimon, eliciting gasps from the others.   
  
Cherubimon growled. "Seraphimon, you are a liar!"   
  
"Oh, am I?" asked Seraphimon sarcastically. "You were the one who turned traitor by kidnapping me!"   
  
"I'll bet you're the one responsible for Ophanimon's disappearance too!" accused Beelzemon.   
  
"I thought you had reformed but it seems I was wrong... You made these rings to control Digimon. You put them on Digimon so you could start this Human-Beast war!" accused Seraphimon.   
  
"You can say what you want, Seraphimon, but that doesn't change the fact that you have no proof!" denounced Cherubimon. "You are a liar; end of story!"   
  
The Warriors didn't know what to think. "I don't know who to believe..." admitted Neemon.   
  
"I am a liar? I don't have any proof?" asked Seraphimon. "Beelzemon, what did you find at my prison?"   
  
"We found this cardboard box filled with Dark Rings. There was a letter on it marked with Cherubimon's seal," replied Beelzemon   
  
Takuya and the others peered into the cardboard box. As Beelzemon said, it was filled with Dark Rings. Upon picking up one of the rings, the Warrior of Fire could feel the malice and hatred emanating from its magic. He read the letter, which had been written by a computer printer. It spoke of Cherubimon supplying Dark Rings to his thugs to provoke Human and Beast-types into a war. It was signed with a golden seal depicting Cherubimon's ears.   
  
"That is Cherubimon's official seal," informed Sorcerymon.   
  
After seeing all this, Takuya was convinced that Cherubimon planned this whole charade. "You liar! You strung us along when it was you behind it the whole time!"   
  
"Don't be a fool, Takuya!" cried Koichi. "Anything can be forged. What proof do we have that this seal is even authentic?"   
  
"It is most certainly authentic," said Sorcerymon. "Trust me on this. I would know if it was a fake..."   
  
"I agree with Sorcerymon. The seal is not a fake," said Nefertimon.   
  
Zoe, JP, Koji, and Tommy began to glare at Cherubimon. "Warriors, don't be fooled! Seraphimon is a liar! It is a trick to turn you all against me!" cried Cherubimon.   
  
"The only person who was tricking anyone is you!" cried JP.   
  
"We thought that you were bad only because Lucemon was controlling you! Now we see what you really are! Do you know how many Digimon you've hurt!" denounced Zoe.   
  
The other Warriors were not convinced. "What would Cherubimon have to gain from doing all of this?" asked Misty.   
  
"Yeah, I can't think of anything," agreed May.   
  
"We don't know for sure if Cherubimon is guilty or not. We should give him the benefit of the doubt," agreed Shinya.   
  
"Open your eyes, Shinya! He has tricked us all!" stated Takuya.   
  
"Warriors, Beelzemon, join with me and kill the traitor!" cried Seraphimon.   
  
Ophanimon's Warriors promptly Fusion Evolved into Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Jet Silphymon, Dai Penmon, and Rhino Kabuterimon. The five Warriors glared at Cherubimon threateningly, as did Seraphimon, Sorcerymon, and Beelzemon. Feeling threatened, Koichi Fusion Evolved and the remaining Warriors Spirit Evolved to their Human Hybrids. The two sides glared at each other, unwilling to make the first move. The situation was a powder keg just waiting to explode, with the trainers and Nefertimon caught in the middle.   
  
"Koichi, get out of the way!" stated Beowolfmon   
  
"I'm sorry, brother, but I can't do that. No one must harm Cherubimon before we prove his innocence," replied Reichmon.   
  
"Shinya, move!" cried Aldamon.   
  
"NO!" retorted Shinya. "I won't let you hurt him!"   
  
"Warriors, it's obvious your allies have been deceived!" announced Seraphimon. "There is no way around it; if you are to stop Cherubimon, you must fight them!"   
  
Seraphimon fired his Seven Heavens attack at Cherubimon. The seven golden spheres blasted Cherubimon with explosions and knocked him onto his back. The trainers immediately fled the area with Nefertimon as the room descended into chaos. Half of the Legendary Warriors wanted to protect Cherubimon while the rest wanted to kill him. The two sides clashed with weapons being locked together and elemental blasts flying back and forth.   
  
Reichmon and Beowolfmon locked spear and sword together. "Koichi, stop this!" cried Beowolfmon.   
  
"You stop, Koji! I will not let you harm him!" replied Koichi.   
  
The Warriors of Light and Darkness clashed weapons, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Reichmon lunged with his lance, but Beowolfmon blocked with his sword. With a flick of his wrist, Reichmon managed to disarm his brother, then jabbed him in the chest to stun him. The Warrior of Darkness dematerialized his weapon and tackled Beowolfmon into the ground. Eventually, Reichmon slapped a full nelson on his brother to restrain him.   
  
Though Reichmon was able to make progress against his brother, the same wasn't true for the other Warriors. They were fighting Fusion Hybrids which were much stronger than they were as Human Hybrids. Ranamon sent a cloud over to Jet Silphymon to pour Draining Rain on her head. The Warrior of Wind moved out of the way and promptly flew in for a kick to Ranamon's face. The Warrior of Water fell onto her back before getting up and promptly switching to her Beast Spirit.   
  
Calmaramon spit a blob of Acid Ink which Jet Silphymon dodged. The Warrior of Water tracked her opponent's movement and spit a second. Once again, Jet Silphymon dodged, but this time, Calmaramon wrapped one of her tentacles around the cybernetic fairy's neck. Calmaramon pulled her victim in restrain her more adequately. Before she could do so, Jet Silphymon used the tentacle as leverage to deliver a boot to Calmaramon's face.   
  
Calmaramon reeled in pain and released Jet Silphymon. The Warrior of Wind promptly flattened Calmarmon with a flurry of kicks. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me with no choice!" said Jet Silphymon.   
  
"Warriors, our enemies are too strong. We must escape!" Cherubimon tossed lightning bolts into Beelzemon, Seraphimon, and the enemy Warriors, knocking all of them onto their backs. The Protector of Knowledge and his supporters fled the scene with the Pokemon trainers and Nefertimon in tow. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Hours later, Cherubimon and his followers returned to the Rose Morning Star. Everyone was out of breath and still unnerved by their sudden retreat from Ophanimon's castle. Oryxmon stepped out to get food and water for the others while they rested. Max, May, Misty, and Shinya were the most fatigued, as they had to fight Fusion Hybrids with Human and Beast Hybrids. It was clear that even though they were powerful as Human and Beast Hybrids, the others were even more so as Fusion Hybrids.   
  
"If the last battle has shown anything, it is that you have to do your Spirit Quests," said Koichi. "Human and Beast Hybrids can't compete with Fusion Hybrids."   
  
"I'm still wondering how my seal got onto that note," muttered Cherubimon.   
  
"Could you tell us more about that seal?" asked Ash.   
  
"Certainly," replied Cherubimon. "Each of us Celestial Digimon has a seal that we use to sign decrees and orders. Think of it as a form of identification. The seal has a failsafe that prevents it from doing anything unless certain people use it. Only one other person can handle my seal other than myself."   
  
Cherubimon stopped in mid-speech as realization dawned on him. "Who is the other person?" asked May.   
  
"Oryxmon," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"Are you suggesting Oryxmon was the one who stole your seal and then used it to sign the note?" asked Nefertimon.   
  
"It's beginning to look that way," replied Cherubimon.   
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Brendan.   
  
After some thought, Misty came up with the answer. "The Dark Rings!"   
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Koichi. "If Oryxmon is controlled by one of those things, then someone else wanted him to sign that letter. When he comes back, let's..."   
  
"Wait," said Cherubimon. "I have a better idea. If he's a mole like we suspect, he'll be making reports to his handlers on a regular basis. Let's watch what he does and set a trap to nab them both. He'll have to make a move eventually and once he does, we've got him."   
  
The others agreed with Cherubimon's plan and changed the subject to Spirit Quests. "You need to do your Spirit Quests," said Koichi. "You'll need this power if you want to face the other Warriors on equal terms."   
  
"Okay, which one of us should go?" asked Misty. "We still have to watch Oryxmon."   
  
"I found Max first. He's the most experienced so how about him?" asked Koichi.   
  
The others voiced no objections. "Looks like I'm going in alone," commented Max.   
  
The Warrior of Metal bid his farewells as he left to complete his Spirit Quest. His travels in the Trailmon took him to Metal City of the Metal Continent. It was a technological wonder land. Its skyscrapers towered above the land like monoliths to the power of Metal. Several hovering cars flew above Max's head as he took in the sights around him. He returned his thoughts to his Spirit Quest and followed the guidance of his Spirits. Max Spirit Evolved into Mercurymon and ran out of town as fast as he could.   
  
His Spirits led him to a cave in the side of mountain. Upon reaching bottommost depths of the cave, he came upon a spire constructed under the ground. This beautiful tower was constructed from solid platinum. There was a white pentagram painted on the floor before the tower of the cavern with burning braziers at each point. The light of the flame reflected off the spire and Mercurymon's face. He could feel a great magical power emanating from the spire.   
  
"Wow!" commented Mercurymon.   
  
The Warrior of Metal entered the front door of the spire under the direction of his Spirits. He was greeted by the sight of a wizard's home and workshop. He could see several dusty tomes lining the shelves on the walls. On other shelves were various occult trinkets and ingredients for unknown potions and brews. At the back of the room was a large tome open to one of its middle pages. Mercurymon felt compelled to check the tome.   
  
From the foreword, the author was Ancient Wisemon, a Digimon who existed a long time in the past. As a book, it was in surprisingly good condition, most likely due to magical influences. On the front cover was a yellow, red, and blue jewel set into a trio of pits arranged as a triangle. Mercurymon found an octagonal mirror tucked into an indentation on the back cover. He looked at it, wondering what it was doing here. The Warrior of Metal replaced the mirror and began to read the book.   
  
"The Human and Beast-types could not settle their differences despite Lucemon's efforts to the contrary," read Mercurymon out loud. "Some say this was why he became disillusioned and became increasingly oppressive in his dealings with the Human and Beast-types. Our prophets believed that Lucemon would unite Human and Beast-types, but little did they realize the irony of their prophecy. The saviour of the Digital World would also be its destroyer." _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Mercurymon found himself in the audience room of a great palace. The walls were of smooth white marble and lined with gold. At the end of the long red carpet stood a child-like angel. The blond cherub was clothed in a toga and had esoteric purple tattoos on his face and body. He had ten pure white wings and rings of gold on his wrists and ankles. Mercurymon concluded that this angel had to be Lucemon.   
  
A pair of armoured Digimon entered the room and bowed before Lucemon. The first was in gleaming white armour with golden claw-like ornaments. He looked like half-dragon man with wings and clawed hands. The second was the more feminine of the two with rhodonite armour and a gold shield. She had golden ribbons on her shoulders. These two Digimon were Dynasmon and Rhodoknightmon, two of Lucemon's most loyal followers, the Royal Knights.   
  
"My Royal Knights, what news have you brought to me?" asked Lucemon.   
  
"My lord, there is a riot between Human and Beast-types in Light City," reported Dynasmon.   
  
"Again?" asked Lucemon in frustration. "Send troops over there to stop it immediately!"   
  
"Yes Lord Lucemon!" replied Rhodoknightmon.   
  
Mercurymon watched as Dynasmon, Rhodoknightmon, and other Royal Knights reported outbreaks of violence. Despite Lucemon's best efforts to stop the fighting, the Human and Beast-types continued to quarrel. The Warrior of Metal could see that Lucemon was growing disillusioned. The stress of managing these constantly warring factions was taking its toll on him. Lucemon gazed at the sun from out of his room window to commune with his heavenly patron.   
  
"You must have faith, my son," replied the patron. "The Human and Beast-types have goodness in their hearts. You must believe their goodness will win out in the end."   
  
"Faith?" complained Lucemon. "Every day, I hear of more violence between the Human and Beast-types. Hundreds of innocent Digimon die through no fault of their own and..."   
  
"...It sounds like you are losing faith," observed the patron.   
  
Lucemon sighed. "The Digimon can never let go of their hatred. There is a riot everyday and the two sides continue to develop newer and more powerful weapons to destroy the other. I fear another Human-Beast war will begin and I don't know what to do."   
  
"Lucemon, you can see that the way of hatred is an easy path, but ultimately self-defeating. Both Human and Beast Digimon have walked this path. To walk the path of understanding is not an easy road. You can not be given a perfect world. You must build it, step by step. Please believe in them, and help them believe in themselves. Farewell, Lucemon."   
  
In a week, the representatives of the Human and Beast-types met in a peace conference at what would become Seraphimon's castle. The chief representative of Human-types was an angel just as Lucemon was. He wore regal white robes and a violet mitre on his head. This majestic angel, Magna Angemon, looked like a priest. His Beast counterpart was a large orange frog with brass horns wrapped around his body. He was Shogun Gekomon and once he took his position, the conference began.   
  
"First on the agenda is the Light City land dispute," began Lucemon.   
  
The representatives of both sides continued to talk about various issues. To Lucemon's surprise, both sides were able to sort out their differences without resorting to violence. It seemed that his patron had been right all along. Mercurymon felt drawn to the outside and walked through a wall like a ghost. He caught sight of a suspicious icy lion-man repairing some broken light fixtures on the roof. This Digimon, Ice Leomon, had secretly tucked an unknown object into each of them.   
  
Mercurymon could tell that this Ice Leomon was a spy, but didn't know who he worked for. Ice Leomon flicked on a timer for the last object, sealed the fixture, and walked away. The conference continued with the representatives unaware of the bombs Ice Leomon had planted. An hour into the conference, a massive explosion rocked the crystalline palace, unleashing untold panic! Mercurymon was shaken but completely unharmed since he was just a spirit.   
  
The authorities rushed to the scene to help survivors. Despite shielding Lucemon with his body, Dynasmon was completely unharmed. Lucemon wasn't too concerned with the explosion, but with what happened afterwards. The Human and Beast Digimon blamed each other for the terrorist attack on the peace conference. Mercurymon watched as the blame turned physical and escalated into further riots.   
  
Mercurymon found himself in Lucemon's palace, where Lucemon was watching a portable television. Mercurymon watched the broadcast with the cherub. On the screen were flaming buildings and explosions in the background. The Warrior of Metal saw a Flare Lizamon spray fire into a Lillymon. On the ground were three immobile Palmon lying on the ground. They were injured very badly. The news switched to another violent scene where several Apemon clashed with an equal number of the dog-like Dobermon.   
  
A gear-like reporter was speaking on the riots. "This is Hagurumon here, reporting live from the Autumn Leaf Fair. Violence has gripped the streets as hordes of Human and Beast Digimon took to the streets in the aftermath of the Crystal Palace bombing."   
  
Mercurymon followed as the young cherub returned to his room in disgust. "You told me to have faith, to believe in them," echoed Lucemon. "I believed that this war-torn world could be healed; that it could be saved. I thought our kind could be at peace at last and that their hatred would end. Is this our destiny? Is it our fate to fight for all eternity? All we have done is hurt each other and grind each other down. If this the kind of life we must live? No one could live like this. We shouldn't live like this!"   
  
"Lucemon..." muttered Mercurymon, despite knowing that he could not here him.   
  
At that moment Lucemon came to a twisted realization. "I see now... Yes... It was in front of me the whole time. The world as it is now can never evolve into the perfect world. I must begin a new one, even if the old world must be destroyed!" _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ "Thus, Lucemon fell from grace; the saviour becoming the Digital World's destroyer. He created an army of demons to annihilate the Digital World and remake it into his perfect world from its ashes. In becoming the great evil, he had done what no else could after years of war; he united the Human and Beast-types."   
  
Mercurymon continued his reading until he came upon the Ancients' rise and inevitable final confrontation with Lucemon. The Ancients' could not tolerate Lucemon's war on the Digital World any longer and rose up to defeat him. As Mercurymon read each word recorded in the tome, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a charred battlefield. Above him was Lucemon himself, now with a twisted look of malice and hatred.   
  
Lucemon's fall from grace had changed him drastically from the young cherub he once was. He had grown into a young blond wearing a black and white uniform. His right side represented his goodness with six white angelic wings. His left side was the opposite with six black bat wings. Lucemon's bitterness was so severe that it caused him to become torn between the light and darkness. He had ascended to Ultimate level to become Lucemon Chaos Mode.   
  
Surrounding him were ten other Digimon, the Ancients themselves. "Lucemon, this is enough! The Human and Beast-types have stopped fighting. There's no need to continue this any longer!" cried the crimson dragon, Ancient Greymon.   
  
"Fools!" decried Lucemon. "You honestly expect this peace to last? That the Human and Beast-types won't go back to their petty squabbles after this is all done? You really are a fool, Ancient Greymon! The Human and Beast Digimon will never get along! Fighting is all they know and will ever know. There is only one way to end such a meaningless existence and that is to return everything to dust! But don't worry, once I'm done, I'll rebuild a new world from the of the old; a perfect world where no Digimon has to fight like this again!"   
  
The Ancient that resembled Beowolfmon, Ancient Garurumon, did not agree. "Lucemon have you become so bitter that you all you have left is sadness and hatred? You may have given up on our people, but we haven't. We build the perfect world with each day that passes and with each step we take. Along the road, we will make mistakes, but you seek to destroy everything, the good and the bad! We can't allow that to happen!"   
  
The other Ancients nodded in agreement. "Spare me your lectures!" chided Lucemon. "I've heard dozens of others say the same things. They say they want peace, they say they want the fighting to stop, yet nothing ever changes... I won't hide the truth behind empty promises or any notions of hypocrisy. I know the truth! The only way to end the cycle of suffering is to end it all!"   
  
Ancient Garurumon sighed. "Very well, Lucemon, you leave us little choice. If you will not listen to reason, then we have no choice but to stop you."   
  
Lucemon and the Ancients clashed in a titanic battle. The sky was alit by the explosions of exchanged elemental blasts. The Ancients pummelled Lucemon with everything they could muster until his body gave out in exhaustion. The wizard-like Ancient, Ancient Wisemon, created the Elder Sign on the ground around where Lucemon's battered body laid. After a brilliant silver glow, the pentagram dragged the screaming Lucemon under the ground into the Dark Area. The fallen angel had been sealed away.   
  
Despite this victory, old habits began to resurface once again among the Digimon. "Grrrr, I was so sick of working with those dirty Human-types!" cursed a Triceramon, a Digimon that resembled a triceratops.   
  
Ancient Wisemon interrupted the brewing feud with scathing criticism. "After hearing all that, you still want to fight? Have you learned nothing from all this? Your revenge and constant fighting is what got you here in the first place! Human and Beast-types must let go of our hatred for everyone's sake. It's time for our feuds to end. Violence will not solve anything. It will only lead to more suffering and we, Digimon-kind, have suffered for far too long!"   
  
Mercurymon found himself back in the wizard's retreat in front of the tome. "Apparently, my words did not fall on deaf ears. The Human and Beast-types worked together to create a long lasting peace. I wish Lucemon could have seen this and realized his error, but my visions have shown my otherwise. As I write this book, I foresaw that he would rise up again twice more intent on completing his mission. His third advent would be the worse of them all. My prophecy shall be known as the 'Sins of the State.'"   
  
**  
  
**

**_ The Sins of the State   
  
From beyond our world, the State makes its throne  
From here on, let his advent be known:  
Meracia's war shall begin from another,  
With friend versus friend, and brother versus brother.   
  
Those of the State believed they were brave;  
proud heroes of past, once serfs and slaves.  
The proudest nation, unaware of their fate,  
For the Hour of the Beast will crumble the State.   
  
The people's wrath will know no bound,  
Once they had walked on solid State ground.  
Their hatred will burn like an eternal flame;  
on others they will lay endless blame.   
  
They'll sleep for endless days and nights.  
They'll lose all hope and lose all rights.  
Flowers will blossom at the site of their graves  
as the people resign to being slaves.   
  
The people will become that which they eat;  
to evil they are flesh, to evil they are meat.  
Led astray by the dark one's lies,  
they become servants to the Lord of the Flies.   
  
Let the Advent be known when money loses worth.  
None shall resist, neither young or old,  
to cover themselves in silver and gold  
and hail the robber's birth.   
  
Damned be those who want but don't own.  
Their eyes shall be green like emerald  
and serpents entwine them like a pole;  
Their hearts worn away like aging stone.   
  
The Advent nears when love grows cold  
and the people's mores are things of old.  
They will be lovers in word, but not in deed  
For they will birth an unholy seed.   
  
When the world is at its darkest hour,  
so shall arise three champions of power.  
They shall be as gods when battle draws nearer  
for they will bear the sword, jewels, and mirror.   
  
When the three moons come to human hands,  
Death will arise and walk the lands.  
When all is said and done,  
This is how elements shall come as one _**

**  
  
** After reading this prophecy, the Human Spirit of Metal released its power, returning Mercurymon into Max. The two Spirits of Metal floated in front of him as their powers resonated with each other. The Spirits promptly entered Max's hands. He could feel their power resonate within the depths of his soul. It could only have been Ancient Wisemon's tome that was responsible for this. The Spirits could now show their true power once they were exposed to their creator's magic.   
  
The Kanji of Metal appeared on Max's forehead. "Execute," cried Max as he materialized and thrust the Spirits together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The merged Spirits released endless bands of Fractal Code as they hovered over Max's body. The Fractal Code wrapped Max in a cocoon. Upon breaking off, it revealed a Digimon like a green metal sphere with lips and a trail of white flame. On its sides were the Kanji that represented Metal. A single, cyclopean eye peered out of the circular mirror at the centre of the Digimon's face. The Digimon descended over a silver pentagram before releasing a psionic wave.   
  
"Demi Wisemon!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ----------------Digimon Analyzer----------------  
Name: Demi Wisemon  
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Steel/Psychic Type   
  
No evil will escape the sight of this floating eye; the Legendary Warrior of Metal. His fearsome powers can not only attack the victim's body, but his very mind as well.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Hovering, inorganic, teleportation, dimensional travel, psionic, vision powers   
  
Eldritch Pentacle (None) - Upon inscribing a pentagram, Demi Wisemon can produce a variety of magical effects. Some more common uses include creating a barrier or throwing projectiles.   
  
Evil Eye (None/Psychic) - Demi Wisemon can fire various energy or psionic blasts from his cyclopean eye. This attack can do things such as induce confusion or disorientation in the victim. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "Wow, I'm a Fusion Hybrid too, just like Koichi!" remarked Demi Wisemon.   
  
"So, the heir of our master has come at last," remarked a voice behind Demi Wisemon.   
  
The eye of Metal turned around to see four Digimon magicians blocking the doorway. The first was their leader, Wisemon, a wizard in dark brown robes whose face was covered by a yellow cowl. The second resembled a female Taoist monk crossed with a yellow fox. The third was a witch in a red hat and red robes. The last was a Wizardmon. It was Wisemon that made the comment about Demi Wisemon being the heir of his master.   
  
"Heir of your master?" asked Demi Wisemon.   
  
"Yes," replied Wisemon. "Our master was Ancient Wisemon, one of the ten who banished Lucemon from our world. You, the Legendary Warrior of Metal, are his heir and as his heir, you're the leader of our group."   
  
"I am?"   
  
"Yes," confirmed Wisemon. "By now, you should have read the Sins of the State prophecy. We believe that the prophecy is unfolding at this very moment. We believe the Human-Beast war of today is merely the beginning of something worse. Let us come with you, master, so that we may help prepare for battle against the State."   
  
Demi Wisemon agreed to the help of Ancient Wisemon's sorcerer team. The four sorcerers began to cast a spell with the help of the pentagram outdoors. Instantly, the underground cavern began to fill with swirling white magical energy. Once the energy subsided, everyone found themselves standing in the Dark Continent. The sorcerers had transported everything in the cavern next to the Rose Morning Star.   
  
"Saved me the trouble of walking home," commented Demi Wisemon.   
  



	10. Pirates of the Meridian

_  
  
_ Toughlywolf:  
With what I have planned for later chapters, I can't really add any more Digimon. Sorry. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Koenma:  
Let's just say there will be some surprises in store for the future. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Cave Cat:  
Seraphimon's Warriors think that Cherubimon went bad again, probably corrupted by something other than Lucemon. Whether Cherubimon actually is corrupted remains to be seen. The future chapters don't really allow for Team Rocket to show up. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Alforce Zero:  
The three champions are coming later. Demi Wisemon is not one of them. You've already seen one of the champions if you've seen the Frontier anime. In Misty's case you're close. Misty is going to be a magical water creature of some kind; that's for certain. There are going to be even more twists and turns later on. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.   
  
Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat  
**  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 10: Pirates of the Meridian **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ Back in the Real World, Michael Barbera continued his schemes for dominance of the Central Bank of America. He had already acquired the shares from the other nine owners and was ready to get the tenth. Night had fallen on a sprawling mansion just outside of New York City. This mansion was the home of the Goldbergs, a rich dynasty that earned its fortune through banking. The house was quiet and nothing within stirred, except for a burglar on the prowl.   
  
The burglar made his way up the great stairs to the second floor where the Goldbergs and their servants slept soundly. The intruder snuck to the room of the daughter, Melissa, with the speed and stealth of a cat. As he entered, he saw Melissa, a ten year blonde, unaware of his presence as she slept soundly in her bed. The burglar pulled out a bottle filled with an unknown liquid and soaked a small rag with it. As he set the bottle on the nightstand, Melissa suddenly and unexpectedly woke up.   
  
"Wha? Who are..."   
  
Melissa never got the chance to finish her words before the burglar stuffed the rag over mouth and nose. Melissa tried to pull the rag off but couldn't. Whatever was on it was causing her to lose strength and her vision to go blurry. Eventually, she gave out and fell unconscious. The burglar, a kidnapper in actuality, pocketed his bottle and dropped a note for the master. He slung the girl onto his shoulder and made his way to a van waiting on the outside. Once the van sped away, the crime was complete. The next day, the Goldbergs found the ransom note.   
  
** Ransom Letter:  
If you ever want to see your daughter again, come to Central Park at midnight tomorrow alone with a contract to surrender your shares of the Central Bank of America. Make sure your name is signed on it. Hand this contract to a smoking man wearing a trench coat, shades, and carrying a briefcase. Don't even think about calling the police! I know all about you and the Central Bank of America. If you squeal, I will squeal on you back and you will be ruined!   
  
** The master, Kenneth Goldberg, and his wife were beside themselves with grief. "He wants my shares in the Central Bank of America in exchange for our daughter."   
  
"I don't care what you have to do!" exclaimed Kenneth's wife. "Just get her back!"   
  
Seeing no other recourse, Goldberg had no choice but to pay the ransom. The banker prepared the necessary paperwork and made his way to the park at midnight. After searching, Goldberg found the man, who led him to a groundskeeper's shed with his daughter inside. The man took the contract, tucked it away safely into his briefcase before leaving the park. He eventually made his way back to Michael Barbera's mansion with his ill-gotten gains.   
  
The man showed his employer the contract and Barbera signed it. "Yes! Now I'm the sole shareholder of the Central Bank! This calls for a celebration!" Barbera popped the cork off a bottle of champagne and drank a cup.   
  
The next day Barbera's butler answered a ringing doorbell. "Oh, Mr. President, it's nice to see you. Please come in!"   
  
President Walker, a simple-looking man, walked into the mansion. He was a man in his fifties with greying brown hair. Appropriately for the nation's leader, he wore a clean grey suit with a white undershirt. On his lapel was a small pin that looked like the US' flag. Flanking the President were two intimidating men in black suits and sunglasses. These men in black were members of the Secret Service, a group charged with protecting the President.   
  
Barbera greeted the President with a handshake. "Hello Mr. President, it's great to see you."   
  
"Hi," said President Walker. "Mike, I'm here to talk to you about the national debt."   
  
"Ah yes, that," said Barbera. "It seems the nation owes me a lot of money. What was it now? Seven trillion dollars? You're going to have to pay that money back somehow. Why not start a war?"   
  
"With whom?" asked the President. "Our forces are stretched thin. We can't invade any more countries!"   
  
"I didn't ask you to invade a country," said Barbera bluntly. "I want you to invade a world. I heard that you've been developing a device to open wormholes between our world and others."   
  
"That's top secret information! How did you find out?" asked the President.   
  
"A man who can create money can always find people who lack it," replied Barbera. "Anyways, I heard that there was a certain world that has piqued your interest. It might be a good opportunity to pay off the debt. Care to tell me about it?"   
  
"Very well," replied the President in defeat. "Our tech boys have been developing a kind of wormhole generator. We've kept the project a secret for fear of how the public will react once they learn of the existence of other worlds. I'm not sure if you remember it, but there was an incident that happened in Japan more than two years ago..."   
  
"You mean that dragon thing that popped up in Tokyo?" asked Barbera. "The Japanese government claimed it was an electrical disturbance."   
  
"That was an outright lie and everyone knows it. We learned that it was an extra-dimensional creature known as a 'Digimon.' This Digimon's home world is known as the Digital World. We suspect that this creature was preparing to invade this world."   
  
"In that case, why not invade the Digital World then?" asked Barbera. "You can claim that this invasion is retaliation for that dragon's attack..."   
  
"Yeah, but the creature never made it all the way through. The public won't just invade another world if they think that we've thwarted the invaders," objected the President.   
  
"I see, but consider this; who knows what might come out if you 'accidentally' left a wormhole open?" asked Barbera.   
  
"I see..." replied the President. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ That night at the Rose Morning Star, Oryxmon awoke from the pile of cushions that served as his bed. The goat Digimon quietly opened his door and walked outside without making a single sound. He made his way out of the Rose Morning Star and into the surrounding forests. Lurking in the trees was a humanoid devil in black. The lithe devil had long arms that reached to his knees. Upon seeing Oryxmon, this devil, Devimon, walked out to greet him.   
  
"Have you been followed?" asked Devimon.   
  
"No," replied Oryxmon.   
  
"Good," said Devimon. "What do you have to report?"   
  
"Cherubimon and his Warriors don't know who's making the Dark Rings yet. They're performing investigations to find more clues."   
  
"...And you?" asked Devimon. "Do they suspect you?"   
  
"No, they don't know about me yet."   
  
At that point, a rain cloud hovered above their heads and blasted water onto them. "What the hell?" cursed Devimon.   
  
At that moment, Pikachu zapped the two Digimon well with a Thunderbolt. A field of Psychic energy promptly surrounded Oryxmon, rendering him immobile. A wooden foot suddenly smashed him in the side of the head and he fell to the ground dazed. Something struck Devimon from behind, causing him to stumble forward, right into Machamp's Karate Chop to the eyes. The dark Digimon stumbled around in disorientation and Machamp finished the job with a Karate Chop to the back of the head. Oryxmon and Devimon had been busted big time.   
  
"That's enough," said Jager Lowemon as he emerged from the forest.   
  
"So it was Oryxmon all along," commented Ash.   
  
"Yep, and we got'em!" announced Brendan. "Time to go back."   
  
Machamp slung Devimon onto his shoulder while Arbormon did the same for Oryxmon. On the way, they bumped into Max, who had achieved his Fusion Hybrid form. After some small chat, the Warriors made their way back with the prisoners in tow and deposited Devimon into a prison cell. Arbormon dumped Orxymon on his bed and began to frisk him in an attempt to find the Dark Ring. The Warrior of Wood found nothing until Ranamon suggested she look under Oryxmon's collar. Sure enough, Arbormon found the Dark Ring and snapped it.   
  
Oryxmon remained unconscious. "Okay, let's leave him here for now," said Brendan. "Guards, tell us when Oryxmon wakes up."   
  
The next day, Oryxmon regained woke up in a fit of surprise. "Huh? How did I get here?"   
  
The guards, a pair of Turuiemon, summoned the Warriors as well as Nefertimon into the room. "We'll take it from here," dismissed Brendan.   
  
"Oryxmon, we found this Dark Ring on your neck. Do you know how it got there?" asked Misty.   
  
"Oh, I'm having difficulty remember anything. Everything's a blur," admitted Oryxmon.   
  
"Slow down and think back to what happened," suggested Koichi.   
  
"I remember! I was attacked during one of my rounds around the Rose Morning Star," replied Oryxmon.   
  
"Attacked?" asked Ash.   
  
"Yeah," replied Oryxmon. "I was outside when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I went to check it out and a Devimon attacked me from behind. He got me in a headlock while another Devimon placed something around my neck."   
  
"What about Cherubimon's seal?" asked Koichi.   
  
"I remember taking it and stamping it onto a piece of paper," replied Oryxmon.   
  
"Did you know what it said?" asked Koichi.   
  
"It mentioned something about Dark Rings, but other than that, I don't know," admitted Oryxmon.   
  
"In any case, it looks like Cherubimon was right," said Nefertimon. "This whole event was a frame up. Let's see if he found any new information from Devimon."   
  
The Warriors found Cherubimon in the prison exposing Devimon to waves of golden positive energy. The devil had a huge, stupid grin on his face as though he was in a state of euphoria. "Tell me, Devimon, did someone ask you to put the Dark Ring on Oryxmon?"   
  
"Yeah," said Devimon breathlessly.   
  
"What was his name?"   
  
"His name is Beelzemon."   
  
"I see. You were the middleman for Beelzemon and Oryxmon."   
  
"You got it buddy!" replied Devimon cheerfully.   
  
"Who is Beelzemon?" asked Cherubimon.   
  
"He's the head honcho of some Human Digimon gang."   
  
"Did Beelzemon order Oryxmon to steal my seal?" asked Cherubimon.   
  
"Mmmm, yeah, he wanted it for some reason. Never told me why..."   
  
"I see. Thank you, Devimon."   
  
"Anytime, Easter Bunny! I'm your friend!"   
  
As the Protector of Legends was about to leave, he noticed his Warriors. "Warriors, I guess you heard what he said."   
  
"Yeah," replied Koichi. "Cherubimon, Oryxmon admitted he was the one who took your seal."   
  
"Aye," replied Cherubimon. "Devimon told me the same thing. It's just as I thought, but at least we know who was responsible for this whole mess."   
  
"That's right. It was Beelzemon!" exclaimed Nefertimon. "He took over Ophanimon's palace, had me tortured, and then had the nerve to accuse a Celestial of treason!"   
  
"Yeah, he fooled everyone; the Human-types, the other Warriors, Seraphimon..." continued Misty.   
  
"I wonder what his motives are..." mumbled Cherubimon.   
  
"We have to tell Takuya and the others!" declared Shinya.   
  
"Hold on guys," interrupted Koichi. "What if they don't believe you? If that's the case, they will attack you, and you are no match for them yet. You need to do your Spirit Quests."   
  
"Oh yeah, right..." said Shinya.   
  
"Well, only Misty, May, and Shinya need to do Spirit Quests," observed Brock. "You three have nothing to worry about. We can take care of things while you're gone."   
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I found something very interesting while I was on my Spirit Quest. I want to show it to you, follow me," said Max.   
  
Max led the others to the tower that he had visited while on his Spirit Quest. Ancient Wisemon's sorcerers were cleaning up the area around the tower when the Warriors came. Max led them to Ancient Wisemon's tome and showed them the contents of his book. The Warriors were fascinated as they perused the contents of the book. They learned of Lucemon's fall from grace and the "Sins of the State" prophecy.   
  
"Meracia?" asked Koichi.   
  
"Yeah, that's the name of the State which will attack the Digital World soon," replied Max.   
  
"If this prophecy is truly unfolding now, it would be wise to end the Human-Beast war as soon as possible," observed Cherubimon.   
  
"Should we go on our Spirit Quests now?" asked Shinya.   
  
"Definitely," replied Cherubimon. "That power will come in handy once the State begins its invasion. Koichi, Max, and Pokemon trainers please stay here. I have some missions for you. The rest of you, go on your Spirit Quests and get your Fusion Hybrids."   
  
"Okay, we'll leave everything up to you guys," said Shinya.   
  
"Good luck Warriors," said Cherubimon, before they departed to complete their Spirit Quest. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Misty found herself over the sea as her Trailmon, Kettle, sped over the clean blue waters. As a lover of the sea and Water-type Pokemon, she was pleased to be there. She watched in awe as a dolphin Digimon leapt out of the water in a graceful jump with the sun behind it. Elsewhere, she watched a group of Gomamon; baby sea lions. Misty remembered one of her old Digidestined friends, Joe Kido, having a Gomamon for a partner.   
  
The Trailmon pulled into the station at Seaside Town, a resort town built on the largest island of the Water Archipelago. The beach was lined with huts made from wood and straw. They were stands serving food and drinks to the tourists. All of the tourists were dressed in summertime clothing such as shorts and swimsuits. Despite being occupied by the Bestial Nations, the people looked happy. If the people were aware of the Human-Beast war that raged around the world, they certainly did not show it.   
  
Though Misty longed to put on a bathing suit and take a swim, she had more important things to do. She was on her Spirit Quest to achieve the power of a Fusion Hybrid. The Cerulean sister made her way into the city. Seaside Town's more densely populated areas resembled a police state. She remarked several Beast-type guards patrolling the city. There was not a single Human-type Digimon to be found anywhere. Either the Bestial Nations sent them away, or worse, they killed them.   
  
Misty continued on her way unwilling to probe any deeper into the mystery of the missing Human-types. She didn't want to get into any entanglements with the Bestial Nations at this point. The Spirits of Water eventually led Misty to a jewellery store. She found the display cases had been smashed opened and the merchandise had gone missing. It looked like the store had been the victim of a burglary.   
  
"What happened here?" asked Misty.   
  
"My store had been robbed by a Mermaidmon pirate," replied the owner, a Kongoumon.   
  
"What did she steal?"   
  
"She took several items including three necklaces. These necklaces are one of kind. They are gold chains set with three special jewels called moonstones. They are extraordinarily rare since they can only be mined from the Digital World's moons. Each of my necklaces had a moonstone coming from each of the moons; a red one, a yellow one, and a blue one."   
  
The Spirits told Misty that the necklaces were important and that she needed to acquire them. "What would you say if I offered to find them for you?"   
  
"I'd say you're welcome to. The police haven't found any leads yet, but if you can find them, I'd be happy. All I want is my stuff back so I can make a living."   
  
"If I do find your jewellery, can I keep the moonstone necklaces?" asked Misty.   
  
"I don't know... Why do you ask?"   
  
Misty held out her Pokeball to show Kongoumon her Spirits. "I'm the Legendary Warrior of Water. My Spirits tell me that it is important that I get them."   
  
"You're the Warrior of Water?" asked Kongoumon incredulously. "Looks like this is my lucky day after all! In that case, you can have the moonstones. Just make sure to get my stuff back, okay?"   
  
"Don't worry. You can count on me. Did you see which way she went?"   
  
"Sorry, I don't know."   
  
By now Misty knew that her Spirit Quest required the acquisition of the moonstones. "Okay, thanks a lot, I'll ask around town."   
  
Immediately upon leaving the shop, the Spirits gave Misty directions to go back to the beach. They indicated that she needed to go into the ocean. Being a chimera made with Water Pokemon and Digimon, Misty simply entered the water and swam her way to the location of the moonstones. She ended up travelling southeast until she found another island. She immediately Spirit Evolved into Ranamon as she knew there would be a confrontation between her and Mermaidmon.   
  
Ranamon followed her Spirits directions until she surfaced inside of a pond in a cavern. The place was lit by the moss that formed along the side of the walls. They glowed with an unearthly green light. Some distance away, she could see daylight creeping into the cavern. There was a small living space inside, complete with a table and bed. On the table were three necklaces and beside it was an open bag filled with jewellery. Ranamon concluded that the jewellery was Kongoumon's and that the necklaces were his moonstone necklaces.   
  
Just as Ranamon was about to claim the items, the thief and owner of the cavern returned. Like Ranamon was in her human form, Mermaidmon's torso was that of a female. However, Mermaidmon had a dark greyish fish's tail instead of a blue snake's tail. The blonde Mermaidmon had hair tied into a braid and wore a black pirate's hat complete with a skull and crossbones emblem. She was a true pirate and brandished a golden anchor threateningly.   
  
_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Mermaidmon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate level, Water type   
  
This aquatic Digimon travels the Digital World's seas in search of treasure and loot to plunder. She should not be underestimated as she is strong and wields a golden anchor as her weapon.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Aquatic, water breathing   
  
Northern Cross Bomber - Mermaidmon's golden anchor can used to launch grenades made of pressurized water that explode with great force.   
  
Charm Plunder - Mermaidmon can blow a sweet kiss which allows her to steal valuable items from the target. This attack does not cause physical harm to an opponent. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "Hey you! Hands off my booty!" cried Mermaidmon.   
  
"This jewellery doesn't belong to you!" retorted Ranamon.   
  
"I stole it fair and square so it's mine!" cried Mermaidmon in response.   
  
At that point, conflict was inevitable. Mermaidmon charged at Ranamon who responded by dodging and running out of the cave. The Warrior of Water ran up a tree and bounced off it into a graceful acrobatic flip and landed behind Mermaidmon. Ranamon sent a Draining Rain cloud over to the pirate, who turned around and sliced it with her anchor. Mermaidmon promptly launched several grenades of pressurized water which exploded with loud pops all around her.   
  
Though Ranamon was a Water creature like her opponent, Mermaidmon was more powerful being an Ultimate level Digimon. The exploding grenades slapped water at her with enough force that it felt like being grazed by hard punches. Ranamon made it to safety and projected acidic vapours at her foe. These vapours burned Mermaidmon's flesh and prompted her into whipping her hands around to blow them away.   
  
"Grrr... You're a pain, you know that?" asked Mermaidmon insultingly.   
  
Mermaidmon blew a jet of water which took Ranamon off her feet and sent her onto a sandy beach. Ranamon decided to change tactics and switched to her Beast Spirit. "Slide Evolution, Calmaramon!"   
  
"Oh blech!" commented Mermaidmon in disgust. "Of course, your looks can never compare to mine, sister!" Mermaidmon promptly began to pose to show off her beauty.   
  
"Let's see how good you look once I wipe that grin off your face!" retorted Calmaramon.   
  
Calmaramon spit a blob of acidic ink which Mermaidmon narrowly dodged. Some of the gunk got onto her arm and began to burn her lightly. Calmaramon fired more blobs of ink which Mermaidmon dodged. The pirate attempted to flee into the water, but eventually got snatched by the waist. She immediately fired a Northern Cross Bomber into her foe's body and broke free of her grip. With a powerful blow with her anchor, Mermaidmon cut Calmaramon down and forced her to regress to Misty.   
  
Mermaidmon promptly grabbed Misty by the neck and began to strangle her. Misty felt her strength drain away with each second that passed. Eventually her vision became blurry as asphyxia set in. Misty soon lost the strength to fight back and passed out. Mermaidmon continued to strangle for a few seconds longer to ensure her enemy was dead. She dragged Misty out into the water to deposit her body at the bottom of the sea. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Misty found herself sitting on the rocks by a pond in the wilderness. She had her fishing rod cast into the water and waited for a Water Pokemon to bite. Eventually something began to tug on the line. She tried to pull it out, but it turned out to very heavy. With a burst of strength, Misty yanked the object out of the water. It turned out to be a young Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, cradling an injured Pikachu within his arms.   
  
"Look at that poor thing! You have to get him to the Viridian City Pokemon Centre right away!" Ash suddenly grabbed Misty's bike and rode off with it. "Hey, that's my bike!"   
  
"I'll give it back later! Right now I have to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Centre!" cried Ash in return.   
  
Ash sped away on the bike. The next time Misty would see him would be when she arrived at the Viridian Pokemon Centre. She found her bike outside of the centre all charred and burned. Much of its metal had been melted and it smelled as bad as it looked. Misty was furious. She picked the remains of her bike and marched right into the Pokemon Centre to have a word with Ash.   
  
"Misty! What happened to your bike?" asked Ash.   
  
"You happened to my bike!" cried Misty. "I want a new one!"   
  
"I'm sorry about your bike but I can't do anything about it now. Pikachu is still hurt and I need to take care of him," said Ash.   
  
"Is he alright?" asked Misty in concern.   
  
Nurse Joy wheeled Pikachu into the lobby with good news for Ash. "Good news, Ash. Pikachu's operation went smoothly. He's resting as we speak."   
  
From that point on, Misty and Ash were virtually inseparable as they went a Pokemon journey together. "Misty why are you following us?" asked Ash.   
  
"I want you to repay me for that bike you ruined!" retorted Misty.   
  
Indeed that was what she always said whenever she was confronted about her reasons for staying with Ash and eventually, Brock. Throughout the journey Misty justified her presence by claiming she wanted her bike back. Deep down, it was a lie and Misty knew it. All she really wanted was to travel with Ash and Brock. Eventually, her friendship with Ash blossomed into something more. It turned into love.   
  
Days and months passed by in a blur until Misty eventually found herself in a forest during the Doom Stone war. It was just hours before she was captured and experimented on by Team Rocket. The night was cold and the team had set up camp for the night. May and Ash were seated in front of the fire and warming themselves happily. May and Ash struck up a conversation about their pasts and what had happened before coming to this point in time. Out of curiosity, Misty listened in.   
  
"When I ordered Mudkip to use Water Gun, it sprayed me in the face instead of the Poochyena," narrated May.   
  
Ash literally burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! It sprayed you in the face? Ha ha ha!"   
  
May frowned. "That's why I didn't choose Mudkip. Treecko was too scary, so I went with Torchic instead. How did you start your journey?"   
  
Ash calmed down and regained his composure. "Well, I kind of woke up late that day."   
  
"Kind of?"   
  
"Okay, okay, so I overslept!" admitted Ash.   
  
"I take it that Pikachu wasn't your first choice."   
  
"Yeah. Everyone else got there earlier and took all of the other Pokemon. Pikachu was the only one left. We had a little trouble getting along at first, but the two of us became best buddies."   
  
"When did you meet Misty and Brock?"   
  
"I met Misty just before I got to Viridian City. Pikachu got hurt trying to protect me from some Spearows. I took her bike to get to the Pokemon Centre, but I kind of damaged it on the way. She was mad. She tagged along just to get me to repay her for that bike."   
  
"What about Brock?"   
  
"He used to be the Pewter City Gym Leader. His long lost father came home to take care of his brothers and sisters while he traveled with us to become a Pokemon Breeder."   
  
"You three must have had a lot of adventures!" remarked May.   
  
"Yeah," replied Ash.   
  
May stared into Ash's eyes dreamily and blushed. "You know, Ash..."   
  
May began to inch her way to Ash in an attempt to get closer to him. Misty had seen enough. She promptly released her Staryu and ordered it to blast May in the face with a Water Gun. Staryu did as it was told, knocking May flat onto her back. Ash was in denial at first, but that was only temporary. His disbelief soon turned to anger, as he was appalled by Misty's rude and offensive gesture.   
  
"Misty what was that for?" asked Ash with indignation.   
  
Misty turned her nose up. "Humpf!" she snorted indignantly.   
  
May noticed Misty's uncaring attitude and was furious. "You did that on purpose!"   
  
"So I did... What're you going to do about it?" dared Misty.   
  
May growled. "I asked if you were jealous and you lied to me! I'm usually a nice person but don't push me!"   
  
The girls were so enraged at each other that their screaming caused the others to investigate. "Ash and I have been travelling together since before we even met you. How dare you try to lay your hands on him!" screamed Misty.   
  
"I didn't see a sign on him saying he's yours, Misty!" retorted May. "If you had been travelling with him so long, why didn't you try to pick him up. It doesn't matter. You snooze you lose! I'm taking him and that's final!"   
  
May promptly grabbed Ash's arm and yanked him in her direction. Misty did the same with Ash's other arm, turning the conflict into a tug-of-war. "Keep your hands off!" screamed Misty.   
  
"NO! Keep YOUR hands off!" snapped May.   
  
Misty promptly tackled May onto the ground and the two girls began to pull on each other's hair. The two trainers rolled on the ground as they fought for their boy. Misty continued to see more images at an ever increasing rate. She was reliving her entire life in the span of a few seconds. She regretted squandering the time they had together by not reaching out to his loved one, Ash. She regretted never having let Ash known her true feelings and now, she would never get the chance at all.   
  
Before sadness and regret had drowned her out, Misty's Spirits spoke to her. "Warrior of Water, do you wish to change your life?" Misty was caught dumbfounded. "Do you wish to change your life?"   
  
"Yes!" she replied emphatically. "I was weak. I couldn't show him how I truly felt. I lied to everyone else but I was really lying to myself. I love him. I can't imagine myself without him. Please Spirits, it can't end like this!"   
  
"Then arise, Warrior of Water, and show your true self to the world!" commanded the Spirits. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Mermaidmon left Misty for dead at the bottom of the sea and began to swim away. Suddenly, the waters of the ocean parted, leaving Mermaidmon beached on the ground. Misty's lifeless body became suspended in the air by unknown magical forces. Her tail frothed and foamed as it became bubbles and then a pair of human legs. Misty began to grow younger, turning from a teenager into a young girl once again. As new life filled her being, her eyes shot open and she took a deep, gasping breath of air.   
  
The floating Misty was wet, nude, and bore the two Spirits of Water in her hands. Mermaidmon was shocked. "Impossible! I killed you with my own hands! How can you be alive?"   
  
"I've been given a second chance," replied Misty. "There is someone special waiting for me and I want to return to him."   
  
"Well, it makes no difference to me. If I can kill you once, I can certainly do it again!"   
  
"Not this time, Mermaidmon! Execute!" The Kanji of Water appeared on Misty's forehead as she thrust the Spirits of Water together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
The strands of released Fractal Code wrapped themselves into a cocoon around Misty's body. The superimposed Spirits of Water glowed as they released their power into Misty. A tsunami crashed onto her, leaving a silhouette of water shaped like her body. Misty's water silhouette grew from a young girl into a curvaceous woman. Her legs swirled around into a twisting cyclone of water. Her torso's water coalesced into turquoise-coloured flesh as a violet vest formed. The blue haired beauty formed a trident from her water and stood it upright on the ground.   
  
"Maridmon!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Maridmon  
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Water Type   
  
The Warrior of Water's sadness and regrets drew the sympathy of the Spirits of Water. She was reborn as this genie of the seas to begin her life anew.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious, telepathic, shape shifting: water, controls water, water breathing   
  
Tsunami Crasher (Water) - Maridmon can turn into waves or tornadoes of water, propelling herself into opponents and battering them around.   
  
Vortex Trident (Steel/Water) - Maridmon can use her trident to skewer opponents or command watery magic. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "So the little girl has finally grown up... Big deal, it won't help you against me!"   
  
Mermaidmon launched several water grenades at Maridmon who responded by turning into a swirling tornado of water. The bombs exploded, causing no harm to their intended victim at all. Maridmon returned to her normal form and fired bursts of pressurized water with her trident. Mermaidmon raised her anchor in defence and blocking several shots before she was overwhelmed by the sheer force and number of bolts.   
  
As Maridmon moved in, Mermaidmon swiped at her foe with her anchor. Maridmon parried and the colliding weapons chipped off metal sparks into the air. Maridmon lunged with her trident, prompting Mermaidmon to defend. The two exchanged blows with Maridmon winning out in the end. She knocked the anchor away and landed the deathblow in the enemy's stomach. Once she withdrew her trident, Mermaidmon collapsed and turned into Fractal Code and an egg.   
  
Maridmon materialized a Pokeball marked with the Kanji of Water and purified the data through it. "Mermaidmon, I hope you will be reborn into a better life. Waters of the Digital World, purify this tainted soul! Fractal Code Digitize!"   
  
Maridmon regressed to her human form to find out that she was naked. "I need new clothes," observed Misty as she covered herself up.   
  
Misty Spirit Evolved back into Ranamon. After returning the stolen jewellery to Kongoumon, she returned to the Rose Morning Star. She changed into a new set of clothes; a pair of yellow shorts and a brown undershirt. Misty put on the last piece of her ensemble, a yellow vest with a blue collar. She buttoned her vest and looked at herself in the mirror. After becoming pleased with her new loo, she left her dressing room.   
  
"Misty?" asked Ash, who had been searching for her after hearing of her return. "There you are! Wow, this is great! You're back to normal!"   
  
Misty smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad to be me again! Ash, there's something I've wanted to ask you..."   
  
"Certainly, what is it?" he asked.   
  
"I've been thinking, we've been travelling together for a long time now, but we haven't really spent any time alone." Misty paused briefly to gather her courage. "I was hoping you'd have a picnic with me tomorrow afternoon. You know, just the two of us alone..."   
  
Ash was stunned. "A picnic? With me? Um, yeah, that sounds nice!"   
  
Misty's face lit up in a bright smile. "Wonderful! I'll get Oryxmon to prepare our food. I'll call you at around lunch time tomorrow. Oh, before you go, I've got something for you!" Misty went close to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn beet red from embarrassment. "See you later, Ash!"   
  



	11. Sorcerymon's Discovery

_  
  
_ Koenma:  
Not really. This isn't an 02 fic so he's out of place here. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Cave Cat:  
I won't show the actual picnic. If you really want to see some AshMisty stuff, just wait a few chapters. There's a scene coming up a few chapters into the future. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.   
  
Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat  
**  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 11: Sorcerymon's Discovery **  
  
** **  
  
** _  
  
_ The Human-Beast war continued on the plains of the Digital World's wilderness and in the streets of its cities. The battles were most severe in the plains and forests of the Wind Continent, the location of Seraphimon's former castle. They had resulted in the castle being rendered unusable for his purposes, necessitating the usage of Ophanimon's vacant castle. The Lawkeepers were gaining ground, spreading westward across the Wind Continent towards the Bestial Nations territories.   
  
The Lawkeepers had recently advanced towards the plains on the west side of Wind Continent. There, they met with fierce resistance from the Beast-types. The battle went back and forth with each Digimon fighting each other in brutal battle. A trio of crimson dinosaurs with exotic black markings, Guilmon, spit fireballs into a column of Human-type angels, Angemon and d'Arcmon. The angels blocked the fireballs and retaliated with positive energy blasts.   
  
A group of massive blue beetles, Kabuterimon, shot spheres of lightning into the column of angels. Their attack killed three of the enemy and wounded five more. Elsewhere, the Gatling guns of a Gargomon firing team made rattling bangs as they unloaded ammunition into the lines of the Human-types. From the sky a squadron of Lillymon shelled the Gargomon with Flower Cannon shots. The shots exploded all around them, forcing them to run and breaking their group up. The Human-Beast war proved to be very costly in lives for both sides of the war.   
  
Back at Lawkeepers' headquarters, Beelzemon gave a private status report to his leader, Seraphimon. "Our forces are engaging the Bestial Nations along the western plains of the Wind Continent. On the Earth Continent front, our forces have retaken the Summer Sun Fair."   
  
"Excellent," commented Seraphimon. "It has come to my attention that the Beast-types in our lands are growing restless. I fear they will be a threat to the Human-types."   
  
"We'll need to round them up and lock them away," suggested Beelzemon.   
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that," lamented Seraphimon. "...But even if we did this, they will resist. That's not counting the resistance that would come from the few moderate elements left in the Human-types."   
  
"If they had made a move against us, then we'd have no choice," observed Beelzemon. "I can 'arrange' something like that if you want."   
  
"I do not like the idea of deceiving our people," stated Seraphimon.   
  
"You don't have a choice. If you leave the Beast-types alone, they will help the Bestial Nations destroy us," warned Beelzemon.   
  
Seraphimon sighed. "Very well, Beelzemon. I'll leave it in your hands."   
  
Meanwhile, Sorcerymon was beefing up the defences of Flame Terminal. This small town had gone through much in recent weeks. It was the site of an attack by a group of the Human-type Asuramon. These nuts massacred several innocent Beast-types in cold blood. However, Sorcerymon soon learned through Beelzemon's great detective work that Cherubimon orchestrated the whole event. The Celestial Digimon was behind everything, using the Dark Rings to control the Asuramon and provoke the Beast Digimon into joining his war.   
  
Earlier, a riot had broken out when irate Beast-types went on strike against the steel production plants in Flame Terminal. One event had led to another and violence erupted. The police had not choice but to step in, but not even they could stop the angry Beast Digimon. It required the Legendary Warriors to intervene before they could restore order. Recently, Flame Terminal became a strategic operational area for the Lawkeepers' push westward into Bestial Nations territory.   
  
Sorcerymon, on a break, decided to start a conversation with one of the Lawkeepers' soldiers, an Angemon. "Say, how is the war going?"   
  
"Very well, our boys are fighting them into the western plains right now. Word is that we're going to take that place very soon. The Wind Continent is going to be ours!"   
  
"Yeah, that's good news!" agreed Sorcerymon. "Despite that, Cherubimon's not going to..."   
  
At that moment, an explosion rocked the Flame Terminal! The blast came as a shock to Sorcerymon and Angemon. The two went over to investigate and found that a cafe in the town had been demolished. The authorities made an exhaustive search and collected all the evidence they could. At the time, the cafe had been filled with Human Digimon. The bomb killed all of them instantly, leaving no survivors.   
  
A police Etemon scoured through the wreckage and found a golden tail ring. "Look at this!"   
  
"A tail ring?" asked a second.   
  
"Yeah, don't Gatomon wear these?" asked a third.   
  
"Yeah, there aren't any other Digimon that wear these things," stated the first. "It looks like a Beast-type operation."   
  
"Hey, I found a video of the perp escaping!" announced a fourth Etemon as he ran over.   
  
The first Etemon took the video and played it in a nearby news van. It showed a cute white cat, a Gatomon, running out of the back door of the cafe. After searching the cafe's ruins, the police could not find anything else of interest. The police declared the bombing to be the work of Beast-type subversives working from within the Beast-type communities. News of this heinous event spread rapidly through the Human-type communities. It soon led to furious protests by disgruntled and enraged Human Digimon.   
  
"Throw out the savages!" chanted a mass of protesters in Light City.   
  
"We are a nation of laws! Beast-types do not belong!" cried others.   
  
The news channels switched to massive coverage of Seraphimon about to make an edict. "I have stated that we as Human-types should not paint Beast-types with broad strokes. I have made every effort to ensure peace in our communities, but it appears that the Beast-types are unwilling to reciprocate. Though it pains me greatly, they have left me with no choice but for me to ask them to leave our villages and cities quietly."   
  
In a Beast-type neighbourhood of Flame Terminal, the mass expulsion of the Beast Digimon was well underway. Many Beast Digimon had already packed their belongings and lined up to be taken away by the Trailmon. Despite Seraphimon's decree, a few of the Beast-types were unwilling to leave the cities. These Digimon had to be forcibly escorted by Human-type guards. One such group of dissenters was a group of Biyomon.   
  
A group of Knightmon smashed the door down to their home. The armoured knights proceeded to drag the Biyomon out and beat them with the flat of their blades. Once this appalling act was over, a group of Angemon swooped down and carried the wounded birds off to the Trailmon station. At the station, Worm the Trailmon was filled to maximum capacity with the sad and desolate Beast-Digimon. He promptly pulled out of the station, taking the Beast Digimon to parts unknown.   
  
While the Lawkeepers cleansed their lands of the Beast Digimon, Sorcerymon was watching a recording of the news on a television set. He had returned to Ophanimon's castle to turn in for the day. He watched the videos of the crime, including the one that showed the bomber's escape from the back. On the film, the Gatomon walked into the cafe with a small backpack on her back. In the next shot, the cat left the cafe without the backpack and before it exploded.   
  
Sorcerymon thought he spotted something odd about the video and rewound it. Upon replaying it, Sorcerymon watched the video more closely. He confirmed his suspicions; something was definitely odd about the video. The oddity was centred on the Gatomon looking around before she ran off. Sorcerymon stopped the video at that scene and moved closer to the television set to determine what it was. He couldn't figure anything out since the scene was so blurry.   
  
Sorcerymon decided to use a computer. He uploaded the video into an art program and froze the video at the moment the Gatomon began looking around during the escape scene. Seraphimon's aide expanded the image until he got a blurry close up of the face. After sharpening the image, it turned out that Gatomon's face was abnormal. Further sharpening revealed that the fur had a discontinuity in it, which indicated that the fur was a suit and not a part of her body. After running a cleaning function, Sorcerymon discovered the truth; that Gatomon was a fake!   
  
In truth, the Gatomon was actually a Betsumon. Betsumon loved wearing disguises and often walked around in Gatomon suits. The Lawkeepers had employed one to stage the cafe bombing and then blame it on the Beast-types. This crime could only have been ordered by the upper echelons of the Lawkeepers. Sorcerymon now held damning proof of a Lawkeeper crime. He realized that as long as he knew this, his life was in danger. He eventually decided to expose the fraud to Cherubimon's Warriors and set out on a dangerous mission. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ "...And so, your hero enters a great forest to complete her Spirit Quest and find her true power. What dangers and wonders await her on her journey? What Digimon will she become once she gains Fusion Evolution? Stay tuned and we'll find out!" reported May.   
  
Indeed, May's Spirit Quest had brought her to a great forest somewhere on the Wood Continent. The air was filled with the fresh smell of clean air. The trees towered over May like massive poles of wood and leaves. They gave her a sense of claustrophobia since the trees were so close together. It made it difficult to move quickly through the area, as well as limiting the range of her vision. The Warrior of Wood continued to follow her Spirits' voices to wherever they led her.   
  
After walking along for a few moments, she came upon a tree filled with bright red apples. "Mmm... Food! I haven't eaten in a while..." May climbed onto the branches, plucked an apple, and sat down to eat.   
  
Unknown to May, another Legendary Warrior lurked in the skies above. "Where is she?" asked that Warrior, Kazemon.   
  
Kazemon was in the area on Seraphimon's orders. His agents had spotted May leaving a Trailmon and heading into the forest. The Keeper of Laws had not learned what she was up to and so sent Zoe to find out. So far, Kazemon had not been able to find her anywhere in the forest. The vegetation was so thick that it made it difficult to see objects even from the sky. The Warrior of Wind hovered over the trees and continued her search.   
  
"Danger!" whispered May's Spirits.   
  
May froze and looked around. Once she moved her gaze upward, she saw Kazemon hover by without noticing her. "Eeek! What's she doing here?" May asked herself mentally.   
  
May took cover behind the leaves and waited until Kazemon flew out of sight. With the Warrior of Wind here, her Spirit Quest now took a dangerous turn. Though she wondered why Kazemon was here, May didn't need to guess. Kazemon was here to stop her. Most likely it was Seraphimon or Beelzemon who put her up to this. Zoe had the power of Fusion Evolution and hence was more powerful than May was. May decided that confronting her at this point was not a wise thing to do.   
  
However, fate had other plans. Her branch began to weaken with an audible cracking sound. May screamed as she fell onto the ground, landing with a loud thud and rustling the animals nearby. Once May recovered, she instinctively Spirit Evolved into Arbormon and fled the scene before Kazemon came by to investigate. She dashed into the forest at top speed until a blast of wind smashed a tree in her path. Kazemon had found her.   
  
The fairy of Wind descended from the sky. "Arbormon, stop! What are you doing here?"   
  
"None of your business!" replied Arbormon.   
  
"Like hell it isn't my business! As long as you work for Cherubimon, it is my business!" stated Kazemon. "Why don't you tell me what you are doing before I get angry?"   
  
"Make me!" dared Arbormon.   
  
"If that's the way you want it..." conceded Kazemon.   
  
Kazemon blew a blast of air which struck a nearby tree after Arbormon dodged. The android of Wood threw a pair of extended punches at Kazemon, who flew away to avoid them. The fighting fairy responded by blowing more air blasts at Arbormon and sending her into the ground. As Kazemon came with a powerful kick, Arbormon caught her foot and decked her across the face with an extended punch. The Warrior of Wood got up and Kazemon came in a flurry of kicks. Arbormon raised her arm in defence and then swatted Kazemon out of the way.   
  
Kazemon decided to switch to her Beast Spirit. "Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon!"   
  
"Two can play at that game. Slide Evolution, Petal Dramon!"   
  
The two Legendary Warriors glared at each other in what was an incongruent scene. Of the two Digimon, Petal Dramon was the larger one by a great margin. She was facing down a Digimon about the size of a six or seven foot tall woman. It would seem that someone as small as Zephyrmon would not be threat. It was a fact that the Beast Hybrid of Wind was not known for raw physical power. On the other hand, the advantages of the Wind Hybrids fell into another area, that of mobility.   
  
Zephyrmon made the first move by blowing a cone of wind. The cone was filled with bludgeoning vacuum pellets that pummelled Petal Dramon's body for light damage. Zephyrmon charged into the attack while Petal Dramon was stunned and delivered a powerful thrusting kick. The plant dragon fumbled backwards before retaliating in kind with a cone of air of her own, the Leaf Cyclone. The attack knocked Zephyrmon into the ground leaving her momentarily dazed.   
  
"Slide Evolution, Arbormon!"   
  
Arbormon took advantage of this lapse of attention to flee elsewhere into the forest. Zephyrmon became annoyed upon recovering from the Leaf Cyclone. "Great... Where did she go now?"   
  
Zephyrmon took to the skies to search for the Warrior of Wood. At the same time, Arbormon stopped her retreat into the forest's depths. She didn't want to be dragged into a long, drawn out fight before she completed her Spirit Quest. After confirming that Zephyrmon was nowhere around, the Warrior of Wood continued her quest. The Spirits of Wood guided her on her way until she found a grove.   
  
At the centre of this grove was a tree placed prominently in the centre. This tree was larger than the rest and had a handle sticking out of its trunk. This handle belonged to what appeared to be a knife or sword-like object. The Spirits told Arbormon to grab the handle and pull it out. Arbormon did as she was told and returned to being May for unknown reasons. The tree suddenly disappeared for unknown reasons as well.   
  
The dagger turned out to be longer than she first thought. It turned out to be a katana in actuality due to its long length. It had a curved blade made out of amber and looked like a beautiful work of art. The sword suddenly shrank down into a knife and May looked at it bewilderment. No matter what she did, she couldn't make the dagger turn back into a sword. Once she put the dagger on her belt, the Spirits of Wood fled her Pokeball. May watched as the Spirits sank into her open palms and relished the serene power she felt flowing through her.   
  
Zephyrmon, drawn by the light of the Spirits of Wood, came to investigate. "NOOOOO!"   
  
May smiled as the Kanji of Wood lit up on her forehead as she showed the Spirits of Wood to Zephyrmon. "Oh yeah, I can Fusion Evolve too! Zoe, it's time for us to settle our score. Execute!" cried May as she thrust the Spirits together. "Fusion Evolution!"   
  
Upon the Spirits joining, they released vast amounts of Fractal Code in bands. The superimposed Spirits appeared above May as her skin turned to wood and she became a fully grown, but barren tree. Leaves began to grow as two of the branches began to bend downwards like arms. An unknown force carved the features of a beautiful, curvaceous woman into the bark, turning the tree into a wooden statue. A pair of glowing ambers appeared and formed her eyes. The dryad cracked several vines on the ground like whips and made an alluring pose.   
  
"Dryamon!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Dryamon  
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Grass Type   
  
The Warrior of Wood's evolution has transformed her into a gorgeous female tree spirit. This titanic, beautiful Digimon is the guardian of the Digital World's forests.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Accelerated healing: sunlight, disguise: tree, control plants   
  
Photosynthetic Blast (Grass) - Dryamon's photosynthesizing body allows her to draw on luminescence to fuel a destructive eye blast. Also known as the "Photo Blast," this attack weakens when Dryamon is out of the sun.   
  
Verdant Tendrils (Grass) - Dryamon whips her foes with a series of vines that grow from her body.   
  
Eucalyptus Gas (Poison) - Dryamon can expel a white bacterial cloud with a minty smell. It heals allies but causes inflammation and blisters on the skin of enemies. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "So, what do you think? Don't I look good as Dryamon?" asked Dryamon as she gave a flirtatious wink.   
  
"You won't be looking so good once I'm done with you!" replied Zephyrmon.   
  
"If you think you can take me, bring it on! I'm not going anywhere so what are you waiting for?" taunted Dryamon.   
  
Zephyrmon decided to not to mince words and blew a Hurricane Gale at her opponent. Dryamon took the attack without so much as flinching before spraying Eucalyptus Gas in return. The minty gas gave Zephyrmon severe and painful burning sensations on her skin wherever it touched. The Warrior of Wind formed Plasma Pods on her limbs before shooting them at the enemy. Dryamon swatted the pods away and entered into a stare down with the Warrior of Wind.   
  
Zephyrmon materialized her Spirits in the palms of her hands. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"   
  
After Zephyrmon turned into Jet Silphymon, Dryamon smiled. "Now we're getting serious!"   
  
"That's right, no more playing around!" exclaimed Jet Silphymon.   
  
The Warrior of Wind immediately materialized and pointed her pinwheel at Dryamon for an Ultra Turbulence attack. Fierce winds began to pick up and blow on Dryamon, but she was too heavy and too resistant to be lifted off the ground. Jet Silphymon followed by spraying several vacuum shots which pummelled Dryamon around. After landing a powerful kick, Jet Silphymon knocked the massive tree spirit onto her back.   
  
Dryamon smiled as she got up. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that!"   
  
Dryamon grew nine vines from her hand and lashed them at Jet Silphymon. Like a cat-o'-nine-tails, the tips stung the Warrior of Wind's skin on contact. Dryamon followed with a series of amber energy blasts from her eyes. Jet Silphymon dodged the shots with deft speed, but there were too many and she was eventually hit. Dryamon lashed Jet Silphymon once more just before she landed on the ground.   
  
Jet Silphymon, now in trouble, decided that the best course of action would be to flee. She could not defeat Dryamon, so her mission was a failure. The rush of power and strength during a first evolution was just too much for her to bear. The Warrior of Wind blasted off into the skies, leaving a sonic boom in her wake as she sped into the distance. The Warrior of Wood had won the battle and acquired her Fusion Hybrid. Dryamon relished her victory and walked off into the forest to return to the Rose Morning Star. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Back at the Rose Morning Star, Cherubimon received a vital message from Sorcerymon. Oryxmon displayed the wizard's image in the centre of the room. "Cherubimon? Warriors? Are you there? Speak to me!" cried Sorcerymon.   
  
"I'm here Sorcerymon, why have you called me?" asked Cherubimon accusingly.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry for my actions back then, but I need you to hide me out at the Rose Morning Star. It's vitally important."   
  
"You want asylum here? Why?"   
  
"I'm being followed by the Lawkeepers. They want to get me!" replied Sorcerymon.   
  
"Get you? Why would they be looking for you?" asked Cherubimon.   
  
"Did you know about the Flame Terminal bombing, the one where the Beast-types destroyed a cafe? I have proof that it was the Lawkeepers who carried out that bombing to frame the Beast Digimon! They are chasing me to keep me from revealing the truth!"   
  
"Alright, where are you? I'll send some of my Warriors to get you to safety," assured Cherubimon before putting down the phone. "Oryxmon, summon my Warriors immediately!" Cherubimon returned to Sorcerymon. "Where are you?"   
  
"Send your Warriors to Flame Terminal. I'll meet them there."   
  
"Very well," replied Cherubimon.   
  
Koichi, Max, Misty, and the Pokemon trainers entered the room. "What happened?" asked Koichi.   
  
"Sorcerymon is being hunted by the Lawkeepers," answered Cherubimon.   
  
"Hunted? Why?" asked Ash.   
  
"He said that the Lawkeepers were responsible for the Flame Terminal bombing. He said he's hiding out at Flame Terminal with the proof," reported Cherubimon.   
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Max.   
  
The Warriors Koichi, Max, and Misty Fusion Evolved to their Fusion Hybrids. Demi Wisemon invoked a spell and the Warriors magically appeared at the Trailmon station in Flame Terminal. It was night time and all was very quiet. The darkness was a boon to Reichmon, giving him increased strength and vigour. The Warriors fanned out into the town and began their search for Sorcerymon. Reichmon and Demi Wisemon took to the air to scan the town from a higher vantage point.   
  
Since it was night, activity in the town had lessened considerably and there were no crowds to hide Sorcerymon. Despite Reichmon and Demi Wisemon's advantageous location, neither Digimon could see him. The trainers scoured a quiet neighbourhood for signs of the wizard but he was nowhere to be found. Maridmon did the same in the industrial area, but found nothing there either. The group continued their search realizing that Sorcerymon would come out eventually.   
  
Demi Wisemon continued his search around the Trailmon station. He heard chatter coming from the station. "Okay guys, we're here to find Sorcerymon. Spread out and look for him." Demi Wisemon recognized the voice as being JP's.   
  
Demi Wisemon hid himself nearby and watched as a small group of Human-type Digimon fanned out of the Trailmon station. They consisted of Angemon and a second type of Digimon that Demi Wisemon recognized as Ogremon. They were green humanoids with horned bodies and horned heads that made them look somewhat demonic. These Human-type Digimon were being led by Beetlemon, Chakkumon, and Lobomon.   
  
Demi Wisemon immediately contacted his friends through telepathy. "Hey guys, I just saw Beetlemon, Chakkumon, and Lobomon leave the station. They've brought several buddies with them. Watch out!"   
  
"That's not good," replied Maridmon telepathically. "We haven't found him yet. We can't let them get to Sorcerymon before we do!"   
  
Maridmon renewed her search for Sorcerymon back at the industrial area. "Pssst! Over here!" called an unknown voice. The caller was hiding between a pair of cars and revealed himself as Sorcerymon.   
  
"Sorcerymon, you're not hurt are you?" asked Maridmon.   
  
"No, I was lucky enough to be able to stay out of their sights. I don't want to stay in this place for too long. You have to get me to the Rose Morning Star!"   
  
"Certainly," replied Maridmon. "I just heard that some of the other Warriors have entered town. I think they're looking for you."   
  
"We'd better hurry!"   
  
Maridmon relayed the good news to the others via telepathy and before escorting Sorcerymon to the Trailmon station. The two waited there as the other members of her group came in. First to come were Demi Wisemon and Reichmon, who flew over to the station. Shortly, afterwards the Pokemon trainers came running over. Trailing them were several of the Ogremon, who had spotted them and gave chase.   
  
"Hey guys, this way!" cried Reichmon.   
  
The Ogremon seemed to be gaining ground. "They're not going to make it!" stated Maridmon.   
  
Maridmon materialized her Vortex Trident and sprayed a powerful jet of water at the Ogremon. The grotesque Digimon were blown back by the sheer force of the attack. "Demi Wisemon, get us out of here!" cried Reichmon.   
  
Demi Wisemon began to channel the magical energies necessary for his teleportation spell. The others watched with apprehension as Beowolfmon, Dai Penmon, and Rhino Kabuterimon came charging at the station. At that moment, Demi Wisemon's spell triggered and brought everyone safely back to the Rose Morning Star. The escape of Cherubimon's Warriors frustrated Seraphimon's Warriors to no end.   
  
"Damn!" cursed Beowolfmon as he slammed his sword into the ground.   
  
Cherubimon's Warriors reappeared at the entrance of the Rose Morning Star. "Phew, we made it!" remarked Demi Wisemon before releasing the power of his Spirits.   
  
The group returned to Cherubimon, who was pleased with the success of his champions. "Excellent work, Warriors! You have brought Sorcerymon here safely."   
  
Sorcerymon wasted no time in showing the group the evidence he had compiled. "I figured as much," commented Brock. "Beelzemon has to be the one behind this."   
  
"Beelzemon?" asked Sorcerymon. "I know someone high up had to have ordered this attack, but what makes you think it's Beelzemon?"   
  
"I have a Devimon imprisoned in my dungeon," informed Cherubimon. "He confessed Beelzemon's efforts to frame me with my seal and the Dark Rings."   
  
"So Beelzemon was behind everything from day one?" asked Sorcerymon incredulously.   
  
"That's right," replied Ash. "He tricked everyone. He tricked the other Warriors and Seraphimon into thinking that Cherubimon was responsible for everything."   
  
"...And now he is the leader of the Human-types," finished Sorcerymon. "I dread to think what he might do with that much power at his disposal."   
  
"We have to make Seraphimon and his Warriors realize that Beelzemon is a traitor," stated Cherubimon. "The sooner we can do that, the sooner we can prepare for Meracia.   
  
"Meracia?" asked Sorcerymon.   
  
"Max, tell Sorcerymon about the Sins of the State prophecy."   
  
Max told Sorcerymon about how the prophecy predicted a future invasion against the Digital World by the State known as Meracia. "Is this true?" asked Sorcerymon.   
  
"I think so," replied Max. "The prophecy came from Ancient Wisemon. I'm sure it's the real thing. That's why we need to stop the Human-Beast war as quickly as possible."   
  
"You don't suppose Beelzemon is trying to keep the Human and Beast types fighting to weaken them off?" asked Sorcerymon.   
  
"Perhaps," replied Cherubimon. "He might be an agent of Meracia."   
  



	12. When Americans Attack, part 1

_  
  
_ Dragi:  
This chapter is going to be a major turning point. It's going to be nasty. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Cave Cat:  
Socramon pops up this chapter. **  
  
** _  
  
_ Alforce Zero:  
Actually, read this chapter. It will give a clue about what Ophanimon's fate was. **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.   
  
Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat  
**  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** **

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

****  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Chapter 12: When Americans Attack, part 1 **  
  
** _  
  
_ **  
  
** Shinya's Spirit Quest led him to the Earth Continent at the edge of the Digital World. It was a land which consisted of desert and badlands for the most part. With most of the vegetation at the edges of the continent, the sun was free to oppress the land with its heat. Shinya was sweating profusely and felt as though he was being boiled alive. His Trailmon eventually brought him to Cactus Town, a town drawn from the reels of a Western film.   
  
The town had suffered a great amount of damage from a battle earlier on. Beelzemon was said to have visited this town before he became the Lawkeepers' commander and the great leader of the Human-types. The people had already started repairs to the city. Many of the buildings had been burned to the ground or smashed up otherwise. There were a few small craters scattered around, but most were being or were already filled by the people.   
  
Shinya passed by saloon owner Socramon, who was busy hammering a nail into wood. "Man, Chimeramon really did a number on my saloon."   
  
"Look at the bright side," said Lillymon. "You were thinking about renovating the place."   
  
"Yeah, I was, wasn't I? At least, I get to do it for free now!"   
  
Shinya left Socramon and his staff to their work. He purchased some provisions at the local store with his money and went out into the desert. After brisk journey through the desert, he found a tomb carved out of the side of a mountain. The tomb seemed to be quite old, as the sandy winds had worn away the stone. The open entrance was flanked by several pillars made of stone with Digital World writing on them.   
  
Shinya entered the tomb and found it to be surprisingly well lit. The hallway was lined by several torches that had not gone out despite the great age of the tomb. The tomb had an otherworldly, magical aura about it. It was likely magic that kept the torches lit. Despite the light, the tomb was a very creepy and foreboding place to be in. Shinya eventually entered a room with images on its walls. Shinya took possession of a nearby torch and began to examine the mural.   
  
The mural depicted several scenes of what seemed to be the Digital World's history. In the first, several Digimon were fighting each other. On one side were Digimon with humanoid features while bestial Digimon were on the other. Hovering above the warring factions was a young cherub who cast his golden radiance upon the warring Digimon. Shinya recognized this as a depiction of the first Human-Beast war. The angel was likely the Lucemon mentioned in the tome of Ancient Wisemon   
  
The second depicted the peace that followed, with both Human and Beast working together to build great buildings such as temples and castles. In the next scene, a massive explosion dominated the space, while the same Digimon quarrelled with each other at the fringes. This scene likely depicted hostility growing between the Human and Beast Digimon once again. Shinya knew that a great war would be depicted in the next image, but not in the way he had thought.   
  
Though the Digimon were fighting, it was not against each other. Instead, they were fighting demons. Above, Lucemon himself had been corrupted, now torn between light and darkness. Amazingly, one of the demons looked like Beelzemon, the leader of the Lawkeepers. Shinya believed that it was impossible for this Beelzemon to be the one in the mural. The old Beelzemon would have been killed during the war according to Ancient Wisemon's tome.   
  
The next image depicted ten great Digimon in combat with Lucemon. Shinya recognized the ten as the Ancient Digimon, the ones who created the Spirits in the first place. The last image depicted a Lucemon in his younger form sitting in a curled up position. He was trapped in a rose-coloured sphere in the darkness. This sphere had odd markings that looked like wavy black lines. Lucemon had been imprisoned in the Dark Area by the Ancients. After his brief trip through history, Shinya continued on his way.   
  
He eventually made his way into a circular room. At the back was a stone statue a Digimon that resembled a meteorite. It had a demonic head and pair of muscular arms and legs. On its back was a volcano that spewed immense amounts of fire and ash. The Spirits of Earth told Shinya that the images were of their creator, Ancient Volcamon. This statue seemed to be looking at the necklace made of curved, bean-shaped jade resting on the pedestal in the middle of the room.   
  
The Spirits told him to take the necklace and put it around his neck. Once Shinya did so, a rush of power flowed through his body. The Spirits of Earth floated away from his D-Tector and landed on the palms of his hands. Shinya could feel a sense of unity with his Spirits as they entered his body. From this point on, Shinya could Fusion Evolve whenever he wanted to. With his Spirit Quest finished, the Warrior of Earth made his way out of the tomb.   
  
"Shinya! Don't move!" cried a voice from above.   
  
Shinya looked up to see Aldamon landing on the ground before him. "Takuya? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm here stop you! You're helping Cherubimon and whatever you're doing is a threat to the Digital World."   
  
"Takuya, you've got it all wrong. Cherubimon isn't the bad guy. He was framed. We caught a Devimon who confessed everything. Beelzemon was behind everything! Don't listen to him, he's lying!"   
  
"Shinya, you weren't there when Cherubimon was conquering the Digital World. You haven't seen him kill innocent Digimon like I have. If you won't stop helping him then I have no choice but to make you stop!"   
  
"You won't listen to me at all, will you, brother?" said Shinya defeated. "I have no choice then..." Shinya materialized the Spirits of Earth in his palms and thrust them together. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"   
  
As the merged Spirits hovered over Shinya superimposed, they released countless bands of Fractal Code. The bands enlarged Shinya to the size of a mature tree as they transformed his body to pure diamond. His body became ripped with massive muscles like that of a gorilla. A pair of yellow diamonds, the eyes, glowed with amber light as they formed on his face. The changes continued until Shinya became a massive golem made entirely of brilliant diamond. The golem smashed the ground and triggered a massive earthquake.   
  
"Diamon!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Diamon  
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Rock/Ground Type   
  
This jewel of the Digital World is physically the strongest of the Fusion Hybrids. Tremors follow him wherever he goes to strike fear into hearts of evil.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Tunnelling, inorganic   
  
Diamond Smasher (Rock/Ground) - Diamon can turn his hands into any number of blunt objects. He can use them to bludgeon foes or to generate a localized earthquake by striking the ground.   
  
Jewel Vulcan (Rock) - Diamon can fire a barrage of armour-piercing bullets made from solid diamond.   
  
Diamond Fangs (Rock) - Diamon can cause a trail of huge diamond stalagmites to shoot upwards from the ground. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "Takuya you may be my big brother, but you won't bully me around this time!" proclaimed Diamon. "I know Cherubimon is innocent and I will prove it to you!"   
  
The Warrior of Earth smashed the ground, causing his Diamond Fangs to shoot upwards towards Aldamon. The Warrior of Fire dashed into the air to evade the deadly spikes. He immediately used the Atomic Inferno power to lob several plasma balls. The attack had no effect on Diamon's diamond body, which was resistant to fire-based attacks. Diamon retaliated with a barrage of Jewel Vulcan fire. The hard diamond bullets pelted Aldamon's body painfully.   
  
"He's strong!" thought the Warrior of Fire.   
  
Aldamon decided to employ a more powerful attack in the form of a Solar Wind Destroyer. He gathered vast amounts of energy to create a large ball of plasma and then hurled it. The explosion engulfed the land in flame and had knocked Diamon onto his back. However, the massive Digimon quickly bolted to a vertical position, triggering a light tremor as he landed. He fired a second Jewel Vulcan volley which knocked Aldamon out of the sky.   
  
As Aldamon was lying on the ground, Diamon triggered a massive earthquake by pummelling the ground. The tremors battered Aldamon around, who was eventually forced into the air for safety. Being outmatched, Aldamon decided it would be best to flee. Diamon relished his victory as he watched Aldamon disappear into the horizon. It wasn't often that he got to beat his brother at anything. Since the Warrior of Earth had nothing left to do, he made his way back to the Rose Morning Star. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ Shinya reached the Rose Morning Star just as May was returning. "Hey May!"   
  
"Oh hi Shinya! You're done your Spirit Quest too?" she asked.   
  
"Uh huh," replied Shinya as he nodded. "I got this nice jade necklace from it. Did you get that knife on your Spirit Quest?"   
  
"Yeah, I pulled it out of a tree and I suddenly became Dryamon, my Fusion Hybrid."   
  
"I wonder what these things are for," muttered Shinya. "I think they're very important if we had to do a Spirit Quest to get them."   
  
"Maybe they let us Fusion Evolve?" asked May.   
  
"I don't think so," said Shinya. "The other Warriors don't have items like we do and they can Fusion Evolve fine."   
  
May shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they're a souvenir of our Spirit Quest. I'll ask Cherubimon when we get back."   
  
The other Warriors of Cherubimon greeted Shinya and May as they entered. "You're done your Spirit Quests! Way to go guys!" cheered Koichi.   
  
Max was elated. "Yeah, we got beat by the other Warriors last time, but this time, we'll be ready for them!"   
  
"Wow Misty, you're back to a normal!" commented May.   
  
"Yep, that's right and looking better than ever, I might add!" replied Misty, who leaned close to May. "By the way, I still don't want to ever see you hitting on Ash again, got it?" May let out a forced laugh.   
  
The Warriors made their way to an audience in Cherubimon's room to discuss their next move. "So Warriors, all of you have finished your Spirit Quests. Well done! Now, you have nothing to fear from the others."   
  
"Cherubimon," addressed Shinya. "We found these items while we were on our Spirit Quests. What are they for?"   
  
Shinya, May, and Misty showed Cherubimon their necklace, knife and moonstones respectively. "Hmm, I can sense great power dwelling within each of these items. They appear very important, so don't lose them."   
  
Max thought this was so familiar and began to flip through his book. "Hey, these are the same items mentioned in the Sins of the State prophecy!" Max began to read the prophecy out loud. "...They will bear the sword, jewels, and mirror."   
  
"It looks like these are the items in the prophecy," said Brock.   
  
"I have the mirror," stated Max as he showed the octagonal mirror in the back cover.   
  
"Shinya must have the jewels and I must have the sword," concluded May.   
  
"You have it?" asked Max.   
  
May nodded as she showed the others her knife. "This used to be a sword before it shrank into a knife."   
  
"Well, it's just like Cherubimon says. If these items are important, we'd better not lose them!"   
  
"When I went on my Spirit Quest, I found these necklaces made of moonstone," interjected Misty. "My Spirits kept telling me to get them. Are they important to the prophecy?"   
  
Max began to look through Ancient Wisemon's tome. "Ah here it is! When the three moons come to human hands, Death will arise and walk the lands."   
  
"Man, that sounds creepy!" admitted May.   
  
"Still, we should keep those necklaces safe," advised Max.   
  
"Max is right, kids. I can sense great power from the necklaces as well. Make sure to guard them well," said Cherubimon. "Anyways, let's not dwell on these items for the moment. Now that you've finished your Spirit Quests, we should focus our energies on exposing Beelzemon and stopping him. Sorcerymon just joined our side while some of you were away. Listen to what he has to say."   
  
"Warriors, I have just uncovered evidence of a Lawkeeper war crime," announced Sorcerymon. "I have a tape that shows a Betsumon, a Human-type Digimon, carrying out the bombing of the cafe in Flame Terminal. Betsumon wear costumes that make them look like Gatomon. It is likely that Beelzemon staged this attack to frame the Beast-types living in Human-type lands so that he could ship them off to concentration camps."   
  
"I'm not surprised," said Shinya. "If he was capable of tricking my brother into fighting for him, then he could trick the Human-types into kicking out the Beast-types."   
  
"I was hoping to air this video on the news to turn the Human-types against him. I want you, Legendary Warriors, to confront my old master and convince him to stop listening to Beelzemon and to stop the war," requested Sorcerymon.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll do it," said Koichi. "Right guys?" The other Warriors and the Pokemon trainers nodded in response. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ President Barbera tapped some keys. Once a read out of his account appeared on-screen, he snickered. "Alright! Five billion dollars in interest payments!" The billionaire banker looked at his watch. "Hmmm, almost six..."   
  
Barbera left his study and went to his den to watch some television. Outside, the sun cast a rose coloured glow over the city of New York. People began their commute home from work, clogging the highways and byways with their cars. One such car was filled with a family consisting of a father, mother, and their two daughters. The cute young girls wore white dresses and fancy shoes for a special event at their school.   
  
"Christine, you're singing in the choir for this play?" asked the mother.   
  
"Yeah mom! I've been working really hard to get good," replied Christine.   
  
"That's great. I can't wait to see how good you've gotten!" said the dad.   
  
The car continued on its way to the daughters' school. The time was now six minutes past six o'clock. A young man and his girlfriend stopped in front of a movie theatre and checked his watch. It was now six minutes and three seconds past six o'clock. The seconds counter gradually incremented to four, then five, and finally six. That was when trouble broke out. A blinding flash of light overtook New York City followed by a massive, deafening roar.   
  
"AAAAAAAH!" screamed the people as saw who had made the roar.   
  
He was a massive creature much like a tyrannosaurus rex. His skin was as black as the night sky, but was white on his chest. He had red, scar-like markings on its body. There were leather straps wound around his hands, which ended in a pair of massive claws. Several sharp, jagged teeth filled the creature's mouth and fire seemed to burst out of its mouth. There were three of these creatures and all looked vicious and angry. The central creature jabbed its claw into a nearby building, smashing a massive hole into its side.   
  
Though the people had already begun to run, these creatures, Dark Tyrannomon, would not let them get away. One of them spit a massive burst of flame which hissed as it sped through the air. Upon striking the ground, the flames scattered in every direction, igniting the clothes of the people and incinerating them alive. The second Dark Tyrannomon blew its flames into a nearby church, reducing it to smouldering rubble.   
  
The third of the Dark Tyrannomon reached the towering Empire State Building. It spit massive numbers of fireballs which exploded violently within the edifice. Its buddies joined in this brutal attack, which disrupted the building's stability so as to cause the tip to come crashing down onto the streets below. From elsewhere in the city, some of New York's people watched the Dark Tyrannomon's mayhem and carnage with apprehension.   
  
Eventually, the armed forces of the United States were left with no choice but to intervene. A squadron of five of their finest fighter jets raced towards New York City. Once the pilots gained visual contact with a Dark Tyrannomon, they launched an enormous volley of missiles. The creature screamed in pain as the explosions destroyed his body, leaving nothing behind. The fighter pilots turned their ire onto the remaining Digimon, destroying them just like their brethren.   
  
The Digimon repeated their attacks in other cities across the United States of America. Each time, the beasts appeared six minutes and six seconds after six o'clock. They proceeded to demolish anything and everything that got in their way. Each time, the American military intervened and killed the beasts before they did any further harm. These attacks had enraged the American people to no end. They wanted answers as to what that creature was, how it got there, and why it attacked them for seemingly no reason.   
  
Michael Barbera turned on the news. The American News Network played a story that would seem to have come from a sci-fi television show. "Authorities have identified these creatures as 'Digimon.' They come from a parallel dimension known as the 'Digital World.' Sources say these creatures have entered our world before during an incident in Tokyo, Japan. Here is a clip from Japanese news agencies."   
  
The ANN showed a clip of a video taken in Tokyo, Japan. Though the image was marred by electromagnetic distortions, the massive violet dragon was definitely visible. It had a crown of gold with ornaments on it that resembled bat wings. The dragon spewed massive amounts of rose-coloured fire into the air before it mysteriously began to sink into the earth. Whatever pulled the creature back did so against its will. Even as it sank, it spewed a tall jet of flame into the air. This ferocious beast was Lucemon in his Satan Mode.   
  
The next day, the events of the attack were still fresh on the minds of Americans. There was never a time America felt more vulnerable or angrier than when the World Trade Centres were attacked on September 11, 2001. Yesterday's attack by the Digimon trumped the suffering and grief brought on by 9/11. Their anger led to them calling for the blood of the Digimon. President Walker, echoing these sentiments, addressed the nation on television.   
  
"My fellow Americans; yesterday, our nation was brutally and cowardly attacked by heretofore unknown creatures. These creatures, the Digimon, come from a world wholly different from own. They don't think like us, they don't act like us. They don't hate us because of our deeds, nor because of who we are. They hate us because it is their nature to hate. They hate us because that is all they know. We can not reason with an enemy such as this. They only understand one thing and one thing only and that is might. People ask me, 'how will we get to them and stop them from attacking again?' I tell them that we need not fear the enemy. We have the technology reach their world, so they will not be able to hide from us anymore. We will find them and bring these savage beasts to justice!"   
  
The President's speech stirred the American people into fervours of patriotism and pride. Many young men and even women, out of a sense of nationalism, began to join the military to fight the Digimon menace. The ranks of the army swelled with coming of new recruits. American munitions factories began to churn out item after item of military hardware for the soldiers. The American's hoped to do their country proud by killing a Digimon in its name. _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ The news of Beelzemon's treason had been aired on television channels around the Digital World. The revelations sent shockwaves amongst both the Human and Beast-type Digimon, who realized they had been duped. They rightly concluded that all of the attacks on Human and Beast Digimon were staged by Beelzemon. This news elicited fury among every single Digimon in the world, but it could not compare to the fury of Seraphimon's Legendary Warriors. They had betrayed their own friends because of a lie.   
  
Despite Beelzemon's attempts to flee Ophanimon's castle, Seraphimon and his Warriors managed to track him down and force a confrontation. "Beelzemon you lied to us!" screamed Aldamon in absolute rage.   
  
"We almost killed one of the Celestial Digimon because of you!" cried Rhino Kabuterimon.   
  
"Do you know how many people you've hurt? Do you know how many have suffered because of your selfishness?" asked Jet Silphymon.   
  
Beelzemon simply chuckled. "Oh, cry me a river... You, Seraphimon, and all the rest of the Digimon are the biggest chumps I've ever had to deal with! It was too easy to set you fools at each other's throats. You were like puppets dancing on the end of a string!"   
  
Seraphimon and the Warriors were more incensed than ever. Just then, Cherubimon and his Warriors appeared on the scene to confront Beelzemon as well. "Takuya, do you understand now?" asked Shinya.   
  
"Yeah Shinya, I see now. I'm sorry I doubted you," replied Aldamon.   
  
"All this brotherly love crap makes me want to throw up. Since we're all here, are you going to fight me or what?" asked Beelzemon.   
  
"Okay guys, give us your Spirits, Koji and I have a score to settle with him!" said Aldamon.   
  
"Wood into Flame!"   
  
"Wind into Flame!"   
  
"Ice into Flame!"   
  
"Earth into Flame!"   
  
"Metal into Light!"   
  
"Water into Light!"   
  
"Thunder into Light!"   
  
"Darkness into Light!"   
  
"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" cried Takuya. The powers of the Spirits transformed him into a towering crimson knight. "Emperor Greymon!"   
  
"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" cried Koji. The powers of the Spirits transformed him into a tall mechanical wolf loaded with all kinds of firearms. "Magna Garurumon!"   
  
The two mighty Digimon, Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon, glared at Beelzemon. "You're going down!" cried Emperor Greymon.   
  
"Your lies have hurt too many people, Beelzemon! We will not let you get away with it!" vowed Magna Garurumon.   
  
"Well, go ahead and stop me, if you can!" taunted Beelzemon.   
  
Beelzemon pulled out his guns and opened fire on the two titanic Warriors. Emperor Greymon blocked each of the bullets with his giant sword while Magna Garurumon shielded himself with his arms. The Warrior of Fire pointed his sword, the Dragonfire Crossbow, and opened a pair of rails flanking the blade. The sword charged with energy before expelling it as a powerful blast. The fiery bolt struck Beelzemon full force in the chest, hurtling him straight into the ground.   
  
As Beelzemon struggled to return to his feet, Magna Garurumon moved in. He unleashed a massive volley of missiles loaded with positive energy warheads. The explosions peppered the body of the Lawkeepers' leader painfully, sending him into the ground once again. At the Warriors closed in on the defenceless Beelzemon, Emperor Greymon held his sword up against the drifter's throat while Magna Garurumon pointed his gun at Beelzemon's head.   
  
"We've beaten you, Beelzemon. Give up!" said Magna Garurumon.   
  
"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" exclaimed Seraphimon. He cupped his hands and gathered massive amounts of flame before spraying the other Warriors, who were defenceless without their Spirits.   
  
"Guys, watch out!" cried Ash as he spotted Seraphimon's attack.   
  
Cherubimon leapt into the way moments before Seraphimon's flames incinerated the trainers and the Warriors. In desperation, the Protector of Knowledge lobbed a Lightning Spear which felled Seraphimon. He was livid. "Seraphimon, what is the meaning of this?"   
  
Seraphimon chuckled evilly as he recovered. "I wanted to eliminate those pesky Warriors, but you had to get in my way!"   
  
A cloud of darkness surrounded the Keeper of Laws as his body began to shift into something else. Seraphimon became an inhuman monster that radiated purest evil and hate. He was clothed in bright crimson robes like that of a wizard's. On his robes were different occult symbols which had a depiction of a single, open eye. A pair of horns jutted through the hood of the creature, which shrouded his face in darkness. The Warriors knew that they had been tricked once again, this time by an impostor; a false Seraphimon.   
  
"No!" cried Magna Garurumon as he realized that he had been deceived once again.   
  
"Don't you dare touch my brother!" cried Emperor Greymon.   
  
Unfortunately, Beelzemon took this momentary lapse of attention to escape. He promptly unloaded several bullets into the backs of the two Unified Hybrids. Beelzemon chuckled as he watched his victims fall and turned into humans. "Looks like the tables have turned now, kiddies!"   
  
_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Daemon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark/Fire Type   
  
This evil creature was once the respected Keeper of the Digital World's laws until he was corrupted into the Demon Lord of Wrath. He is an instigator of violence who loves nothing more than to see people fight and kill each other, especially because of lies.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, dimensional travel, teleportation, magic using, element powers: fire/negative energy   
  
Evil Inferno (Fire) - Daemon can gather fire into the palm of his hands and spray it outwards in a massive arc.   
  
Chaos Flare (None) - Daemon can project bursts of energy that knock back whatever they strike. _** **  
  
** _  
_ _  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Beelzemon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark/Bug type   
  
Though this biker Digimon may not look like it, he is actually the Demon Lord of Gluttony and the Lord of the Flies. This cannibalistic Digimon devours all who dare to oppose him.   
  
Special Abilities/Traits:  
Dimensional travel, teleportation, elemental powers: negative energy, summons/controls flies   
  
Double Impact (Metal) - Beelzemon's pistols are Berenja model handguns. They are so powerful that their wind pressure causes damage in addition to the fired bullets.   
  
Darkness Claw (Dark) - Beelzemon's claws release a burst of negative energy once they cut into something. _** **  
  
** _  
_ "So was it you behind all of this, Daemon, or should I say Seraphimon?" asked Cherubimon who could sense that Daemon was his counterpart.   
  
Daemon chuckled. "That's right, fool! It was simple for me to pose as my old self while Beelzemon acted in the open on my behalf. To think that you all fell for it! You guys really are chumps!"   
  
Cherubimon growled. "You won't get away with this!"   
  
"Sorry, but we already have. With you weakened and the most powerful Warriors broken on the ground, who's going to stop us?" asked Daemon.   
  
"So, who should I dispose of first, Daemon? These two bozos on the ground or their friends?" asked Beelzemon.   
  
"Do whatever your heart tells you to," replied Daemon.   
  
Beelzemon cracked a feral smile. "Oh yeah, just the way I like it! After I'm done with you, I'll feast on your data. Mmmm... Human data never fails to get my mouth watering!" _  
  
_ _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _  
_ The American scientists prepared their wormhole generators miles out in the American country side. The Americans had gathered a Coalition consisting of several other countries and nations to help in the invasion of the Digital World. The scientists flicked a switch, causing a massive glimmering portal to open the sky. The Real World's army made the leap across worlds, appearing in a remote area of the Light Continent.   
  
The American planes soared through the Digital skies in search of their target. They reached Light City, a massive holy city constructed from marble and brilliant gold. The Digimon began to return fire on the craft, but it was too late to stop them. They unleashed a massive payload onto the city, which exploded with deafening fervour that could be heard for miles around. The city was alit with the raging inferno of bombs bursting in the heavens.   
  
With the city's defences devastated by the bombardment, the Coalition's tanks rolled towards the city. Those that survived the bombing exchanged fire with the Coalition's armoured divisions. The shots of the two sides streaked through the air like meteors soaring through the sky. A Magna Angemon flew into a tank and sliced it into pieces. Its comrades all turned their turrets to the angel and pummelled him into the ground with endless shells. All that remained was a charred crater.   
  
The Coalition's victory was rapid. Its soldiers swept through the city destroying every Digimon they encountered. With only a minimal defence facing a concentrated military invasion, the holy Light City had no choice but to surrender. In truth, the city was left that way by Seraphimon to strengthen an attack force against the Bestial Nations in the Earth Continent. Both Human and Beast-types would soon learn the true nature of the deceptions that triggered their war. America's invasion of the Digital World had begun.   
  



	13. When Americans Attack, part 2

__

Gijinka Renamon:  
Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Odaiba are actually parts of Tokyo. In particular, Shibuya and Shinjuku are wards of Tokyo City. Odaiba is the name of an artificial island in Tokyo Bay. Like Tokyo, my home city, Toronto, is divided into sections like North York and Scarborough. Go to Wilkipedia and look up each of these words. You'll see some familiar landmarks in the pictures. 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

******

__

****

Chapter 13: When Americans Attack, part 2 ****

__

****

The Warriors and the trainers remained at the mercy of Beelzemon and Daemon. Cherubimon, Takuya and Koji were still wounded from the attacks of these two and were in no condition to resist. The trickery of the Demon Lords had led right to this moment; all of the Digital World at war and in disarray. The Demon Lord of Wrath and the Demon Lord of Gluttony now had their greatest enemy right where they wanted them. 

"So, who should I dispose of first, Daemon? These two bozos on the ground or their friends?" asked Beelzemon. 

"Do whatever your heart tells you to," replied Daemon. 

Beelzemon cracked a feral smile. "Oh yeah, just the way I like it! After I'm done with you, I'll feast on your data. Mmmm... Human data always tastes great!" 

At that moment, the magical treasures of the Warriors reacted. They flew out of the packs of their holders and glowed with blazing light which blinded the two Demon Lords. Once the light subsided the red moonstone became the property of Koichi, the blue of Misty, and the yellow of Tommy. The Human Spirits of Thunder, Water, Darkness, Light, and Metal left Takuya and Koji's body and attached themselves to each of the fingers on JP's right hand. The Beast Spirits did the same to his left hand. 

At the same time, the remaining Spirits flew into Zoe's fingers. Zoe and JP could feel power in its rawest form coursing through their bodies. "Yeah!" cheered JP. "Daemon, Beelzemon this is the end for you!" 

The Kanji representing JP and Zoe's elements appeared on their forehead. "Unity Execute!" Zoe thrust the Spirits together, releasing a massive amount of Fractal Code and energy. "Unified Spirit Evolution!" 

The Fractal Code disintegrated Zoe's clothes, leaving her completely naked. The Spirits aged Zoe until she blossomed into a nubile adult version of herself with flowing golden hair and a bird's claws for hands and feet. A massive pair of iridescent wings grew out of her back as a smaller pair grew out of her head. A violet leotard and boots formed over her body as a tiara with the Kanji of Wind appeared on her head. Zoe spread her wings out wide in the sky and unleashed a blinding iridescent light. 

"Imperatrice Irismon!" 

"Unity Execute!" JP thrust his Spirits together, causing them to release Fractal Code and energy. "Unified Spirit Evolution!" 

The sky began to darken around JP. Lightning began to flash around him until a bolt struck his body. The electricity surged through his body, causing him to grunt in pain as he mutated abnormally. His body grew larger and lightning arced from him as six insect-like legs burst out of his ribs. His body turned into the rounded chitinous thorax and abdomen of a blue stag beetle. JP's head turned into that of a beetle with a massive pair of mandibles. As the beetle arced lightning across his body, he opened his maw and made a shrill inhuman cry. 

"Stag Beetlemon!" 

_  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Imperatrice Irismon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Flying type _**

This angelic harpy represents the pinnacle of power for the Warrior of Wind. She is the fastest of the Unified Warriors hands down, able to fly at speeds at least ten times the speed of sound. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, elemental powers: wind 

Chromatic Winds (Flying) - Imperatrice Irismon jets a blast of blinding, iridescent wind which pummels all victims into the ground. 

Aero Proclamation (Flying) - Imperatrice Irismon creates a massive whirlwind which batters anything caught in its path. ****

_  
_ _  
_ **_ ------------------------------------------Digimon Analyzer------------------------------------------  
Name: Stag Beetlemon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Electric/Bug type _**

This fearsome insect is a creature of war that wields enough power to rival the maximum output of ten nuclear power plants. Look in a dictionary and you'll see a picture of this creature under the words "mass destruction." 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, elemental powers: lightning, special defences: electrified body 

Electron Rail Gun (None) - Stag Beetlemon can spit slugs that travel so fast that a witness will only see the target exploding for no apparent reason. 

Electron Coil (Electric) - Stag Beetlemon can hurl a coiled blast of deadly electricity towards his enemy. ****

_  
_ "Oooh, I'm scared!" said Beelzemon sarcastically. 

"You should be, because you only have five seconds left to live!" retorted Stag Beetlemon. 

"We'll see about that!" 

Beelzemon fired several bullets with his gun. Just as he thought they would reach the Warrior of Thunder, bolts of lightning arced from his body and destroyed them one by one. Beelzemon was stunned. Taking advantage of Beelzemon's lapse of attention, Stag Beetlemon hurled a slug with his Electron Rail Gun. A sudden explosion blasted the Lord of Gluttony into the ground. As he got up, a swarm of flies gathered around the Demon Lord before attacking. However, they were promptly zapped to a crisp by several lightning bolts that arced from Stag Beetlemon. 

Stag Beetlemon rushed his opponent and proceeded to crush Beelzemon in his mandibles before tossing him away like garbage. "How did he get so strong?" asked Beelzemon in bewilderment. 

The fight was a disaster for Daemon as well. He sprayed a massive blast of fire which Imperatrice Irismon stopped cold with a wall of wind. The wind turned back towards Daemon, blowing his own flames at their creator. The Demon Lord flinched in pain, but refused to quit. Daemon readied his claws and fired a beam of energy which Imperatrice Irismon sidestepped with deft speed. She unleashed a raging whirlwind which scooped Daemon into the air, battered him like he was in a blender and dumped him onto the ground. 

After being flattened and momentarily blinded by a blast Chromatic Winds, Daemon had had enough. "Retreat, we are outmatched!" he cried. The two Demon Lords vanished in flickers of negative energy. 

"We won!" cried Imperatrice Irismon as she released the Spirits' power. 

Once JP released the power of his Spirits, he could feel the Kanji of Thunder appear on his forehead. The Kanji of Fire, Light, and Wind appeared on Takuya, Koji, and Zoe's forehead respectively. "Our Spirits?" asked JP. 

"Once JP and Zoe evolved, they completed a link with me and Takuya," said Koji, repeating what the Spirits told him. 

Zoe continued listening to what the Spirits told him. "Yeah! We don't need to take your Spirits anymore!" 

The last bits of information disappointed Takuya. "Oh great, it only temporary; about an hour. Well, it's better than nothing..." 

"At least we know what these things do now," said May, in reference to her knife and the other treasures. 

"Cherubimon are you okay?" asked Brock as he checked on the Celestial Digimon's condition. 

"I'll be fine," replied Cherubimon still feeling the effects of his burns. "Warriors, you've done an excellent job. You've thwarted the trap of the Demon Lords and found a way to evolve even further. Thanks to you, we are still alive." 

Koji nodded then turned to his brother. "Koichi, I owe you an apology." 

"Don't think of it," dismissed Koichi. "When Daemon impersonated his old self, he had everyone fooled. At least now we know who the true enemies are." 

"So what will do we do now?" asked Ash. 

"We can throw a party!" said Neemon. 

"Not yet, nincompoop! Those two Demon Lords are still out there and we still have a war to stop!" said Bokomon. 

"Cherubimon! Cherubimon!" cried a Flame Wizardmon as he ran over. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"It's Light City! It's under attack!" 

"Attack?" asked Cherubimon. "What are the Beast-types up to now?" 

"It's not the Beast-types!" corrected Flame Wizardmon. "It's humans!" 

"Humans?" asked Ash. 

"Yes! They came out of nowhere and bombed the city. Their coming this way to bomb Ophanimon's Castle!" 

"Warriors, Spirit Evolve quickly!" commanded Cherubimon. "I have a bad feeling about this!" 

The Legendary Warriors Spirit Evolved into their Human Hybrids and ran to the castle with everyone else in tow. By the time the Warriors could see the castle, it was too late. The planes zoomed over the white castle and dropped their payload. In several booming explosions, the bombs ripped the pearly walkways and ramparts asunder. Beetlemon managed to catch a glimpse of the planes before it flew away. He recognized it as an F-15 Eagle, a fighter plane that was frequently used by the United States Air Force. 

Beetlemon was stunned. "Those are American planes!" 

"American planes?" asked Kazemon. "Why would the United States want to attack the Digital World and how did they get here in the first place?" 

"I don't know," replied Cherubimon. "Somehow, I suspect Daemon's involvement." 

"Yeah, we should've known better," agreed Mercurymon. 

"What do we do now?" asked Ranamon. 

"We'll return to the Rose Morning Star and get a better idea of what is happening," stated Cherubimon. "Let's go!" __

* * *

__

Upon returning to their base, Cherubimon was assailed by Oryxmon almost immediately. "Cherubimon!" cried the goat. 

"What is it, Oryxmon?" asked the Protector of Knowledge. 

"It's the Bestial Nations. Their leaders are all dead! Saber Leomon was actually a Leviamon in disguise!" replied Oryxmon. 

"Him too?" asked Tommy surprised. 

"Huh?" asked Oryxmon. 

"We just found out that Seraphimon was an impostor too," replied Tommy. "Uh, I mean to say he is Seraphimon, but he had been turned into Daemon and he was pretending to be Seraphimon!" 

"Oh great..." muttered Oryxmon. "The leaders of the Bestial Nations went to a meeting to discuss war strategy. During that time, Leviamon revealed himself and killed everyone! Not only that, I just heard a Real World army is invading the Digital World!" 

"We know that too," replied Tommy. 

"This whole war was a trap and we fell right into it," replied Koichi. "They wanted everyone to get tied down just so we'd be vulnerable when the Americans attacked us!" 

"Oh great, just great..." muttered Oryxmon. "The armies of the Lawkeepers are trapped on the Earth Continent with nowhere to go. We've also got a big wave of refugees going through Bonfire City to the Metal Continent." 

"Maybe Ancient Wisemon's tome has something about the Demon Lords we can use to our advantage..." noted Max as he flipped through the book. "Okay, it says here that the Demon Lords were Lucemon's servants. In fact, he created them for the purpose of destroying the Digital World." 

"When I scanned them, my Pokedex told me Daemon was the Demon Lord of Wrath. It said something like that for Beelzemon, but he was the Demon Lord of Gluttony. What does that mean?" asked Ash. 

"I heard something like this back when I lived in Italy," said Zoe. "Gluttony and Wrath are two of the Seven Deadly Sins." 

"Seven Deadly Sins?" asked Max. 

"Uh huh..." replied Zoe affirmatively. "They are Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Lust, Sloth, and Pride." 

Zoe proceeded to describe each of the sins. "Wrath is uncontrollable and unreasonable anger. It is a sin because it makes you want to lash out at people and hurt them. You saw this did when the Dark Ring Digimon attacked Human and Beast-types. Gluttony means you eat more food than you need, especially when you waste it. Ahem, JP!" 

"Hey, what's everyone looking at me for?" he asked. 

Everyone had a good laugh before Zoe continued. "Envy means you resent others for having something you don't. It is not a good thing to feel because it can cause you to do very unpleasant things." 

Upon hearing that, Misty felt ashamed. "Yeah, like what I did to Ash and my friends," she mumbled. 

"Sloth is another name for laziness and at its worst you become negligent," continued Zoe. "Greed is like Gluttony, but it's for money instead. Pride means that you think you are better than everybody else. It is the worst of the sins." 

"Yeah, Ash!" said Misty. 

Ash was taken aback. "What are you looking at me for? Anyways, why is Pride so bad?" 

"As I was saying, Pride is the worst of the Seven Deadly Sins," continued Zoe. "It is believed that all of the six other sins come from Pride. In our Bible, there was an angel named Lucifer who refused to submit to God. Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and became the ruler of Hell." 

"...And what about Lust?" asked Ash. 

Zoe blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Lust means you crave sex more than anything else. Other people are just toys for your amusement." 

"Have sex?" asked Ash. Misty described what the shocking truth of what sex was as she whispered into Ash's ear. "WHAT?" 

"Your story about Lucifer the fallen angel is almost exactly what happened to Lucemon!" exclaimed Max, who proceeded to narrate his experiences during his Spirit Quest. 

"That's right," confirmed Cherubimon. "Lucemon disobeyed his heavenly masters and tried to destroy the Digital World and remake it into his perfect world. In fact, he created the Demon Lords to do just that. I know because I was there." 

"So that means Lucemon is behind the Demon Lords and the Americans attacking us?" asked Koji. Cherubimon simply nodded. 

"If that's true, then doesn't that mean they're in the Real World right now?" asked Tommy. 

"Hold on," said Bokomon. "How's that possible? My book said that if a Digimon goes into the Real World, they'll cause chaos and destroy it!" 

"Hmmm..." echoed Neemon as he stroked his chin. 

"Um, isn't that what the Demon Lords are doing right now?" asked Takuya. "You heard what Cherubimon said; Lucemon made these guys to destroy the Digital World. Lucemon tried to do the same thing back then until we stopped him!" 

"I'd like to know how they convinced the Real World to attack," said Brendan. 

"They probably did it the same way they started the Human-Beast war," replied Cherubimon. "They sent Digimon in to provoke the Real World." 

"I don't get it. Why is the United States attacking us? I thought it was Meracia which was supposed to invade," said Max. 

"Perhaps Meracia is another name for the United States," replied Oryxmon perceptively. 

"Now that I think of it, Ancient Wisemon did like to use anagrams in his prophecies," informed Cherubimon. 

"The full name of the US is the United States of America, by the way," informed Zoe. 

Max mentally examined the word "Meracia" and soon understood. "Oh, I see now!" 

"What's an anagram?" asked Ash. 

"An anagram is a word or phrase you get when you switch around the letters of another word or phrase," replied Max. "When I change around the letters of Meracia, I get the word 'America.'" 

He acquired a pen, a piece of paper, and then wrote the word "Meracia" on the paper to demonstrate. He then moved the first "a" to the front, creating the word "Amercia." After moving the "i" between the "r" and "c," Max spelt the word "America." Ash and the others looked on as Max showed his discovery. Now, everything made complete sense. America was the State of the prophecy. After their encounter with the Demon Lords, they understood why it was called the "Sins of the State Prophecy." 

"Right now, we have more important problems. We've have to help the refugees get to safety as well as fight the Americans..." said Koji. 

"As we know, the invaders are from the Real World and led by the US," began Cherubimon. "Reports indicate they are a massive, unified force created from different Real World countries. They've hit the Light Continent hard and are advancing deeper into the Digital World as we speak. Our first priority is the survivors and refugees of Light Continent." 

"You want us to help with that?" asked Zoe. 

"That's right," replied the Protector of Legends. "You and Ophanimon's Warriors are to help the refugees regroup at Bonfire City in the northeast area of the Fire Continent. Before you do that though, escort Nefertimon and Sorcerymon to Steel Town so they can assist the resistance." 

"Can we go too?" asked Ash. "The people of Steel Town are people like me. I want to help them in case they get attacked by the Real World." 

"Brendan and I feel the same way," echoed Brock. 

"Very well then, Pokemon trainers; go with Sorcerymon and Nefertimon and help them in any way you can," said Cherubimon. 

"Thank you," said Ash. 

"Be careful, Warriors, for the enemy may attack that city. Now, my Warriors, you will do the same, but for the forces of the Lawkeepers. They are trapped on the Earth Continent by the Americans' occupation of the Light Continent. Go there and help them reach safety on the Wood Continent. If the two sides are still fighting, make them stop." 

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" replied Koichi. __

* * *

__

Ophanimon's Warriors dropped the trainers, Nefertimon, and Sorcerymon off at Steel Town. "Okay guys, we're counting on you," said Takuya. 

"Don't worry, we can handle it!" said Ash confidently. 

The Warriors continued their journey on Worm the Trailmon to Bonfire City. They came to a great industrial town with metal factories everywhere. Bonfire City was clearly an industrial city. Almost every building had a chimney or smoke stack on its roof. The city was quite warm, even hot, and the city seemed to emit heat from its very being. At the town centre was a massive bonfire from which the city derived its name. Most of the inhabitants were Digimon of the Fire element. 

"Whew, this place is so hot!" commented Tommy, who was sweating profusely. 

However, the city was not a place of bustling industry like it was meant to be. The Warriors saw only Digimon in body armour and carrying weapons in the city. Bonfire had gone into military occupation by both Human and Beast type soldiers. The civilians were strangely absent, either too scared to leave their houses or hiding elsewhere from a possible invasion by Real Worlders. The Warriors came upon the namesake of Bonfire City; a massive bonfire at the centre of town. 

There, the Warriors met the mayor, a plain old Tyrannomon. He was a less sinister, crimson version of his cousins, the Dark Tyrannomon. "Welcome Warriors, are we ever to glad to see you!" he greeted. 

"Hello Tyrannomon, Cherubimon sent us to help out," said Zoe. "What do you need us to do?" 

"The refugees are passing through the city on their way to the Steel Continent. We heard that the invaders are also headed in this direction. We can't get all of the survivors out in time. We need you to protect the city until everyone makes it to safety." 

"What about the civilians?" asked Zoe. 

"Don't worry about them," replied Tyrannomon. "We've already evacuated them. The only Digimon left are militias and guerrillas; soldiers in other words. The enemy is approaching from the west. It is only a matter of time before..." 

The Warriors heard several booms coming from the western area in Bonfire City. An air raid siren began to blare deafeningly. The sky became alit with the light of elemental energy bolts and blasts zooming through the sky. An American fighter jet swooped away after delivering its mighty payload onto the ground troops. Aerial Digimon spotted it and immediately gave pursuit, blasting the jet all the way with bolts of elemental energy. 

"Looks like they've started the fight!" remarked Koji. 

"Warriors, stall the enemy's advance!" demanded Tyrannomon. "When the last train leaves, my aides will let you know." 

"Okay guys, we've got work to do!" said Takuya. 

"Execute, Fusion Evolution!" cried the Warriors in unison. 

Aldamon and Jet Silphymon took to the skies while the others ran to the battle as fast as they could. Within moments, they found Digimon under fire from several advancing tanks. The Warrior of Wind reached the battlefield first and immediately came under fire by anti-aircraft guns. She made several graceful loops in the sky and evaded every bullet the soldiers fired. One of the men aimed a launcher and fired a SAM at her. 

Jet Silphymon unleashed a Jet Winter at the missile which destroyed before it even got anywhere near her. She immediately pummelled the SAM-firing soldier into the ground with a second volley of vacuum bullets. Aldamon confronted a tank which immediately fired a shell as a greeting. Aldamon sliced the shell in half and charged at the tank. He lobbed several plasma balls at the tank, melting several holes until he had rendered it useless. 

Beowolfmon charged into a battle against a tank of his own. The armoured vehicle fired a shell which missed completely. The tank operators were confused until they eventually located Beowolfmon on the rooftops and renewed their attack. Suddenly, the Warrior of Light vanished, having leapt to the other side of the alley. He continued to alternate between the two sides, ensuring that the tank's shells were always a step behind him. 

Once in range, Beowolfmon made a flipping leap over the tank. Once his body was completely upside down, Beowolfmon fired a Cleansing Light straight downwards into the turret. The beam punched through it, burning a hole all the way to the ground. The missiles followed the beam into the hole, destroying the tank's interior and rendering it a piece of scrap. The Warrior of Light landed on the ground satisfied with his work. 

The soldiers of the tank's escort took great offence at Beowolfmon's destroying of their tank. They turned their guns on him and opened fire with reckless abandon. The Warrior of Light deflected the bullets away, moving his sword like a blur. Once the soldiers exhausted their ammunition, Beowolfmon began his counterattack. 

Some of the men managed to reload their guns in time to shoot at him, but the wolf man was like a speeding blur as he proceeded towards a ruined building. They continued to futilely track and fire at the blur that was Beowolfmon, not landing a single shot at all. The Warrior of Light leapt into the air with preternatural speed and landed behind the enemy to their surprise. He promptly dashed into them and sent them flying backwards into a heap. 

Rhino Kabuterimon came face to face with a third tank which immediately sent a shell his way. The Warrior of Thunder's armour absorbed the shock of the blast harmlessly. The tank's machine gunner unloaded a hail of bullets which felt like raindrops on his skin. The Warrior of Thunder braced himself and fired a Thunder Laser. The tank shuddered as the beam smashed into its chassis. The electricity arced around the tank as its circuitry burnt out with a smoky smell. 

Dai Penmon slid his way into a platoon of soldiers who immediately opened fire. Dai Penmon began to laugh as the bullets tickled his body. The soldiers grew terrified of this unusual laughter, but continued to fire out of fear. The Warrior of Ice tapped his blue popsicle into each of them, freezing them solid on contact. His popsicles danced from soldier to soldier freezing half of them and flattening the rest. At this point in time, tide of battle had turned. The Real World soldiers realized they were outmatched and beat a hasty retreat. 

The cheers of Bonfire City's militias were deafening. The Warriors returned to Tyrannomon to hear his debriefing. "Warriors, you have done a good job. Not only have the refugees escaped, you've driven the invaders back! Well done!" 

"It was nothing," said Tommy modestly. "What are you going to do now?" 

"We're going to beef up our defences," replied the mayor. "Eventually, I want to take the fight to the invaders. They won't invade our homes and our lands without a fight!" 

"That's the spirit!" cheered Zoe. "We have to go back to Cherubimon. Goodbye, Tyrannomon!" 


	14. Exodus of the Lawkeepers

Gijinka Renamon:  
Sure, here's a listing of them along with their attacks. 

Balrog, Fire type  
-2 armed Machamp with orange Moltres wings, Tauros horns on head  
-fiery red appearance & carries a flaming sword  
-Fire-type attacks, Shadow Ball, Slash, Stomp, Hyper Beam, Roar 

Marilith, Water type  
-6 armed, adult Misty with a violet Arbok's tail & hair  
-has lifeless grey skin and gills near the neck  
-Water-type attacks, Shadow Ball, Wrap, Tail Whip

Alakazam Lich/Demi Lich, Ghost/Psychic type  
-(Lich) skeletal remains of Alakazams in black robes, carry bones for wands  
-(Demi Lich) giant Alakazam skull  
-pentagram with Mephistomon's face on forehead, eyes glow with evil Psychic energy  
-Psychic type attacks, Ghost type attacks, Alakazam's attacks (both) -Bonemerang & Bone Club (Lich only) -Demi Lich can use virtually any Pokemon attack that manipulates energy/elemental power 

Medusa, Water/Poison type  
-flaoting Tentacruel with hair made of Ekans growing out of its head  
-Beam and projectile attacks 

Nine-Eyes, Steel/Electric type  
-One central Magnemite surrounded by 8 others in an octogon  
-Beam attacks, Electric attacks, Lock On 

Orc, Ice/Ground type  
-hulking humanoid in armour with Piloswine face & fur on body  
-carries weapons ranging from swords to maces  
-Ice/Ground type attacks, "muscle" related powers like Strength, Bulk Up  
-Slash/Cut (if using cutting weapons) 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 14: Exodus of the Lawkeepers 

__

Cherubimon's Warriors received a teleportation to the Lawkeepers' base on the western Earth Continent. The sun was burning brightly over the desert, as though trying to melt the sands into a fine glass. They appeared on the outskirts of a small, Western town with mostly wooden buildings. The place was crawling with Human-type Digimon who patrolled the area vigilantly in their occupation. Shinya recognized the area as Cactus Village; a stopover on his way to the tombs to complete his Spirit Quest. 

"Man, there are Human-types everywhere!" observed Shinya. 

They came across Socramon's saloon, which was fresh from its owner's repair job. In fact, Socramon's saloon was better than ever. The facade showed a big, easy to spot sign with the name of his business on it. It even showed a picture of the owner with a big smile on his face. In his picture Socramon carried a bottle of beer in one hand and a hamburger in the other. The building had received a new coat of white paint which made the entire building seem to have been built just a few days ago. 

"Hey, the saloon's finished," noted Shinya, who spotted Lillymon serving several Human-type customers. 

An Angemon came flying towards the Warriors. "Warriors, we need your help! Come speak to our leader." 

The Warriors followed the Angemon to a hotel that had been commandeered by the Human-types. Several Knightmon patrolled the grounds of the hotel, clanking their armour all the while as they walked. In the air, other Angemon hovered about in the sky and watched what happened on the ground below. The Warriors were led to an office within the hotel that was occupied by the leader, a Magna Angemon. 

"Warriors, thank goodness you're here! Our supply line has been cut and we're stranded on the Earth Continent with a Bestial Nations army. I've heard rumours that humans have invaded the Digital World and have attacked the Light Continent. I've also heard that Seraphimon is a fake! Is that true?" 

"Yeah, it's all true," replied Koichi. 

"Oh great..." groaned Magna Angemon. 

"Cherubimon sent us to help you," informed Misty. 

"He couldn't have picked a better time... Our supplies are getting low and the Bestial Nations and humans are attacking us repeatedly. We are nearing the end of our endurance. We can not continue like this!" 

"Why don't we talk to the Bestial Nations leader and ask him to stop?" asked May. 

"Save your breath, they will never ally with us," replied Magna Angemon. 

"If they won't listen, we'll make them listen!" said Koichi. "We'll go and speak with their leader. Where is their camp?" 

"It's to the east in the Summer Sun Fair; a trader's market. It's where goods pass through before going to the Light Continent or Wood Continent. We'll even give you a ride to get you there faster." 

The Warriors took up Magna Angemon's offer of a ride. The Warriors were transported by a cargo helicopter to a helipad on the outskirts of the Summer Sun Fair. The Fair was a sandy bazaar constructed in true Arabian style. The buildings were coated by a layer of white plaster and the towers had brass tops like candy kisses that further emphasized the Arabian flavour of the town. Many tents had been erected by the local Digimon merchants, who were largely desert dwelling creatures. 

The Warriors were rushed into the town hall, which was the headquarters of the Bestial Nations' army. It was more like a magnificent palace straight from the Arabian Nights rather than a town hall. It had towers with brass tops like that of a chocolate kiss. The interior was filled with memorabilia commemorating the milestones that the Summer Sun Fair had went through, from its inception to world events. 

The Warriors entered the leader's office and were greeted by the sight of a Digimon much like a dragon or dinosaur. He had sharp horns on his nose and a pair on his head, as well as sharp claws on his fingers and toes. His body was mostly white, but had a blue backside and a blue "V" marking on his chest. He had wings that seemed to have been torn, as though he had been in a severe fight. He was Aero Veedramon, the leader of the Bestial Nations strike force. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer-  
Name: Aero Veedramon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Ultimate Level, Flying/Dragon type _**

This air element Digimon is a natural borne flier who's at home in the skies. As a dragon, he is a ferocious enemy who fights with tooth and claw and the power of air. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying 

Veewing Blade (None) - Aero Veedramon can focus his power and fire a V-shaped beam of energy from his chest. 

Magnum Crush (Flying) - Aero Veedramon can exhale a blast of wind pressure which strikes its victim with intense force. It makes a sound like a gunshot when used. 

__

"Legendary Warriors, what brings you here?" asked the Aero Veedramon. 

"We came here to ask you to stop attacking the Human types on the Earth Continent," requested May. 

"Absolutely not!" replied the Aero Veedramon abruptly. "Those Human-types have killed many of my friends and family. I can not forgive what they have done!" 

"You'd still fight them even after knowing this whole war was lie?" asked Shinya. "The Human-types did not attack you. It was the Demon Lords! You're doing exactly what they want you to do; keep fighting each other!" 

"You have people from the Real World attacking you too!" objected Misty. "Do you honestly think you can defeat them unless the Human-types help you?" 

"We Beast-types do not need Human-types to fight our battles. Now leave, before I have the guards escort you out!" threatened Aero Veedramon. 

"Fine, have it your way," said Shinya in disgust. Having no luck with the Beast-types, the Warriors left to bring the bad news to Magna Angemon. 

"So he refused?" asked Magna Angemon. "I'm not surprised. Old hatreds don't die easily..." 

"Now what do we do? We can't leave the Human-types here to die!" said May. 

"Maybe we can send them to Cherubimon?" asked Max. 

"Good idea, but how will we move all these Digimon?" asked May. 

"How about the wizards that I met during my Spirit Quest?" asked Max. "I think they can open a gate large enough to let them through." 

"Good idea," agreed Koichi. "Magna Angemon, how would you feel if you went to Cherubimon?" 

"Since he no longer leads the Beast-types, I'm alright with that," said the angelic Human-type leader. 

"Great!" commented Koichi. "How quickly can you move your troops to the Rose Morning Star." 

"It will take a few hours. We have a lot of equipment and troops to move. Some of them will have to stay behind to defend those who are retreating." 

"Okay, we'll help defend you, right guys?" asked Koichi. 

Cherubimon's Warriors agreed with an enthusiastic cheer. Koichi called up Cherubimon and had Ancient Wisemon's wizard team prepare the portal spell as the Human-types began their preparations. The Digimon loaded their equipment into trucks and parked them in the middle of Cactus Town to wait for further instructions. In the sky Reichmon and Demi Wisemon flew above the troops and scanned them. 

"Okay, everybody is here," commented the Warrior of Darkness. 

In the distance, a gargantuan ovular doorway materialized in the distance. It was like a halo of white light surrounding an image of the Rose Morning Star. The trucks drove into the portal in single file as their comrades kept an eye out for any attacks by either the Beast-types or the Americans. For the first hour, nothing of interest happened. Once that time was up, it seemed that fate decided to spice things up. 

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" cried a Digimon's voice over the airwaves. 

In the distant sky, Cherubimon's Warriors could see the Human-types fighting with America's army. A squad of Angemon began a fierce dogfight with the USA's ace pilots flying fighter planes. One of these planes unloaded a barrage of machinegun ammo at one of the pesky angels. The Angemon banked to the side in evasion of the bullets and returned the favour with a Hand of Fate attack. The golden beam of holy energy missed its target, streaking past the jet harmlessly. 

"Looks like the fun's started!" chimed Shinya. 

Indeed, the battle had begun. The land-based Digimon advanced and clashed with America's army. A horde of Digimon tanks escorted by Knightmon charged at the advancing American tanks with their guns blazing and Berserk Swords drawn. The Americans pelted the Digimon hard with shells, knocking several of them onto the ground. The tanks retaliated with the glow of blue energy shots. 

Several shells hit the Knightmon escort, who were momentarily staggered by the hits. As Ultimates, they were far more resilient and powerful than the Champions and Rookies the Americans were used to fighting. The Digimon frontline held up against the American attack as aerial Digimon kept the planes preoccupied. However, while the Digimon ground forces were held at bay, the air forces were losing. The Angemon were outmatched by the faster American fighter planes, who eventually gained the upper hand. 

An F-15 swooped around in the air and prepared an attack run on the Human-types' armoured division. The ace pilot lined up his enemies in his sights and unleashed a bomb into their ranks. The explosion caught the Knightmon by surprise and sent several of their numbers hurtling into the air to land with the loud clanging of metal. The tanks were ruptured by the powerful blast, instantly killing whoever was inside. The Americans cheered as they saw that their way had been cleared. 

Having passed the first line of defence, the Human-types' second line and final line of defence sprang into action. The two sides clashed just kilometres outside of the city limits, lighting the land and the sky with fire and fury. Back within the city, the Human-type retreat was well under way. The bulk of the Human-type forces had taken refuge in the safety of the Dark Continent and Cherubimon's Rose Morning Star. 

"How many left?" asked Koichi, who had evolved into Reichmon as a precaution. 

"Not many now," replied Magna Angemon as he watched the Digimon and vehicles enter the portal. "...But our last line is beginning to buckle under the American attack!" 

"Don't worry, we've got it covered!" chimed Demi Wisemon. 

Cherubimon's Warriors advanced to the location where the fighting was heaviest with the intent of wrecking some havoc among the American forces. Maridmon seeped out of the ground as a puddle of water and reformed herself behind the line of tanks. Only realizing that after the fact, it was too late for the Americans to stop her. The Warrior of Water blasted the tanks open with several jets of pressurized water. Other units turned their crosshairs onto her only to see her seep through their shots as a mass of water. 

At that moment, Demi Wisemon materialized from his teleport. The Americans were unaware of his presence until he telekinetically slammed one of the tanks into another. The one-eyed wizard fired an Evil Eye beam which punched a massive hole clean through the third. Demi Wisemon had finally drawn American attention in the form of a barrage of shells. The Warrior of Metal stopped the shells mid flight within a glowing green Eldritch Pentacle. With a mere exertion of his power, the shells turned against their masters. 

"Okay Warriors, everyone is gone, you are the only ones left. Get a move on!" summoned Magna Angemon telepathically. 

"Awesome!" remarked the Warrior of Wood. 

Diamon took several bullets to the face but recovered seconds later. "Man, there's so many of them. I'm glad we're done here," he commented as he gunned a jet plane down with a round of Jewel Vulcan fire. 

"Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer!" agreed Dryamon. 

Dryamon blanketed the battlefield with a great cloud of Eucalyptus Gas. One of the American humvees accidentally drove into the cloud and the gas immediately worked its magic. The soldiers began rubbing their face and bodies as the gas severely inflamed their skin. The driver lost control of his humvee and crashed through the side wall of a bank. A second humvee attempted to brake but skid into the gas and eventually crashed into the facade of Sorcramon's saloon. 

Dryamon entered the portal with Diamon lumbering right behind her. Next came Maridmon, who shot herself through like a jet of water from a hose. The fourth was Demi Wisemon who flew in like a speeding comet. The last was Reichmon, who swooped in from the sky with an F-15 hot on his tail. Even as he entered the Dark Continent, the F-15 continued to pursue Reichmon like a rabid dog. This F-15 was followed by half a dozen American ground vehicles. 

"Close the portal!" cried Demi Wisemon to his wizard team. 

On his word, the wizards cut off the magic that sustained the portal. On the Cactus Town side, an American tank just missed the portal, causing the driver to wonder what had happened. On the Rose Morning Star side, Reichmon continued to evade his pursuer. The dark Warrior made a hard turn upwards with the pilot following with his eyes. The pilot's attention snapped back to the front only to see the Rose Morning Star's spire coming rapidly towards him! 

"Oh shit!" cursed the pilot as he attempted to pull up hard, but unable to stop his advance. 

The F-15 smashed into the Rose Morning Star in a massive fireball that made nary a scratch on the fortified spire. The pilot waited a few moments only to find that he was still alive. He opened his eyes to find him being dragged through the air by a black hand. He followed that hand to the face of Reichmon, who had yanked him out of the cockpit at the very last moment. The pilot breathed a sigh of relief that he had survived his plane crash. 

Meanwhile, the Americans had captured Cactus Town after the retreat of the remaining Lawkeeper forces. "Sir, we have captured the town. All enemies have either fled or been neutralized," reported an American soldier over his radio. 

"Great work colonel, secure the area," ordered the leader through the radio. 

The Real World army began to reinforce Cactus Town for use as a permanent military base. With the Digimon having abandoned the town, the army was free to use it as it pleased. Metres upon of metres of chain-link fences went up to block outsiders from entry. At the top was a long coil of barbed wire to ensure no one could climb over and into the town. At various strategic points, the Americans and their foreign allies had erected towers loaded with spot lights and armed guards. Cactus town had turned from a quaint Western town into a fortress. 

It wasn't long before the American forces moved on to bigger things. Several days later, night had fallen on the sandy Earth Continent. A pitch black plane soared through the air, spying on the sleeping Summer Sun Fair. The Beast-type army was patrolling the town, on the lookout for any possible Lawkeeper attacks. Unknown to them, the jet black plane began to take pictures of the fair as well as the location of the Bestial Nations' guard posts. 

A few nights had passed before the fireworks began. A deafening boom woke the city from its peaceful slumber. The sound of an alarm klaxon blared, jarring a local trader into awareness. This trader, a tall yellow teddy bear Digimon known as a Monzaemon, rushed to his window. He found a familiar store several blocks away up in flames. Several bolts of elemental energy streaked through the sky as the Bestial Nations fired on the American bombers flying overhead. A high pitched screech pierced the sky before a department store burst into flame. 

At that moment, the non-combatant Digimon began to flee the town. A family of the plant-like Veggiemon fled their home screaming in terror alongside other like-minded Digimon. A bomb descended on the street which unleashed a massive burst of flame into the air. The fires consumed the less fortunate Digimon behind and threw others into the air in a massive shockwave. The fighting didn't last long until the Americans crushed the Bestial Nations forces of the Summer Sun Fair. They were no match for America's army. __

* * *

__

While some of the Warriors were away tending to other matters in the Digital World, the Pokemon trainers had their own work to do. They met with Sorcerymon and Nefertimon in a camp in the outskirts of Iron Town. Outside, several Digimon militia fighters milled about in preparation for battle. From watching troop movements, Iron Town's defence forces knew that the American Coalition would be attacking the Metal Continent from the western sea. They had to hurry to mount a sufficient defence. 

"Trainers, here's the situation," began Sorcerymon. "The Real Worlders are moving the USS Reagan's fleet to the north-west of our location to shell the town. They will be complementing this with a troop landing in the north. In order to reach us, the enemy must pass through the mountainous region to the north-east of here. We are going to set up an ambush there and eliminate the tanks." 

"What about the fleet?" asked Brock. "I heard that battleships had cannons with a very long range." 

"That's right," said Nefertimon. "We know they'll try to take advantage of that. We managed to get the Warrior of Water to lead a contingent of marine Digimon to attack the ships." 

"Trainers, you will be helping our forces attack the tanks," announced Sorcerymon. "They'll supply you with weapons if you need them. We don't care how you stop the troops as long as you can stop them." 

"Okay Sorcerymon, you can count on us!" said Ash. 

"Pika! (That's right!)" chimed Pikachu. 

The trainers found three dog-like dragon Digimon waiting for them outside of their tent. These creatures had blue scaly skin and a white underside. However, most of their bodies were encased in black metal armour. They also wore black face masks. The beasts had spikes near the neck shaped like lightning bolt as a large horn with a similar shape. Ash scanned these Digimon to find them to be Raidramon. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer-  
Name: Raidramon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Armour Level, Electric/Dragon Type _**

These Digimon are actually dragons despite looking like a wolf or dog. They are fierce fighters but are very loyal once befriended. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
None 

Thunder Blast (Electric) - Raidramon is capable of projecting powerful electrical blasts from the lightning bolt-shaped horn on his helmet. 

Electric Bite (Electric) - Raidramon can channel an electrical current into an opponent's flesh while biting him. 

__

The trainers mounted the Raidramon, who immediately charged away from the camp. The wolf-like dragons ran with immense speed that startled the trainers at first. The lush green countryside of the Metal Continent seemed to race by. A range of mountains grew larger as the trainers approached it. The Raidramon dropped the trainers off at the entrance to a network of caves and tunnels. 

A Hagurumon emerged from the cave. "Ah, you must the trainers that Sorcerymon told us about!" 

"Yep, we're here to help," said Ash. 

"Wonderful! Come in!" 

The trainers followed Hagurumon through the network of caves and tunnels under the mountains. They seemed long and convoluted with several entrances to other parts of the mountain range. While some of the caverns looked natural, others seemed to have been dug out fairly recently. Several Digimon passed through the caves, as well as a few humans from Steel Town who were members of militias. 

"Everyone's getting ready to attack the tanks," remarked Brock. 

"Yeah," said Hagurumon. The trainers reached a pass surrounded by mountains. "A column of tanks will come through the pass at the bottom. We'll be firing at them from caves like the one we're in." 

Brock looked at the pass below. "This is a nice place to set up an ambush. I certainly don't want to walk down that pathway at the bottom." 

"Yeah," said Hagurumon. "We're going to blow up a tank then run away before they can fight back. We've have some spare RPG launchers prepared for your use if you need them. They're easy to use. Just put the crosshairs at the target and pull the trigger; simple as that! You can use your Pokemon as well to help you." 

Hagurumon led the group to a weapons cache and taught them how to hold the launchers. Ash tried to hold a launcher, but found it too heavy for him to wield. "I think I'd better go with Pikachu and his Thunder." 

"Suit yourself," said Hagurumon. "...But at least should take some binoculars though. You'll find them helpful for seeing the enemy." 

"Sure," said Ash as he took a pair and put it around his neck. 

"Come to think of it, this is even better," remarked Hagurumon. "A lightning strike would not arouse any suspicion. It's not like they can shoot at the sky..." 

"Now that you mention it, I think I'll pass too," said Brendan. "I want to go with my Alakazam's Psychic powers. His confusion can flip a tank upside down. Once it's off its treads, it's pretty much useless." 

"Hey, great idea!" commented Hagurumon. "That will leave the tank intact. We can then steal it and use it ourselves." 

"Hmm, I guess I'll take one," said Brock. "Machamp could make use of one too. I don't think my other Pokemon would work well in this situation." Brock released Machamp and taught him how to use the RPG launcher. 

"Good, I'm glad we had it all planned out. Okay guys, let's get into position. The tanks will coming very shortly," said Hagurumon. 

The trainers took various positions around the pass. Ash had the honour of destroying the first tank, which was an important task. He was to target the last tank in the column to disable it and prevent the others from fleeing the pass below. Brendan and Alakazam were to make the next move and knock out the first tank to interrupt the enemy's advance. Brock, Machamp, and other guerrillas were going to target the tanks in the middle. 

Within a few minutes time, Ash spotted several tanks entering the mountainous pass. "Ash can you here me?" asked Hagurumon over the radio. 

"Yeah, I'm here," replied Ash. 

"Good," said Hagurumon. "Get ready. Once you knock out that last tank, we'll start shooting. Good luck!" 

Ash watched as the tank in the convoy's rear entered the valley. He let Pikachu take a look at the tank. "Okay Pikachu, use Thunder on that tank!" 

"Pika Chu!" called the electric mouse. 

The skies darkened rapidly as clouds formed overhead. A bolt of lighting descended onto the tank and danced about on the surface of its armour. The massive electrical overload wiped out its electronics, and ignited the fuel tank. The flames burst out of the rear as the tank fell to a complete stop. At that moment, Alakazam emerged surrounded the lead tank with blue psionic glow. It flipped into the air like a coin and landed on its side with its length strewn across the pass. The beleaguered crew opened the hatches and crawled out. 

Machamp peeped out of a cave and pulled the trigger of his RPG launcher and the rocket swished out of the barrel with a trail of smoke. It caused the tank to shudder as it exploded, releasing a burst of plasma which melted the tank. Brock pulled his own trigger, sending a rocket soaring into a helpless tank. Other militia members did the same, destroying more than half a dozen tanks within the span of a few minutes. 

At that point, the army knew they had been ambushed. "Return fire!" cried the convoy leader into the radio. The tanks unleashed a barrage of ammunition into the mountains, but were actually firing wildly without knowledge of their attackers' true location. 

Brock had fled into the tunnels long before the shells came to the entrance of his cave. "Phew, that was close!" 

Ash called a second Thunder strike which Pikachu landed on the second last tank in the convoy. Unlike the others, Pikachu's lightning bolts came directly from overhead which did not telegraph his location. The tanks largely left Ash and his pal alone. However, the future Pokemon master could see several shells and bullets streaking into the other nearby caves. It was a scary sight to behold and he was glad he wasn't seeing it up close and personally. Ash called a third Thunder strike which immobilized the third last tank of the convoy. 

By now, the convoy had been thinned out considerably. The torrent of shells slowed down into a mere trickle as each tank was eliminated expediently. An RPG slammed into a tank with a great explosion and melted under the intense heat of plasma. Pikachu blasted the second last survivor with Thunder, rendering it immobile and harmless. Alakazam flipped the last over the last of the convoy, causing it to crash onto the ground in front of the first tank. The crew fled through the hatches, only to bump into the waiting arms of approaching Digimon and human guerrillas. 

"Well done trainers!" commented Hagurumon. 

"Yep, no problem at all. Just doing our part..." said Ash with a hint of cockiness about him. 

Unknown the trainers or the Digimon militias, a group of women had appeared after teleporting onto the top of the pass. They were the most beautiful women any man could ever see and totally unashamed being in the nude. They had smooth, satiny skin with a hint of coffee in their skin colour. Unlike most women, they had a pair of demonic wings growing out of their backs and claw-like nails on their fingers. The sexy women kept a low profile as they watched the trainers below. __

* * *

__

From the sea, the fleet of the USS Reagan shelled Iron Town with impunity. Their massive cannons expelled their shells with a massive boom sound. The water seemed to form a spherical crater as a shell flew out of the muzzle. It landed onto the harbour area of the town, flattening a foundry in a deafening explosion. The ships continued to pound the harbour area and the smouldering ruins blew up thick clouds of black smoke. 

The fleet's arrogance was about to shattered as Maridmon led a swarm of marine Digimon to the fleet. They cut through the dark depths of the ocean and eventually encountered the cruisers of the fleet. The Seadramon closed in on the fleet and prepared to the attack. Like their relatives, the Mega Seadramon, Seadramon were sea serpents. However, they were blue in colour, and the previous evolutionary form of the Mega Seadramon. 

A Seadramon sprayed a shard of ice into a cruiser's hull, ripping a gaping hole into its underside. The crew desperately rushed to the life boats to abandon their sinking ship. While the Champion level Digimon kept the cruisers preoccupied, Maridmon led the Ultimates into a beeline for the bigger targets like the battleships. A Mega Seadramon rammed into one of the battleships, causing it to shudder and knock the crew onto their backs. 

Maridmon waved her trident, causing a massive tidal wave to rise from the water and crash onto the deck of a destroyer. The sheer force of the wave threw several of its crew members into the sea. An Octomon, the Digital World's version of an octopus, clasped the USS Reagan with its tentacles and began to climb up. Its counterpart, the squid-like Gesomon, did the same to the other side. The two marine Digimon pulled themselves onto the deck and began to search for a way under. 

Several officers ran onto the deck and fired assault rifles at the Digimon. Gesomon shuddered in pain but continued to advance, eventually tying up several of the crew with his tentacles. Octomon sprayed blobs of black ink with a blow-dryer-like weapon into the faces of the other crew members. The men and women stopped firing to get the irritating ink of out their eyes. In doing so, they had unwittingly slipped on puddles of splattered ink on the ground. One of the men slid off the edge and fell into the sea while another managed to catch the edge with his hand. 

Maridmon launched a tidal wave which flushed the crew off the deck of a battleship. She turned into a water pillar which dumped itself onto the deck. Materializing herself and then her trident, she thrust it into a gun turret, rendering it useless. The crew ran out and attempted to shoot her. Maridmon transformed into a mass of water, which allowed the bullets to pass through her body harmlessly. She blew a jet of water which pushed a sailor off of the starboard edge. She hosed the others down, knocking them onto their backs. 

An Octomon jumped onto the ship began to toss the remaining crew members into the ocean. Maridmon liquidized her body and sank below deck through a ventilation shaft. She materialized with a walkway and began to sweep through the ship. A sailor attempted to shoot her but she deflected the shot with her Vortex Trident. She fired a bolt of highly pressurized water which her assailant like a powerful haymaker. Maridmon continued her advance through the ship eventually eliminating all of the crew. 

Within minutes, it became clear that the Digimon had the American Coalition beat. More and more marine Digimon began to scale the ships in boarding attempts. The navy was overrun in a matter of moments. The marine Digimon wiped out the crew and imprisoned those that survived the boarding attack. In the control room a Divermon, a fish-like bipedal Digimon in scuba gear, planted a device onto the USS Reagan's controls. After punching in commands, the USS Reagan began to sail back to Iron Town's port. __

* * *

__

As the Americans made their attack on the Summer Sun Fair, others made reconnaissance missions over the remaining regions of the Digital World. A jet black spy plane soared over the darkened seas from the east of the Dark Continent. Its camera clicked as it took several infrared and night vision photographs of the land. Unexpectedly, a bolt of lightning jumped from the clouds and incinerated the plane. Though they were far away, one could just imagine the vitriolic cursing of the operators. 

Elsewhere, a similar spy plane snapped photos of the night landscape of the Wind Continent at the Digital World's centre. As the plane flew over the land, it eventually came upon a lone tree situated oddly in the middle of the plains. The tree was much larger than any other that the operators had ever seen. They had a gut feeling that this was an important location and so began to snap many photos of this place. 

The tree seemed to be well decorated from its appearance. Though not noticeable within night vision, the tree was very colourful like that of a nursery. There were several bushes surrounded the tree, each with several eggs growing on them like fruit. As the camera zoomed in, the eggs looked very much like Easter eggs with the zigzags and other exotic designs on them. A swan Digimon walked over from her home in the tree to pick up one of the eggs and bring it back home. The spy plane made several passes to snap pictures before flying back to base. 


	15. Sinners of the State

Gijinka Renamon:  
Although bashing isn't good behaviour, there are legitimate reasons behind it. The reason that people don't like Americans is not because they clean up messes. It's because America is the one creating the mess right now. People know the 9-11 stories that are the reason for the wars are lies and that the real perpetrators were inside the US.

Ninetalesuk:  
Nah, I have enough fan mades for this story right now but thanks.

Cave Cat:  
Actually, the civilian Digimon went with the Human-types to safety at the Dark Continent. Socramon's just fine right now.

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**Sins of the State  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 15: Sinners of the State **

The now captured American fleet pulled into Iron Town's port. Several Digimon work crews stormed the ship to begin maintenance and modifications to the ships. Ash and the trainers looked around at the mechanical Digimon. Their work was like clockwork, having the utmost organisation and efficiency. Misty smiled and waved to Ash as she descended down a staircase from a battleship. 

"Hi Ash! So how did your battle go?" she asked.

"Oh, it was good. We busted a lot of tanks, right Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika chu! (That's right!)" he replied.

Sorcerymon and Nefertimon came to inspect the progress of the modifications to the American ships and spotted the two trainers. "Well done! Cherubimon is proud of your accomplishments. We've got a big catch because of you."

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Misty.

"You have some free time so why don't you have a break?" suggested Nefertimon.

"Sure, that would be wonderful!" said Ash.

The trainers decided to unwind and enter the city. Iron Town was somewhat of an eyesore of a place. Its buildings were made of stainless steel rather than actual iron as its name suggested. The buildings had a somewhat weathered look, likely due to its nature as a port town. The port area of the city had suffered great damage from the bombardment. Unlike Steel Town, Iron Town was much more subdued and quieter. It was inhabited largely by mechanical Digimon like Steel Town, and other Digimon with a relationship to the metal element.

The trainers visited the finest restaurant there was in town, the Steel Lobster. They released all of their Pokemon for feeding. Upon popping out of his Pokeball, Politoed began to dance and clap his hands joyfully. Torchic chirped cheerfully because she knew that she was about to get food. Brock filled the bowls with his special food and the Pokemon began to chow down. The Lillymon waitress brought in the food for trainers, a smorgasbord of mostly seafood with a few orders of salad for variety.

"Mmm, this stuff's good!" said Ash as he shovelled the food into his mouth.

"Slow down Ash, you'll choke if you eat that fast!" warned Misty. "So how are my Pokemon doing?"

"They're doing quite well, Misty. They've been a big help."

Politoed turned to his trainer in between bites. "Politoed! Politoed! (Yes! Yes!)"

Misty chuckled. "Politoed seems to enjoy being with you, Ash."

"With him it's kind of hard to tell," admitted Ash. "He always seems to be laughing and dancing."

"Ash, after we're done eating, would you like to go out to the beach and watch the sunset with me?" asked Misty.

"Sure," replied Ash.

After enjoying the meal, Ash and Misty found their way to the beach of Iron Town. The sun had begun its descent over the horizon. Even with the damage done to the city and the beach, the sunset was a beautiful sight. It cast a reddish glow over the shifting waters of the sea. The scene was beautiful and romantic. The two young lovers, Ash and Misty, could feel their inhibitions lowering through the beauty of the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," commented Misty as she looked at the sunset.

"Yeah," said Ash.

Misty hooked her arm around Ash's and watched the sun go down with him. She began to nuzzle against his shoulder, yet Ash didn't resist. "I've always loved the water. It always takes the shape of whatever it is in. It is always changing."

"Changing?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, the sea can be gentle sometimes like it is now or it could be violent like a storm. It reflects the sun and the feelings in a person's heart."

Ash was entranced by the scene before him. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

Misty smiled and hugged Ash gently. "Love..."

"Love?" asked Ash as he blushed.

"Yeah," replied Misty. "I wanted to say it in person but I couldn't find the courage to do so. When I was turned into Marilith, all I could think of was you. When I became Maridmon for the first time, I almost died. Even then, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to be with you for a long time. Once, you asked if people changed when they got kissed..."

"I don't remember..."

"It was when we helped the Nidorina and Nidorino get together. You asked that and I said that we had to find out for ourselves. It's time for us to find out..."

Misty suddenly kissed Ash. He blushed without even trying to resist the Cerulean Gym Leader's advance. Misty pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Uh Misty..." mumbled Ash.

At that moment, disaster reared its ugly face into the picture. An airborne demon snatched Ash by the shoulders into the air. The suddenness of the attack took Misty by surprise as Ash collided with her on his way up. The Warrior of Water caught only a brief glimpse of their assailant; a naked woman with demonic features. Misty tried to get up only to be blown onto her back once again by the powerful breath of the demon's allies.

A third dropped a large golden boulder onto the beach before the trio fled with Ash reluctantly in tow. The gigantic gold nugget began to stir, growing limbs and becoming an animated statue of towering proportions. The threat of this "Goldman" forced Misty to Fusion Evolve into Maridmon to face it. The golem dashed at Maridmon and delivered a punch which sent the Warrior of Water onto her back. The golden golem rushed in to stomp the sea genie but only caught sand as she seeped away as a puddle of water.

Maridmon waved her trident and staggered the Goldman with a mighty jet of water. "Damn, he's strong!"

The Goldman formed a sphere of metal in its hand and hurled it with all its might. Maridmon turned into a mass of water and flowed through it harmlessly. The Goldman came in with a punch that Maridmon blocked with her trident. Through its greater strength, the Goldman began to apply more pressure and Maridmon began to weaken. Just when she thought she could endure no more, the Goldman staggered backwards as a nearby Hyper Beam struck it in the face. Maridmon took this chanced to escape from the clutches of the Goldman.

The golden statue staggered forwards, as though struck in the back by a second unknown assailant. A bolt of lighting struck the creature, spreading throughout and stunning it momentarily. Maridmon wasted no time and shattered its left leg with a blast of water. The Goldman landed face first on the ground with an earth-shaking thud. With a final thrust with her trident, Maridmon finished off the monster. She then spotted the Goldman's attackers; Brendan with his purple, dragon-like Salamence and Brock with his Machamp, and Pikachu.

"Misty, what happened?" asked Brendan.

Maridmon reverted into Misty. "They kidnapped Ash!"

"Who's they?" asked Brock trying to gain more information.

"These naked, female demons swooped in and took Ash while we were talking!"

"Naked girls? Where?" asked Brock eager to see them. The Pewter Gym leader promptly received a smack across the head from Misty. "Owww!"

"Those demons dropped that thing to distract me while they got away," continued Misty.

Brendan looked at the remains of the Goldman and attempted to scan it through his Pokedex. "No good... The Pokedex doesn't have anything on it."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." warned Brock. "I think we should let Cherubimon examine the body."

* * *

With their tasks done, all of the Warriors returned to Cherubimon's spire to determine their next course of action. Misty narrated the kidnapping of Ash in great detail before presenting the remains of the creature that she destroyed with Brock, Brendan, and Pikachu's help. The rabbit-like angel made a cursory examination of the body with his powers. Right away, he could tell the Goldman was not a natural creature at all. The Keeper of Legends could sense great evil emanating from its golden remains. 

"There is great evil coming from this body," informed Cherubimon. "This creature is known as a 'Goldman.'"

"Could it be something that the Demon Lords created?" asked Max.

"No doubt about it," replied Cherubimon. "I will have my servants do a more thorough examination. I will also send agents to discover where they may have taken your friend."

"I don't get it," admitted Takuya. "What could they want with Ash?"

"I don't know," replied Cherubimon regrettably. "...But I fear for the safety of your friend. Whatever the Demon Lords intentions are, we know they will not be good. On a brighter note, Bokomon has some good news that he'd like to share."

"You're going to be on TV!" chimed Neemon.

"Ahem..." muttered the platypus Digimon, feigning clearing his throat. "What Neemon meant to say was that while you were away, a reporter from the ANN, or American News Network, began doing a story about Digimon and the Digital World. He's been travelling to different places and just stopped in Steel Town. He heard about you from speaking to local Digimon and wants to interview the Legendary Warriors for a segment!"

"Hey, that's great!" remarked Zoe.

"So which of us should go?" asked Max.

"I don't think that you, May, Misty, or Shinya should go," admitted Koichi. "You guys are a bit too new for this job. I'd prefer someone from Takuya's group."

"Why don't all of us from Takuya's group go?" asked Tommy. "That way, if something bad happens, the others can take care of it."

"Good idea, Tommy!" complimented JP.

"A word of advice," warned Cherubimon. "I do not recommend that you reveal your human identities"

"Why?" asked Takuya.

"I think what he's trying to say is that people back home will try to hurt our friends and families once they find out we're fighting with the Digimon," clarified Koichi.

"That's right..." affirmed Cherubimon. "Do not reveal your human identities at any cost! I don't want your families involved and I'm sure you all feel the same way."

"Yeah," agreed Koji. "Mom and dad have enough troubles as it is."

Cherubimon nodded. "Warriors, Ancient Wisemon's wizards have made preparations to teleport you to Steel Town. Visit Mayor Clockmon for further details."

The Ophanimon group of Warriors appeared at the shiny metal steps to the city hall of Steel Town. The Warriors made their way to the office of Clockmon, who had been expecting them. "Ah Warriors, you're right on time! The reporter is interviewing some Hagurumon engineers over at the Trailmon station. His name is Jimmy Wilson. You can't miss him; he has a camera woman following him everywhere he goes."

Zoe thanked the mayor for her group before they left to find the reporter. Once outside, they promptly Spirit Evolved into their Human forms and went to find Wilson. The Warriors travelled through the town until they came upon the Trailmon station of Steel Town. There was a small crowd of people and Digimon already on site. The people, refugees from the Doom Stone War in the Pokemon World, watched as a reporter interviewed a professional-looking Hagurumon as a camera rolled.

The man looked somewhat young for a person in his mid-thirties. He had brown hair that showed slight traces of greying. He wore a khaki trench coat over his body that concealed the clothes he wore underneath. He wore a brown fedora on his head that complimented his attire nicely. The man had a clean-shaven, honest face that inspired trust. The man was seated on a bench outside of the station with his guest and conducted the interview there.

"Tell me more about the Legendary Warriors," asked the reporter.

"Well Jimmy, they are brave and strong and fight to protect the Digital World, like the time they defeated Lucemon. He had wiped out our entire world. He was so close to winning, but the Warriors pulled victory from defeat at the very last moment and defeated Lucemon."

"I heard so much about the Warriors but I haven't actually seen them. What do they look like?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, the Warriors of Fire looks like a man in flaming red armour," replied Hagurumon. "The Warrior of Wind is a beautiful fairy who has quite a kick... Hey, that's them!"

Hagurumon waved his gear at the Warriors who made their way up to Jimmy. The crowd opened a path to the reporter. "Well this is a surprise, we have some special guests today the Legendary Warriors of the Digital World!" continued Jimmy. "Warriors can you give any insights about the war?"

"You are being used," stated Beetlemon flatly. The other Warriors nodded in agreement. "We are not the enemy."

"Your true enemy is hiding inside your government and your people," continued Lobomon. "The real enemy is the Demon Lords. They pass themselves off as humans and get you to fight their war for them. They don't care about you at all. They only care about how they can help themselves."

"Demon Lords?" asked Jimmy.

"That's right," said Kazemon. "They're seven Digimon that represent the Seven Deadly Sins. They'll destroy your world if you let them continue their plans!"

"That's nonsense!" remarked Jimmy.

"Nonsense? It's not any more nonsense than you talking to a gear, a fairy, a polar bear and other creatures that can breathe fire and bench-press tanks." Hagurumon chuckled, as did the crowd. "Just ribbin' ya, Jimmy!"

"I stand corrected..." said Jimmy. "Warriors, tell me more about yourselves." Each of the Warriors proceeded to introduce themselves by name and element. "So each of you have powers relating to your element?"

"That's right," replied Chakkumon. "I can freeze people into blocks of ice."

"I can fly and shoot lightning," continued Beetlemon.

The interview continued on with Jimmy receiving great insights into Digital World history. The Digital World has had its fair share of wars, especially among the Human and Beast-types. The war against Lucemon was a very recent phenomenon. It began as just another conflict between Human and Beast-types much like the current war against the Americans did. In both cases, there was a secret third party that was manipulating events in its favour from behind the scenes. The Warriors shattered Jimmy's prejudices about Digimon and the Digital World.

A few minutes into the interview, the camera woman received an alarm from team-mates in the nearby news van. She signalled Wilson to stop the interview. "What's going on?" asked the reporter.

"Our feed just went dead!" replied the woman.

"What?" asked Jimmy in surprise. "This can't happen now! We're on live!"

"I know," said the woman in dismay. "Bob is trying to find the problem and fix it but... Wait a minute." The woman listened over as Bob explained the reason for this interruption. "What the hell's going on over there?"

"What did Bob say?" asked Jimmy.

"He said one of the execs pulled the plug on the show," replied the camera woman. "Bob says you've been reassigned. We're supposed to go to base to interview some marines."

"Dammit! Why now?" cursed Jimmy. "I'm sitting on a gold mine here. This story could make my career!" Jimmy growled in anger before turning to the Warriors. "Sorry Warriors, looks like I have to cut the interview short."

"What happened?" asked Kazemon.

"The higher ups pulled the plug. They've reassigned me elsewhere," replied Jimmy.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Agunimon. "Good luck, Jimmy."

* * *

Meanwhile, night had fallen in the Real World. Outside of New York City, a clandestine rendezvous was taking place within an abandoned warehouse. At the heart of this condemned building was a young boy tied to a chair. Two large and unscrupulous thugs flanked the young boy as his head captor paced around the room. A Betsumon on the outside watched the whole event through his binoculars while another pointed an eavesdropping microphone at the men. 

"Grrr..." growled the boy, Ash Ketchum, as he struggled against the ropes. "Let me go now!"

"You're not in any position to make demands of me, little boy!" chided Ash's captor, an old man in a business suit.

"When my friends get here they'll..."

"They won't do anything, because your friends won't be finding you any time soon," countered the man. "You will be very useful to us; more useful than you realize... Okay boys, hold him here until the ladies pick him up."

"Yes, Mr. Barbera!" replied Barbera's head thug.

The Betsumon watched as Barbera and a pair of his thugs walked out of the warehouse. The trio boarded a nearby limousine before it sped off somewhere into the concrete jungle of New York City. The Betsumon continued to scout around the warehouse. The location was crawling with thugs, all of them armed with submachine guns. In Ash's area, there were four guards patrolling his area constantly, making it impossible for the Betsumon to get in without causing an alarm.

The Betsumon withdrew from the warehouse to report their findings. The next night, the Cherubimon group of Warriors returned with a squad of Digimon allies. The Digimon took great care to conceal their presence from the guards lurking in the area. The Digimon surrounded the warehouse in secret, ensuring that no one could escape once the fighting began. The Warriors got into position overlooking Ash's room and signalled for the commencement of the attack.

Suddenly, a Gargomon jumped out of the bushes and mowed down a guard with his arm-mounted Gatling guns. The ground under a second guard caved in as someone hidden underneath dragged the helpless thug to his doom. A blast of water flattened another from behind. Koichi turned into Jager Lowemon and smashed his way through a brick wall, flattening a guard within Ash's holding room. Arbormon's fist shot through a window and nailed the second of the guards in the chin, knocking him unconscious.

Jager Lowemon pounced onto the third guard, tackling him to the ground and eliminated the fourth with an Ebony Blast. Ranamon dashed in and burned through Ash's rope with some Dark Vapour. The unconscious Pokemon trainer fell into his sweetheart's arms to be carried out to safety. A group of guards came in to investigate only to be picked off by more of Jager Lowemon's Ebony Blasts. The dark lion aimed a shot at the roof, collapsing it over the doorway and preventing any more people from coming in.

Sephirotmon turned around after picking off a guard with a blast of lightning. "Did we get him?" he asked.

"Yeah!" replied Ranamon.

"Awesome!" cheered Arbormon.

Grumblemon popped out the ground nearby. "Ok, we got Ash now let's get out of here!"

At that moment, Ash suddenly woke up. "Ha ha ha! You fools!" said the boy in a deep, inhuman voice.

Ash's skin suddenly turned into gold as he enlarged into a statue of a muscular man. Ranamon dropped Ash out of surprise and backed off as Ash finished his transformation. "It's a trap!" cried Ranamon.

All around the warehouse the fallen guards had begun to change into monsters from a nightmare. Ash became a Goldman, like the one that had attacked Misty during her date in Iron Town. Brock and Brendan came face to face with an alien woman who looked as though she had been sewn together from different corpses. She had yellow-green, scaly skin and a pair of snakes growing from her back that hissed with evil intent. Her eyes and her snakes' glowed emerald green with supernatural hate.

This "Green-Eyed Monster" spit a blob of acid from one of her serpentine heads, knocking Brock's Lotad flat onto the ground. "Loooo..." groaned Lotad as the acid burned into his flesh.

"Ah, Lotad!" cried Brock before recalling the Pokemon into his ball for safety. Brock pulled out a second Pokeball. "Forretress, go! Rapid Spin!"

The Bagworm Pokemon spun rapidly in a circle before launching himself like a cannon ball. The Steel-type cannon ball smashed into the Green-Eyed Monster's stomach, sending her crashing into the ground. Brendan's Ninetales spewed roaring flames onto a second Green-Eyed Monster, incinerating her until nothing was left but ashes. Elsewhere, the Goldman flattened Ranamon with a punch. As Jager Lowemon rushed in to help, the Goldman promptly swatted him away.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Arbormon, who fired a Blockade Seed into the Goldman's exposed back.

The Goldman staggered forwards before turning around and spitting a golden slug that flattened Arbormon. Sephirotmon fired a blast of flame with which melted the Goldman's shoulder into goo. In a fit of rage, the golden golem smashed his fist into the Warrior of Metal's central orb. Grumblemon ran in only to be cut off by the Goldman' backhand. In a display of his strength as well as arrogance, the Goldman flexed his muscles and cracked a wide grin.

The Warriors regrouped with Grumblemon in preparation for their next attack. "You won't be smiling for long!" cried the Warrior of Earth defiantly.

Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Arbormon promptly Slide Evolved into Gigasmon, Calmaramon, and Petal Dramon respectively. Petal Dramon opened the fight by spraying a Leaf Cyclone into the body of the Goldman. The Goldman broke through the blasts of wind and tackled Petal Dramon onto her side. However, Gigasmon capitalized on the Goldman's distraction to climb up his body and begin smashing his face with punches. The Goldman attempted to swat off the annoying insect, which proved an unwise decision.

Gigasmon leap out of the way at the last moment and the Goldman ended up smacking himself in the face. As the animated statue stumbled around, Calmaramon drilled into his back with a Titanic Tempest. The Goldman stumbled straight into the path of a Dark Master attack which tore a gaping hole through his chest. Petal Dramon blew a second Leaf Cyclone as Sephirotmon sprayed fire into it. The flaming cyclone melted the Goldman until only puddles of golden goo were left as a reminder of its existence.

The Warriors' Digimon allies claimed the advantage and mopped up the remnants of the enemy force. They had cornered one of the Demon Lords unholy servants, a sleepwalking human with thorny vines growing out of its body. Despite being hit by Gargomon's bullets, the Sleepwalker was in a deep trance even the bullets could not break. The demonic flower on the human's chest spit out thorns from its toothy maw which Gargomon evaded. The Sleepwalker ultimately fell to the fiery blasts of a Flare Lizamon.

The last remaining enemy refused to surrender, despite being singled out by his enemies. This demonic straggler seemed to grow angrier upon realizing his predicament. The flames around the body of the demon seemed to flare as its gargoyle-like face became twisted even further by rage. The demon began his attack by spraying flames at a Seadramon. The demon charged at Seadramon only to be pummelled by a flurry of elemental blasts. The demon's flames died down, leaving only charred bones and ashes behind.

The Cherubimon group returned to the Rose Morning Star with the bodies of new demons for Cherubimon to analyze. "Welcome back guys!" greeted Zoe. "How did it go?"

"Terrible," replied Misty. "Ash wasn't there. It was all a trap..."

"Oh great, just great..." commented Koji.

"Cherubimon, a Goldman attacked us during our rescue. It was pretending to be Ash. We found new demons that we'd like you check out," reported Brendan.

Shinya handed over a sack containing the remains of one of the flaming demons killed by the Digimon forces. The remains largely consisted of ashes and the charred bones of the demonic creatures. An Angemon wheeled in the body of a Green-Eyed Monster on a cart while another brought in the Sleepwalker's burnt body. Cherubimon examined the bodies of each of the new demons. The magic that infused the being of each of these new demons was similar to those of the first Goldman that the Warriors and trainers had brought in.

"Hmm..." mumbled Cherubimon. "The magic within these demons is of the same nature as the Goldman's. It's safe to say these really are the Demon Lords' agents."

"Cherubimon!" called Oryxmon as he entered the scene with Bokomon and Neemon. "We finished the tests on the Goldman's remains. Bokomon had written the report and will read our findings to you."

Bokomon cleared his throat before reading the papers in his hands. "Yes, most of things Cherubimon told us at first were true. This creature is a Goldman and is not a natural thing. It is a thing of evil, a thing of great greed. We found one other interesting thing. The Goldman used to be a human being!"

This news startled everyone in the room. "What?" asked Takuya.

"He said it used to be..." began Neemon, before Bokomon snapped his pants to shut him up.

"Ahem, that's what I said," continued Bokomon. "The Goldman used to be a human being."

"...But how can that be?" asked Tommy.

"Our tests indicated that the human had been mutated into his current form by black magic," replied Bokomon. "We don't know the specifics but we know that the human used to be a very greedy person. He was the type of person who was willing to do anything to get more money. It was no problem for the Demon Lords' magic to turn him into a form suiting his greed."

"Does that mean that these demons are like the Goldman too?" asked May, referring to the bodies.

"From what I sensed, they probably are," replied Cherubimon. "Oryxmon, take these bodies to my researchers and have them examined as well."

"Yes my lord," said Oryxmon before calling in guards to transport the demons' bodies.

"To be honest, I sure they'll say the same things they said about the Goldman," said Cherubimon, all of the Warriors and trainers agreed. "I have no doubt that these creatures became that way because a human revelled in committing one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Let's call these demons 'Sinners' from now on."

Everyone agreed with Cherubimon's assessment of the Sinners. However, something else had Koichi very worried. "Koichi, you look very worried. What's on your mind?" asked Zoe.

Koichi took a deep breath before speaking. "When we found the second Goldman, it looked exactly like Ash, right?" The members of Koichi's team nodded in agreement. "The other Sinners looked exactly like humans too, right?" Koichi got more nods in response. "We only fought a few dozen of them back at the warehouse, but I'm sure there are more of them out there. If these monsters are pretending to humans, can you imagine the damage they can do?"

The moment everyone realized the magnitude of that situation, they were very frightened indeed. "Eek, I'd be scared to death if I knew my next door neighbour was really a monster out to get me..." remarked Misty.

"If people find out about this back in the Real World, there's going to be a panic," stated JP. "Everyone would be afraid to leave their homes!"

The orb in Cherubimon's audience chamber began to flash brightly as an image of a Betsumon appeared above it. "I'm here Betsumon. What have you discovered?" asked Cherubimon.

"We've dug up some nice dirt on the thugs who had taken the kid hostage," said the image of Betsumon. "The two goons are nothing special. They're just your plain old, run-of-the-mill, hired goons. The old man on the other hand, he's a different story."

"Who is he?" asked Misty.

"His name is Michael Barbera," replied Betsumon.

"Michael Barbera?" asked Koji.

"That's right. He's this big banking guy over in the USA. He's going to be the new Chairman of the Central Bank of America. Most people don't know this, but he's also the sole shareholder of the Central Bank."

"How is that possible?" asked JP. "Aren't central banks owned by the government?"

"You'd think that, but that isn't true for the USA," replied Betsumon. "America's central bank is or actually was owned by a banking cartel. The Central Bank puts some ink on a piece of paper and says that it is money. That's how the US government is able to constantly fund wars without ever going bankrupt."

"Wait a minute... How can they do that? Isn't that counterfeiting?" asked Koji.

"You'd think so, but US laws say these slips of paper are money, ergo they are money," replied Betsumon.

"You said that the Central Bank was controlled by a banking cartel... What happened?" asked Takuya.

"Oh right," replied Betsumon. "I said that because right now Michael Barbera is the sole shareholder. He wasn't before. I dug up some dirt and found that he stole the shares from the original owners. He IS the banking cartel now and was very naughty about making things that way. You know; murder, blackmail, extortion and all those nice, warm, fuzzy things... I also found some more interesting things."

"What's that?" asked Tommy.

"You remember that interview you had with Jimmy Wilson, the one that got cut short due to an exec pulling the plug?" asked Betsumon, to which Tommy replied affirmatively. "Well get this, our friend Mike actually owns about 30 of the ANN. Take a wild guess which exec had the plug pulled on your interview?"

The Warriors were incensed. "The nerve!" growled Zoe.

"If you're mad now, wait 'til you hear this... You know the war on the Digital World? It turns out that the government is taking out huge loans to finance the war. Guess who pockets the interest and makes himself a bundle of cash? That's right! It's our old friend Michael Barbera!"

At that point, everyone was deeply suspicious of this Michael Barbera. "A crook like him can only be a Sinner or a Demon Lord!" stated Brendan.

"If I ever see him, I swear I will rip his head off!" vowed Misty.

"Whoa sister, calm down!" said Betsumon. "If you want to nail this bastard, I know the perfect time to do it. Mike's attending his inauguration ceremony as Chairman a week from today. Why don't you guys crash the party and I do mean 'crash?'"

Misty grinned devilishly. "I like your idea, Betsumon. What do you suggest we do?"

* * *

As the Warriors discussed their plans, one of their acquaintances was setting her plan into motion. Angler the Trailmon raced along the tracks with the Wind Continent country side speeding by. His chief passenger was a cactus-like Digimon who wore gloves over her hands. This female Digimon peered out at the lush green fields and rolling hills with the holes that made up her eyes. Though wars raged on in other lands with human versus Digimon and Human-type versus Beast-type, it was surprisingly calm and quiet in her current location. 

_  
_**_Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Togemon  
Attributes: Data, Champion level, Nature type _**

**_When angered, this thorny Digimon responds with a flurry of jabs and flying needles. Despite her furious style of fighting, she is also a caring matriarch who teaches newly born Digimon about the world in which they live. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Defence: spiked body _**

**_Needle Spray - Togemon can launch the needles on her body in rapid fire fashion and turn the unlucky victim into a pincushion. _**

**_Light Speed Jabbing - Togemon can deliver hundreds of punches all within the span of a split second. _**

"I wonder what Digimon will be coming to my school?" mumbled Togemon in wonderment.

Angler soon entered grasslands which had been a battlefield for the war between the Human and Beast-types. The grass was charred with gaping craters punched into the ground. The nearby forest had been reduced to smouldering tree stumps and ashes. Togemon could only view the consequences of war as tragic when faced with the destruction before her. Though she prayed that none of her children would have to be subjected to this, deep down, she knew that it couldn't be avoided. The Digital World had no choice but to fight.

Togemon smiled as a lone tree appeared over the horizon. The tree was decorated with vibrant colours and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. This tree and its surrounding areas made up the Village of Beginnings. Also known as the Primary Village, the vast majority of the Digital World's Digimon began their lives here. They hatched from the eggs that hung from the nearby bushes like fruit. After being nursed by the Swanmon who worked there, the Digimon were transferred to schools around the Digital World like Togemon's.

Unknown to Togemon or Swanmon, the beautiful scene of the Primary Village was about to be shattered abruptly. The Americans were about to make a strategic move that would stem the tide of Digimon rebels against their occupation. A B-52 bomber made its way north from the seas south of the Wind Continent. The crew on-board remained at their stations as the pilot made a smooth voyage to their target. The B-52's radar beeped as it picked up the Village of Beginnings.

"HQ, this is Bravo One," said the co-pilot into his radio.

"Bravo One, this is HQ. Please report," replied tactical command.

"We have radar contact with the designated target. Request permission to commence Operation Data Purge," reported the co-pilot.

"Roger Bravo One, you are cleared for commencement," affirmed tactical command.

The co-pilot readied the B-52's payload for launch. The console beeped with urgency as the computer made a lock on the Village of Beginnings. Upon the word of the B-52's chief crewmember, the co-pilot launched his aircraft's payload. The bomb sped through the cerulean skies and slammed into the Primary Village in a massive ball of fire. The tree was alit in raging flames and the nearby bushes were burned into ash along with the unborn Digimon in their eggs.

On the ground, Togemon watched the destruction of the Digital World's nursery in purest horror. "NOOOOO!" cried Togemon in anguish.

"HQ this is Bravo One. The target has been destroyed, I repeat the target has been destroyed. Operation Data Purge is a complete success!"

"Well done, Bravo One!" congratulated tactical command. "Return to base immediately. HQ out."

"Yeah!" cheered the B-52's crew, celebrating their attack on the Village of Beginnings.

Togemon got off the Trailmon to investigate the destruction of the Village of Beginnings. The great tree that once housed Swanmon had burned into a blackened stump. The nanny herself was a victim and was nowhere to be seen. The ground had been scorched black and the bushes were reduced to ashes. A blackened, shattered egg crumbled into the wind as Togemon picked it up to examine it. She said nothing as she shed a tear for the lives destroyed before they could even be born. The B-52 soared away, content in its triumph on that day...


	16. A Tale of Two Riots, part 1

clueless97:  
Yeah, Misty did say those things on Pokemon. 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat 

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 16: A Tale of Two Riots, part 1 

A brand new day had dawned on the mightiest and freest nation of the Real World, the United States of America. The sun cast a golden hue over the nation of stars and stripes as its people awoke to another day of toil and labour. The subway system of New York City became packed with commuters as they crowded into a car eager to avoid the wrath of their bosses. In Detroit, factory workers punched in their timecards before they marched off like drones to work on the assembly lines. Unlike the mindless drones and like a growing number of others like him, one Nelson Layfield remained at home, jobless with few prospects for employment. 

Layfield was the typical American Caucasian man having blue eyes and brown hair. He was in his late thirties with a head full of greying hair. He was beginning to show signs of a receding hairline with portions of the top of his head becoming exposed by his missing hair. He was also obese, a consequence of his love of eating fast food while at work. In particular, he loved food from Freeman Burgers, which had a shop set up near his old work place. Even though he was unemployed, he still went to Freeman's for his lunch quite frequently. 

Layfield awoke to another of day of joblessness in what was supposed to be the richest nation on the planet. How he envied those that could work, that could provide for their families... At one time, Layfield wasn't like the way he was today. At one time, Layfield was an idealistic man living out the American dream of having a good family and a stable, healthy job. It was the dream of virtually every working American to fulfill the American dream. His dream, like many others, was shattered the day his boss came bearing bad news. Nelson Layfield had been laid off. Never had he been so demoralized in his life. 

His car manufacturing plant had closed down and his job had been shipped out to some Asian country he knew nothing about. All Layfield could do was watch TV, praying that one day things would change for the better. After six months of watching and praying, nothing really changed at all and things stayed as they always were. Despite the recommendations of the pundits on his news, even training for a newer, higher education job did not change his fortunes. His old friend Baxter, a friend and major nerd in high school, suffered the same fate as his. Baxter had been laid off by the computer software company he once worked for. 

"Honey, I'm going to do the shopping now. Take care!" called Mary, Layfield's wife from the kitchen. 

"Okay honey, drive home safely!" called Layfield in return. 

Layfield turned on his television to watch the daily news. The image of an attractive blonde news anchor filled the screen. "In today's news, authorities are baffled by the discovery of a mass grave in the outskirts of Los Angeles." 

The news switched to footage recorded by authorities at the scene of the crime. The mass grave was less than ten miles east into the Californian wilderness. The reporter interviewed a forensics expert as the camera panned over the bodies in the grave. All of the corpses appeared to be shrivelled and mummified. A forensics expert described one body as being a female victim who had been skinned. All that remained of the victim were blackened bones with patches of rotted flesh caked on. The body was missing its eyes as well as all of its internal organs. 

The anchor woman continued relaying the news for the day. "Authorities are baffled and appalled to discover what they believe is an organ harvesting operation active in Los Angeles. More on this story as it develops." 

The woman fell silent briefly as the TV station changed to the next story; one on gang violence in Detroit. A local black man named Simon Johnson had been murdered by a rival gang during the last night in a drive-by shooting. The shooting was not an isolated incident, but part of a string of gang-related murders occurring throughout the week. Footage flashed by on the TV set, depicting the police securing the scene of the crime. The authorities mined the area for everything that could shed light on the mystery. Simon was beyond aid, as he had been pronounced dead at the scene, body bagged, and taken away. 

The news turned to its hottest topic in months, the war against the Digital World. "Violence in the Digital World has escalated with the destruction of a US convoy yesterday. A concealed road side bomb had detonated on American troops as they drove along a street in Light City of the Light Continent."

* * *

It had been only a few days since the destruction of the Primary Village, but news of the dastardly attack had spread like wildfire. Following this heinous war crime was a surge of resentment and fury directed at the American occupiers. They were so enraged that even the most pacifist and even-handed Digimon turned into a violent, homicidal maniac. This one act, seemingly a brilliant strategic move on the part of the USA, turned out to be its greatest tactical error. Overnight, the Digital World became a death trap for America's servicemen and its allies. 

Throughout the Digital World, an orgy of riots and violence had broken out that the American Coalition had no hope of containing. During the earliest hours of the morning, a convoy of American humvees drove along the streets in Light City. The soldiers inside the leading vehicle scanned the environment in a vigilant watch for any possible attackers. The convoy reached a red light at an intersection. As it was morning, the streets were nearly vacated of cars and Digimon. It was the calm before the coming of a great storm in Light City and the rest of the Digital World. 

On the right sidewalk, an innocuous trashcan stood near the curb. Hidden by the overhanging metal rain shield, a metal disk whirred softly as it opened to reveal a small, cylindrical sensor. The sensor scanned around before locating its first victim, the humvee taking point for the convoy. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning leapt from the sensor! Booming thunder filled the air, followed by the humvee shuddering and bursting into flames. The humvee had been reduced into a scorched wreck instantly. The deafening thunder and subsequent explosion surprised the soldiers, who instinctively covered their ears as a reaction. 

The hidden weapon turned to two more humvees, blasting them into cinders. The humvees ignited into flaming wrecks as the others began to flee the area in a panic. The tires of the first humvee screeched as it crashed through the facade of a nearby bank and rammed into a parked car on an adjoining street. It wasn't long before every news agency flooded the scene to report the attack on the American military. This attack was but one in a series of violent uprisings against the US. An American embassy in Luminous City of the Light Continent was besieged by a sea of Human-types calling for blood. 

This brick and mortar building was surrounded by twenty-feet-high, reinforced concrete walls lined with barbed wire on the top. The only entrance to the embassy was an opening sealed by a reinforced steel fence. The sea of Digimon crashed against the gate and the walls and hammered them everything they could muster. They smashed the gate with their limbs as others threw stones, garbage, and elemental blasts. The soldiers worked desperately to prevent the tide from bursting in as the non-combatants scrambled to the sole helicopter on the roof. 

At the border of the Fire and Light Continents, the American military ran afoul of a particularly large Digimon. This insect-like creature had green chitin that was so dark, it was almost black. It was a horrifying creature whose head had a pair of massive mandibles and ended in an elongated horn. It stood on six legs that ended in several sharp, silvery claws that looked like they could tear through the thickest steel with ease. It had equally sharp blades on the back of its front legs. Its wings were of a translucent, blood red colour. This creature was known as a Grand Kuwagamon. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Grand Kuwagamon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, No Element _**

This vicious Digimon is known as the "Demon of the Deep Forests" for good reason. Normally calm, he changes once provoked, flying into a murderous frenzy and slaughtering everything in his path. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying 

Dimension Scissors - Using his mandibles, Grand Kuwagamon can shoot a blade of energy that cuts through the very fabric of space-time. 

Catastrophe - Grand Kuwagamon can flap his wings so hard that the winds they generate uproot everything and scatter them everywhere. 

The Grand Kuwagamon was flanked by the smaller ally hovering above his body. Though this ally was obviously a Digimon, she was one of the most human-like Digimon the Americans had ever encountered. She was a beautiful woman with long white hair tied into a pair of fox tails. She was clad in dark blue armour that moulded to her body and a headdress coloured likewise that concealed her face from the nose upward. It was designed to resemble the creature to which she held a shamanistic affinity, the fox. This woman bore a staff with interlocked golden rings, the same kind that Japanese monks carried. She was Kuzuhamon, a powerful Digimon priestess. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Kuzuhamon  
Attributes: Data, Mega Level, Nature Element _**

A cousin to the Sakuyamon species, this beautiful Digimon is a priestess who can ward away evil spirits. Like her cousins, she has a shamanistic connection to the natural world and has a special affinity towards foxes. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, magic using, demon slayer, undead slayer 

Amethyst Mandala - Kuzuhamon can create a sphere of violet cherry blossom petals that act like a barrier. She can blow these petals away to scoop up everything caught in their path. 

Spirit Strike - Kuzuhamon can deploy foxes made of silver flames to do her bidding. They run and fly around to attack anything that threatens their mistress. 

These two were among the most powerful Digimon, a fact that the Americans were oblivious to. "There's the enemy! Fire!" cried the leader of the battalion. 

Without hesitation, the American proceeded to flood the area with ordnance. Though unnecessary, Kuzuhamon casually raised an Amethyst Mandala in self-defence. As Grand Kuwagamon waited within the mandala, his muscles pulsed with the animalistic fury welling up within. The American machineguns made rat-a-tat sounds as they spewed endless bullets. Their cannons unleashed massive booms as they lobbed shell after shell. The bullets bounced off the cherry blossom petals while the shells exploded around the two Digimon. This massive, coordinated assault left scorched earth and craters all around and the two Digimon unaffected. 

The Americans quickly realized their attack was not causing any damage and ceased wasting their ammunition. Kuzuhamon immediately released the barrier as well as Grand Kuwagamon. "DIE HUMANS!" growled Grand Kuwagamon. 

The insect Digimon charged at the American war machines with fury and preternatural speed. Upon reaching close quarters, the Demon of the Deep Forests ripped through a hapless tank with his claws and tossed it away like garbage. He backhanded a second tank, flinging it several feet into the air to crash onto the ground with a loud clang. The demon grabbed a third in his mandibles and crushed it like a soda can before flinging the remains away. He faced a mass of tanks and fired a Dimension Scissors which cut through the war machines, slicing them into two. Despite coming under heavy fire, the shots had no effect as he continued his rampage. 

Other American war machines directed their weapons at Kuzuhamon. They unleashed a barrage of ammunition which did not concern the Digimon. With a wave of her staff, it left a trail of cherry blossom petals which turned the attack upon the assailants. Like falling dominoes, the American forces exploded one after the other. The fox priestess summoned forth four fiery versions of her totemic animal, the fox, one of which burned its way through the heavy armour of a tank. The foxes blazed a trail of devastation as they leapt from unit to unit. The violence was over in but a few minutes with no American surviving to fight another day.

* * *

The Cherubimon group of Warriors materialized in an empty alleyway with Brock and Brendan. They were mere blocks away from the Central Bank branch in New York City. The inauguration ceremony was about to start in a few hours, necessitating swiftness on the part of the Warriors. As they moved to the streets, the roads to the office had been cordoned off by steel fences line across the intersection. A crowd of people had formed at the base of the Central Bank branch's stairs, eagerly awaiting the inauguration of Michael Barbera. 

The majority of the crowd were dressed in fine suits of varying colours. Their financial backgrounds were evident in their clothes which were immaculate. Every person was from a wealthy background. They were the financial elite of the US, the politicians, the corporate CEOs, the rich. Among these wealthy men and women were the various media from the local newspaper to the largest, far-reaching media conglomerates like the ANN. The Warriors moved to the site of the inauguration as swiftly as they could without being noticed. They stopped in an alleyway facing the branch office and prepared for the next phase of their plan. 

"Everything's good so far," commented Max. "I'm going to Fusion Evolve now. Get the ANN reporter and the cameraman here now." 

As Max transformed into Demi Wisemon, Brock immediately put his hands on his stomach and slumped to the ground. "Ooh owww..." he groaned as he feigned being stricken by a terrible stomach ache. 

Brendan rush out of the alley and ran up to a stray ANN reporter, a brunette in a red suit. "Help! My friend's in trouble. Come quick!" 

The reporter and her cameraman went over to check up on Brock. "What happened?" 

Misty looked up from Brock's body. "We don't know. We were walking down the alley when he just collapsed. He was fine just a minute ago." 

As the reporter and the cameraman were distracted, Demi Wisemon emerged from his hiding spot in a nearby dumpster and blocked the alleyway. After inspecting Brock, the reporter helped him onto his feet. "Ow, must be food poisoning..." Brock groaned. 

"I'm calling a doctor," stated the reporter as she reached for a cellular phone. 

"That won't be necessary!" stated Demi Wisemon, drawing the attention of the ANN news crew. 

The reporter and her cameraman turned around to see Demi Wisemon just as his sole eye emitted a flash of silver light. A gentle breeze washed over the two as their tensions and inhibitions lifted away. The two stood completely motionless as though they were mannequins in a store window. Shinya jumped up and waved his hands to attract their attention but no matter how hard he tried, the two didn't react in the slightest. They were completely under Demi Wisemon's spell and totally under his command. The hypnotic eye continued applying his power, altering the two's memories and establishing a psychic link to him. 

"Okay, these two are working for us now," said Demi Wisemon. "I hope Takuya's done on his end." 

Meanwhile, Agunimon materialized in an unknown location elsewhere in New York City. The Warrior of Fire looked around and thought back to the photos and maps of the ANN studios shown to him by Betsumon. Agunimon stood in the middle of what appeared to be a roadway. It separated the visitors' area for tourists from the studios where the actual filming took place. The building directly in front of him was marked with the words "Studio 1." The Warrior of Fire was in the right place to enact Betsumon's plan, but he did not come alone. 

With Agunimon were four other Digimon, all of them scanning the area as their leader was. One was a Greymon, a tyrannosaurus rex with orange skin and blue markings. Notably, he wore a hard chitinous skull cap as protection for his head. The second was a muscular, centaur-like creature. This Digimon, Centarumon, wore a metal Roman centurion helmet from which a Cyclopean red eye peered out. The third was Octomon, an octopus armed with a sabre and an ink gun. The last of the quartet was a Bakemon, a ghost that resembled a floating, frayed sheet of cloth. 

The people in the area soon took notice of the Digimon presence. They panicked and ran away, leaving the Digimon alone on the road. It was all the same to Agunimon; he was here to take the place over anyways. It made his job easier and he could always take someone else as the ubiquitous hostage in this situation. A security guard, being brave or foolhardy beyond words, attempted to stop the Digimon single-handedly. Agunimon caught the guard's baton and countered with a palm strike that sent the man flying down the road. The man landed in a heap and in no condition to object to the Digimon. 

"Agunimon," spoke the Bakemon. "The studio's up ahead, we're surrounding the place and going in!" 

"Go for it!" said Agunimon. 

As Centarumon and Bakemon moved to the back, Greymon let out a growl as he smashed his way through the door. This event jarred the people inside out of their lethargic, boredom-induced stupor. "EEEK, DIGIMON!" shrieked a female worker. 

"Run for it!" cried a terrified film crew member. The film crew attempted to vacate the studio, only to encounter the other Digimon as they entered from the back. With the hostages surrounded, the Digimon herded them into a corner. 

Chakkumon entered the studio and proceeded to freeze the crew to the wall with his icy breath. "Nice work! We've taken the offices. No one will be stopping the broadcast this time!" 

It wasn't long before the authorities came to investigate the hostage situation over at the ANN studios. The blaring of police sirens filled the air as squads of police cars converged on the occupied TV studios. The police cleared the local area of civilians and surrounded the ANN studio with cars. They established their front line before the main gate. Dozens of heavily armed men and women took firing positions using their cars as protective cover. The lead officer pulled out a microphone and announced his presence, as well as an ultimatum. 

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" commanded the officer. 

The Warriors waited in their respective areas. Their goal was not to confront the authorities, but to occupy the studio for as long as necessary to allow the others to expose Michael Barbera on national TV. If they didn't take this precaution, Barbera or another of his allies could squelch the message before it got aired. Sooner or later though, the authorities would try to send SWAT teams in to rescue the hostages. The Warriors and their Digimon allies were well prepared for that eventuality and would not hesitate to demolish the entire police force if push came to shove. 

Back at the inauguration, the Warriors and trainers received telepathic confirmation of the capture of the ANN studios. "Good," commented Demi Wisemon. "Okay guys, I'll be keeping the cameras rolling. If Michael Barbera really is a Demon Lord, you'll have to take care of him." Demi Wisemon turned to the news crew. "You two; go interview Michael Barbera right now!" 

The ANN news crew made their way out of the alleyway and back to the Central Bank branch building. The inauguration soon began with Michael Barbera exiting the building to greet the crowd. The US President handed Barbera a medal indicating the transfer of power and shook the new Chairman's hand. White flashes went off as reporters snapped pictures of this monumental event. Barbera gave his lengthy but gratitude-filled acceptance speech and opened the last few minutes of the event for questions about his future policies as Chairman. Chairman Barbera answered the reporters as they held microphones to record his words. 

"Chairman Barbera, can you comment about your raising of the interest rates?" asked the ANN reporter. 

As Barbera gave a boring, long-winded narration of the benefits of raising interest rates, Demi Wisemon linked the woman's eyes to his mind. He could now see whatever his puppet saw. He concentrated his powers on Barbera, attempting to pierce the illusion and see the man as he really was. As the layers of deception melted away, what the all-seeing eye saw was not a man, but something more, something that was not human at all... It alarmed him greatly, prompting him to warn the others immediately. 

"Watch out! Michael Barbera really is a Demon Lord!" warned Demi Wisemon. 

"Okay Max, we gotcha! We'll be careful!" replied Brendan telepathically. 

"The American people live in one of the most affluent nations in the world, if not THE most affluent nation ever," continued Barbera. "As Chairman, I intend to ensure that our prosperity continues for years to come." 

"Chairman Barbera, it has come to my attention that you are not who you say you are," said the reporter. 

Back at the parking lot, Demi Wisemon continued to work the woman like a ventriloquist's dummy. "You are an impostor and have lied to the American people to drag them into war with our people. Today is the day that it ends!" 

At the crowd, the woman continued her speech. "Today is the day that it ends!" A glowing pentagram of silver light suddenly materialized on the ground around Chairman Barbera. "Let the world see what you really are!" 

The magical energies tore at the Chairman's disguise until it collapsed completely under the strain. In Michael Barbera's place was a wizened humanoid Digimon with a long pointed nose and equally pointed ears. His hair was long and white, as was his beard. The Digimon wore green trousers and a robe of purple adorned by gold, red jewels, and red triangular designs. On his back were two pairs of crimson wings. He wore golden rings and bracelets on his clawed hands. He carried a staff made from the skull of some unknown creature which had a red jewel socketed in its mouth. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Barbamon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark/Steel type _**

This wizened Digimon is the Demon Lord of Greed, whose desire for money precludes any form of morality. In his guise as a banker, he looted the American economy to fund the Demon Lords' activities in the Real World. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, teleportation, dimensional travel, magic using, elemental powers: metal/negative energy 

Pandemonium Lost (None) - Barbamon can manifest energy in the form of blue flames and throw them out like fireballs. 

Death Lure (Dark/Ghost) - Barbamon's staff has power over death and darkness. It is used for invoking black magic such as negative energy blasts. 

The crowd became terrified as they saw Michael Barbera in his true form of Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed. The wealthy financial and political elites that comprised the crowd began to scatter for fear of their lives in the face of this menacing Digimon. As they ran away, the Warriors in their Fusion Hybrid forms entered the scene to confront Barbamon. As they came, people took notice of them and scattered away. The trainers, Brock and Brendan, released a Machamp and a Ninetails in preparation for battle. The Lord of Greed looked over the faces of his foes and realized just who had foiled his plans. 

"Damn you, Warriors! You'll pay for this!" cursed Barbamon. 

"Barbamon, if anyone's paying, it will be you for what you did to Ash!" retorted Maridmon. 

Barbamon merely laughed. "You think you are strong enough to defeat me, the Demon Lord of Greed? You haven't even seen an inkling of my full power!" 

Barbamon waved his staff and sent a Pandemonium Lost into the ranks of the Pokemon and Warriors. The fireball exploded violently, forcing them to scatter and then regroup. "Man, he's strong!" remarked Brendan. 

Brock ordered Machamp to open the battle with a Cross Chop. As the Superpower Pokemon flew in with arms crossed, he ran afoul of an invisible barrier of force. Barbamon fired a burst of negative energy which sent him hurtling back to land before his trainer. Reichmon lunged at Barbamon, who parried the blow with his staff. He drove the dark warrior's lance away, and then used his staff to fire a second Pandemonium Lost which knocked Reichmon onto his back. 

Dryamon proceeded to spray Eucalyptus Gas over the area. The soothing, minty smelling gas felt pleasant on the bodies of her team-mates. Machamp and Reichmon felt refreshed and got off the ground. Ninetails sprayed a jet of scorching flame at the Lord of Greed, who blocked the fire with a wave of his staff. The flames curled harmlessly into a ball around the skull of Death Lure like a shell of flame. Barbamon returned the fireball back to its sender, Ninetails and his trainer, Brendan. 

"AAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Brendan. 

"NIIIIIIIIINE!" screamed Ninetails. 

Trainer and Pokemon both collapsed from sheer pain. "Oh no, Brendan's hurt!" warned Brock. 

Dryamon attempted to spray Eucalyptus Gas to help the two recover their strength. Barbamon blew away the gas with magic, effectively preventing any healing from taking place. "Oh no you don't!" objected Barbamon. 

He fired a bone-crushing Pandemonium Lost which slammed into Dryamon and broke her union with the Spirits. "May!" cried Maridmon. 

Maridmon rushed the Lord of Greed with her trident, who responded by blocking it with Death Lure. After disarming Maridmon, Barbamon cut her down with a beam of negative energy which broke Misty's union with the Spirits and left her sprawled motionless on the ground. The Lord of Greed's staff lit up before it released a copy of its skull made from violet negative energy. The blast hurtled Diamon into the ground and shot Reichmon into a nearby building. Machamp crashed into a car and Brock was hurled onto the ground. Barbamon cackled maniacally in celebration of his victory.

* * *

Elsewhere, Demi Wisemon as watched the destruction, he realized his friends were in serious jeopardy. "This isn't good!" 

He used his powers to give the ANN crew a final command and that was to head to safety. As the only Warrior still standing, Demi Wisemon took to the battlefield. As he gazed upon the devastation, he could hear the Lord of Greed cackling with glee. His friends were lying motionless on the ground. In particular, May was not moving at all, despite his attempts to wake her up. Demi Wisemon feared they might not be alive after receiving such a brutal attack from their foe. The Lord of Greed noticed the newcomer and turned his attention to Demi Wisemon. 

"Ah, so you finally show yourself," commented Barbamon. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see the fool who unmasked me..." 

"Barbamon, you've robbed people and destroyed their lives for far too long! It is time that someone stopped you and I am here to do it!" 

"Bah, you think you can defeat me when the others couldn't? You're delusional!" said Barbamon. "...But if you insist, you can join your friends on the ground!" 

Barbamon waved his staff and the eyes of the skull began to glow. A blast of negative energy flew out of the jewel which Demi Wisemon dodged. As the lidless eye looked behind, the attack punched a deep crater in to the ground. Demi Wisemon looked at the smoking blast hole with apprehension. He turned to Barbamon and fired a powerful blast of energy with the Evil Eye. The shot knocked Barbamon up the stairs of the Central Bank branch, but didn't seem to harm him at, despite digging a deep groove into the ground. 

Barbamon rolled his head as though to shake off stiffness. "Not bad... But you'll have to do better than that to beat me!" 

"I intend to!" retorted Demi Wisemon. 

Barbamon fired a Pandemonium Lost which Demi Wisemon dodged. The Lord of Greed proceeded to levitate a metal beam and turned it into several bullets of steel. He shot the bullets out like a rapidly firing machinegun, but the eye of Metal protected himself with a pentagram-like shield of silver light. Demi Wisemon invoked the Eldritch Pentacle around Barbamon and it burst into a massive, silvery explosion of magical energy. The Warrior of Metal followed by levitating metal beams into the air and turning them into bullets like Barbamon did. 

Barbamon merely deflected the bullets. "I think that's enough fun for one day!" 

The Lord of Greed charged Death Lure, and then blasted Demi Wisemon into the ground with a massive Pandemonium Lost. The eye of Metal rolled along the ground until he slammed into a pile of rubble and turned into Max. "Sorry sis, I wasn't strong enough..." he muttered before falling into unconsciousness. 

"He he he!" laughed Barbamon. 

The Lord of Greed began to charge up energy for his most powerful spell yet. Dots of blue energy gathered into a flaming sphere at the tip of Death Lure. The core of energy grew ever larger until it reached critical mass. Barbamon released the energy as a massive fireball, the Pandemonium Lost, at the Warriors. At that moment, the eight-sided mirror in the Tome of Ancient Wisemon reacted! It glowed with silver light as it burst out of Max's backpack and into the path of the fireball. The mirror absorbed the fireball completely, leaving the Warriors and trainers unharmed. 

Barbamon was stunned. "What?" 

Max arose and held the mirror in his hands. "Barbamon, thank you for giving me this power. Now see the full power of Metal! Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" 

Max thrust the eight-sided mirror into the air. It rose into the sky flanked by the Spirits of Metal and released endless bands of Fractal Code which entwined around him like a cocoon. Max turned into shiny metal and shattered into pieces. The shards melted into liquid and reformed itself into a large, octagonal, silver mirror that was elongated vertically. A set of green robes covered the mirror as a green scarf wrapped around a spectral head, covering it in darkness. Only a pair of green eyes glowed in the darkness. A staff with tipped with the Kanji of Metal formed in the Digimon's spectral right hand and a magical tome formed in the left. 

"Arch Wisemon!" 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Arch Wisemon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Steel/Psychic type _**

The eight-sided mirror has given the Warrior of Metal the magical knowledge to transcend the limits of the average Digimon. His mirror houses a gateway to other universes as well as a pocket dimension within his own body. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Hovering, inorganic, dimensional travel, teleportation, psionic, vision powers 

Eldritch Invocation (None) - Arch Wisemon can perform magical feats by invoking the incantations listed in his book. These incantations create a decagram, or ten-pointed star, as a magical binding symbol. 

Schrödinger's Cat (Steel) - Arch Wisemon throws his robes open to release a black metal panther from his chest mirror and attack his enemy. 

"So, you think you've improved your chances?" asked Barbamon. 

"I was going to ask if you if you think you can handle me now?" asked Arch Wisemon. 

"Oooh, a confident one! Let's see how confident you are when I pound you into the ground once again!" retorted Barbamon. 

Barbamon fired a Pandemonium Lost which Arch Wisemon casually watched fly at him. He suddenly flung his robes open, revealing the octagonal mirror that made his body. It absorbed the attack briefly, and then sent it flying back towards its sender. The Lord of Greed went crashing into an intact part of the Central Bank branch office's facade and smashed a hole into the wall. Barbamon emerged from the edifice and was not happy at all. In a fit of rage, he levitated a column of steel, turned it into bullets, and fired them at the Warrior of Metal. 

Arch Wisemon made an Eldritch Invocation which drew a decagram into the air. Upon hitting the magical symbol, the bullets became lodged as though suspended midair by a supernatural force. He waved his staff and made the bullets vanish. Arch Wisemon invoked a second Eldritch Invocation which drew a decagram on the ground around Barbamon. Metal blades burst out of the ground and sliced into the body of the Demon Lord of Greed. Barbamon destroyed the blades by generating an invisible but potent magical force. He waved Death Lure and fired a blast of negative energy which Arch Wisemon deflected with magic of his own. 

Barbamon was growing frustrated. "Grr... Come to me, my Metalmen! Come, my Gold, Silver, and Bronzemen! Purge these fools from my sight!" 

Six puddles of liquid metal appeared on Barbamon's flanks and formed into Greek statues of muscular men. One was made entirely of gold, two were made of silver, and the last three were made of bronze. The Goldman was the one most familiar to Arch Wisemon, having fought one in the past. It was as tall as ever, being as big as a mature tree at over twenty feet tall. The Silvermen were simply silver versions of the Goldman, but not as tall, as they stood at about twelve feet in height. The shortest of the all as well as the most numerous were the Bronzemen, who were the size of an average man. 

"If you're going to have friends help out, then I will too!" stated Arch Wisemon. 

Arch Wisemon chanted an Eldritch Invocation. A silver decagram of light formed on the ground which then proceeded to spew magical energy into the air. The energy returned to the ground in the form of rain which was absorbed by the bodies of his friends. The power of Metal and magic filled the fallen Warriors with renewed energy, bringing them back to top fighting condition. The other Warriors and trainers picked themselves off the ground and dusted themselves off as they analyzed the situation. 

"Max? Did you evolve?" asked May. 

"Yeah sis, it was while you were knocked out. Everyone, get ready to fight! Fusion Evolve now!" 

The other Warriors transformed into Reichmon, Dryamon, Maridmon, and Diamon. Machamp and Ninetails stepped forward in preparation to assist the battle against the Metalmen. Reichmon swooped into a Silverman and smashed him in the face with the length of his lance. Maridmon sprayed a jet of heavily pressurized water which took the second Silverman off of his feet and sent him hurtling into a building. The sea genie pursued her hapless opponent and delivered a water blast at point-blank range, sending him deeper into the ruins of the building. 

Ninetails charged into battle with a Quick Attack. The golden fox struck a Bronzeman in the chest, staggering him backwards. Ninetails scurried around and tagged the golem with a second Quick Attack to the back of the shin. As the Bronzeman toppled over, a second one came at her and delivered a powerful kick, to which Brendan issued a command to dodge. After Ninetails landed to safety, she sprayed a jet of roaring, searing flames which reduced the Bronzeman to nothing but brown metallic goo. 

Arch Wisemon released Schrödinger's Cat, which tackled the Demon Lord of Greed to the ground. After throwing the beast off, Barbamon got up. "Damn you! I'm getting out of here!" he cursed before cowardly disappearing into thin air. 

Dryamon wrapped her Verdant Tendrils around the Goldman's neck from behind. As it struggled to break free, Diamon came in and delivered a series of bone-crushing blows to its body. As the Goldman leaned over in a daze, Dryamon released her hold, allowing Diamon to get the golem in a crushing head lock. Diamon proceeded to hoist the Goldman into the sky and slammed him into the ground. Not allowing the Goldman anytime to recuperate, Diamon clubbed the golem with his massive fists, punching a huge dent into the golem's head. Another punch followed, tearing the golem's head clean off of its shoulders and flattening it into a golden pancake. 

Ninetails melted a Bronzeman into copper-coloured goo. "Phew, what a battle! With experience like that, I could sweep the Hoenn League!" commented Brendan. 

"We won! Woohoo!" cheered Dryamon. 


	17. A Tale of Two Riots, part 2

Cavecat:  
Barbamon's appearance is basically that of a miser, a greedy old man, which Michael Barbera pretty much was. In Beelzemon's case, absorbing data pretty much meant that he "ate" his victims. Daemon is a fire Digimon, so that's why Wrath/Anger fits him so well. 

I'll give you some hints as to the other Demon Lords: Envy: It poisons your very being and you become so entwined with another person that you cease being yourself. For this reason, Envy is very serpentine/reptilian in nature.  
Sloth: It's associated with goats.  
Lust: The only female Demon Lord, as Duo said, she is Lilithmon. She's also a partner to a Guard Tamer in my other fics.  
Pride: The Warriors have killed this Digimon in the past. He wants payback. 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 17: A Tale of Two Riots, part 2 

Back at the ANN studios, the hostage situation continued. The police had heard nothing with respect to the demands of the Digimon. This was because the Digimon already had what they wanted; the studio and its facilities. The authorities did not know this and the Ophanimon group didn't volunteer any information. The longer things dragged out, the more the situation would favour them. Their sole intent was to ensure that Michael Barbera was exposed on national television without any interruptions. However, things usually don't go as planned, which the Warriors soon learned the hard way. 

The head officer received orders from the bureaucrat at the head of the police force. "This has gone on for long enough. Send the SWAT teams in now!" 

"...But sir, we haven't heard the demands of the Digimon yet. I can't send..." objected the head officer. 

"I don't care what those Digimon want. Send the teams in now! That's an order!" commanded the bureaucrat. 

The SWAT teams assembled outside of the gate to the ANN studios in preparation to storm it. The men sawed the lock off of the front gate and proceeded to swarm onto the grounds of the ANN studios. From a window on the top floor of the ANN office building, Kazemon spotted the black-clad men taking firing positions. Kazemon used her Spirits' powers to warn the others through telepathy. The Warrior of Wind cast a glance at the ANN workers frozen to the wall of the room. With them trapped like that, she had no worries about interference as she went outside to engage the SWAT teams. 

The SWAT teams captured the unoccupied visitors' centre and proceeded to the other buildings from there. The other Warriors and Digimon, left with no choice but to act, took to the outside to meet the SWAT teams. The black-clad men spotted Lobomon as he exited the door to studio two. "Drop your weapon, punk!" 

Lobomon said nothing as he dared the SWATs to attack with a crook of his hand. The SWATs took the bait and opened fire on him with their assault rifles. In a burst of preternatural speed, Lobomon somersaulted backwards onto the roof of studio two. As he shot into the sky, Lobomon picked off three of the SWATs with Howling Laser bolts. The SWATs soon realized what had happened and adjusted their aim, only to have two more of their men picked off as Lobomon returned to the ground. 

As he advanced, he bobbed and weaved his way around the bullets while deflecting others with his double-bladed sword. Once in close quarters, Lobomon sliced off the barrel of an assault rifle before slashing the owner across the chest. The Warrior of Light kicked a second man with the speed of his element before spinning around, stabbing a third in the stomach and somersaulting onto studio two's roof. The last two SWATs opened fire as Lobomon, cartwheeled out of harm's way and leapt, tagging the last two in midair. 

Agunimon ambushed some hapless SWATs as they crossed by the facade of studio one. He dropped from the studio's roof behind the last man in the chain and promptly took him out with one chop to the back of the neck. The second last SWAT noticed his buddy fall but Agunimon had already pounced on him, sending him flying backwards like a ball shot out of a cannon. The others saw the human projectile as he crashed into the ground and regrouped to fight the Warrior of Fire. True to his namesake, Agunimon tossed a fist full of flame which ignited their clothes and terrified them into running around in a panic. 

With the SWATs scattering around in panic, Agunimon easily cut each of them down. He delivered a splendid display of martial arts prowess and finished the last man with a flying kick to the head. Everywhere on the studio grounds, the SWATs were being slaughtered by the Warriors and the Digimon in both the proverbial and literal sense. The police barricading the studios soon realized this as Agunimon came into view as he fought SWAT officers. The furious Warrior kicked one of the men so hard that it sent him flying towards the barricades. 

The police vacated their car as the SWAT crashed into it with a thud. The window cracked under the pressure and the door now sported a permanent, man-shaped dent thanks to the human cannonball. "Holy shit!" commented one of the officers as he examined the scene. 

Surprisingly, the SWAT was still alive, but severely injured and in need of medical attention. As the police set out to help him, the battle raged on. A sniper on the fifth floor of the overlooking building managed to get the Warrior of Wind, Kazemon, in his sights. The sniper squeezed off a shot aimed for her head, but Kazemon suddenly moved her head out of the way. The sniper aimed a second round which Kazemon dodged by banking right. In retaliation, she fired a Hurricane Wave which smashed through the building and overwhelmed the sniper. 

After pummelling the sniper with kicks, Kazemon's finished by punting the man out of the window. Below, the paramedics were in the middle of taking the wounded SWAT away on a stretcher. The sniper landed on top of the same squad car that broke the first SWAT's flight. The sniper hit the car with a thud, cracking the windshield and making a dent on the roof. The cops were surprised and terrified at the same time as they watched their comrade groan in pain on the roof. Fortunately for him, the roof actually saved him by breaking his fall. More paramedics rushed onto the scene to tend to the newly wounded man. 

As the Warriors kept the police at bay, Chakkumon and Betsumon were preparing Demi Wisemon's footage for the whole world to see. They played the footage of the incident at the Central Bank inauguration, right until the ending where Barbamon was exposed and attacked the Warriors. The footage ended there, as Demi Wisemon had to send the reporter away in light of the dangers posed in fighting Barbamon. Betsumon added a few touches of his own to hammer the message into the minds of the world. He added scrolling blurbs on the bottom. 

They stated who Michael Barbera really was, as well as his crimes. After the footage, Betsumon displayed copies of documents he had secretly acquired as damning proof. The first was a loan contract for a hundred billion dollars in funding for war against the Digital World. The signatories were Michael Barbera and US President Walker. Following the loan document were a series of documents, bugged conversations, and communiqués between Walker and various people, including the head of the National Bureau of Extra-dimensional Investigation or NBEI. 

NBEI was a newly created agency to investigate and deal with threats that originated from beyond the known world. In its inception, the agency had assimilated the research team that had created the first dimensional gate. In particular, it was created to deal with threats that came from the Digital World after its undisclosed discovery by those investigating Lucemon's attempt to enter the Real World. In the communiqué, the Walker government ordered the NBEI to leave portals open, in effect, allowing Digimon to enter the world freely. 

His evidence was corroborated by a taped conversation where Walker promised Barbera that he would allow Digimon in to attack the US. Since Barbera knew about the open portals and was a powerful Digimon, it was easy for his underlings to come through and attack the US. The President had, in effect, admitted his complicity in this crime with his promise to open the portals. Betsumon looped the evidence over and over as Chakkumon watched it scroll by on TV for the fourth and then a fifth time. The longer this evidence played out on national TV, the more Americans would see it and become outraged. 

Betsumon punched in some commands on his console. "I'm leaving this on permanent loop. We've done our bit here. It's time to leave!" 

Chakkumon nodded before contacting the others. "Okay guys, we're done. Let's go home!" 

Agunimon chimed in through the Spirits of Ice. "Yeah, on my way. Meet you back at the Rose Morning Star!"

* * *

The situation in the Digital World had deteriorated rapidly in the last few days. Everywhere, Digimon were maiming and killing American soldiers by the dozen. The American Coalition was rapidly losing ground to Digimon resistance and it was only a matter of time before the Digimon drove the Americans out completely. Many marines had died and American morale was plummeting like a rock. After seeing how fiercely the Digimon fought to defend their homes, it had sown an undercurrent of doubt. The realization dawned on the Americans that they were not here to stop invaders, but were the invaders themselves. 

An American marine came home to his quarters in an American military base. This marine, James Layfield, was the son of Nelson Layfield. He was a lightly muscular blond that was barely out of his teens. He wore the mottled green camouflage uniform of the American marines and had a crew cut which was covered by a cap. This young man approached his cot, which had a trunk decorated by several American flags. He dumped his cap on the cot and sat down to rest. It was a hard day and the Digimon were getting ever more ferocious as time went on. 

At the other end of the room, other marines were crowded around one of the techies for his unit. James walked over. "What's going on here?" 

"Look at this!" said the techie. 

James Layfield turned his sights to the laptop on the techie's lap, which had displayed Betsumon's ANN video. The video had spread across the internet like a virus mere hours after being displayed on TV. It was nothing compared to the bitterness and rage that had swept across the US. Everywhere, protests sprang up in opposition to the President and the war in the Digital World. In the nation's capital, hundreds and thousands of furious people marched to the White House in protest. At first a peaceful demonstration, things soon took an ugly turn. 

Riot police began their march on the protesters, brandishing their batons threateningly as they kept their shields ready. The protesters met the police head on as neither side was willing to back down. Chaos filled the streets as the confrontation escalated into all-out violence. The people took to throwing whatever objects they could find as a measure of resistance. Stones and Molotov cocktails rained on the police as they hid behind their shields for fear of injury. Those on the immediate front lines took whatever they could find and used them as crude weapons to bludgeon the police. 

On and on the battle went with seemingly no end in sight. More than fifteen minutes into the riot, a limo sped out of the White House with its unknown occupants. The people spotted their officials fleeing from retribution and gave pursuit. Stones pinged the chassis of the armoured limo which the occupants could clearly hear from within. Molotov cocktails shattered on the roof, spilling their flaming concoction and igniting a small fire. The limo soon outran its attackers, who continued to throw objects its way. The rioters screamed every curse and profanity known to man as the limo sped away to safety. 

As similar riots consumed the once glorious USA, the conspirators continued their plotting. Somewhere hidden in the Real World, a dark, golden aura of light appeared in a darkened meeting room. This golden aura was Barbamon's projection, and within minutes, it was joined by a green, red, orange, light blue, and dark blue aura of light. These auras represented each of the Demon Lords. Barbamon had some heavy explaining to do to his peers after the incident at Michael Barbera's inauguration. 

"Barbamon, you are a moron!" screamed the red aura, Daemon. "This is all your fault!" 

"It wasn't my fault! Those damn Warriors ruined everything!" cried Barbamon. 

"No excuses! If I didn't need you to revive Lord Lucemon, I'd have killed you long ago!" 

"If you want to start something, Daemon, be my guest!" cried Barbamon in return. 

"Boys, boys, behave now," interjected a sultry female voice which came from the light blue aura. 

"Don't patronize me, Lilithmon!" retorted Daemon. "If you spent more time helping us instead of spreading your legs, Lord Lucemon would have returned long ago!" 

"Tsk, tsk, Daemon, you should know that a bad temper leads to excess wrinkles..." said Lilithmon. "When Lord Lucemon makes his new world, I'll be the one who ensures that it's filled by those loyal to him." 

"Enough you two! What is the condition of our Lord?" asked a serpentine voice from the green aura. 

As though on cue, a spotlight shined on a small, robotic Digimon. The Digimon was no taller than the height of a human's knee. His body was shaped like a pill with one half being a clear dome that housed circuitry within. The other half was both the Digimon's grotesque face and body. His face had a mouth with jagged teeth and a cracked opening for a fleshy, organic left eye. The Digimon had metal cables for limbs and mechanical hands and feet. This creature was Datamon, the one who had freed his master Barbamon from imprisonment in another Digital World. 

"Lord Lucemon's new body will be ready within three weeks' time," announced Datamon. "As a stopgap measure, we've found a human child who could hold our..." 

"That will be enough, Datamon," interjected a new voice, which resounded as though two individuals spoke in synchronization. 

The speaker walked into the room and the darkness seemed to part to reveal his face. He was Ash Ketchum, but not the Ash everyone knew and loved. Ash now sported a distinguished cloth jumpsuit that was white on its right half and black and its left half with matching boots. On his chest was a Pokeball emblem that followed the pattern of his uniform, only the colours were reversed. Draped over his shoulder was a violet cloak and his belt had a set of six black and white Pokeballs containing unknown Pokemon. The most telling difference was in his eyes. Instead of childish exuberance, it showed timeless knowledge mixed with endless arrogance. 

The Demon Lords recognized the voice of their master, Lucemon, intermingled with Ash's. "Hail Lord Lucemon!" 

"My Lord, I hope you are well," said the dark blue aura in a lethargic, deferential tone. 

"I am well, Belphemon," replied Ash/Lucemon. "What is the status of our operations?" 

"My lord, my deepest apologies but the situation has grown worse," admitted Beelzemon. "Due to Barbamon's incompetence, he has been exposed on national TV. Riots are breaking out everywhere in the United States and our pawns are losing control." 

"Incompetence? I didn't see any of you lifting a finger to help me stop the Warriors! I had to do it all myself!" retorted Barbamon. "That's beside the point. I clearly remember a certain pair of Digimon having the Warriors in their grasp, yet still failed to eliminate them..." 

"Barbamon if you say anymore, I swear I will kill you!" screamed Daemon. 

"Enough!" screamed Ash/Lucemon. 

The room fell silent before the green aura decided to introduce an idea. "This turmoil may help us more than we realize. Why don't we take advantage of it?"

* * *

After their daring exposure of Michael Barbera on TV, the Warriors took a rare opportunity to rest in preparation for the road ahead. It was a welcome opportunity to relax as the Digimon and the American people began to fight to take control of the struggle against the Demon Lords. The Warriors gathered in the Rose Morning Star's mess hall for lunch. The mess hall was well lit by the rose-coloured hue cast by the Rose Morning Star. The smells from the kitchen filled the air, as did the intermingled chatter from local Digimon patrons. 

Takuya sat at one table with Zoe, Shinya, and JP. "Hey Zoe, would you like some chocolate for dessert?" asked JP. 

"Oh hey, that would be nice!" replied Zoe, as she took JP's chocolate bar and placed it on her table. She returned to eating her lasagne. 

JP saw this as his chance. "You know what else would be nice? You and me going to that sushi bar near where my house, say, after we're done in the Digital World..." 

"Blech, you're actually asking a girl out?" asked Shinya offhandedly. "What's so interesting about girls anyway?" 

Zoe was livid. "It's just like you immature boys to say that!" 

"Well, what do you say?" asked JP. 

"Sounds nice, but I have other plans..." replied Zoe. 

Shinya chuckled. "See, what I mean. I don't know what you see in girls, JP..." 

"You know, when you're older, you'll find girls very interesting too," said Takuya. 

"Nah, not going to happen," said Shinya. "All they do is play with their little dollies. What's there to like about them?" 

"Oh, I'm sure there's a lot to like in a girl..." said Takuya as he glanced over to Zoe. "Right Zoe?" 

Zoe turned beat red from embarrassment. "Uh yeah, right..." 

At another table nearby, the trainers ate their food with their Pokemon, as well as Misty and Tommy. Their table was the most densely populated due to the number of Pokemon that all the trainers carried around. They had to occupy a second table in order to have enough room to accommodate everyone. Each of the Pokemon happily ate a dish filled with morsels of Brock's own special Pokemon food. Unlike the Pokemon, Misty was quite depressed and pensive. 

"It's Ash isn't it?" asked Brock. 

"Yeah," replied Misty. "Just when I finally make my move, they come along and ruin everything..." Misty glanced at Pikachu who had the same sentiments as his caretaker. 

"Don't be sad," said Tommy, who popped a morsel of food into Pikachu's mouth. The electric mouse seemed to light up with joy. "All of us want to find him just as much as you do. We'll find Ash. The Demon Lords can't hide him forever." Misty smiled faintly and nodded silently. 

"Hey Tommy, I've always wondered... Is the Tommy burger named after you?" asked May. 

"Yeah it is," admitted Tommy. "I'm sort of embarrassed that they named a burger after me. I guess I'm sort of famous because of that." 

"Cool!" remarked May. "How did you get the burger named after you?" 

"We helped some Burgermon whose father was kidnapped by Petal Dramon's Chamelemon," replied Tommy. 

"Petal Dramon? Chamelemon?" asked May. 

"It wasn't you May, it was the last Digimon who had the Spirits of Wood. The Chamelemon are lizard Digimon that can blend in with their surroundings. We had to make a new burger to rescue the Burgermon's father. I came up with the best flavour, but it was sort of by accident." 

"By accident?" asked Max. 

"Yeah, I dropped my onions into Zoe's salad dressing. When I went to taste them, that's how I discovered the new flavour," admitted Tommy. 

"Makes sense, these burgers do taste like salad dressing mixed with onions," said Max. 

"Did you rescue the Burgermon's father?" asked May. 

"Oh yeah, we did," replied Tommy. "He was so happy that he named the burger after me." 

"Wow, that's so awesome!" chimed May. "You and the other Warriors must have had so many adventures together!" 

"Yeah, we did a lot of things that none of us ever dreamed we would do," replied Tommy. 

An announcement speaker ringed as it came on. "Warriors, please come to my chamber as soon as lunch is over!" requested Cherubimon. 

"Sounds like something important," commented Max. 

After lunch, the Warriors and trainers gathered at Cherubimon's audience chamber. "Warriors, I have the results of the tests that my followers took on the new creatures. They're just like the Goldman. They were once humans before they turned into monsters." 

"Well that wasn't a surprise," admitted Max. 

Cherubimon proceeded to narrate some basic information on the creatures. The lizard woman was known as a "Green-Eyed Monster," a creatures that grew from the sin of Envy. The Green-Eyed Monster would be correctly called a chimera as it was made from the parts of different humans. Primarily dependent on agility in battle, she was also as adept in the water as she was on land. The Green-Eyed Monster used acidic poison as her main weapon from a distance. In close quarters, this creature could bite with her snake heads and slash with her claws. This creature had a great vulnerability to electricity. 

The ashes and demonic bones came from a creature known as a Ragefire, a human who was cursed by the sin of Wrath. This creature was arguably the most vicious and violent of all the Sinners. He was a creature that was wreathed in flames, making it very dangerous to touch and engage in hand-to-hand combat. The Ragefire used its claws as its primary weapons, which were enhanced by its flaming body. Ragefires could also breathe fire over longer distances. Once in battle Ragefires will continue to attack until they kill their enemies or they die. This creature hated water and ice more than anything else as they could extinguish its flames. 

The last creature was the human with a plant growing from his body. The creature was known as a Sleepwalker literally, as the plant growing on the body controlled the sleeping human like a puppet. Sleepwalkers were humans cursed by the sin of Sloth. They attacked by lashing out with thorny vines and shooting thorns like bullets. Sleepwalkers had great regenerative powers and could restore severed limbs in a matter of seconds. Despite these strengths, Sleepwalkers were vulnerable to extremes in temperature and were highly flammable. 

"Hmm," mumbled Max. "If we ever bump into these guys again, we'll know how to beat them." 

"I also bring very bad news," said Cherubimon. "The Demon Lords have unleashed their servants upon the United States of America. They are destroying in their path. Betsumon has more details, I'll put him on." 

Betsumon's image appeared before the assembly. "Hey guys, nice to see ya. I hope you're all alright because America is now becoming one big hell hole. Have a look."

* * *

The riots across the United States had turned into a full blown rebellion in some parts of the country. Night had fallen and came to life in cities far from the capital. Many young men and women took to the streets on their way the various local clubs and bars. The people enjoyed their city's nightlife unaware of what was about to happen. All seemed fine until an obese Caucasian man made his way to a bar called the "Brass Tankard." He sat before the bartender and ordered a round of beer for himself. 

In a few moments, a new chaos was about to arise from that of the people's revolt. At that moment, the man froze as though having received a command from a higher power. He grew to enormous proportions; far larger and more obese than any normal human could ever be. His skin became bronzed and his face rounded and turned to that of a pig. The man began to drool uncontrollably, covering his body in filth. The porcine creature magically created a massive bloody meat cleaver in his hands and turned to the other patrons with hungry eyes. 

"Mmmm, fresh!" said the creature with a squealing, inhuman voice, before it began the slaughter. 

Panic set into the patrons who immediately fled as quickly as their legs could carry them. The porcine demon snatched the slower men and women and proceeded to pop them into his mouth as though they were food. This demon, this Cannibal, stuffed his face with anything he could grab. He smashed through the facade of the bar, dripping puddles of goo on his way out. It threw a terrified woman into his mouth and swallowed her whole. The bystanders outside panicked and fled once the Cannibal advanced on them. It caught a man who had tripped and proceeded to throw him into its mouth and swallow. 

Elsewhere in town, further horrors were about to be unleashed. A pair of women walked down the street on their way home from a shopping trip when they met a male friend and stopped for conversation. "Oh, hi Tim!" said the first woman. 

"Hi, Becky," replied Tim. "Taking Marie out for some shopping?" 

"Yeah, shop 'til you drop!" replied Becky. 

Marie smiled and put her arm around Becky. The mousy Marie moved behind and put her hands on Becky's jeans, feeling her hips through them. "Mmm, Becky you have very nice genes..." 

"Uh, thanks Marie..." said Becky who was discomforted by Marie's odd behaviour. 

Marie purred. "Your genes are so great. You need to spread them around," said Marie in a husky, breathless voice. 

Becky was perplexed by Marie's words. During this time, Marie moved her hands to Becky's zipper and began to undo it. As she reached into the opening to feel Becky's most private areas, Marie began to fondle Becky's breasts with her free hand. Becky was paralyzed by shock. Once she regained her composure, she slapped her friend's hand from her breasts and yanked the other hand out her pants. She broke free of her friend's wandering hands and closed her fly as she backed away. She gasped upon seeing what her friend Marie truly looked like. 

Instead of a normal woman, Becky saw something totally different. Marie had always been known as a petit woman, a woman with a flat chest and a shy countenance. Now, Marie was the opposite; totally uninhibited as she paraded around on a public street with nary a shred of clothing on. She now had a curvaceous body with full breasts that were impossible for any male, or female, to ignore. She had gained inhuman features as well. A pair of devilish wings flapped from her back and her fingers had sharp claws instead of nails. Marie's face had a sly smile that barely hid the most impure desires. 

Becky became frightened and tried to back away as Marie advanced on her. Marie purred contently. "Becky, don't try to fight me. I can fulfill your deepest, darkest desires." 

"NO!" screamed Becky. "Stay away!" 

Becky suddenly bumped into Tim who grabbed her and began to fondle her breasts. Becky froze in shock as Tim continued to violate her by tweaking and cupping them in his hands. Becky broke out of her friend's grasp and turned to face him. Tim was just like Marie, a monster with devilish wings, claws, and a fiendish glint in his eyes. Becky was terrified upon realizing she was trapped between two demonic predators. Becky tried to escape only to have Marie tackle her to the ground from behind. Marie proceeded to rip off the jeans off of her victim. 

As the jeans came free, Becky was left in her underwear and tried to escape. Once again, Marie swooped on her prey, knocking her to the ground once again. She grabbed Becky's blouse and began to rip it open, exposing her bra and skin to the cold night air. Marie forced her prey onto her back with a tug of her hair. Despite having her hair being pulled out at its roots, Becky could make out other people. They were being attacked by demons much like Marie and Tim. 

"She's all yours Tim! I'll just sit here and watch until it's my turn." 

Tim smiled. "Ooh yeah!" 

Elsewhere in the US, demons of a different kind were about to awaken and terrorize the city. An elegant blonde in an expensive mink coat walked down the street. Her name was Melissa, and she was a clothing model who posed for the camera in the latest fashion designs. Like all models, she was a gorgeous woman. She was the woman every man wanted to be with and every woman wanted to be. Melissa continued on her way, unaware that she was being observed by another woman, who watched her like a predator stalking its prey. 

The nameless woman snuck her way behind her quarry. She immediately changed into a monster that was both human and not. Her hair turned a brilliant green and her skin turned scaly like that of a serpent. A pair of boa constrictors grew out of her back and made a barely audible hiss at their prey. Though these features would immediately identify that something was not right, her eyes were the most telling feature of all. They were a glowing emerald green in colour and were filled with a covetousness and hunger unknown to the natural world. 

The stalker grabbed Melissa from behind and held her mouth shut. Melissa tried to break free but her strength was nothing compared to her captor's. The boas wound around to Melissa's front and bared their fangs as they hissed. Melissa tried to scream but her voice was muffled by her attacker's hand. As they turned, she was horrified to see her attacker's reflection on a glass window. Melissa renewed her struggled her assailant proved to be as strong as ever. The stalker pressed Melissa against a reflective window and stroked her face. 

"Melissa, you have a very beautiful face," hissed the stalker. "Your skin is so perfect; I must have skin as beautiful as yours!" The Green-Eyed Monster smiled as it saw the fear in Melissa's eyes. She leapt into the air with her victim and disappeared. 

In a Californian city, a teenaged couple walked down street on their way home from the beach. They were the stereotypical Californian couple; a muscular blond surfer dude going out with the blonde bathing beauty. A group of screaming people ran by and the girl pointed to the source of their fear. Down the street were what looked like thorny vines growing out of people advancing slowly as though in a hypnotic trance. The flowering portion of the plant grew on the chest of their victims and revealed a large, toothy maw. The plants moved about by working their hostages like a puppeteer working a marionette. 

The boy, Craig, grabbed his girlfriend by the hand. "Come on, Amy! Let's get out of here!" 

They took a side road and ran into the city's SWAT teams, who were preparing for a retaliation. After reporting the zombie-like Sleepwalkers to the SWAT commander, the young couple received a free ride to safety courtesy of the SWATs. Eventually, the Sleepwalkers made their way into the officers' sights. The commander ordered the attack, prompting his men to unload hundreds of bullets into the enemy. Their muzzles flashed like flickering stars. One of the zombies shuddered with each bullet that hit it until it fell into a heap. Moments later, the slumbering monstrosity rose again and continued on its way forward. 

Every one of the Sleepwalkers' wounds closed as though sealed by a magical force. They moved dangerously closer to the position of the SWAT team, who had made no progress in stopping the enemy's advance. One of the men lobbed a grenade, which blew a large swath through the ranks of the Sleepwalkers. Though a few of them stayed down, the others started searching for their missing pieces and began to reattach them! The SWAT morale broke completely as the Sleepwalkers cut them down one by one. 

Elsewhere, more of the Demon Lords' followers made their presence known to the world. The police had caught a dangerous murderer. Two of their best men had the criminal pinned onto the ground. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law." 

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed the officers as the murderer's body burst into flame unexpectedly. The officers released the murderer to douse the flames on their uniforms. 

The murderer broke out of his handcuffs and turned to the hated police. They could see that their man was no longer a mere man at all. Though his body was wreathed in roaring flames, they could see his features. The man now had an inhuman skull for a head with horns jutting from it. His body was red and bony. His hands were clawed, as well as his feet. The look in the demon's eyes was the most terrifying thing of all. In his eyes was the look of purest hatred and rage that seemed to manifest as flickering flames. 

The police were terrified of this hell-spawned creature. "HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the creature, the demonic Ragefire. 

The creature suddenly sprayed a massive blast of scorching flame. Those caught in its path were burnt to cinders while the others flailed around with their clothes on fire. The police opened fire on the creature only to have the bullets melt into metal goo from the sheer heat of its body. The creature sprayed its flames onto a nearby police car, pushing it away through sheer force and melting its chassis. The heat became so strong that the fuel tank ignited with deafening force. The Ragefire raised the wreckage over his head and hurled at the police, who wisely dove for cover. 

A black officer hidden behind his car pulled out a radio. "HQ, do you read? We need back up! We have several men down and fires burning everywhere. Send back up immediately! I repeat, send..." 

The Ragefire flamed a second car, which exploded into a violent ball of flame. "HA HA HA HA HA!" 

"I repeat, send back up immediately!" cried the officer. The Ragefire blasted a third car which flipped into the air as it exploded. The monster laughed evilly once again. "Hurry!"

* * *

The Warriors watched the destruction wrought by the Sinners in wide-eyed horror. In the last segment, the camera panned to an image of the ruins of an American city. It was like a scene from the aftermath of a nuclear holocaust. The skies were a rusty red and the clouds seemed to churn in a vortex. The buildings of the city were burnt and crumbling from war and neglect. No one dared to walk down the streets of the city as demons of all kinds roamed free. Strewn along the ground were human bones that had been charred beyond recognition. 

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick..." said Zoe as she rubbed her stomach. 

"What the hell happened there?" asked Koji. 

"Hell is right," replied Betsumon. "The Demon Lords have turned America into their personal Hell. Demons are everywhere and the people are being herded into ghettos across the nation. You don't want to know what the Demon Lords are doing to them." 

"I think I'll take my chances," said JP. "Tell us what they're doing there." 

Betsumon sighed. "Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you. I've seen humans being stripped of their internal, and external, organs then dumped like garbage. Some are used in eugenic experiments. Others are being force fed to fatten them up as food for the fatter demons." 

The Warriors were sickened by the depravity of the Demon Lords. "Now, I'm really going to be sick, ohhhhh..." said Zoe before covering her mouth. 

"I told you didn't want to know what they were doing..." lamented Betsumon. 

"Is there anything else to report?" asked Cherubimon. 

"Yes, Lord Cherubimon... Each of the Demon Lords has staked a claim to an American City as their chief stronghold. Our old friend, Barbamon, has New York City. Daemon has Detroit and Beelzemon has Oklahoma City. The other Demon Lords have Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami, and Washington, DC. If you want to free the US, you have to attack each of their bases and kill the Demon Lord." 

"Now Warriors, after your last battle, it is clear that the Demon Lords are very powerful. I recommend that you focus on one or two of them at a time. Who do you want to fight first?" 

"I want Barbamon!" announced Misty. 

"Forget Barbamon. Give me Daemon!" demanded Shinya. 

"What about Beelzemon? He lied to us and used us to do his dirty work!" said Tommy. 

The Warriors continued to argue, forcing Cherubimon to settle the matter. "How about this; Misty, why don't you and your group finish off what you started with Barbamon? While they do that, the rest of you can eliminate Beelzemon as payback for starting the Human-Beast war. How's that sound?" 

"That's great!" replied Misty. 

"What about us?" asked Brock. 

"As your last battle has demonstrated, your Pokemon are no match for a Demon Lord. It is too risky for you to go out with the Warriors this time. I do have something you can do though..." 


	18. The Wall Street Wall

Cave Cat:  
Actually, though Lucemon Chaos Mode is technically a fallen angel, he is actually a Demon Lord in the Digimon Card game. He is indeed the Lord of Pride. Wouldn't someone like him make a good candidate? He's not even a Mega and yet he is as powerful, maybe even more so, than many Megas, including the other Demon Lords. Oh, the chapter after this one will have some very disgusting things happening. Don't say I didn't warn you... 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

** Sins of the State  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 18: The Wall Street Wall **

The Demon Lords' attack was swift and brutal. With the US already weakened by the chaos of riots and rebellions, the Demon Lords were able to establish their supremacy with the utmost quickness. Mere humans were no match for the Sinners, the hell-spawned demons that served the Demon Lords. New York City, the heart of the international economy, became the stronghold of Greed. As the strongman in charge, Barbamon's leadership brought about drastic changes in the way of life for the New Yorkers. 

Night had fallen on the Bronx and as the night went on, the police came out in droves to patrol the streets. Their helicopters hovered over the city, their spotlights scanning the ground below for any signs of activity. Squad cars drove along the street in search of any person who dared violate curfew and walk along the streets at night. Elsewhere, a poor working-class family of the Bronx was enjoying what little they had. The parents were watching late-night television while the children slept soundly on the second floor.

All of sudden, several flashing red lights filled the windows. Several men clad in black clothing kicked the front door down and stormed the room. "Police! On the ground punk!" cried one of the men.

The husband and wife were terrified and complied without offering any resistance. The SWAT kept their guns trained on the couple at all times. After securing the building, the men forced the couple onto a wall to be searched for weapons. Once the SWATs were sure of the absence of weapons, they hauled the couple to the police station in a truck. With their targets secured, the police retreated into the night.

The next day, the sun dawned on the Bronx to reveal a city in severe disrepair. The roads had long begun to crack under the strain and pressures of the elements. Litter was strewn randomly across the streets from soiled paper to discarded beer bottles and soda cans. The buildings that remained intact from the Demon Lords' attack were as deplorable as the roads. Many were left abandoned as their owners could not afford their maintenance. Others were boarded up and condemned for demolition. The rest were damaged beyond repair and crumbled into ruins strewn across the Bronx.

The Bronx was crawling with guards. No matter where anyone went, they couldn't help but encounter a police officer or one of their patrolling vehicles. One such car passed by a bridge and on the opposite side, hobos were camped in an empty lot. They crowded around a flaming barrel to stay warm. The season of autumn brought cold winds, and the approach of winter guaranteed more of the same. Their clothes were thick, but frayed and threadbare from long term neglect. The people were dirty and unkempt, not having bathed for a long time. The people shuddered as the wind picked up and blew several leaves high into the air.

The people gazed at the heavily guard toll booth before the bridge. The booth guards stopped a limousine before allowing it to pass by unmolested. On the other side, the limo came upon a massive wall that stretched as far as the eye could see. The top was lined with barbed wire to guarantee that no one could climb over. There were automated machineguns that whirred as they scanned for foolish intruders. At regular intervals along the wall were towers staffed with snipers. Each was equipped with powerful search lights for spotting those who dared breach the wall at night.

The limo stopped at a check point before the guards allowed them to pass the wall. On the other side was a modern day paradise, a city worthy of being the very heart of the international economy. Skyscrapers dominated the city as glass and concrete monoliths to the power of money. The streets were immaculate with nary a piece of trash to be seen anywhere. It bustled with people heading to work dressed in designer business suits. They carried themselves with an air of having lived with the finest the US could offer.

The limo pulled into the underground garage near the Investors Inc. skyscraper. As the occupant exited the vehicle, he was greeted by a female attendant. "Good morning Mr. Jones, I trust you made the trip here safely?"

"Yeah Carrie. I'm heading up to my office now. Could you get some coffee ready for me?" asked Jones. The attendant followed Jones as they rode the elevator and entered the CEO's office.

* * *

Back in the Bronx, night had fallen once again and the poverty-stricken people huddled around fires to keep warm. In a deserted section of the city, a limo pulled up. "We're here sir," reported the driver. 

"Okay Gordon, I'll be out soon," replied the occupant, a man named Warren.

Warren gazed at the golden coin in his fingers and reflected on his accomplishments. One side was the facade of the Central Bank's branch in New York City and on the other was the head of a wizened man. The man had ears that tapered to a point and a nose that did the same. This was the head of Barbamon, who promised to spare the lives of the rich in addition to making them wealthier than ever before. All they had to do was to grant him their obedience; an offer they just couldn't refuse. The coin was an unusual form of money, though that was not its true purpose.

Warren owed all his luck in business this lone coin. It seemed to have a magical power to grant the holder limitless prosperity. Before, Warren was like the hobos on the street until a stranger offered him the coin as a way to escape his situation. Once he received the coin, his good luck charm, Warren only knew success. He made millions from investing and trading stocks. Despite having so much money, it still wasn't enough. He had to have more and he did not care how he got it.

He soon turned to illegal enterprises to sate his endless hunger for money. He had acquired ownership of a pharmaceutical company to sate his money lust. Over the last few weeks, he noticed that his company operated inefficiently and had money left unused. To alleviate this problem, Warren made a deal with an accountant to "reallocate" the unused money to a better purpose. This better purpose was himself and the money ultimately ended up in offshore bank accounts under his aliases.

Warren left the limo and met with a man concealed by the shadows. "So how is the hunt for money going?" asked the mysterious man.

"Great. I've never been richer. I'm still wondering what the catch is?"

"Oh that? Nothing big," dismissed the man. "Just pay me $5000 and we'll call it even. It's a small price to pay for a man like you. Barbamon loves it when his clients succeed, since it is more money for him."

"Very well," replied Warren, who handed the stranger the money.

The stranger said his peace before disappearing into the shadows. Warren returned to his limo and ordered the driver to return home without him. "He he he good!" came Barbamon's voice within Warren's head. "Now for your mission. It seems some yokels had reneged on paying the interest on their mortgage. I want you to repossess their house. If the owners resist, kill them!"

Warren's skin suddenly peeled off, revealing an animate silver statue in his likeness. Unlike his normal form, Warren the Silverman was more muscular and much taller. Warren the Silverman marched off to find the house. Later on that night, a knocking came on the door of a family living in the ghettos of New York City. Moments before the man of the house reached the door; Warren's fist smashed its way through the door. The man was flattened as Warren smashed the door down and invited himself into the family's home.

"You have not paid Lord Barbamon, so I'm here to collect!" announced Warren.

As the man retreated into his home, the alarmed woman ran for a shotgun and unloaded ammunition into Warren the Silverman. The buckshot had no effect on the reinforced metal body of a Silverman. Warren was amused by this pitiful attempt at resistance before rushing the woman. He delivered a devastating, bone-shattering blow to the gut which floored the woman. The man recovered and attacked Warren only to be stopped with a shot to the chin. Even with his opponent beat, Warren took great delight as continued the onslaught.

Meanwhile, the Warriors and a cohort of Digimon materialized in an abandoned supermarket somewhere in the Bronx. The store was vacant and dust and cobwebs were everywhere the eye could see. The stands were devoid of merchandise and the windows were boarded up. The store had been abandoned for what seemed like an eternity. May heard someone speaking from outside and peeped through the cracks in the boards. They spotted Warren and an entourage of Metalmen parading a pair of bodies down the street.

"These two failed to pay the mortgage to Barbamon. Let these people be a warning to all of you!" announced Warren.

The bodies belonged to what appeared to be a married couple. Both partners were wrapped in bandages and were bloody all over their body. They laid motionless on their stretchers, causing May to wonder if they were dead. She found the whole parade repulsive beyond words. It was tasteless how Barbamon sent his metal goons to shake up people for their money. It was outright disgusting that they beat up a defenceless family and then paraded their battered and broken bodies like trophies.

"Someone should teach Barbamon a lesson!" declared Misty, who watched the whole incident.

"Oh, we will," promised Koichi.

"It will be much sweeter if we can get the people to turn on him," stated a fox Digimon.

The fox was a beautiful, distinctly feminine creature with soft coat of blue fur. She had paws and nine tails that were bathed in flickering golden flames. The Yin-Yang symbols on her joints and her forehead gave the Digimon an exotic, Asian style. Around her neck was a length of rope, tied into a bow, and coloured like a black and white candy cane. At each of the loose ends was an ornamental gold bell. This Digimon was Youkomon, the leader of the Digimon assigned to help the Warriors

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Youkomon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Grass/Fire type _**

**_Youkomon are the darker cousins of the more well known Kyubimon species. Like their cousins, Youkomon are expert illusionists, making them ideal scouts and spies for the Digital World's cause. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Teleportation, illusionist _**

**_Dragon Wheel (Fire) - By rolling into a flaming ball, Youkomon produces a dragon head made of golden flame that snaps at the enemy. Dragon Wheel is good for moving through the air as well. _**

**_Fox Tail Inferno (Fire) - Youkomon can fling golden fireballs that bear the face of an evil spirit. She has limited control over the flight path of these fireballs. _**

"How are we going to do that? I don't think most people can stand up to the Metalmen like we can," observed Shinya.

"What they need is better weapons," said Misty.

"That's right, but Wizardmon has that covered," noted Youkomon. "What they really need is to learn that Barbamon not as strong as he seems. Once they know that, it will be easy to inspire them into fighting back."

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked May.

"Nothing at the moment," replied Youkomon. "It's my move now. I'm heading out to find some American resistance guys. I'm going to dangle the carrot in front of their noses. In the meantime, get comfy and stay out of sight. Let's hope they bite."

As the Warriors settled into their new base of operations, Youkomon quietly took to the streets of New York City. The bewitching fox took great care to avoid being caught by human eyes. Any of them could warn Barbamon about the Digimon presence or worse, be a Metalman in disguise. Youkomon soon caught a whiff of gun powder from the western section of the Bronx. Within seconds, several gunshots rang out through the air from her right. A firefight had started between two unknown groups.

Youkomon hid herself within the shadows of a rooftop and watched as the incident played itself out. On one side of the battle were several men dressed in black garb. These faceless men were heavily armoured and had a handful of highly armoured vehicles for support. Their enemy was not as professional and much more ragtag. Each of these men and women covered their mouths with bandannas like the villains in Westerns. They were normal civilians who became a militia force to resist Barbamon's rule.

Barbamon's faceless forces exchanged heavy fire with the American rebellion, which had holed up in buildings. Bullets soared back and forth between the two sides with seemingly no end. As the battle continued, the rebels' tactical placement gave them the protection to wear down the SWAT officers. They seemed to have the battle locked in their favour until Youkomon spotted animate statues of silver and bronze approaching. These Bronzemen and Silvermen marched directly into the line of fire with nary a hint of fear on their faces.

The rebels trained their weapons on the newcomers. Sparks jumped from the Bronzemen and Silvermen as bullets ricocheted off their metallic bodies. The bullets had a moderate effect on the Bronzemen, causing them to shudder with each bullet that struck them. On the other hand, the Silvermen were hardly effected by the bullets, which only served to slow their advance rather than stop it. The Metalmen retaliated with bullets of their own, made of silver and bronze just like their bodies.

One of the rebels decided that more punch was necessary and reached for a rocket launcher. The man let a rocket rip out of the tube which scored a direct hit on a Silverman's chest. The explosion sent the Silverman crashing into the ground while the nearby Bronzemen were blown into pieces. Bronze limbs went flying everywhere and even Youkomon had to run around to avoid having them land on her. The Metalmen redoubled their efforts to advance on the buildings and keep the rebels on the defensive.

A few of these Sinners reached the rebels' front-most buildings and began to demolish their ranks. The rebels stepped up the pace to keep the Metalmen from entering into close quarters, where they were virtually unstoppable. The rebels' perseverance halted the Metalmen advance, which gained them the advantage. Suddenly, an earth-shaking thud drew Youkomon's attention. She turned her gaze to the source, a lone Goldman entering the scene. The twenty-foot monstrosity soon drew rebel attention like nothing else could.

"Goldman coming from the south!" cried one of the rebels. The rebels poured their ammunition into the beast in a desperate attempt to stop it.

The bullets merely ricocheted off of the monster's chest, making not a single scratch on him. The Goldman smashed his fist into a building, burying the rebels within alive. He turned to another group firing on the ground and flattened them with an earth-shaking stomp. The Goldman rained bullets on yet a third group, shredding the building in a flurry of gold along with everything else within. The rebels were being annihilated and had little choice but to abandon their attack. The Goldman was too much for them to handle.

During the commotion, Youkomon made sure to follow the general direction of the retreat, as well as remain hidden from prying human and Metalman eyes. The rebels fled deeper into town as a few of their numbers kept the Goldman distracted. The fleeing resistance fighters converged in the basement of an abandoned building in the suburbs far to the north of the battle site. From its appearance, the building was a factory at one time, churning out goods for the local population. Now, it laid decrepit, boarded up and condemned to being wrecked at some future date.

The bewitching fox pinned a rolled up note on the door and vanished into the night air. The next day, Youkomon waited at the rooftops overlooking an alleyway somewhere in the Bronx. A prominent African man entered the alley in the company of a group of armed men and women. The man held the note in plain view, just as Youkomon requested. The bewitching fox quietly made her way down. As she approached the group, she illuminated herself with the golden light of her flaming paws and tails.

The rebels drew their weapons. "I am not here to fight. I am only here to make a deal with you," stated Youkomon.

"What kind of deal?" asked the African man.

"I'm here to offer an alliance between our forces and yours," informed Youkomon. "With our help you can eliminate Barbamon once and for all."

"It's a very tempting offer, but there has to be a catch..." observed the African.

"There is no catch," assured Youkomon. "We Digimon have a vested interest in getting rid of Barbamon just like you do. If we work together, we can both win. So, do we have a deal?"

The African discussed the offer with his associates before reaching a decision. "Very well, it's a deal."

"Wonderful!" remarked Youkomon. "I'll inform my associates."

Youkomon vanished into thin air. Over the next few days, Youkomon arranged meetings with the rebellion's leaders for a merger. Eventually, the Warriors' forces and the American partisans became acquainted with each other. The Digimon and the partisans visited each others' hideouts to ascertain the total military power of each faction. The partisan leader, the African, introduced himself as Abdul. He was a man who lived and breathed the Bronx and was raised under the hip-hop culture of that region.

As Abdul gave a tour of the partisan base, the Digimon realized it was surprisingly larger than what the factory building would suggest. Much of their headquarters was under the ground in the basement and newly excavated tunnels. They had quarters for the fighters, communications facilities, training facilities and storage for their weapons. Many of the resistance fighters were blacks dressed in hip-hop style. They were obviously recruited from the local population of the Bronx. Though it began with blacks, Abdul's forces had expanded greatly since then.

The partisans called a meeting, inviting their new Digimon allies to the gathering. "Today is a great day for us. Before Barbamon's Metalmen proved to be indomitable foes. We fought hard, barely getting by each day. Now, those days are over. We have new allies who can fight the enemy on their terms."

Abdul left centre stage for Wizardmon to speak about the Digimon's gift to the rebel forces. "As a token of good faith, we've magically upgraded your ammunition. Whenever a bullet hits a Metalman, it releases an electrical discharge. Not only does it hurt more, it has a brief stunning effect that makes them sitting ducks. Not even a Goldman can shrug off your weapons now!"

Abdul returned to the stage. "Now is the time to truly make a difference. Before, all we did struggle, getting by one day at a time. Today, we can take the fight to Barbamon and drive his demons out of New York!"

* * *

The next day, the New York partisans restarted their attacks against Barbamon's empire with renewed vigour. The rebels prepared a raid on one of their oppressor's assets, a shipment of weapons and ammunition due to approach the eastern docks of the Bronx. This shipment would help greatly in supplying the partisans with new equipment for their eventual forays into Manhattan. Under the cover of the night sky, the rebels surrounded the harbour where the ship was to moor. Predictably, the workers began to haul the heavy crates out of the cargo hold and into nearby transport trucks. 

The harbour was crawling with black-clad guards armed with assault rifles. The guards patrolled the area with extra vigilance in protecting their cargo. Outside of the teamsters' lounge, a lone guard heard something shift in an alleyway between buildings. The guard entered the alley and scanned the location with his flashlight. He noticed that a piece of metal had fallen on the ground. Unknown to the guard, Lowemon stepped out of the shadows from behind and crept up on the guard. Once in range, Lowemon slapped a chokehold on the man with the length of his lance.

"Uh, uggggh..." gasped the guard before falling unconscious.

In the lounge, a bizarre hissing sound seeped its way through the vents. As the teamsters wondered what it was, a heavily fatigue overcame them. Each of the men fell into a deep slumber. Once the air cleared, partisans stormed the building with trivial ease. A dozen of their numbers stole the teamsters' clothing and hid the real drivers in nearby lockers. The fake teamsters stole the keys to the trucks and waited within them for their cue to leave the area. Within minutes, the workers had finished their loading and signalled the drivers. The fake teamsters started the trucks and filed out of the loading docks.

After that daring raid, the rebels were awash in weapons and ammunition. They had more than they needed for the next step, a direct assault on Barbamon's base in Manhattan. The partisans took up positions just outside the range of the guards manning the wall that protected Manhattan's wealthy from the oppressed poor. The spotlights scanned the ground as guards patrolled the parapets like mindless drones. All seemed normal until suddenly, the spotlights went out. The command centre blackened momentarily before auxiliary power turned on.

Once the power was restored, the cameras picked up the rebels advancing on the wall. With them was a troop of Digimon and the Legendary Warriors in Fusion form. A rocket soared through the air and demolished a guard tower in a blaze of glory. The automated guns turned to Diamon and pelted the diamond golem with a rain of bullets. The Warrior of Earth merely shrugged off the bullets as though they were droplets of water. He smashed one of the guns with his fist, flattening it into twisted metal and sparkling wires.

Dryamon blew the inflammatory Eucalyptus Gas onto the ramparts, rendering the guards helpless as they ran about trying to clear the burning mist from their skin and eyes. Reichmon hovered overhead and guided a Red Cross beam along the length of the wall, annihilating everything in its path. Maridmon smashed a gaping hole in the wall with a jet of water fired from her Vortex Trident. Demi Wisemon blasted the wall, smashing it down with Evil Eye beams. The partisan forces cheered as the wall collapsed under the massive assault of the resistance forces.

The revolt was under way as partisans flooded through the wall they had demolished. In the streets of the Bronx and other sectors of New York, word spread of the fall of the Wall Street Wall. At that moment, the people realized that the strength of their wealthy oppressors was nothing more than a ruse. After years of government corruption and the formation of a police state, the people were about to lose all hope. Now, that single spark of hope that still remained had flared into a roaring inferno that would consume the tyrants who brutalized them for so long.

The Warriors marched into Manhattan, the place where the followers of Greed had made their home. The partisans proceeded to lay waste to Manhattan as vengeance for the oppression they were forced to endure. The Warriors broke away from the horde to search for their quarry, Barbamon, the Lord of Greed. They came upon the former location of the Central Bank branch in New York. The building was gone. In its place was a darkly majestic palace that stood at the heart of New York, the capital of Greed.

This unholy palace and its grounds took up the entire city block, which had been cleared by what the Warriors suspected was magic. The walls were made of the darkest onyx which seemed to make it fade into the night sky. The fences were made of the purest gold that money could buy. Scattered along the front courtyard were several pikes made of solid gold. Skewered on each of these pikes were a number of human skulls, likely dissenters victimized by Barbamon. A wave of Bronzemen and Silvermen rushed out to bar their path as they attempted to enter Barbamon's palace.

Reichmon drew first blood by summoning a Black Theorem to devour the Metalmen. Diamon's hands turned into hammer heads as he smashed the ground with all his strength. The sheer force shook the very earth and ripped a fissure open under the Metalmen. Maridmon whirled around into a tornado of water and hurled herself into a Silverman group. She spun the Silverman around like dirty laundry, battering them into each other until they became clumps of crushed metal. A squad of Goldman entered the scene and Demi Wisemon moved to intercept.

As the first Goldman moved in for a punch, Demi Wisemon magically siphoned gold from the monster's shoulder. As the Goldman threw the punch, his arm came flying out of its socket and crashed into a nearby parked car. Demi Wisemon melted the Goldman's kneecaps likewise, which caused the Goldman to collapse once it tried to chase him. Reichmon swooped through the air, dodging punches with stylish ease and zipped through the space between a Goldman's legs. The Goldman attempted to bend over and grab the Warrior of Darkness but missed horribly. Reichmon popped up behind the Goldman and sent him into a heap with a Red Cross.

After demolishing the Metalmen, Maridmon delivered an ultimatum to Barbamon. "Barbamon, we know you're in there! All your guards are finished. Come out and fight us you coward!"

In compliance with Maridmon's call out, Barbamon appeared before the front door of the palace. "So Warriors, how do you like the decor?"

"You're a monster!" decried Reichmon. "What kind of person treats the dead like they're trophies?"

"Oh that?" asked Barbamon. "They're just nobodies who wouldn't pay their debts. Since they decided to renege on payments, you probably think they outsmarted me? No way, I was one step ahead of the sheep as always. I had my repo men do a little house calling. Since people like these usually don't pay their debts even then, I made other arrangements. To make a long story short, now they are here, serving as a warning to those who would dare try to weasel out of debts to me."

The Warriors were appalled. "Barbamon, I've had enough!" declared Maridmon. "You kill people and steal their money, but when you hurt Ash you crossed a line! I can not forgive you!"

Maridmon jetted the most powerful stream of water she had ever created. Barbamon instinctively raised his defences, but the sheer force pushed him through the wall of his palace. After the air cleared, Barbamon emerged from the hole. "Bah, you can't forgive me? I don't recall ever asking for your forgiveness. I don't answer to anyone but Lord Lucemon!"

Barbamon fired a Pandemonium Lost, which blazed its way towards the Warriors. The five dodged the massive explosion, which punched a gaping crater into the ground. Reichmon summoned the Black Theorem whose symbolic tendrils lashed at Barbamon like whips. The Lord of Greed swatted the tendrils away and closed the black vortex with Death Lure. Demi Wisemon fired beams of energy at Barbamon which the demon stopped with barriers of negative energy. In response, Barbamon blasted the eye of Metal with Pandemonium Lost. The sheer force dashed Demi Wisemon into a palace wall, causing him to revert into an unconscious Max.

"Max!" cried Drymon, who caught Barbamon from behind with Verdant Tendrils and proceeded to strangle him. Reichmon used Barbamon's distraction to swoop in and take Max away from harm.

Barbamon burned the vines with azure flame and shot Dryamon down with Death Lure's skulls of negative energy. "Reichmon, get Max out of here!" commanded Dryamon.

"I can't just leave you here to get run over by Barbamon!" objected Reichmon.

"Don't worry, we can handle him!" assured Maridmon. "Just get him to safety!"

Without another word of objection, Reichmon soared away with Max in tow. The fight continued with Diamon pelting Barbamon with the Jewel Vulcan. The diamond bullets stung Barbamon's body until he prepped himself to withstand the blows. Barbamon retaliated with Pandemonium Lost, which flew so fast that Diamon had no time to dodged. He blocked the ball of intense flame which could overwhelm even the most resilient Digimon in existence. Maridmon blasted a jet of water which Barbamon deflected with magical force.

"How many times must we go through this?" asked Barbamon filled with ennui. "You are no match for me and you're short two members. Give it up!"

"We'll never give up!" cried Diamon.

"As long as there are people like you. We'll keep fighting!" added Misty.

Barbamon sighed. "Here we go again... I guess you guys really do wish to die. If that's your desire, I'd be happy to oblige."

Barbamon waved Death Lure to channel his powers over metal. The gold from the fences and the pikes melted and gilded the body of the Lord of Greed until he was like a statue of gold. Barbamon renewed his attack beginning with a Pandemonium Lost. The remaining Warriors leapt out of the way and renewed their own offensive. Diamon pelted Barbamon with diamond bullets which ricocheted off the gold in dancing sparks of light. Dryamon unleashed a barrage of Photo Blasts as Maridmon pelted the Demon Lord with water. Both attacks were stopped by Barbamon's gold plating.

"His gold is like a suit of armour!" cried Diamon.

"I think that's enough for the day. It's time to end this boring spectacle!"

Barbamon charged up Death Lure for his most powerful negative energy blasts. He unleashed a barrage of reptilian skulls which flattened each of the Warriors instantly. "Ash..." mumbled Misty as a tear fell from eye before slumping onto the ground.

"This is hardly a surprise. Did you expect a different outcome?" asked Barbamon.

Misty's tear landed on the blue moonstone necklace, which had popped out of her shirt after she fell. Upon catching the tear, the moonstone glowed with a faint but sad blue light. The sky grew cloudy in sympathy with Misty's sadness. Misty found herself alone and naked at the side of the sea. A bewitching song echoed from the distance which permeated her very being. Her body moved on its own volition as she walked into the sea to find the singer. The water rippled as she set foot on the surface and magically supported her weight. Misty continued until she met with the singer, a mermaid playing a lyre on a rock.

The mermaid had long blue hair and wore only a blue bikini top. She had the most lovely, unmarred skin. She radiated a hypnotic beauty that was not of this Earth. Gazing at her countenance was like gazing directly into Misty's future. In the mermaid's face, Misty saw herself as a grown woman. She was beautiful, alluring and impossible to resist. As the mermaid continued her ensnaring melody, her blue fish tail splashed in the water lightly. She ended her song, yet Misty still felt drawn to the singer and stood motionless as the mermaid closed in. She smiled and planted a deep kiss on Misty's lips.

Misty's very being filled with strength, as though she was drawing on the very essence of the mermaid and making it her own. Suddenly, Misty eyes shot open with the strength imparted by the mermaid's kiss. She could hear the mermaid's seductive, haunting melody playing in the air, urging her to rise to her feet and revel in its melodious notes. As the song played, Misty couldn't help but begin to sing in tune, seemingly compelled to do this by a mysterious force. This same tune infuriated Barbamon even more than Misty's recovery from his attack.

"Barbamon you shouldn't have been so mean to me!" sang Misty. "Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!"

Misty found herself standing naked on the shore of the mysterious sea once again. The water rippled with each step she took on the surface. All around her, the water began to rise into massive waves suspended in place by a mysterious force. The waves crashed onto her, the sea consuming the young trainer. Moments later, the beautiful mermaid of her vision burst out of the water and shot through the air like a leaping dolphin. After landing into the sea, the mermaid floated out of the water and began to play the enchanting melody on her lyre.

"Siren Mermaidmon!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Siren Mermaidmon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Water/Normal type _**

**_The haunting melody had seduced the Warrior of Water. As Siren Mermaidmon, she now sings the song that entranced her. She has reached Unified level and gained the full nurturing and destructive power of the seas. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Hovering, aquatic, telepathic, elemental powers: water _**

**_Hydro Vortex (Water) - Siren Mermaidmon can whirl water around into massive, devastating whirlpools or tornadoes which can demolish huge portions of a city. _**

**_Seasinger Melody (Normal) - Siren Mermaidmon is gifted with a voice that can both sooth and kill. She sings melodies to channel this power into strength for allies or destruction for her foes. _**

"You got away last time, Barbamon, but you're mine this time!" stated Siren Mermaidmon.

"I think not. Have you forgot about this?" asked Barbamon as he coated himself in gold once again.

"It doesn't matter. It won't help you against me this time," warned the mermaid.

Siren Mermaidmon began to sing the highest note she could reach with her voice. The shrill sound tore at the Lord of Greed's earlobes so much that he had to cover them to mute it out. Windows from nearby stores began to vibrate rapidly until they shattered into several shards of glass. Barbamon couldn't help but shudder along with the shrill pitch of the note. The Seasinger Melody caused him no end of distress. A crack formed on the Lord of Greed's golden armour and then a chunk broke off.

"Shit!" exclaimed Barbamon, whose chest was now exposed to the air.

"Oh yes!" echoed the singer of the sea. Siren Mermaidmon prepped a massive ball of water before squirting it as a jet. The blast smacked Barbamon in the chest, sending him sliding along the ground until the friction stopped his just short of the sidewalk. "You're day is done, Barbamon!"

"GRRRR!" growled Barbamon. "Your singing is driving me crazy!"

Out of sheer rage, Barbamon fired a Pandemonium Lost straight for Siren Mermaidmon's head. The Warrior of Water transformed into her namesake element and liquidized her way out of harm. The Pandemonium Lost struck one of Barbamon's towers instead and ripped a hole into it. The hapless tower tipped over and toppled forward. Horror filled his face upon the realization that the tower was falling onto him. He was promptly crushed under the tower, ready for Siren Mermaidmon to deliver the coup de grace. She whirled his limp carcass into the air with a tornado of water before slamming him headfirst onto the ground.

As Barbamon disintegrated, Siren Mermaidmon smiled. "Ash, that was for you!"


	19. Beelzemon Buys the Farm

Cavecat:  
I meant this chapter not the last one. I can't say whether Sorcramon will be appearing again. It depends how the rest of the story turns out.

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**Sins of the State  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 19: Beelzemon Buys the Farm **

The Ophanimon group and their Digimon allies materialized in the middle of a farmer's field somewhere on the outskirts of Oklahoma. It was filled with stalks of wheat swaying in the wind as far as the eye could see. The farmhands worked with diligence as they gathered crops for the fall harvest. One of the farmers walked up to greet them. As he approached, he removed his face, which was a mask in reality, to reveal Betsumon underneath. Apparently, he was the owner of this ranching operation. 

"Hi Warriors, like my new farm?" asked Betsumon

"It's a nice place, Betsumon!" complimented Zoe.

"Thanks," said Betsumon. "We need somewhere out of the way to prepare our attack on Beelzemon's fortress."

"Are you sure it's wise to hire people like that?" asked Koji, in reference to the workers. "Won't they blow our cover?"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Koji my man!" stated Betsumon. "Take a closer look!"

Koji gazed at the people working around in the fields. In particular, Betsumon pointed out a man hauling bails of hay onto the back of a truck. Koji stared at the worker until he saw the man's image flicker, revealing the figure of a minotaur. The Warrior of Light was startled and quickly turned his head to examine the other workers. The image of one of the women flickered, revealing a D'Arcmon underneath. Koji caught sight of a dog whose image flickered momentarily to reveal it was a Dobermon in truth. Every person on the farm was a Digimon in disguise!

"Get it now?" asked Betsumon. "You guys stick out too much. Your disguises are in the house. Change into them and meet me outside."

The Warriors entered the home and found their costumes lying on the beds in their rooms. JP put a nice set of denim overalls and a straw hat. As he came out of the room, he remarked that Tommy had a similar style to his own. The two boys couldn't look more like hillbillies than they did now. Takuya and Koji exited their rooms wearing jeans, boots, and plaid shirts. They looked almost like a pair of cowboys in their disguises. Their female counterpart, Zoe, stepped out of her room in a feminine version of the ensemble.

"Do we really have to wear these things? My shirt is really itchy!" remarked Zoe, as she scratched herself.

"Betsumon says we have to wear these to blend in. Looks like we have no choice," said Koji.

The cowboys and cowgirl returned to Betsumon. The Digimon spy laughed as he saw the Warriors in their disguises. "Ride'em cowboy, ha ha ha!"

"If I get a rash, it's your fault Betsumon!" exclaimed Zoe.

Betsumon chuckled. "I take it the country life isn't for you, huh?"

"I'm a city girl, not a cowgirl!" objected Zoe.

"What do we do now?" asked Tommy.

"You can help me set up some equipment," said Betsumon. "We'll need it to be ready for our attack on Beelzemon's headquarters. I only need two to help me, though. In the meantime, the rest of you can go to Oklahoma with Minotarumon and get acquainted with the city."

"Count me in, anything to get me off this farm," said Zoe.

"I'm in, I want to try some American food!" said JP.

"Anyone else?" asked Betsumon.

"I guess I'll go," requested Takuya.

"Great, get home before sunset," said Betsumon. "Have a good time!"

* * *

As the Warriors took a trip into town under Minotarumon's guidance, life continued in Oklahoma City despite Demon Lord occupation. The people seemed to go about their business as normal, despite the presence of Beelzemon's Sinners patrolling the streets like police. Overhead, a swarm of almost bee-like creatures patrolled the sky. These creatures had violet wings decorated by the emblem of an open eye. These eyeless creatures had six legs each tipped by sharp claws and mouths flanked by a trio of equally sharp mandibles. These creatures, the Flymon, were easily Beelzemon's airborne division. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Flymon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, Poison Element _**

**_If Beelzemon is the Lord of the Flies, then the Flymon are his subjects. Though weak individually, these Digimon make up for that with sheer numbers. These Digimon consume excrement and garbage as their main source of nourishment. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying _**

**_Brown Stinger - Flymon can fire the stinger on their abdomens like a missile. His stinger grows back within a split second afterwards for the next shot. _**

**_Poison Powder - Flymon can use their wings to blow a cloud of sickening toxic powder onto their foes. _**

Below, the Cannibals took care of security on the ground for Beelzemon. They were surprisingly docile and non-hostile towards the people. They didn't do anything to interfere with their lives. The people paid them the same courtesy for fear of reprisal. This uneasiness was evident in the behaviour of the people whenever they were near a Cannibal. However, every time an obese person passed by, the Cannibals would lick their lips in salivation. It happened almost every time because virtually the entire population of Oklahoma was overweight. One of these people ducked into a fast food restaurant known as "Freeman Burger."

According to its memorabilia Freeman Burger had its humble beginnings as a small, family-owned burger joint. Almost overnight, it grew to a national franchise and Freeman Burger expanded into other food markets, becoming Freeman Foods Inc. in the process. Nowadays, it was almost impossible for anyone to run through Oklahoma without coming into contact with the products of this corporation. Many of the local farmers, meat packers, and grocery stores were owned by Freeman outright. They had a virtual monopoly over the city's food supply.

Freeman Burger was running a promotion where a customer could buy five hamburgers for only five American dollars. This promotion caused the store to be packed with hungry customers. A Cannibal passed by the restaurant and smiled as he watched the "cattle" eat. Tonight, he knew he was going to have a delicious meal, all thanks to the suckers in the restaurant. Night soon fell and more Flymon took to the streets. They came upon an obese husband and wife duo and snatched the two into the air. As the people below panicked, the Flymon continued to kidnap people, looking for the fattest among them.

The Flymon took their victims to a location some distance north of Oklahoma City. In the horizon, a disgusting pigsty of a ranch came into view. On the ground were hundreds of Cannibals, all seated on stumps along gigantic rectangular wooden tables loaded with food, especially meat and meat products like sausages. These disgusting, slobbering Sinners were devouring everything they could grab, stuffing their mouths as fast as the Flymon could refill the plates. Much of the food didn't even end up in the Cannibals' mouths. The food ended up on the ground as scraps for other Flymon and their larvae to feast on.

The Cannibals soon consumed all of the food on the table, but they were still not satisfied. They grey very restless and angry. "MORE FOOD!" screamed one of the Cannibals in a voice garbled by the food still in his mouth. He slammed the table hard out of sheer dissatisfaction.

"Alright, be patient they're coming!" said a Flymon waiter to calm the Cannibals. The Flymon flew to a Flymon outside of a slaughterhouse to deliver the message. "We need more food out there, the piggies are getting angry!"

"There's a shipment over at the store house," said a second Flymon. "Give that to the piggies."

The second Flymon returned his attention to the humans in the pen out of the slaughterhouse. The humans were rightly terrified of what was about to happen to them. The Flymon forced the people into the slaughterhouse despite their reluctance. As one of the men was forced in, a loud thump resounded in the building. It was followed almost immediately by the sound of dicing machinery. One by one the people were herded into the slaughterhouse to be processed by the butchers.

One his way to the storehouse, this Flymon passed another Flymon waiter, who rolled a full wheelbarrow to the tables. It was filled with steaks and sausages made from the meat processed humans. More Flymon came, bearing wheelbarrows filled with delicious fruits, vegetables, and pails filled with sauces. As soon as the Flymon unloaded the food, the Cannibals instantly grabbed what they could and stuffed it into their mouths. The Cannibals greedily devoured whatever they could grab, occasionally dropping scraps on the ground for the Flymon and their larvae to eat. Beelzemon walked onto the grounds to watch the meal.

"Yes that's it, gorge yourselves to your heart's content!" encouraged Beelzemon, pleased with what he saw.

Hours before sunset even came, the Warriors returned home to the ranch by truck. Normally, they would have come home by around sunset, but their trip had been cut short due to poor health. All of them had a sickly white pallor and were groaning and rubbing their stomachs in agony. They suffered from severe stomach aches brought on by the food they had eaten while in town. Betsumon, Tommy, and Koji rushed out to greet only to have their joy turn to great concern. Before any of them could say a word, Minotarumon, still disguised as a human, rushed them to the farm's washrooms.

As they went, the Koji pumped Minotarumon for information. "What happened to them?" he asked.

"I think it might be food poisoning," admitted Minotarumon, who returned to his true form. "I took them to a Freeman Burger to eat. I didn't eat anything, but they did and got sick afterwards. They kept going to the washroom constantly so I had no choice but to return them for medical attention."

"Okay, have our doctors take care of them," ordered Betsumon. "Minotarumon, do you have any samples of the food they ate? I want our scientists to take a look at them just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, there are some half-eaten burgers and fries in the truck," replied Minotarumon.

Betsumon fetched the food samples for the scientists. Tommy and Koji assisted their friends in reaching treatment in the infirmary in the basement of the house. The infirmary was a room filled with cots for injured patients. At the moment, the three sick Warriors were the only patients in the room. It also had an area for a laboratory where the doctors could study objects in further detail and develop more efficient and effective cures. Betsumon returned with the boxes of half-eaten fast food and gave them to a Bakemon for inspection.

As the Bakemon examined the food, a small, green skinned ogre Digimon known as a Shamamon handed the sick Warriors a medicinal drink. Shamamon was dressed in the skins of wolves and seemed very wise like the elders of a native tribe. His medicine was an herbal tea that clears toxins and eases the pain in their stomach. The Warriors drank the tea, which had a bitter flavour. Though it didn't cure them, it did ease their suffering slightly. Takuya, JP, and Zoe still looked terrible.

"Hang on guys, you'll get better soon," encouraged Tommy.

"Yikes, what is this stuff?" asked Bakemon after examining the leftovers through a microscope.

Betsumon looked through the microscope and reared back in disgust. Tommy did the same and covered his mouth as though to keep himself from vomiting. Koji went to look at the sample of the food. Under the magnification, he could see several white objects squirming over the surface. They resembled the grubs or larvae of various insects like flies and ants. These bugs writhed through the pores of the food like earthworms digging through the soil. Koji was sickened by this disgusting, stomach-churning sight and back away from the microscope.

"Is that what was in their food?" asked Koji. "Uggh, what the hell is that stuff?"

"I think they're parasites of some kind, but they look more like microscopic fly larvae rather than normal parasites," explained the Bakemon.

"Man, that was some disgusting shit!" commented Betsumon. "From now on, no one is to eat anything from Freeman Burger. Hell, no one is to eat anything from the city at all. We have no idea at what point the food became contaminated. We can't risk anyone else getting infected. Doctor, send this order out immediately! Once you come back, do some experiments to find out more about these parasites."

"Yes sir!" responded Bakemon, who left to pass on the word.

"Tommy, Koji, I want to get another sample of food from Freeman Burger," said Betsumon. "I have my suspicions and I want to know if I'm right or not."

"Sure, let's go," agreed Koji.

The trio went to town and returned with several samples of food from various Freeman Burger outlets. Bakemon took a break from his work to examine the new samples of food. Like the originals, these new ones were contaminated with the same grub-like parasites. This contamination was common to all of the food from all Freeman Burger outlets. The Warriors' poisoning was not mere coincidence. It seemed they were victims of unethical corporate conduct in the pursuit of profit. However, Dr. Bakemon had a new wrinkle to add to the parasite mystery.

"I tried to cook them in a frying pan but they still survived even at maximum temperature! There's no way these things can be natural!" reported Bakemon.

Betsumon mused over this new discovery. "So these are supernatural suckers."

JP, on the cot behind them, had a valid question. "I don't get it. If so many people ate this stuff, how come we're the only ones sick?"

"Good question..." admitted Betsumon.

"I think I can answer this," replied Dr. Bakemon. "I suspect it's because of the Spirits. They make you different from normal humans. I suspect they are trying to protect you by causing your body to expel the parasites. That's probably why you guys are going to the washroom all the time."

"That's hardly a relief..." groaned JP.

"You may be luckier than you think," said Dr. Bakemon. "We still have no idea what they do to a normal human. Betsumon, I think you should do some digging and see what you come up with."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Doctor," replied Betsumon.

"Where are you going to look?" asked JP.

"At the local hospitals," replied Betsumon. "I want to check their medical records to see if they have anything on file."

* * *

After Betsumon left his farm in disguise, a group of men in suits moved towards the farm. The leader knocked on the front door and was answered by Minotarumon in his human guise. "Hello, what can I do for you?" 

"Hello, I'm Fred McFly. Would you be the owner of this establishment?" asked Fred.

"Yes," replied Minotarumon.

Fred proceeded to advertise his company to the disguised Digimon. "Wonderful! I'm member of Freeman Foods Inc. We at Freeman Foods are committed to bringing good nutrition to the average joe. Our products are sold in outlets across the USA and sales have been brisk. Our success has spurred demand in Europe and Canada, where we're expanding our business."

"Please cut to the chase," requested Minotarumon. "If you're selling anything, we're not interested in it."

"Don't worry, we aren't selling anything," assured Fred. "In fact, we're in the market to buy something; namely your farm. It is a very nice, profitable operation. Your farm would be a tremendous asset to the Freeman Foods family. We're willing to pay top dollar for your enterprise."

"No deal!" stated Minotarumon.

"...But sir, you haven't even heard our offer," objected Fred. "We're willing to pay a million dollars for your farming collective! You'll be rich! You'll never have to work ever again!"

"If I wanted to be rich, I wouldn't have chosen to be a farmer in the first place. I'm sorry but no deal," objected Minotarumon, this time more strongly.

As Minotarumon kicked the salesmen out, Fred employed a more forceful approach. "Don't think this is over! You're making a big mistake!"

Morning dawned two days later with Minotarumon arising to drive a hay-filled truck over to his animals. As he opened the doors, he spotted a corpse lying in the middle of the barn. The dry, bloodless body was clearly not human. It was one of the fat, pig-faced monstrosities that patrolled Oklahoma City. The creature's abdomen had been chewed open and swarms of maggots now writhed and squirmed over the carcass. From the appearance of the corpse, it seemed like the maggots had devoured the creature's internal organs before chewing their way out of the stomach. Minotarumon immediately called the others to investigate.

Upon seeing the scene of the crime, Koji and Tommy were disgusted beyond belief. Betsumon looked over the body. "Blech..."

"Who could've left this here?" asked Minotarumon.

"I don't know. Was there anyone that had a grudge against us?" asked Betsumon. "I can't think of anyone off the top of my head."

Minotarumon remembered his meeting with McFly. "A guy from Freeman Foods came over to buy our farm."

"When did this happen?" asked Betsumon.

"Two days ago. I refused to sell and he was quite irate about it," confessed Minotarumon.

Betsumon pondered this incident. "First these parasites infect three of the Legendary Warriors, then thugs from Freeman Foods come over to buy our farm, and now we find a body of a Cannibal in our barn. What's the connection?"

"Can we get rid of this thing now? It's making me sick..." said Tommy.

Betsumon ordered his Digimon forces to move the body elsewhere for research and experimentation. The Digimon in disguise bagged the maggots and hauled the Cannibal's corpse into a cave in the wilderness east of the farm. From that point on, the body was kept under strict lock and guard to ensure no one tampered with it. The Digimon scientists began to work on plumbing the secrets of the Cannibal and the maggot-like parasites that were housed in its body. The only problem now was if Beelzemon discovered that the body of one of his soldiers was on the farm. Unfortunately, that moment came sooner than anticipated...

That evening, an alarm spread across the farm. "Beelzemon's coming to the farm!" cried a scout.

The alarm reached Betsumon and the Warriors. "Oh great!" commented Betsumon. "Where is he? Is he alone?"

"He's twelve miles and closing on the road that passes by the house. He's brought three Cannibals and a dozen Flymon with him. There's no one else with him," reported the scout.

"Takuya, JP, and Zoe still haven't recovered yet!" cried Tommy.

"Calm down," ordered Betsumon. "This might work even better than we planned. With Beelzemon away from the safety of his main forces, this is the perfect opportunity to take him out. If any of you can become a Unified Hybrid, we definitely have a shot at this."

"I can become Magna Garurumon, but that's only for a short time," said Koji.

"That should be enough," said Betsumon. "We can pull this off. I'm rallying our forces to prepare an ambush for Beelzemon's little clique. We don't much time to waste let's go!"

Betsumon whipped the Digimon into action in preparation for their ambush on Beelzemon's group. They moved the sick Warriors back to Cherubimon's spire for safety before they enacted their impromptu plan. The Digimon forces had scouted out a tactically advantageous location for their ambush shortly after occupying the farm. About five miles down the road was a cliff surrounding the asphalt road. This cliff was flanked by wilderness and overlooked the road on which Beelzemon was travelling. Due their scouting and familiarity with the terrain, the Digimon were able to set up their trap quickly.

The Digimon surrounded the road so as to box in the area and trap their victims in the crossfire once the shots started to fly. As Digimon on the cliff rained destruction from above, their brethren in the wilderness would follow suit. Within minutes, Beelzemon and his body guards came into view, oblivious to the ambush that awaited them. Koji waited until Beelzemon was well into the kill zone before Unified Evolving into Magna Garurumon. He snuck into position behind Beelzemon's troops.

Magna Garurumon steadied his gun and released a Magna Rocket. It slammed into Beelzemon's back, jarring him into alertness. "Ow! What the..." Before Beelzemon could even mutter another would two more Magna Rockets slammed into his back, sending him face first into the pavement.

Minotarumon proceeded to use his arm-mounted pile driver to pound the ground. The Darkside Quake shook the earth repeatedly with tremendous force, nearly causing the three Cannibals to lose their footing. The Digimon on the cliff opened fire on the Cannibals as well as the Flymon that hovered over their heads. A flurry of elemental blasts rained on the enemy, knocking two Flymon out of the air in the initial volley and downing another in volleys afterwards. Beelzemon dove out of the way of Magna Garurumon's volleys and faced the Warrior.

"You! Ah, I see now!" said Beelzemon, realizing what was truly happening.

Magna Garurumon pursued Beelzemon, intent on crushing the Demon Lord as quickly as possible. Beelzemon rolled into a better firing position and unloaded his clips of Berenja handgun fire. The Lord of Gluttony sidestepped as he unloaded round after round into his foe, who reciprocated. The two could see the ripples in the air as the bullets soared back and forth between them. A few of Beelzemon's bullets struck the Warrior of Light's armour, igniting sparks of flame as they ricocheted off.

Magna Garurumon's bullets struck the Demon Lord as well, evoking a series of grunts with each hit. With a final rocket to the chest, Magna Garurumon forced the Demon Lord to drop his handguns. Out of exhaustion, he slumped onto one knee. The Warrior had his opponent right where he wanted him when the most demoralizing event happened. Magna Garurumon's strength began to fade as his body glowed with a pale blue light. Magna Garurumon realized that he serious trouble as he devolved into Beowolfmon.

"No! Not now!" cried Beowolfmon.

Beelzemon smiled. "Seems the tables have turned now, buddy!"

Beelzemon grabbed his handguns and proceeded to unloaded everything he could at Beowolfmon. The Warrior of Light raised his sword to defend himself but the bullets gnawed at his resistance. Soon, they overwhelmed Beowolfmon and threw onto the ground. The Spirits union with Koji broke, leaving the Warrior now defenceless on the ground. As Beelzemon moved in for the kill, Dai Penmon emerged from the chaos and whacked him in the back of the head with Blue Hawaii Death. The Demon Lord went crashing into the road as Dai Penmon spirited Koji to safety.

As Beelzemon recovered from that sneak attack, Dai Penmon stepped forward to confront him. "Bah, you think you're strong enough to handle me? You're dreaming!"

"Beelzemon, I'll whatever it takes to see that you get what you deserve," replied Dai Penmon. "You have lied to everyone, and killed people and Digimon without batting an eyebrow! You turned the Warriors against each other! Someone has to stop this and I will be the one to do."

"You sent three Unified Hybrids after me and yet you still couldn't get the job done. I'd say my chances are much better than that of a giant ice dispenser!" retorted Beelzemon. "See how you like this!"

Beelzemon raised his guns and unloaded a hail of bullets, cocking the trigger as he fired. Dai Penmon was forced onto the defensive, blocking the hail of bullets with the side of his popsicle. After a few seconds, a click came from the handgun alerting Beelzemon to the fact that he had run out of ammunition. Despite this little inconvenience, Beelzemon did not let it deter him. He sheathed his handguns and brandished his claws in preparation to go into hand-to-hand combat with Dai Penmon. The living ice dispenser sprayed a blast of shaved ice to exploit Beelzemon's lack of ranged offence.

At that moment, several flies began to swarm around the space between Beelzemon and the shaved ice. Dai Penmon's icy blast froze the cloud of bugs, preserving them in giant blocks of colourless amber. Beelzemon was left unharmed and more flies moved in to replace their fallen brethren. They covered Beelzemon's entire body like a layer of living armour. Beelzemon, having decided on a more direct approach, charged forward with claws outstretched. Dai Penmon raised his popsicles, protecting himself from Beelzemon's Darkness Claw swipe.

Dai Penmon lunged with his Blue Hawaii Death, catching Beelzemon squarely in the chest. Though the flies absorbed some of the impact, the hit still carried enough force to knock Beelzemon onto his back. The Lord of Flies leapt to his feet and sicced his flies on the Warrior of Ice. Dai Penmon made whirling swings with his popsicles, freezing every fly that came too close. Beelzemon snuck in while the penguin was distracted and tagged him with a Darkness claw to the ribs. The Demon Lord leapt over Dai Penmon's counter-attack and floored the penguin with a kick to the head.

"Whadid I say?" asked Beelzemon. "I told you weren't a match for me. Three Unified Hybrids couldn't take me down. I'm just too good for you!"

"You got lucky those last times, Beelzemon. Sooner or later, your luck will run out," warned Dai Penmon, still reeling from Beelzemon's onslaught. "You've hurt far too many people and I'm going to stop you right here, right now!"

Dai Penmon's sheer determination seemed to have struck a chord with the Spirits of Ice. The Warrior of Ice's body glowed with icy blue light as freezing winds blew from his body. The icy winds turned into a raging blizzard that consumed everything in its path in snow. The sound of a trumpeting elephant rang throughout the blinding whiteness as a call to arms. The raging snow storm grew ever fiercer, making it impossible for Beelzemon to see even the closest of objects. The only thing he could see was a golden point of light that came from the direction of Dai Penmon.

Dai Penmon, in the throes of the power of Ice, ascended to a higher level of power. "Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!"

The great blizzard surrounded Dai Penmon in a rain of blinding whiteness and fierce, hurricane-force gales. A massive chunk of ice formed around the penguin's body like a crystalline cocoon for Dai Penmon's miraculous metamorphosis. The penguin's feathers transformed into the thickest, shaggiest coat of icy blue fur. His body grew to enormous proportions and took on the shape of a two-toed sloth. His head widened as turned into that of a mammoth with a long, slithering trunk and frost-coated ivory tusks. The sloth-mammoth hybrid raised his trunk in a deafening trumpet and unleashed a massive flow of ice after stomping his foot.

"Mammoth Megatheriummon!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Mammoth Megatheriummon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Ice element _**

**_The trumpeting of this Digimon behemoth heralds war in the icy wastes of the Digital World. At his beck and call is the pinnacle of the power of Ice; the fierce ice storms and glaciers that make up the coldest regions of the Digital World. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Elemental powers: ice _**

**_Aurora Breath (Ice) - Mammoth Megatheriummon's truck can spray a blast of violet coldness that can freeze a victim solid. _**

**_Pleistocene Glacier (Ice) - With a stomp, Mammoth Megatheriummon can propel ice along the surface of the ground. When it reaches an enemy, it jets upward like a spike and may freeze them in place. _**

"So here comes another Unified Hybrid. Once you've seen one, you've seen'em all..." commented Beelzemon, unimpressed by the spectacle.

"You should be scared, Beelzemon," replied Mammoth Megatheriummon in a booming, nasally voice. "Your luck has just run out. In a few moments, you'll meet your end."

"Try me!" dared Beelzemon, who sicced his flies onto the icy mammoth.

The flies swarmed around Mammoth Megatheriummon like bees around their hive. The temperature in the air around the Warrior dropped sharply as a bitter coldness fell over the area. The flies began to pile up around the icy mastodon, each of them coated in layers of hardened frost. The freezing cold killed the flies so quickly that they were preserved intact. Beelzemon's flies may have had the strengths of their normal cousins, but they also had their cousin's weaknesses as well.

The Demon Lord was irritated by this setback. Since using his flies offensively was out of the question, Beelzemon recalled them to his person for defence. The Demon Lord charged forward in an attempt to beat his opponent the old-fashioned way; in hand-to-hand combat. He dodged Mammoth Megatheriummon's incoming trunk and leapt at the beast. Suddenly, the mastodon lunged forward, ramming his head straight into Beelzemon's ribs. This super-powered head butt shot Beelzemon backwards and into the ground.

The Lord of Flies summoned his loyal minions to attack. Predictably, Mammoth Megatheriummon froze the air around him to kill the annoying pests. However, Beelzemon charged in and slashed the mammoth with the Darkness Claw as he leapt upwards. The Demon Lord descended with a hard kick to the back of the head. With a final Darkness Claw rake to the back, Beelzemon leapt to safety. Suddenly, Mammoth Megatheriummon stomped his foot. A Pleistocene Glacier raced along the ground right to the spot where Beelzemon was about to land from his leap!

A blast of ice shot out of the ground, caking constraining frost onto the Demon Lord of Gluttony. The snowy layer impeded his moments, yet despite his best efforts, Beelzemon couldn't shake it off. Mammoth Megatheriummon's trunk came in to crush the Demon Lord, who barely made it to safety due to the frost. The trunk came in once again and Beelzemon leapt into the air for safety. Unfortunately, Beelzemon could only watch as Mammoth Megatheriummon raised his trunk at the Demon Lord.

"Oh shit!" cursed Beelzemon.

A blast of the Aurora Breath overtook the still airborne Demon Lord. He was helpless as the coldness penetrated his very being. The cold air applied layer upon layer of hardened, crystalline ice. Beelzemon struggled to break free of the ice even as it closed in around his body. The sheer terror was frozen on Beelzemon's face as he was imprisoned within a coffin of hardened ice. It descended onto the ground and crashed into the ground like a bomb. With a booming, earth-shaking thud, the Warrior of Ice stomped the icy coffin flat.

* * *

The Digimon forces reunited in their hideout at Betsumon's farm. "Guys, we did it! We beat Beelzemon!" cheered Betsumon. 

Though still sick from the parasites, the other Warriors were happy. "Way to go!" cheered Takuya.

"Yeah, Tommy was our MVP. He evolved into Mammoth Megatheriummon and wiped the floor with that fool!" said Betsumon.

"Ah, it was nothing..." said Tommy modestly.

"Great work little guy," congratulated Zoe.

"Yeah, you held down the fort even though we couldn't help," added JP. "Now if we knew what those parasites were, it would make my day."

"Don't worry, me and my troops are working on it. With Beelzemon gone, his troops will be in disarray. It will be easy to find out what they were up to," promised Betsumon.

Over the next few days, the Digimon dug up everything they could about Beelzemon's operations in Oklahoma City. The afflicted Warriors had returned to full health thanks to Digimon medicine. Betsumon discovered the horrifying truth of Beelzemon's operations by interrogating captured Cannibals and Flymon. In addition to being the ruler, Beelzemon was also the owner of Freeman Foods in his human guise of Bill Freeman, president of Freeman Foods Inc. The parasites were completely artificial, magical constructs bred in secret labs. They were mixed into the food to infect the people.

These facts prompted the Digimon to storm the Freeman Foods headquarters. The Freeman Foods head office was a beautiful silver monolith to the power of the corporation. Situated in the heart of Oklahoma City, this seemingly innocent building housed secrets that the Digimon and Warriors were intent on discovering. Digimon of all shapes and sizes descended on the building. They had it completely surrounded and sent numerous forces inside to seize control. Much of the building was staffed by Cannibals and Flymon, who were overwhelmed by superior Digimon forces. The same event played out as other Digimon raided a Freeman Foods processing plant.

Betsumon raided the building's archives and plumbed the depths of the corporation's secrets. He had hit pay dirt and narrated his discoveries in the president's posh office. "When introduced into the human body, the parasites make you crave more and more food. When you eat, you are eating for hundreds of mouths instead of your own," he said paraphrasing a scientific document.

"No wonder why everybody here is so fat," stated Koji bluntly.

"It's worse than a mere obesity epidemic," warned Betsumon. "These parasites look like larvae because they ARE larvae; for Flymon, baby Flymon in other words." Betsumon looked over his papers. "In the process of maturation, these bugs not only make the host crave food, it also mutates them..."

"...Into Cannibals," finished Tommy.

"That's right," confirmed Betsumon. "They turn the host into the next big piggy."

"No way!" cried JP. "You mean to tell me that those little things would have turned us into that?" JP glanced at the body of a dead Cannibal just outside the office.

"That's right," replied Betsumon. JP, Zoe, and Takuya were sick to their stomach. Betsumon continued his report. "If you're feeling sick now, wait 'til you hear what happens to those that don't become Cannibals. We know his parasites fatten people up. Once they are nice, plump and juicy, he has them ground up like beef and fed to his Sinners. Those larvae extracted from the carcass, as well as the adult Flymon, are fed in the same way."

JP rubbed in stomach in empathic sickness. "Uggh, when I get home, I'm never going to eat another piece of meat again."


	20. Shinya's Sweetheart

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 20: Shinya's Sweetheart 

The city of Detroit has had its best times and its worst. At the moment, the American industrial heavyweight was faced with the most trying period of its existence; occupation by the Demon Lords. The Lord of Wrath, Daemon, had made his abode within a massive black iron citadel surrounded by equally massive black iron walls. Along the scorched, blackened ground were human bones lying in open graves marked by tombstones with epitaphs charred beyond recognition. Meteors of helllish flame rained constantly on the unholy ground that surrounded this den of evil. Massive pits filled with roaring infernos dotting the landscape. 

Through the roaring of the flames, came unholy, inhuman laughter. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of these demons milled about the area. These creatures, the Ragefires, were those who succumbed to the sin of Wrath. Upon death, they were damned for all eternity as monsters and slaves to Daemon's bidding. Two of the Ragefires unloaded coffins on the ground. Within the charred wooden boxes were the remains of various unidentified people exhumed from their graves. The demons unloaded the bodies and began to inspect and sort them. Of particular interest to these monsters were the bodies of young men and women. 

All of these people were in their late teens and early twenties and died from gunshot wounds. They were people of Black and Hispanic descent. The Latinos tended to wear leather while the Blacks wore casual hooded sports jackets. They were the common attire of gangsters. The Blacks wore an icon depicting the African continent as the symbol of their gang. The Latinos wore the picture of a devil's face for theirs. Apparently, these victims were members of different, rival gangs. Though each person fought to bring victory for their group, the ultimate victor was Daemon. 

To the victor went the spoils, and it was Daemon who fattened up his forces at their expense. The Ragefires dumped each of the corpses into the funeral pyres in the pits. Upon consuming the corpses, the flames flared violently, as though to reach into the sky as high as possible. Fiendish laughter echoed from within the fires as monstrous faces emerged. From the flames, a new life was born. The Ragefires were bristling with newfound strength, but their humanity was forever lost. They were twisted reflections of what they were in life, the hatred and destructive impulses that ruled them before their deaths. 

Meanwhile, the Cherubimon group of Warriors took in the sights of a hotel's interior. It had a stylish, classy decor that any vacationer would love to live in between visits to the sights and sounds of Detroit. The walls were covered in white wallpaper with faint beige stripes. The electrical lights resembled old-fashioned oil lamps from the Victorian era. Business was brisk as several servants moved about to prepare the rooms for the coming of new guests. The Warriors followed Youkomon, in the guise of a human maid, to a conference room. 

"Well Warriors, how do you like the place?" she asked. 

"Nice!" complimented Misty. 

"Awesome!" echoed May. 

"How did you find such a nice place?" Shinya wondered. 

"Oh, a girl's gotta have her secrets..." replied Youkomon slyly. "Anyways, our scouts are gathering intelligence about the area surrounding Daemon's fortress. In the meantime, why don't you explore and pay a visit to Mexicantown?" 

"Sure, I always wanted to try a taco," remarked Shinya. 

"Me too, why don't you come me?" asked Koichi. 

The Warriors went their separate ways to experience the sights and sounds of Detroit. Koichi and Shinya popped into a local Mexican restaurant, the Taco Palace, and ordered their dish of tacos. Their dish was corn-based tortillas topped with ground meat, lettuce, tomato, cheese, sour cream, and salsa. The sour cream and salsa gave a nice intermixing of spicy and sour taste. Though they were used to the food back in Japan, it was welcome change to experience the taste of a foreign culture. After paying for their meal the two decided to walk it off. 

In the distance, they could see the black iron citadel that belonged to Daemon. The dark clouds above this infernal place seemed to churn in a vortex. Flames would rain down like meteors on the scorched land around ever so often. It was a drastic, jarring change from the relatively peaceful city of Detroit. Despite its problems, the city was a paradise compared to the hellish fortress of the Lord of Wrath. The Warriors knew that one day; they would storm that very fortress to bring down its Demon Lord. For now the two were biding their time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. 

As they walked along, Koichi and Shinya eventually came across a park. The season of fall was approaching the city of Detroit and the leaves on the trees began to brown. Some had fallen to the ground for laughing children to play with. The Warriors soon came upon a young man who was watching his sister as she played with her friends in a playground. The brother was a handsome Latino youth in his late teens. This clean-shaven dude had slick black hair, alluring brown eyes, and skin with a hint of mocha in it. The brother had hooked himself up with an attractive Caucasian girl. Though paying heavy attention at his woman, the brother also made sure to pass an occasional glance to ensure the safety of his sister. 

The sister was a cute girl whose relationship to her brother was evident in her appearance. She had the same alluring eyes, raven black hair. Her skin was soft, smooth, and had the same hint of mocha in its colour like her brother. Shinya was stunned by how attractive she was. At that moment, the Spirits gave an urgent warning to their hosts. Danger was approaching. They shot a glance in the direction of the threat to see a car suddenly screech to a halt. The occupants rolled down the window to reveal themselves as Blacks armed with handguns. Their weapons were aimed at the brother! 

"Watch out! He's got a gun!" cried Koichi as he dove to safety. 

Shinya noticed the sister was in the line of fire. "Get down!" he cried as he tackled the girl onto the ground. 

The girl was terrified as she heard the guns let out deafening bangs. They could feel the ripples of air pressure fan out from the bullets zinging by just inches overhead. The brother dove to the ground and tried to pull his girl to safety but was a split second too late. She was felled by one of the stray shots, which had struck her in the shoulder. The brother reached for a weapon concealed in his pocket but was too late. In mere seconds, the attack was over and the car screeched into motion and was beyond retaliation. 

The brother turned his attention to his wounded girlfriend, who was sprawled on the ground and bleeding severely. "Carrie, are you ok? Somebody call a doctor! I need help!" 

Within seconds, the authorities swarmed the area to take control of the situation. The police questioned everyone that had witnessed the event. Once they were happy with their information, the police let the witnesses return to their activities. Carrie, who had been hit, had to be taken to the hospital for medical attention. Before joining her, the brother searched through the mass of people in search of the one who had saved his sister. The sister was still shaken and most definitely frightened, but otherwise unharmed. If it weren't for Shinya's intervention, she might have ended up like Carrie did, or worse. 

"Hey kid, you saved my sister Amata didn't you? I'm Carlos; Carlos Rivera, her brother. Thanks a lot. I owe you one amigo." 

"Oh, no problem, I'm glad that she's safe," said Shinya. 

"Don't worry sis, you're safe now, those guys are long gone," assured her brother. "Thank the kid for helping you." 

Having faith in her brother's words, Amata calmed herself. "Thank you uh..." 

"Shinya Kanbara," Shinya introduced himself. 

"You're so brave, Shinya," remarked Amata. "I'd never be able to do what you did. I was so scared, I couldn't move!" 

Shinya blushed. "I'm glad you're alright, Amata. Who were those guys?" 

"I think I can answer that question better," replied Carlos. "Those guys are from the Hastings Street Families. They're a couple of loco bozos who've been coming in and shooting up the town." 

"I think mama would want to see who helped me so why don't you come over to visit?" asked Amata. "We live in the bakery just across the street from the Taco Palace." 

"Hey, that's where we had lunch," remarked Shinya. 

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know. I'm not sure if it's a good idea. They'll be waiting for us back at the hotel," argued Koichi. 

"Oh, come on! We've got to have some fun once in a while," said Shinya. "Besides, it won't take long. We'll just talk with her parents and then we're done." 

"Well, okay I guess it can't hurt to make them wait a little longer..." observed Koichi. 

Amata face lit up in a smile. "Great, I'm going back to the bakery now. Why don't you come along?" 

"I can't make it though," stated Carlos. "I'm going to escort you home, but once we're back I have to leave. I have to check up on Carrie." 

Carlos drove his sister and her newfound friends back to the Rivera Bakery in his low rider. After bidding his farewells, he drove away to check up on the condition of his girlfriend. The Rivera Bakery was a small but prosperous business owned by Amata's family. On display in the front windows were several cakes and other sweet pastries that could make even the most steadfast dieter water at the mouth. Amata led the boys into the store, which was lined by pastries made by her family. A few people were browsing through the merchandise for some treats. 

"Amata, are you alright? I saw you on the news today!" exclaimed the Hispanic woman as she abandoned her cash register. 

"I'm okay mama," assured Amata. "Carlos and these boys saved me from the bad people." 

"Thank you for saving my daughter. I'm Rosa Rivera." 

"I'm Koichi Kimura," introduced Koichi. 

"I'm Shinya Kanbara," introduced Shinya. 

"Why don't you stay awhile and have a treat? I want to get to know Amata's friends." 

After dealing with a current customer, Rosa called out to her husband to take care of the cash register. Despite being in her mid-thirties, Rosa Rivera would still be considered an attractive woman in most people's opinion. It was clear that Amata got her good looks from her mother. Both had the same raven-black hair, but Rosa's was beginning to grey from old age. Both had the same alluring brown eyes that seemed to draw people towards them. Rosa's skin began to show the signs of aging in the form of wrinkles. As part of her profession, Rosa was dress in a hair net and a white apron. After the husband took the register, Rosa slipped into the back to get some treats for the kids. 

"This is my papa, Eduardo Rivera. We just call him "Eddie" for short," introduced Amata. 

Eduardo Rivera was a fairly jovial looking man in his late-thirties. He had light skin coloured with a hint of mocha. He was a thin man with dark, but greying, hair as well as a moustache. Like the mother, he was dressed appropriately in a white apron and a hair net. He had a bit of flour on his face from preparing more pastries for future customers. He was also a man who truly cared for his daughter's well-being, as proven by his concern for her after being caught in the crossfire of a gang-related incident. 

"So you're the kids who saved my dear Amata. I'm glad she wasn't hurt. You're brave to have jumped in like that." 

"It was nothing..." said Shinya modestly. 

"Where are you boys from?" asked Eddie. 

"We're from the Shibuya area of Tokyo, Japan," said Koichi. "Our parents have taken a vacation in the US so we'll be staying in the Riverside hotel for a while." 

"Oh, that place just opened a short while back," remarked Eddie. 

"Here they are!" chimed Rosa as she came in with a pan filled with what looked like a large brown cookie. 

"What is it?" asked Shinya. 

"It's a coyota. It's a Mexican treat. It's kind of like a cookie, only larger and filled with things like apple." 

Shinya and Koichi took a piece of the coyota and tried it. It had a nice, crispy texture to it and the apple filling made it all the more delicious. "Mmm, these are good!" commented Koichi. 

"Thank you, I thought you might like it," said Rosa. 

As the children ate, they engaged in some small chat to pass the time. "Thanks a lot, Amata, I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer. My parents will worry," said Shinya. 

"I understand," said Amata. She fetched a business card and handed it to Shinya. "He's my number if you ever need to call me. Bye bye Shinya, hope to see you again." 

Shinya smiled and pocketed the card. "Bye Amata!" With that, the two Warriors made their way back to the Riverside Hotel to check in with their friends.

* * *

Carlos drove down the street to a quaint home elsewhere within the ethnic community of Mexicantown. As the door opened, Carlos was greeted by the sight of another Hispanic man. This handsome man was no older than Carlos was. He had lighter skin than Carlos and was slightly taller by an inch. He wore a black leather jacket much like Carlos' in design. It had the symbol of a flaming devil on its shoulders as signify his allegiance to his gang. The man was Rodriguez, the leader of the Hispanic gang known as the Diablos. 

"Odalay!" greeted Rodriguez. "I just heard you and your sister nearly got whacked by those Hastings Street punks!" 

"Oh, you know me, I ain't easy to whack at all," said Carlos. 

"You're lucky that boy jumped in. You need to be more careful, holmes. They play rough," warned Rodriguez. "Those guys are loco if you ask me!" 

"Don't worry amigo, they won't get the jump on me again, but I'd like some payback for what they did in the barrio," said Carlos. 

"Esse, you came to the right place. Me and the boys are going to shoot up some Hastings Street punks tonight. You in?" asked Rodriguez. 

"You bet!" replied Carlos. 

Rodriguez smiled. "Cool! We're packing heat for this so come over at around nine." 

Night fell quickly over the city of Detroit. Carlos paid a visit to the head of his gang once again. The gangsters armed themselves with a submachine gun and concealed it under his coat. "Okay let's roll. I wanna cap some Hastings Street punks!" 

Unlike normal, the Diablos didn't use their ubiquitous low riders. One of their posse had stolen a black minivan just for this occasion. This was to prevent the rival gang from being alerted to their plan until it was too late. The Diablos boarded the vehicle and sped through the city to the Black neighbourhood near Hastings Street. The Diablos kept tinted windows up at all times to prevent people from identifying them. The occupants spotted a group of six hooded Black youths gathered in front of a convenience store. An unassuming Black boy walked over to talk to what appeared to be his brother, one of the Hastings Street gangsters. 

The Diablos lowered their windows as the van glided to a stop beside the Hastings Street gangsters. The windows came down and the bullets started to fly. "BANG! BANG!" rang the Diablos' gunshots. 

Within seconds, the Diablos felled two of the Black gangsters with their shots. During the commotion, the boy was caught in the crossfire and hit by accident. The others dove for cover and returned fire. "LEROY!" came the older brother's cry of anguish. 

The van's tires screeched as the driver slammed on the accelerator. Gunshots rang through the air as the Hastings Street gangsters continued to pelt the van in retaliation. The bullets ricocheted off the van's chassis, causing sparks to fly and leaving small holes. Within seconds, the van was out of range. It made a hard left turn and disappeared into the concrete jungle of the city. Those that survived were left to pick up after the lives shattered by this vicious assault. 

"Leroy, you're gonna be fine. The doctors will take care of you," said the older brother as he cradled his bloodied brother in his arms. 

Back at the Warriors' hotel, Shinya had invited his new companion, Amata, to lunch. The two ate a meal of spaghetti together in the hotel's restaurant. "This is a very nice place," commented Amata. 

"Yeah, my parents picked a great place to stay," agreed Shinya. 

"You're so lucky! You get to travel around the world," admitted Amata. "The closest I've ever came was hearing stories about other places from our customers. You're the first person I've ever known who's from Japan. Are all the boys there as cute as you?" 

Shinya chuckled and blushed out of embarrassment. From a distant table, May and Max secretly watched the two lovebirds become acquainted with each other. "Oooh, Shinya has found himself a little girlfriend!" exclaimed May. "I always knew that deep down, he was a lover boy." 

"You know sis, you were like that when you had that crush on that boy in the second grade," insinuated Max. 

"Shut up, Max..." May was annoyed then came up with a brilliant, witty comeback. "You're just jealous that Shinya has found a girlfriend and you haven't." 

Apparently, May seemed to have hit a nerve. "Am not!" retorted Max. 

"Are too!" shot May in return. They repeated this tirade until May slyly upped the ante. "If you aren't jealous, then why are you sitting here with your sister watching them, hmm?" 

"I only came here to eat lunch with you. You're the one who wanted to watch them!" exclaimed Max. 

"You're free to leave whenever you want..." offered May. 

Shinya and Amata finished their meal and passed by May and Max on their way out. Max chuckled. "Looks like they're the ones leaving!" observed Max. 

May caught a glimpse of Shinya as he stepped out of the restaurant. She was quite irate. "Nice going Max! I just missed the good stuff because of you!" 

"Oh brother..." sighed Max. 

Youkomon the maid spread word that they would begin their attack on Daemon's fortress within a week. The Digimon forces planned for their attack to use underground tunnels and the sewer system to advance on the fortress in secret. For Shinya, this meeting marked that the end of his stay in Detroit was near. Once Daemon was eliminated, he would move on to fight the remaining Demon Lords. It was rare for Shinya to feel sad, but that was exactly how he felt. He had begun to grow fond of Amata and didn't know how to break the news to her. 

Eventually, Shinya decided to call his sweetheart over to the hotel. The two met outside just before evening came. "Hi Shinya!" greeted Amata cheerfully. 

"Amata, I don't know how to say this..." 

"What?" she asked. 

Shinya sighed. "Something's come up. My parents have to end their vacation early and return home to Japan." 

"Shinya..." whispered Amata. 

"I enjoyed being with you. I don't want to go, but I have no choice," lamented Shinya. 

"Oh Shinya, no matter where we are, we'll always be together," said Amata to cheer her sweetheart up. "We can keep in touch through email. You have a computer, right?" 

"Yeah, but it's not the same," replied Shinya. "I like to be with you in person instead of through a machine. Long distance relationships don't work out." 

"We can make it work. It doesn't matter whether we meet in person or through a computer. You are still you and I am me. That's all that counts," stated Amata. 

Shinya smiled softly as Amata gave him a hug his sweetheart. "You know how to make me feel better." 

Amata broke the hug as noticed the setting sun. "It's getting late. Mama will kill me if I don't go home soon. Email me when you get the chance Shinya!" 

Amata waved as she left Shinya and disappeared around the corner of the block. Misty came over and struck up a conversation. "Oh hi Shinya, Amata just left, right?" 

"Yeah," replied Shinya. "Today may be the last time I ever see her again. Once we beat Daemon, we're leaving to fight the other Demon Lords." 

"You feel sad that you have to go, right? I know how you feel," said Misty. 

"It's Ash isn't it?" asked Shinya. 

"Yeah, it hurts to think of what they're doing to him," replied Misty. "Sometimes I see him being hurt by the Demon Lords and he is calling for me but no one comes." 

Somewhere nearby, the two Warriors heard the screeching from a car jolting into motion. Several gunshots rang through the air, prompting the two to go investigate. The same car sped away right in front of the eyes of the two Warriors. Misty was shocked by what see saw at the scene of the crime. "Oh my God!" she uttered. 

Shinya came just moments afterwards and was aghast. "AMATA!" he cried as he rushed to check on his girl. "No!" The Warrior of Earth was filled with sadness and rage. "Misty, look after her!" 

"Shinya, wait!" cried Misty. 

Despite her wounds, Amata caught a glimpse of Shinya ducking into an alley and Gigasmon soaring into the air. "Shin... ya..." 

"Hold on Amata, help is coming!" commanded Misty.

* * *

Gigasmon hopped from building to building in pursuit of Amata's assailants. Within minutes, he closed the gap between him and the car of the gunmen. The Warrior of Earth landed before the car with a thud, startling the driver into jamming on the brakes. Gigasmon held his ground as the vehicle skid sideways into a sudden stop. The terrified occupants opened fire on the Digimon with no effect. As the driver attempted to speed away, Gigasmon lifted the car with a single hand and tore off the axis of the rear tires with the other. 

With the car out of commission, the three occupants, a trio of Black youths, ditched their ride and escaped as fast as their feet could carry them. Despite not being the fastest of the Warriors, he was still much faster than an ordinary human. Within seconds, he nabbed two of the gunmen and left them unconscious on the sidewalk near the car wreck. He immediately ran after the third, who fled into the alleyway between houses. Eventually, Gigasmon cornered the gunman in an alley with a dead end. Gigasmon dropped in from above and blocked the sole way out. 

Gigasmon advanced on the helpless gangster. "Do you know what you have done? That was my girl you shot! That was the girl I loved with all my heart!" Gigasmon grabbed the man by the shirt and pressed him against the wall. 

The gunman was surprisingly smug despite being so close to death. "I shot that fool just like they shot my homeboy's bro. They got what they deserved! Those damn spi..." 

Gigasmon slammed the gangster against the wall. "Watch what you say about Amata!" 

The gangster chuckled despite the pain inflicted by Gigasmon. "When you're a part of the Families, you stick together, homey! You mess with one of us, you mess with us all. An eye for an eye, a life for a life!" stated the Hastings Street gangster. "Detroit is Hastings Street turf!" 

Gigasmon wanted to kill this punk with every fibre of his being. However, upon listening to the gangster's words he realized that it would accomplish nothing. "An eye for eye huh? Everyone will be blind with that kind of an attitude." 

"You'll wish you killed me when you had the chance!" stated the gangster, his voice becoming ever more inhuman and garbled by the crackling of fire. The gunman's body began to grow so incredibly hot that his body literally burst into flames. "Detroit is Daemon's turf, fool!" 

The heat forced Gigasmon to release the thug. "A Ragefire!" 

"Gigasmon!" called a familiar female voice. Gigasmon traced the voice to Ranamon. "A Ragefire?" 

"Yeah, he was pretending to be one of the gangsters that shot Amata!" replied Gigasmon. 

"Oh ho ho ho, this is sweet, Daemon will be pleased once I eliminate two of the Legendary Warriors!" remarked the Ragefire, moments before advancing on the attack. 

"In your dreams!" retorted Ranamon. 

The Warrior of Water summoned a cloud which dumped water droplets onto the Ragefire like a machinegun. It halted his advance entirely. The monster groaned in pain as he flailed around to escape the attack. Gigasmon delivered an earth-shaking Tectonic Slam which floored the Ragefire. As his final strike, Gigasmon spun like a top for a Quagmire Twister. After descending on the demon's limp body, he bore a gaping hole through him like a drill. The demon screamed in agony as his fires died down and leaving ash and scorched bones behind. 

"That's for Amata!" Gigasmon stated to the Ragefire's remains. 

"Amata," began Ranamon. "She's at the nearby hospital. Follow me." 

Gigasmon followed his watery counterpart to the hospital and released the power of Earth in a hidden, out of the way location. Shinya and Misty burst into the hospital and found Amata's family, save Carlos, waiting for news in the lounge. "How is she? Is she okay?" asked Shinya. 

"We don't know," replied Rosa honestly. "We're still waiting for the doctor to get back to us." 

After an agonizing wait of more than three hours, the doctor came in bearing news. "After extensive surgery, we managed to stabilize Amata but..." 

"...But what?" asked Eddie. 

"We had to amputate her left arm," replied the doctor. "The gunshots damaged her arm beyond repair." 

The Rivera family was relieved to know that Amata was alive, but that was marred by her maiming at the hands of gangsters. It was a bittersweet outcome indeed. "Can we see her now?" asked Eddie. 

The doctor agreed and personally led the Riveras and their friends to Amata's room. She was not the cheery girl that everyone knew. Beside her bed was a rack with a packet of interferon. Tubes ran into her body to feed it with the anti-viral concoction. She was heavily bandaged, especially on her left side, where the majority of the bullets hit. All that remained of her left arm was a bandaged stub. Rosa rushed up to her daughter to hug her. She was just glad that Amata survived the attack by the gang. Eddie put a card up on the stand beside her which Misty and Shinya signed. 

"I'm happy to see you mama, where's Carlos?" asked Amata. 

"He said he'll visit you later. Sometimes I don't know what he is. He should be here visiting his sister instead of going out with his friends," complained Eddie. 

Rosa took the time to inquire about further specifics on her daughter's condition. "Amata will recover in due time," reported the doctor. "We've removed the bullets from her body. Tomorrow, we'll outfit her with a prosthetic arm. She's a strong girl. She'll be up and out of here in no time." 

At that moment, a pair of police officers entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Rivera I presume?" he asked. 

"That's us. What's going on?" Eddie wondered. 

The police officers showed their identification and introduced themselves. "We are looking for your son, Carlos Rivera. We need to question him about his involvement in a gang-related incident two days ago," asked the head officer. 

The Riveras were shocked. "Carlos? He wouldn't hurt anyone! He may not get along with his old man, but he's not a murderer!" stated Eddie. 

"The Hispanic community identified one of the shooters as your son when they viewed a video of the crime," informed the officer. 

"Oh God!" exclaimed Rosa, upon realizing Carlos' connection to Amata's shooting. 

"Do you know where he is?" asked the officer. 

"We don't know where he is. All he told us is that he's going to hang out with some friends," replied Eddie. 

"I see. Thank you for your time." The officers left the Rivera family to their devices. 

"I can't believe it. Carlos has been lying to us all this time..." said Eddie. "Now he's wanted by the police." 

"Amata, we have to go home now. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," said Rosa. 

"Bye bye mama!" said Amata. As Shinya followed her parents out, Amata interrupted. "Shinya, wait! Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure, what it is it?" asked Shinya. 

"Shinya, you're not here on vacation are you?" asked Amata. "I saw that Digimon jump out of the alley after you went in. That was you wasn't it?" 

Amata's discovery put Shinya on the spot. At this point, Amata's suspicions made it impossible to lie to her. He had no other alternative but to tell her the truth. "Yeah, that Digimon was me." 

"I knew it..." said Amata to herself. "Who are you Shinya? Why are you here?" 

"I am a Legendary Warrior. I'm here to fight an evil demon," replied Shinya, who proceeded to narrate his adventures as the Warrior of Earth. "One of the people who shot you was a demon in disguise. I came here to get rid of them and the head demon. If me and my friends don't stop him, many people will end up just like you, or worse." 

Despite the seemingly great absurdness of his story, Amata was willing to believe anything at this point. "So you're some superhero out to save us?" 

Shinya chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. I had to keep this a secret from everyone. I didn't want to lie to you but I couldn't risk letting the bad guys find out about our plans." 

"I see," replied Amata simply. "Now I know why you're so brave. That's what I love about you, Shinya. You're going to keep fighting?" 

"Yeah, I'll keep fighting until every last one of them is dead," replied Shinya. "Now, I'm not just fighting for the world. I'm fighting for someone I care about." 

Amata was filled with joy as she held Shinya's hand. "Good luck, Shinya. Get those bad guys good for me!"

* * *

The day of the final battle with Daemon came in the blink of an eye. Digimon assault forces descended on Daemon's fortress from portals to the Rose Morning Star. From the sky, serpentine dragons rained destruction on the ground with whirling, tornado-like blasts of wind. These bombers, the Air Dramon, followed their swift, vicious assault with a rain of needles. The Ragefires below were battered into the ground by the wind as the needles skewered them to death. After the Airdramon finished their first strike, the ground forces moved in to mop up the survivors. 

With Amata's words to motivate him, Shinya charged into battle as the massive Diamon. The Warrior of Earth came face to face with a pair of Ragefires bent on stopping him. The first of these hate-filled Sinners exhaled roaring flames which could melt even the toughest steel. To the gemstone giant, the flames merely felt pleasantly warm to the touch. He aimed his hand and pelted them with a relentless Jewel Vulcan assault. His bullets tore chips of bone off the Ragefires as they shredded them into shattered bones and ash. 

Demi Wisemon isolated another Ragefire from the pack. He hoisted the flaming Sinner into the air with psychic energy and threw him into his comrades like a sack of garbage. The Ragefires were furious once they recovered. They rushed the Warrior of Metal, who responded by giving them the Evil Eye beam. The lead Ragefire was shot backwards by the sheer force of the attack and crashed into the side of Daemon's fortress. As two other Ragefires charged at him, he telekinetically lifted them and tossed them into their friend. 

Youkomon materialized by the Warriors. "Go on ahead and take care of Daemon. We can take care of the Ragefires for you!" 

The Warriors followed Youkomon's orders to storm the fortress. As they advanced, the Ragefires formed a line to bar their path to the goal. They were promptly beset by Greymon and Tyrannomon who pounced on the Sinners and slugged it out in brawls on the ground. The dinosaur Digimon had opened a path for the Warriors, who took advantage of the lapse in the enemy defensive line. It was smooth sailing all the way from the main battle to Daemon's front door. Diamon smashed the massive iron doors open for his team to enter. 

The Warriors came face to face with Daemon, who arose from his throne. "Welcome, Warriors. I trust that my servants had greeted you nicely..." 

The Warriors were annoyed by their foe's mocking tone. "Daemon, we're here to payback every lie you told to the Digimon, the people, and us!" announced Reichmon. 

Daemon smirked and then laughed. "I must admit, you guys were a riot to watch. I nearly split my sides watching you idiots fight each other and all for nothing. Ha ha ha! Correction, it wasn't for nothing. You were fighting for a new order; Lord Lucemon's order! Not even making these pitiful humans fight Digimon and each other was as entertaining as making you Warriors fight each other." 

"I'm glad you had such a good time, because it all ends right now," stated Shinya. "I hate you for everything you did. All those Digimon and people that died because of your lies. Most of all I hate you for what your Sinners did to a girl that meant so much to me! You ruined her life and shattered the family that loved her!" 

As the Warriors continued their confrontation with Daemon, Amata stirred in her bed in the hospital. Her intuition told her that Shinya was in great danger at the moment. "Shinya?" 

Amata arose from her bed and glanced outside of the window. In the distance was Daemon's fortress in all its unholy splendour. Creatures unknown to the little Hispanic girl waged war against the demons in the sky. Shinya had said that he would attack the lair of the demons soon to remove the threat of the head demon for good. She knew that Shinya was there to challenge the Demon Lord for the fate of Detroit and the rest of the world. She felt so helpless trapped in the hospital that she did the only thing she could; pray to God for Shinya's success. 

Back at the fortress, Shinya and the Warriors continued their confrontation with Daemon. "Amata is now lying in a hospital bed, scarred for life because of you! I'm not just fighting for the people you lied to, I'm fighting for her. I'm fighting for the girl I love!" stated Shinya. 

Shinya's determination, coupled with the power of Amata's prayers, caused a miraculous event to occur. The Kanji of Earth became emblazoned on Shinya's forehead in light that was as brown as the element of Earth itself. Koichi's Spirits of Darkness and Max's Spirits of Metal began to react with glowing light to the flaring of their cousin's power. The effigies of the Human Spirits of Darkness, Metal, Fire, and Thunder appeared on the fingertips of Shinya's right hand. The Beast Spirits of the same elements appeared on his left. At this moment, Daemon was in serious trouble. 

"Daemon, the Earth feels as I do. It is time for us to have our vengeance!" said Shinya as he thrust the Spirits together. "Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" 

The merger of the Human and Beast Spirits of the five elements released massive bands of Fractal Code. The ground of a peaceful, idyllic plains shook with massive force that ruptured chasms into the ground. Boulders of magma coated stone burst into the sky from the depths below and rained onto the world. A great volcano formed at the chasm which continued to rain flaming stones onto the ground. The largest stone smashed into the ground, leaving a massive crater in a booming crash. 

From the stone, a massive Digimon was born. It was created from the earth itself; a humanoid being made entirely of stone. The orifices of his body let out the fiery crimson glow of magma that flowed within him like blood. The Digimon had a stern, masculine face and equally masculine, muscular body. In his left hand, he bore a massive stone shield that resembled a miniature, flattened volcano. The Digimon shook the ground with a mighty stomp. He launched stones into the air from his shield, which came to the ground like a shower of meteors. 

"Shield Volcamon!" 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Shield Volcamon  
Attribute: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Ground/Rock type _**

The determination of the Warrior of Earth and the prayers of the girl he loved produced a miracle, the advent of Shield Volcamon. This massive titan shakes the very earth with his footsteps and will deliver the vengeance of the Earth to the enemies of the Digital World. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Tunnelling, inorganic, elemental powers: earth 

Mohorovicic Chasm (Ground) - Shield Volcamon can rend the land with a destructive earthquake, opening a fissure to the deepest depths of the planet's core. 

Eruption Shield (Rock) - Shield Volcamon's uses his shield as his primary weapon. It can spew rocks from its hole and be thrown like a disc. 

Shield Volcamon stomped with force that shook the very ground. Daemon's fortress ruptured as a chasm split open underneath. The other Warriors and Daemon scattered to avoid their dangerous predicament. "Watch what you're doing!" cried Dryamon. 

"Sorry," said Shield Volcamon. "Let me take care of Daemon. This one's personal!" 

Shield Volcamon hurled his shield like an Olympian competing in the discus throw. The Eruption Shield tagged Daemon squarely between the eyes and knocked him onto the ground. The shield rebounded to its master's hand. "Grrr! You bastard! You'll pay!" 

Daemon arose and began to return fire with a barrage of Chaos Flares. The Chaos Flares burst upon striking the Eruption Shield, which Shield Volcamon raised in defence. Daemon suddenly changed tactics and aimed a shot at his opponent's leg. The Warrior of Earth staggered briefly, but long enough to allow an opening which Daemon capitalized on. Daemon aimed a shot at the Warrior's exposed head, which put him flat on his back with a loud, earth-shaking thud. Despite the success of such a clever trick, Shield Volcamon would not be so easily defeated. 

Indeed, Daemon knew this fact all too well and decided to turn up the intensity. He gathered and condensed a roaring Evil Inferno into a ball between the palm of his hands. Once the flames reached peak intensity, Daemon unleashed its fury upon the Warrior of Earth. The flames engulfed the massive Shield Volcamon entirely as Daemon laughed at his misfortune. This laughter soon gave way to shock as the Warrior of Earth blew away the flames with a single mighty wave. Despite being a direct hit, Daemon made a fatal oversight; Shield Volcamon was extremely resistant to fire. 

The stony giant charged with thunderous footsteps that could crack the earth. He slammed the edge of the Eruption Shield into the enemy, leaving a deep impression in ground with Daemon trapped in it. As a token of "common courtesy," Shield Volcamon thumped the ground with his foot, raising a humongous stalagmite through the impression. It popped Daemon out of the groove and onto the ground. The Demon Lord of Wrath was dazed and confused by such a relentless combination of attacks. With him in this state, it was time to deliver the coup de grace. 

Shield Volcamon smashed his foot into the ground and opened a Mohorovicic Chasm. Before Daemon fell in, he flew into the air to avoid his fate. The Demon Lord fired dozens of Chaos Flares in response, forcing the Warrior of Earth onto the defensive. Shield Volcamon raised his shield to whether this massive onslaught. He fired stones as he blocked, using them to intercept the bursts of energy. Gradually, the Warrior of Earth pushed out of his defensive posture and began to gain ground on Daemon. Inch by inch, the colliding stones and energy began to move closer to Daemon. He turned up the intensity, as did the Warrior of Earth. 

The strain was evident on the faces of both fighters. The face of Amata flashed by in Shield Volcamon's mind, giving him the strength to end the stalemate and overpower Daemon. The stones slammed into the Demon Lord, knocking him out of the sky and into the chasm. A surge of zealous filled Shield Volcamon as he sensed the tide turning in his favour. As Daemon fell in, Shield Volcamon immediately slammed it shut, crushing Daemon between walls of stone. Through a mere crack in the ground, a stream of Fractal Code rose into the air and vanished into nothingness. 

"It is over," concluded Shield Volcamon. 

The Warriors were shocked as a ghostly apparition appeared over the grave of Daemon. "Seraphimon!" 

"Yes it is I, Legendary Warriors," replied the apparition. "The Demon Lords kidnapped me and corrupted me into Daemon with their foul magic. I watched as the Lord of Wrath committed numerous crimes and atrocities in my name as my spirit remained imprisoned within his body. By destroying him, you have freed me. Thank you, Warriors." 

"Seraphimon, do you know where Ophanimon is?" asked Reichmon. 

"She has suffered the same fate as mine," replied Seraphimon. "I am ashamed to have watched as Daemon corrupted her in the same way the others corrupted me. Her spirit is trapped in the nightmare that is Lilithmon's existence. Please Warriors, free her from her tortured existence just as you have me. The worlds are depending on you. Farewell, my Warriors." Seraphimon's apparition vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

With the death of Daemon, the Ragefire forces lost the one thing that held them together. Their forces, now disorganized and demoralized, fell to that of the Digimon. Shinya returned to the hospital to check up on Amata and announce his victory. The young Warrior glanced at the gift for his girl, a bouquet of lilacs. "Hi Amata, I'm back. I've taken care of the demon," he announced. 

"That's great!" cheered Amata. "I knew you could do it!" 

"Yeah," said Shinya. "Now that he's gone, I have to leave. I just couldn't go without paying you a visit. Here, these are a gift." 

Shinya placed his bouquet into a water-filled pitcher beside Amata's bed. "Thank you, it's beautiful," complimented Amata. 

Shinya smiled. "Your welcome. Wish me luck! Get well soon!" Shinya embraced his girl in a tender hug before leaving to continue the struggle against the Demon Lords. 


	21. The Children of Lust

Cave Cat:  
Lust demons are Seducers, also known as the female Succubi and male Incubi. Envy is literally the Green-Eyed Monster, which is also another way of saying a person is consumed with envy. Pride is a special case due to its nature as the worst sin. 

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 21: The Children of Lust 

It was a beautiful night Las Vegas, Nevada. The hotels and casinos of Las Vegas filled its strip with the flashing lights of neon signs. It was a bustling city even after dark, with the sounds of tourist cars honking and people chattering. Inside the casinos, the one-armed bandits blipped and rang as they devoured the money tourists dumped in it in hopes of scoring big. At the card tables, an old Texan millionaire, complete with white ten-gallon hat, competed with the other rich tourists in a high-stakes game of blackjack. It would come as no surprise to learn that Las Vegas' other name was "Sin City." 

It was a place where gambling was legal and the alcohol flowed freely to whoever cared for a drink. It was a place with much footage of lewd acts and behaviour, resulting in its strong adult entertainment industry. As the cars drove down the street, it was impossible to avoid passing a local prostitute trolling for business. It was these traits that made the "Entertainment Capital of the World" a haven for the Demon Lord of Lust. The Sinners of Lust, the Seducers, were free to mingle with the local population and partake of human companionship. 

That night, a young woman walked down the street towards a local nightclub. She was what some would call a "blonde bombshell." She was a drop-dead gorgeous woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in casual, form-fitting clothes, this woman was intent on having fun. She was also interested in companionship of the male persuasion. As she entered the club, she could hear the booming of the music from the DJ in the back. The dance floor was crowded with people moving to the beat of joyous music. 

The woman took a seat at the bar and went window-shopping for male companionship. One of the men in the club caught her eye. He noticed and decided to make his move. "Hi good-looking, I'm Mike." 

"Well hello, handsome..." replied the woman in a sultry voice. "I'm Marie, but I can be anything you want." 

The man liked Marie's attitude. "Anything huh? Perhaps you can be my company for the night? How about a drink, on me? What would you like to have?" 

"Some brandy would be nice," replied the woman. 

The man requested two orders of brandy on the rocks for himself and his lady. "So, tell me about yourself." 

"Well, I'm a dealer over at the Pharaoh's Tomb. I've lived in Las Vegas my whole life. I love the sights, the sounds, and the card games. That's why I became a dealer." 

"Hey, we have something in common. I love playing cards too. I love playing all games, in general," said the man, who then took a sip of his drink. "Perhaps we can meet at my place to play a little game of our own, if you know what I mean." 

"Mmm, that sounds delicious," replied Marie, who followed the man out of the bar. 

They returned to the man's apartment and began to shed their clothes. Three hours later, after a highly energetic romp between the sheets, Marie woke up. An unholy red glint entered her eyes as she turned from a blonde to a brunette. As her bare skin turned a light bronze colour, a pair of bat wings burst out of her back and flapped around in the air. The very naked Sinner climbed out of the bed and lewdly licked the traces of semen left on her lips. She cracked a smile at her success in extracting the man's seed for Lilithmon's use. 

"Mmm, high quality stuff here, but the taste could use some improvement," she commented to no one in particular. 

Marie the succubus opened the window and took to the skies for her mistress' base. The seductress flew northwards until an obsidian cathedral came into view. The building seemed to radiate a dark beauty even through the darkness of the night. The winds around the cathedral seemed to moan as they blew about the spires. Around the building were Greek-style etchings of nude men and women. The etchings depicted various forms of sexual behaviour, which caused Marie to crack a naughty grin as she passed by. 

The interior of the building was immaculate as far as appearance was concerned. The cathedral was kept clean with nary a scratch or mark anywhere. The Seducer passed by stained glass windows which depicted men and women in various sexual positions like on the outside. Marie descended into the cathedral's dungeons, which were filled with several naked male and female prisoners. Every one of the captives was chained to walls, their faces covered by hoods. They were like pieces of meat in a butcher's store window; on display for everyone to see. 

Marie waited in the room until her fellow Sinner and partner in crime, Tim, came into the room. "Well hello, Tim," greeted Marie with her usual sultriness. 

"Well hello to you, Marie," greeted Tim. "Have you acquired more seed for the Lady?" 

"Oh yeah. It was a lot of fun!" replied Marie with a glee-filled grin coming onto her face. "So how is Becky doing? I hope you've been keeping her 'entertained' while I was gone..." 

"Oh don't worry, I took her over to the rumpus room for some quality time," said Tim. "She's in her usual spot if you want to take her for a little spin." 

"You know, I've been thinking; it's time we brought her over to our side, if you catch my drift," said Marie. 

"Yeah, the Lady could anyways use another helping hand around here. Besides, it no fun when she keeps passing out every time I bang her." Tim sighed. "I suppose you're going to pop her cherry huh?" 

Marie smirked. "Oh I will, but I have a little delivery to make before I can have fun. Work now, play later." 

Marie sauntered over to a large room filled with shelves upon shelves of alphabetized beakers. On one side of the room, all the shelves carried labelled beakers that contained a viscous, milky white liquid. The liquid gave the room a strong, highly noticeable, musky scent. On another side, the shelves contained similar beakers, but they contained a clearer, though equally musky, version of the milky white liquid. At the opposite end of the room were shelves stocked with a third viscous liquid like the others, but it had a faint, almost unnoticeable blue tint to it. Flanking the door were shelves loaded with several beakers of liquid with varying colours and textures. 

At the centre of the room were several Seducers seated at work stations. Each of the stations had what looked like an alchemical apparatus set up on their station. Their beakers and tubes were filled with liquids of unknown origin and purpose. The workers would mix these strange liquids with the musky liquids of the side walls to form the bluish fluid at the opposite end of the room. Marie fetched an empty beaker near the shelves and labelled it with the stickers and a pen from a nearby desk. She regurgitated her semen into the beaker, corked it, and shelved it. She claimed one of the beakers at the back and swallowed the bluish fluid with a gulp. 

Marie returned to the prison area. The guards released Becky from her chains and led her to a room with a soft bed. "Hi Becky, did ja miss me?" Becky was too terrified to speak. "Speechless huh? You should be. Today is a very special day. Today is the day you become one of us! Isn't that great?" 

"No!" screamed Becky as she struggled to break free. Marie held her onto the bed with seemingly superhuman strength. 

"Oh yes, honey bun. We were playmates as children and I've been hoping we can be playmates once again!" said Marie. She stuck out her tongue to show traces of the blue liquid in her saliva. "We'll have fun, fun, fun all day long!" Marie bent down and kissed her best friend, forcing the tainted liquid from her mouth into Becky's. 

Elsewhere within the cathedral, the Lady of the house held court seated on a throne of obsidian. This gothic Digimon woman wore robes of black that were cut to reveal the cleavage of round, full breasts. Her long sleeves were purple with stitching of golden thread. Her right hand was sheathed in a golden claw and her head was crowned by a pair of golden demon horns. Six bat-like wings protruded from her back as the final sign of her demonic nature. She was Lilithmon, the Lady of Lust and ruler of the Seducers, the Succubi and Incubi that were her children. 

Attending Lilithmon was an entourage of mostly Succubi and Incubi, with other Sinners as representatives of their masters. "Daemon has fallen," reported a Ragefire. "The Warriors assaulted the Fortress of Rage and killed Daemon." 

"Our spies have spotted some of Cherubimon's followers in the city," reported a Succubus. "It's inevitable that they'll attack the Cathedral next." 

"Send out search parties," ordered Lilithmon. "I want to know where those rats are hiding!" 

The Succubus bowed. "Yes milady!"

* * *

Sometime earlier, Brock and Brendan appeared in a place deep within the eastern part of Las Vegas. The Demon Lords had unleashed the full fury of their demonic natures on the city. Stones and rubble were scattered everywhere and the buildings were scorched black and torn asunder by magical blasts. One building had only the wall of its facade remaining intact. All that was left of this portion of the city were scattered ruins. No one, not even the poorest of the poor, dared to live in this cursed land. This suited Cherubimon's forces just fine, as they weren't keen on any intrusions into their business. 

"Okay guys, we're going to turn this place into our hideout," informed Betsumon. "We're claiming anything of value before we connect the basements together. Brock, Brendan, I want you two over at the 171 to move some stuff out. Dump everything you find at the red brick house where Digmon is working." 

"Okay got it," replied Brendan. 

The young Pokemon trainers walked over to the remains of a small home that had been demolished in the battles with the Demon Lords. True to Betsumon's words, there was a plaque listing its number beside the hole that used to be the front door. On this plaque was a scorch mark that blacked out a portion of the home's street number. Only the digits "171" were left uncovered by whatever had struck the home. The first digit was largely concealed except for its bottom. Its appearance suggested that it might have been a "2" before the blast hit the home. 

The basement was like the personal room for one of the former inhabitants as it had a bed placed prominently in the centre. Miraculously, this room had withstood the Demon Lords' attack with minimal damage. There was a TV set, a stereo system and the former occupant's personal computer, all of which were salvageable. On the walls were posters for various rock bands and musicians. There was even a calendar filled with pictures of hot women in swimsuits. The room definitely belonged to a male occupant at one time, who was most likely in his teens or twenties. 

Brock immediately started browsing through the calendar. "Oh wow! Look at all those gorgeous girls!" 

Brendan promptly smacked Brock in the back of the head and back to attention. "We're here to work now. You can look at the calendar later!" 

Brock quickly snapped into seriousness. "Machamp, go!" In a flicker of red light, the Superpower Pokemon appeared. "Move that TV to Digmon's place." 

"Machamp! (I'm on it!)" replied the muscular Pokemon. 

"Alakazam, come out!" The PSI Pokemon appeared in a flicker of crimson light. "Use Psychic to move that stereo set." 

The two trainers quickly worked to move the possessions of the former owner into Digmon's storage area. The chores went by fast with Pokemon and human working together. The room had been cleaned out and was ready for the next phase, the demolition of its walls. For this task, Brendan switched out his Alakazam for his Swampert. Swampert was a creature with blue, glossy skin that stood on two legs. The pair of fins on his head and the one the made his tail was of a darker shade. He had a set of orange whiskers on its cheeks, as well as orange scales on its arms and legs. This Pokemon looked very familiar to Brock. 

_  
_ **_ -Pokedex   
Name: Swampert  
Type: Water/Ground  
Evolved From: Marshtomp  
Notable Abilities: Earthquake, Water Gun, Protect, Torrent _**

Swampert, the Mudfish Pokemon, is strong enough to swim through water even while dragging a boulder weighing a ton. Though its fins are used to help orientation, they can also detect changes in weather patterns. 

In fact, Swampert looked quite similar to another Pokemon he had spotted before. "Hey, isn't that a Swampert, the evolved form of Mudkip?" asked Brock. 

"Yeah," replied Brendan. "It's the starter Pokemon in the Hoenn region. They hand out Mudkips to new trainers there." 

"Oh yeah, I know," said Brock. "It's cool to see it anyways. Hey, would you like to let your Swampert try out some of my Pokemon food after we're done?" 

"Sure, I'd like that," replied Brendan, before getting to work. "Okay Swampert, use Secret Power on the north wall!" 

Following his master's command, Swampert unleashed a beam of verdant light from his mouth which smashed the wall down. "Secret Power?" asked Brock. 

"Yeah, it's an attack I picked up when I was running from Kanto soldiers during the war. It lets me create a small safe house where I can rest for the night." 

"Can you teach my Pokemon to do that too?" asked Brock. 

"Sure," replied Brendan. "I think I'll teach it to you now. That way, you can help me with the work." 

For Brock, it was a great opportunity to diversify his Pokemon's move set. The two moved outside where Brock released his only three Pokemon, Machamp, Lotad, and Forretress. Brendan began his lesson with an explanation of Secret Power. This move was a Normal-type Pokemon ability that functioned much like Hyper Beam. However, it was not nearly as powerful, and didn't drain the user as much as its stronger counter part did. Swampert fired the beam into the distance as a show of its power. Brock's team began to emulate their teacher. 

Machamp gathered the energy between his cupped hands and attempted to fire the beam. However, it fizzled out shortly afterwards, long before it could travel a usable distance. "Keep it up Machamp, push just a little more and you can get distance," instructed Brendan. 

"Swam swampert pert swam. Swam swampert. (Keep your mind clear when you do the move. Shut out the world around you.)" Swampert instructed Lotad. 

With Brendan and Swampert's guidance, Brock's Pokemon picked up the move in short order. Brock returned to the basement to test out his new power. "Forretress, use Secret Power on the wall!" commanded Brock. 

The Bagworm Pokemon fired a beam of azure light which smashed through the west wall of the basement. Like the north wall that Swampert had demolished, the west wall was no match for the power of the beam. It shattered instantly into a pile of rubble and left a gaping hole that joined his room to the basement of the nearby house. Betsumon looked at the hole and gave a smile with a hearty thumbs-up for a job well done. Within days, they had furnished the building with equipment for monitoring Demon Lord activity in Las Vegas. 

The now finished hideout had everything the inhabitants could want or need for their mission in Las Vegas. There was a great mess hall filled with wooden seats for the Digimon and human alike to dine. It had sleeping quarters, communications rooms and planning rooms for the smooth operation of attacks against Las Vegas' Sinners. A portal in the heart of the base kept it connected to the Digital World and the Rose Morning Star was plain to see within its body. Eventually, the Ophanimon Warriors set up shop in the safe house for their mission; to release their leader from her suffering as Lilithmon. 

"Hey guys, love the new decor!" commented Takuya as Brock gave him, Zoe, and Koji a tour of the facilities. 

"You like it? I dug out some of these rooms with the help of Forretress," said Brock as he showed the Warriors the rooms he had personally constructed. 

The tour took them to the rooms specially made for the Warriors. "These rooms are for you guys," informed Brock. "You will be staying here while you fight Lilithmon. I hope you like them." 

Zoe was elated. "Wow, I feel so special having my own room. The Digimon were crammed into their dorms like sardines in a can." 

"Yeah, you're kinda like the VIPs here," agreed Brock. "Everyone is counting on you guys to save Ophanimon." 

"Oh don't worry, we will," assured Koji. "My brother and the others saved Seraphimon. Now it's our turn." 

A few days later, the Warriors lounged around in the base's mess hall, having a mid-day snack. It seemed everything was peaceful until a booming outside snapped them into attentiveness. "What was that?" asked Zoe. 

The Warriors ran over to Betsumon, passing by several Digimon scrambling to get ready for combat. An explosion shook the fortified hideout, knocking plaster onto the ground. "What's going on?" asked Takuya. 

"Trouble," replied Betsumon. "Lilithmon has found our hideout. Her Seducers are shelling the base and our boys are fighting them outside. She must really be pissed about what we did to the other Demon Lords. It looks like she sent her entire army of Seducers to get us." 

"We have to help!" stated Tommy. 

"No you don't!" objected Betsumon. "You're mission here is to eliminate Lilithmon. With her army here, her defences are down. Now is the time to get her!" 

"What about you guys?" asked Koji. "How can you guys possibly hold out against an army that big?" 

"We will have to try. Eliminating the Demon Lords is the most important. We are counting on you to eliminate Lilithmon!" 

Betsumon led the Warriors to a reinforced metal door blocked by a pair of Knightmon guards. The Knightmon stepped aside to allow the Warriors entry into the tunnel on the other side. Unlike the rest of the hideout, the tunnel was an earthen construction. With the exception of the mine-like support beams, the tunnel was otherwise unfortified. A trail of flickering lamps lit the way down the tunnel. A loud boom shook the earth, as though to remind everyone that the battle raged on. Despite their reluctance, the Warriors were left with no choice but to follow the tunnel. 

The Warriors transformed into their Human Hybrid forms and raced down the earthen corridor. The tunnel seemed to stretch for miles underneath Las Vegas. After an unknown amount of time had passed, the Warriors reached the end and a second metal door. The Knightmon guards of this end opened the door to allow the Warriors into the second hideout, a beachhead for attacking Lilithmon's cathedral. The Knightmon led the Warriors to the head of the new hideout, Nefertimon. 

"Nefertimon, you're here?" asked Zoe. 

"That's right," replied Nefertimon. "I couldn't stand by as long as I knew she was suffering." 

"So are your forces going to help us?" asked Takuya. 

"Yep," replied Nefertimon. "Lilithmon's sudden attack has left us with only minimal forces to make one of our own. On the same token, her own attack has done the same to her cathedral's defences. Basically, each side is gambling on a decapitation strike to beat the other." 

"We're going to make sure we win that bet, right guys?" asked Takuya. The others cheered in agreement. 

"I'm sure you will, but there's something else you have to consider. Unlike some other Demon Lords, Lilithmon's cathedral has human prisoners," said Nefertimon. "We are going to rescue these people, but once the Seducers realize this, they won't hesitate to use them as shields against us." 

"That would be problem," remarked Koji. 

"That is why time is of the essence," observed Nefertimon. "Due to Lilithmon's pre-emptive strike, we're left with limited time and forces to pull this off. We have to get the people out of there as quickly as possible. Once that's done, we can demolish the cathedral at out leisure." 

"...But how will we reach the prisoners in time?" asked Tommy. 

"Before Lilithmon attacked, we managed to discover where she kept her prisoners. We're having our Drimogemon tunnel into this location. Once in, we're going to surround and hold the room until all prisoners are rescued. Once that's done, we're going to raze the cathedral. Once you're ready, find a Drimogemon and he'll show you the way." 

"Okay guys, you ready?" asked Takuya. 

"Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Zoe. The others echoed the same sentiment. 

"Good luck Warriors, the people and I are counting on you," said Nefertimon. 

The Warriors found the Drimogemon guard as Nefertimon recommended just a few feet into the hideout. The guard welcomed the Warriors' help and showed them the tunnels. The Ophanimon group evolved to their Human Hybrids and ran down the tunnel as fast as they could go. The tunnel was made purely of earth with only crude wooden beams to support its roof. Only the flame of a few lanterns kept it lit, causing bizarre shadows to dance in the dim light. A few minutes in, they found several Digimon milling about in a large earthen waiting area. 

There were at least four dozen raiders, made up of both Human and Beast types. Most of the raiders were former servants of Ophanimon before she was kidnapped by the Demon Lords. Several were also Digimon that were a part of her Digivolutionary line. Among the Human-types were angels of all kinds, such as Angemon and D'Arcmon. Among the Beast-types, was the prominence of Gatomon, the Champion form of Ophanimon. Mixed in with the Beast-types were a few Turuiemon, purple rabbits in martial arts attire and armed with wrist blades. These Digivolutionary precursors of Cherubimon had faces filled with intensity and anxiety. 

The Warriors approached the Magna Angemon leader. "When do we begin?" asked JP. 

"In a few minutes," replied Magna Angemon. "The Drimogemon are still drilling into the base." 

After a fairly brief wait, a Gatomon sounded the alarm. "We're in! Get ready to fight!" 

Inside the cathedral, a Succubus was having her way in one of the cathedral's rumpus rooms. A rumpus room was normally considered a recreation room, a place where people could go to have fun. To the Seducers, the meaning still held, but their idea of fun and recreation was as twisted and perverse as they were. If anyone saw the dark, stony room, they would notice the chains and the wooden bed with metal restraints. They would think the place was a medieval torture facility rather than a recreation room. A "rape room" would be a much better description of the room. 

On the wooden bed was a naked woman restrained by the metal bracelets. The Succubus brushed her hand over the woman to feel the smoothness of her skin. While the Seducer was enjoying their encounter, the woman was not. She was terrified with every fibre of her being, as she had been violated by the Sinners of Lust on numerous occasions like the other prisoners. The Succubus smiled as she glided her hand up the woman's thigh, coming dangerously close to her crotch. Just moments before the demon touched the most private areas, shards of stone burst forward from a nearby wall. 

A scowl formed on the Succubus' face as she pounced on the intruder, a Drimogemon. The mole Digimon responded in kind by launching a drill bit fatally through her stomach. "Get her out!" ordered Drimogemon as Digimon rushed in to free her from the rape room. 

The Digimon stormed into the room and then into the hallways of the cathedral. The sheer surprise of the attack left the cathedral's defences momentarily paralyzed. As Digimon flooded into the halls and rooms, they killed every Seducer that dared to oppose them. An Angemon and a D'Arcmon cornered a Succubus in another rape room. The Angemon laid her out with a Hand of Fate while the D'Arcmon drew her sword and plunged it into the heart of the beast. The Digimon swept through the cathedral with speed that the Seducers couldn't stop. 

The Warriors emerged from a tunnel right into a holding area with several prisoners. Tim and Marie smashed the door open in an attempt to disrupt the rescue. With them was another Seducer, Becky, who was once their friend as humans. She was now the newest Seducer in Lilithmon's employ. The blonde's only non-humanoid parts were her horns and her monstrous clawed hands. She was as beautiful, naked, and filled with malice as her counterparts. Before they could react, the fastest of the Warriors, Kazemon made a beeline for their group. 

Within a split second, Kazemon overwhelmed Tim with a flurry of kicks. He was like a living punching bag that could do nothing as the Warrior of Wind rained blows on him. After a final powerful kick, the fight spilled out of the prison with Tim being sent flying back in a rape room opposite the prison. The Incubus crashed through the door and through table where he laid unconscious and immobile. Marie pounced on the unaware fairy and locked her in a full nelson wrestling hold. As the Seducer kept the Warrior of Wind held, she peeked over Kazemon's shoulder and at her breasts and began to compare. 

"Wow, they're pretty big! Mine are bigger though," commented Marie, who rubbed her breasts against Kazemon's back to both demonstrate and humiliate her victim. "What do you think, Becky?" 

Marie wheeled the trapped fairy around to face Becky. Becky took a step forward and slipped her hands under Kazemon's top and began to squeeze and feel her breasts underneath it. "Wow, you're right! They don't compare to ours though," commented the Succubus, who stopped her groping to gyrate lewdly as a form of demonstration and further humiliation. 

The Succubus was so wrapped up in her dancing that she left herself completely open to attack. With a sudden, swift movement, Kazemon snapped her foot upwards into the soft, vital spot between Becky's legs. The Succubus let out a gasp of surprised pain. The jolt of nausea radiated from her loins, bringing about the instinctive reaction to drop her hands and cup them around her groin. Marie watched as she keeled over in surprise, allowing Kazemon the opportunity to break free and throw her onto her back. Though Marie got up and pounced on the fairy, Kazemon slammed her into a wall with a gust of wind. 

"Don't you dare touch me again!" cried Kazemon as she adjusted her top. Neither Seducer could reply, as Marie was unconscious and Becky was still cupping her groin in pain. 

At that moment, Beetlemon came upon the rape room. The door had been smashed opened during the fight and wooden debris was everywhere. "Are you okay Kazemon?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, just had to deal with a few perverts," she replied. 

Beetlemon glanced at the bodies of Seducers. Tim was sprawled over the ruins of a table which he had crashed through upon being knocked into the room. Wooden debris from the door and the table was scattered everywhere. Some loosened stone fell onto ground as Marie slumped out of her indentation and fell onto the ground. Beetlemon turned his gaze to Becky, who was still moaning in pain on the ground and cupping her groin. She so caught up in the pain that she was literally in a world of her own. 

The Warrior of Thunder sweat-dropped upon seeing the carnage. "Okay..." he remarked. "We're done rescuing the prisoners. All that's left is the big boss." 

"Right, Lilithmon," echoed Kazemon. 

The Warriors and Digimon forces ransacked the base and eliminated every Seducer that dared come across their path. Agunimon decked a Succubus across the face and punted her down a hallway with a flaming kick. An Incubus rushed at Beetlemon to be stopped dead in his tracks with a Thunder Fist. Chakkumon's Crystal Freeze washed over and froze a group of Seducers in place. Lobomon raced ahead of the pack and cut down a pair of Seducers with blades of glowing azure light. 

The Warriors came within view of Lilithmon's throne room. "The throne room's there!" cried Lobomon. 

The Warriors burst into the room and encountered the members of Lilithmon's court. The Ragefire pounced on Lobomon within a split second. As they fought, Lobomon's blades of light danced around, seeking to slice the enemy in two. The Ragefire's flaming claws lurched out from his fiery body like jets of flaming exhaust. Lobomon blocked a hit with both blades and forced the Ragefire back. Blades of light and claws of flame went back and forth in a deadly dance until Lobomon severed the demon's right claw. The Ragefire screamed in pain before Lobomon ran him through in a killing blow. 

Beetlemon pummelled the Cannibal's belly with furious electrified punches. The pig monster was dazed by the flurry of blows and unable to react. With a final, devastating punch, Beetlemon ruptured the creature's belly, causing worms and ichor to spill out of the cavity. Agunimon punched a Green-Eyed Monster in the chin dazing it momentarily. Her snakes snapped at the Warrior of Flame, who dodged the attack and smashed them in return with Pyro Punches. With a pair of fire blasts, Agunimon incinerated the monster into nothingness. 

Chakkumon froze a Sleepwalker in a block of ice before fatally shattering it with a shoulder tackle. Kazemon pummelled a Bronzeman with a never-ending series of kicks which shattered the golem into chunks of ore. Though the Warriors had demolished the court of the Lady of Lust, the Lady herself was nowhere to be found. After a few moments, she and a pair of Succubi teleported into the room. In the grasp of the two Seducers was a naked female hostage, one that the Digimon missed during their raid on the prison. 

"I wouldn't make a move if I were you," warned Lilithmon. "I don't care about my little toy, but I'm certain you five don't feel the same way." 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Lilithmon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark/Flying type _**

This lewd Digimon is the Lady of Lust, who uses human lovers as toys for her amusement. She and her Seducers were responsible for the procreation of a new race of loyal followers to populate Lucemon's new world. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, dimensional travel, teleportation, elemental powers: negative energy/wind 

Phantom Pain (Dark) - Lilithmon can summon evil spirits to attack her foes. These spirits drain life and return it to their dark mistress. 

Nazar Nail (None) - Lilithmon wears a golden claw on her right hand. It is an evil weapon that releases disintegrating energy upon swinging. 

"Let her go!" demanded Kazemon. 

"Oh no, I happen to like where she is right now," admitted Lilithmon. "You girls feel the same way?" The two Succubi replied in the affirmative as they groped their hostage. "Well, can't say I blame them. Girls just wanna have fun." 

The Lady chuckled as she summoned a dark spirit and sent it at the Warriors. They dodged the cheap shot by scattered in different directions. "You're a coward!" decried Kazemon. 

"Tsk, tsk, me a coward? I'm just a woman who wants to have fun. You can't fault me for that. It would be so much easier if you would stay and be my little playthings. I don't mind having children over. In fact, I'd love it. One night with me and I'll make men out of you boys or in the fairy's case; a woman out you, girl." Lilithmon fondled her breasts and make lewd puckering gestures with her lips. 

The Warriors were disgusted by Lilithmon's offer. "No way!" 

"Ah that's too bad," remarked Lilithmon. "I would have had you sit on my lap for some intimate talk. Oh well, there's more than one way to have fun!" 

Lilithmon summoned more ghosts which she sicced on the Warriors. The Warriors fought with valiance and fury to drive the ghosts away, only to have their master summon more. Blades of light danced about as the Warrior of Light hacked down an evil spirit with Lobo Kendos. Fists of flame shot out as Agunimon smashed each spirit while Chakkumon's breaths of arctic wind encased the spirits in blocks of ice. After several minutes of fighting, the spirits kept coming and coming, and the Warriors were growing tired. 

Soon the Spirits overwhelmed them and pinned each of them spread eagle on the ground. Lilithmon walked over to Agunimon to admire him and his precarious position. The Lady of Lust ran her fingers across the Warrior of Fire's chest. She admired his muscular body and enjoyed the sensation of his muscles pressed against her hand. The Fire Warrior struggled to break free but he was too fatigued and the spirits grip was too strong. The Lady moved her hand onto his thigh and began to glide it up to cup his crotch. This act infuriated Kazemon to no end. 

She renewed her struggle but the spirits held on fast. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" screamed Kazemon. 

The Lady of Lust chuckled. "So, he's an important one to you. How do you like this?" 

Lilithmon stood up and sent a surge of negative energy at Agunimon. "GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as the foul energy tore through him mind and body with excruciating pain. 

Lilithmon enjoyed torturing the Warrior immensely. "I just get a kick out of this!" she remarked, provoking a reaction from Kazemon. She struggled to break free but was still restrained by the spirits. The Lady of Lust cackled in enjoyment of the pain she was inflicting. 


	22. Sin Cities

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 22: Sin Cities 

"ARRRRGGGGH!" screamed Agunimon, as more and more waves of negative energy tore through his body. 

The Lady of Lust seemed to derive a sick sense of pleasure from inflicting pain on the Warrior. "Ha, ha, ha!" cackled Lilithmon in time with each of Agunimon's screams. 

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" cried Kazemon. 

"I know, isn't it fun?" asked Lilithmon, mocking the Warrior of Wind. After a few seconds of discharging negative energy, she stopped the flow. However, the torture was not without consequences as it had left Agunimon weak and reeling. "That's enough fun for now. I think I'll entertain myself with your girlfriend now." 

Lilithmon turned to the fairy and began to feel her belly. "Mmm, your skin is so smooth," commented Lilithmon. The Lady of Lust moved her hands up Kazemon's body and slipped them under her top. She began to stroke the fairy's breasts under the leather fabric. 

"Ahhh!" screamed Kazemon in shock. 

"Keep your hands off of her!" screamed Beetlemon. 

"You're in no position to order me around!" cried Lilithmon, blasting Beetlemon with negative energy as retribution. 

"Arrrggggh... Oh..." groaned the Warrior of Thunder as he tried to shut out the pain. 

"Now where were we?" asked Lilithmon as she returned her attention to Kazemon. 

The Lady of Lust continued to molest the fairy, fondling her breasts underneath the fabric of her clothing until she ripped it open. Kazemon's objections seemed to spur Lilithmon to greater heights of enjoyment rather than make her want to stop. Lilithmon backed off and blew gusts of black wind from her fingertips. The winds tore at Kazemon's skin painfully, grinding it and gnawing away at her resistance. The Warrior of Wind screamed in agony which pleased Lilithmon to no end. However, fate finally intervened when Lilithmon heard her one of Seducers scream out in pain. 

She turned around just in time to see the second go down from a beam of energy. "What's going on?" Lilithmon asked, as dropped what she was doing. 

The Demon Lord spotted the one who had felled her Seducer guards. It was Brendan, who had caught the naked hostage in his arms before she fell to the ground. His Swampert was out and it was clear he was the one who had fired the beam. Brendan ordered Swampert to fire the Secret Power again, this time aimed directly at Lilithmon. The beam flew straight and true to its target, only to be stopped by a barrier of black wind. Swampert kept up the tempo, but there was no way he could penetrate that defence with his meagre power. 

Fortunately, breaking through wasn't even necessary for Swampert to win. By surprise, something nailed the Lady from behind, searing her body painfully. This attack could not have come at a worse time, creating a critical lapse of concentration which caused her wind barrier to drop. The Secret Power overwhelmed the Lady of Lust and propelled far away from her prisoners. Lobomon, now free due to Brock and Torchic's intervention, promptly transformed into Magna Garurumon and rushed off in pursuit of Lilithmon. 

Brendan joined Brock in checking up on the other Warriors' condition. "Kazemon, are you okay?" asked Brock. 

"I'm a little shook up, but I'm fine," she answered. She promptly Slide Evolved into Zephyrmon to cover up her nakedness. 

As they freed Agunimon, Zephyrmon rushed up to check on his condition. "Agunimon, Takuya! Speak to me!" she demanded. 

"Ohhhh..." groaned Agunimon, still immobile from suffering repeated blasts of negative energy. 

Brock pulled out some medical supplies to help treat the Warrior of Fire's wounds. "It's pretty bad, but he'll pull through," remarked Brock. 

Magna Garurumon and Lilithmon continued their duel, smashing each other through walls and ceilings. Their intense battle took its toll on the cathedral, such that everyone noticed its growing instability. "Those guys are really going at it!" remarked Brendan. "If they keep this up, they'll tear the whole place down!" 

"We'd better get out of here!" cried Chakkumon. 

Zephyrmon picked up Agunimon, while Beetlemon slung the female hostage over his shoulder. The cathedral started to rumble as Magna Garurumon's missile smashed its target through a supporting stone pillar. The roof caved in, dumping piles of cement and mortar into the chamber. The two continued their fighting, not caring that the cathedral was coming down on them from above their heads. The others barely made their way out just as the whole building came crashing down, burying the two fighters underneath. As the others gazed over the rubble, the silence led them to conclude that the battle was a mutually fatal draw. 

At that moment, Magna Garurumon burst out, followed shortly afterwards by his opponent. Both had intensity written on their faces and neither was ready to quit. "You ruined my fun! No one does that and gets away with it!" swore the Lady of Lust. 

"Fun? You think violating another person's body is fun? You're a monster!" declared the Warrior of Light. "I will make you pay for Kazemon, Agunimon, and all the people you've hurt for your twisted amusement!" 

With all of his ammunition exhausted, Magna Garurumon drew a Lobo Kendo. Lilithmon brandished her claw for what was to be the final moment. Each combatant was going to make one final strike to determine the ultimate victor. The demon and the wolf man rushed at each other with as much speed as they could muster. As they passed, the two lashed out with their weapons. The two fighters landed at opposite ends, waiting to see the results of their attack. A second passed, and then another and another until one of the fighters stirred. 

Magna Garurumon collapsed onto the ground and devolved into Koji. The others were horrified, but Lilithmon remained motionless. A few seconds later, her torso came sliding off of her legs. She screamed as she realized that her body had been sliced in two. Her bottom half toppled over the first, but both bled vital Fractal Code into the air before crumbling entirely into that fundamental substance and was no more. The Fractal Code hovered in the air before coalescing into the radiant apparition of Ophanimon. 

"Warriors, I thank you from the bottom of my heart," began the apparition. "Words can't describe how it is to be free from this nightmare. With Lilithmon's demise, only three of the Demon Lords remain. Your victory is close, but you must persevere. The worlds are counting on you to be their salvation. Farewell, Warriors, I must go to be reborn." As quickly as it came, the apparition vanished into the air.

* * *

Ophanimon's Warriors returned to the Rose Morning Star, victorious after their battle against Lilithmon, Demon Lord of Lust. Despite being the ultimate victors, their triumph did not come without a price. Takuya had been severely wounded by Lilithmon's negative energy and Koji was still hurt from brutally exchanging blows with her. The two valiant Warriors were taken to the spire's medical facilities for treatment and recovery. 

The doctor, an Apemon shaman, applied various magical herbal remedies to the wounds of the two boys. "There... That should do it. Let them stay here for the time being. They need their rest. In a few days, they'll up and about, good as new." 

Cherubimon's Warrior group visited the infirmary. "Hi guys, is Takuya and Koji okay?" asked Misty. 

"Oh nothing that we can't handle," replied Apemon. "In a few days they'll be back in tip top shape." 

"That's good news," remarked Koichi. 

"Warriors, please come to my chambers immediately," requested Cherubimon over the spire's announcement system. 

"Damn, sounds important," muttered Koichi. 

The Warriors moved to their leader's chambers to hear the reason for his summons. "Warriors, the situation in the Real World has changed," warned Cherubimon. 

Indeed, the Demon Lords weren't only focused on the United States. They wanted the entire world as their kingdom; a sort of clay for Lucemon to mould into his new world. Towards that end, the Demon Lords planned to wage their campaigns of conquest beginning in South America. Lucemon's remaining lieutenants, Belphemon and Leviamon, have begun attacks on Mexico in order to claim it as a beachhead for attacking South America. The two Demons were staging the attacks from El Paso, Texas in person. Though Digimon forces and human militaries were doing a good job of containing them in the US, the attacks were escalating. 

"Losing four of their masters has infuriated the Sinners greatly," began Cherubimon. "In particular, Belphemon and Leviamon's forces are swarming our lines constantly. We need to put an end to that. Warriors, your task is to help the war effort. Zoe, your group will cut off the reinforcements by destroying the facilities which produce Leviamon and Belphemon's Sinners. Koichi's will go to help our forces in El Paso." 

"What about Takuya and Koji? They still haven't recovered yet," noted Zoe. 

"Since they're in no condition to complete this task, I'm sending Brock and Brendan to help you instead," replied Cherubimon. "You need all the help you can get, even without the Demon Lords around to protect their headquarters. Keep up the pace! We're getting very close to winning the war!" 

Ophanimon's Warriors and the trainers paid a visit to the wizard team. In an instant, the wizards invoked a spell which transported the team to Miami, Florida, the site of Belphemon's lair and the Sleepwalker churning operations. They found themselves in an area covered by moderately dense foliage. From the amount of plant life in the area, it seems they were in a forest or park somewhere outside of town. 

A suspicious blond man in beach clothing and sandals approached them. "Hey guys, it's me Betsumon. I'm gonna drive you to the hideout." 

The Warriors followed the spy Digimon to his van, a vehicle painted with a natural, earth-toned green. It had been used extensively, which was obvious from the rust and dirt on its fenders. The vehicle had more than enough room to seat the Warriors and the trainers. Unlike the outside, the interior smelled of detergent, which indicated that it had been washed just recently. Perhaps Betsumon only had enough time to clean the inside before he went to pick up the Warriors. Within an hour of travel, the van pulled into a seaside safe house in the city of Miami. 

The safe house was a fairly innocuous building, a moderately sizeable abode big enough for a wealthier family. The building had a new, plastic appearance from its white, sanitized walls. The grass had been recently cut by a lawnmower and a sprinkler rotated around, scattering water all over the grass. After hitting a switch, Betsumon remotely opened the garage door and parked his van inside. The Warriors disembarked and entered the house to look around. 

The interior was spacious with sanitized white walls like on the exterior. The furniture was plush and new, having been purchased straight from the store and unused. The floor was wooden with a brown carpet covering it in the den. The den had an entertainment system with DVD players, a VCR, a TV, and dual speakers. It had a stereo system complete with CD and cassette players. Brock took a look at the kitchen which had the latest in culinary equipment from an electric stove and a dishwasher to a refrigerator and freezer filled with delectable goodies. 

"Wow, you've got everything here," remarked Brock. 

"Yeah, who says we can't live in style while we fight the Demon Lords?" asked Betsumon. "We've got a nice living area up above, and several labs and storage rooms in the basement. Just keep the blinds down so no one sees the Digimon, please."

* * *

While the Warriors got acquainted with their safe house and the Digimon underground, it was business as usual for Belphemon's Sinners. Somewhere outside of the city of Miami was a great garden filled with rows and rows of flowers. The flowers had dozens of petals with a darkly blue shade of colour around a central area where the pollen and seeds were produced. Others seemed to take on a diminutive, humanoid shape as they grew to full maturity. They looked almost like the Palmon or Alraumon species of Digimon, only not as attractive. They were almost faceless, except for a hint of eyes and a mouth on their heads. 

The Sinner workers were humans in a deep, almost trance-like sleep, with several thorny vines growing from and around their body like a parasitic infection. On their chests was the violet flower of the plant, which had a large maw filled with sharp teeth where its reproductive parts were supposed to be. The plant was a monstrous being that could not have come from the Earth. It worked the helpless human like a puppet on strings, using the human to manipulate and move around the world when it could not normally. These parasitic plants and their human host were collectively known as the Sleepwalkers, the Sinners of Sloth. 

The Sleepwalkers led these "plant people," to a shipping area which was staffed by some of Lilithmon's Seducers. These Sinners flew the plant people to local floral shops where they were sold by the vendors. At such a floral shop, a crowd of people was gathered around to purchase these flowers picked by the Sleepwalkers. The crowd was rowdy and held wads of cash in their hands. They were eager to purchase the little plant people not for their novelty value, but for use as slaves. Several Sleepwalker thugs were on the scene to ensure that any violence was dealt with swiftly and efficiently. 

"Get your flower people here, everybody! Why work like a slob when someone else can do it? Only $5.99 for one! Get'em while they're hot!" cried a vendor. 

Betsumon, in his human disguise, came up to the vendor. "I'd like one please!" 

"Sure buddy, just $5.99 and you'll kiss ever needing to work good bye!" promised the vendor. 

Betsumon paid the price and ducked out of the crowd with the plant-like slave in tow. The crowd continued to gather round, buying the slaves as quickly as the vendor could have them shipped in. One of the men in the crowd took his purchase home to get his slave to begin work as soon as possible. He ordered the flower person to make dinner, wash the dishes afterwards, and then clean out the trash. The little flower person did as he was told without ever raising its voice in objection. 

Elsewhere in a similar home, another family had its flower person hard at work. The wife was sitting on the couch, munching down chocolates while the husband was away with buddies. The woman dropped a chunk of caramel on the floor which resulted in the woman screaming at the slave to clean it up. Unnoticed by the woman, the slave released a trail of spores which she inhaled as she yelled. The slave picked up the caramel and tossed it into the trash. Despite having to endure the woman's rudeness, the slave would have the last laugh in the end, as it was the key to her eternal enslavement at the hands of its master, Belphemon. 

As she sat there, watching TV, she inhaled more and more of the spores. They flooded everywhere within her body and attached themselves to veins, organs, and even to her brain. They took root within the woman's body, feeding off of her like a parasite. The woman yawned and shut off the TV to go sleep. As the night went on, the spores matured into vines, eventually bursting through her skin like tentacles. The flowery head of a toothy demon burst out of her chest, growing out of the heart of the woman like cancer. That night was the night a new Sleepwalker was born. 

Back at the hideout, Betsumon had his scientists analyze the plant slave. They laid the creature onto a bed and kept it in place with manacles. The creature was deathly afraid of the scientists, both because of what they'll do to it as well as them learning secrets harmful to Belphemon's operations. A Datamon scientist used a scoop to collect spore samples in his beaker. The spores had a black tint to it mixed with a hint of blueness. The scientists ran tests on the plant slave and its spores, cross-referencing it with data acquired from a previously captured corpse of a Sleepwalker. 

Once ready, Betsumon gathered everyone to report on the conclusions. "Okay everybody, gather round. I've got something important to say..." 

Betsumon narrated the role of the plant slaves and the effects of their spores on human beings. True to their name, the plant slaves were creatures sold by Belphemon as slaves to the people of Miami. They were carriers of spores that infected the people that they worked for. Their duty was to effectively breed indolence into the household. During this time, the person inhales spores that take root in the body and thrive from the host's inactivity. Eventually, the spores matured into a demonic plant that turns the host into a Sleepwalker. 

"Oh not again..." lamented JP. "Why do I always get the jobs where you have little things crawling in your body?" 

"Ha ha ha," laughed Betsumon. "You still haven't forgotten the maggots, haven't you?" 

"Oh man, I've had nightmares ever since then!" said JP. 

"Well you don't have to worry this time. As long as you're fighting Demon Lords, you're getting a lot of exercise. That's what kills the spores and the plant," said Betsumon. 

"So where are they making these things?" asked Brendan. 

"Our boys have found a farm to the north which is run by several Sleepwalkers. That is where they are growing these slaves," informed Betsumon. "Our job is simple; go in and burn the fields to ash. Security is still very tight there, but has lessened with Belphemon away on campaigns. We have to hurry. We still have Leviamon's operations to take care of, so let's get this one over with quickly." 

With Betsumon's briefing over, the Warriors and their Digimon allies made their way to the gardens. Already the fighting was underway, with Digimon versus Sleepwalker minions and other Sinners. A ball of fire blazed through the air on its way to a Sleepwalker soldier. The attack came from Dark Tyrannomon, which faced the Sinners with an aura of sheer defiance. Betsumon drove around the frontline, where most of the Digimon and the fighting occurred. They manoeuvred around the explosions and flying elemental blasts to unnoticed spot hidden by forests. 

"Okay guys, out you go!" ordered Betsumon. 

"Torchic, go!" cried Brock. In a flicker of crimson light, May's fiery little chick appeared and danced around midair. 

"Ninetales, I choose you!" cried Brendan, releasing the golden fox to fight. The fox appeared and spread its tails out on display. 

Zoe, JP, and Tommy all Spirit Evolved into their Human Forms and followed the trainers and their Pokemon to the vulnerable flowers. In the nearest field, they were only budding and still hadn't developed the humanoid features that allowed them to do work for people. Another field had rows upon rows of plant slaves ripe and ready for shipment to the unsuspecting people of Miami. As cute as these little things were, they were deliberately poisoning Miami and breeding more Sleepwalkers. They had to be destroyed. 

"Torchic, use Ember. Let's burn these evil plants down!" ordered Brock. 

"Ninetales, use Fire Spin and do the same thing!" ordered Brendan. 

The two Pokemon began torching the plants with their fiery breath. As the flames touched each of the plants, they ignited in a brilliant blaze that could be seen for miles around. Smoke as black as the cursed plants' purpose billowed into the sky visible for miles around. Kazemon blew a Hurricane Wave, fanning the flames further down field. A hideous, inhumanly shrill screeching pierced the air as the unholy plants were incinerated into ash by the Pokemon and the Warrior of Wind. 

In nearby fields, the mature plant slaves uprooted themselves and began to flee. "They're getting away!" cried Kazemon, still concentrating on fanning the flames. 

"I'm on it!" said Chakkumon. 

The Warrior of Ice armed himself with his launcher and randomly pelted the fleeing crowd of plants. The snowballs came like the endless rain of bullets from a machinegun. One of the snowballs knocked a plant slave face first onto the ground while another slammed a second hard in the face, knocking it unconscious. Second by second, the plant slaves were being cut down like grass in a lawnmower. A few escaped their fate, having been saved by others taking shots for them. However, Beetlemon came on the scene to remedy that problem. 

"Oh no you don't!" cried Beetlemon to the survivors. The Warrior of Thunder blasted the escapees with bolts of lightning. The Lightning Blitz electrocuted the runners, ensuring their escape had ended in complete failure. 

Kazemon continued to help the Pokemon fan the flames to other fields. It wasn't long before their actions drew unwanted attention. "The fields are burning!" cried a Sleepwalker. 

Another Sleepwalker spotted the Pokemon and Kazemon. "Get them!" 

The two Sleepwalkers rushed the two, forcing them to stop the burning of Belphemon's garden. Kazemon bolted into the air, while the Pokemon dodged the thorns thrown at them. The Pokemon and their trainers moved to counter, with Brock calling for a wave of Embers. The Sleepwalker raised vines in defence, but the Embers still stung as they collided. The Sleepwalker lashed out with a vine, painfully tagging the fiery chick and tossing her into the ground. Though still slightly new to battling, the chick still had the will to continue. 

"Don't give up Torchic, you can beat him!" encouraged Brock. "Focus Energy!" 

Torchic danced about in the air as a surge of power filled her body. The Sleepwalker attempted to lash out with vines, but Brock quickly ordered her to dodge and leap onto the Sinner's flower. On Brock's order, Torchic proceeded to Peck the flower painfully and repeatedly, forcing the monster to try to swat off the pest. The Sleepwalker was overwhelmed from the sheer number of blows Torchic had rained on it and lost its footing. The Pecks kept coming until Torchic knocked it out. With a final Ember volley, the Sinner caught on fire and burned to ash. 

Brendan's Sleepwalker foe caught Ninetails in a vine and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her. Despite valiant attempts to chew through the vines, Ninetails couldn't break free. "I need a little help here!" called Brendan. 

Kazemon, hearing Brendan's words, smacked the Sinner hard in the face with a kick. In a daze, the Sleepwalker released the golden fox. "You okay Ninetails?" asked Kazemon. 

"Nine! (I'm fine!)" she replied. 

At that moment, the Sleepwalker lashed out with its vines. Kazemon bolted into the sky while Ninetails leapt to safety. "Cheap shot!" cried Kazemon in objection. 

The Warrior of Wind launched herself into a flying kick which clipped the plant-infested zombie in the human's forehead. The Sleepwalker stumbled backwards wide open for attack, which Ninetails capitalized on. She spewed a roaring Fire Spin which engulfed the Sinner completely. The flames eroded the monster's defences until it burst into flame and burned into a pile of smouldering ash. With the resistance defeated, the two returned to purging the fields of the corrupting plant slaves. The destruction of the cursed garden was swift. The Warriors had reduced the foul place to a smouldering field of blackened earth and ash.

* * *

With Belphemon's gardens in ruins, the Warriors moved on to their next task; eliminating Leviamon's reinforcements. The Warriors found themselves in Los Angeles, California, home of beautiful sandy beaches, the American movie industry, and the actors that performed in these films. It was a town of the rich and the wealthy, and of the beautiful and the glamorous. Despite the glitz and glamour of the stars, a metaphorical pall of darkness had fallen over the city of Los Angeles. This was the headquarters of Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy. 

Venice Beach was filled with countless people enjoying the sunny days and sandy beaches. Nearly all the visitors were in swimsuits with the men in swimming tights and the women in revealing bikinis. They gathered around the shops and restaurants near the boardwalk, buying souvenirs and food to satiate their hunger. On the sand, people laid on towels to soak in the sun's warming rays while others played games of volleyball. Others swam in the salty water while still others went snorkelling for treasures in the depths below. 

On the beach, a gorgeous nymphet arose from the waters of the sea. Her red swimsuit was dampened by the sea water, as was her golden hair. No older than sixteen, this gorgeous blonde caught the eyes of guys of all ages everywhere. Her alluring eyes were as blue as the ocean she had frolicked in. The men nearby ogled the nymphet as she returned to her place on the sands, a red and yellow towel for covering the sand of the beach. Apparently, the nymphet seemed to notice the attention she was getting from the guys. 

The nymphet scanned for the hottest of the men and approached him with a tube of sunscreen. "Hi there, could you rub some sunscreen on my back please?" asked the nymphet. 

"Sure, um..." 

The nymphet chuckled. "Oh silly me! I'm Mandy! I really appreciate it!" 

"I'm Steve, nice to meet you, Mandy," said the guy, who began to apply the lotion to Mandy's back. 

As he did this, a pair of girls in swimsuits was watching. "Oh silly me! I'm Mandy!" mimicked the blonde, Sandra, sarcastically. 

"Yeah, just look how that slut is getting all the attention from the guys," chided the second girl, a brunette named Tiffany. 

Mandy thanked Steve for his help and sashayed along the beach in search of a certain attractive guy. She found that special guy lying face up on a blue towel to tan his body in the summer sun. Mandy lied down next to the guy and turned on the charm. "Hi Mark, that's a very nice tan..." 

As Mandy flirted with the guy, the girls watched. "Isn't that Mark over there?" asked Tiffany. 

"Yeah, that's him!" said Sandra, now certain of his identity. 

"Like, hey guys, whatcha looking at?" asked a blonde, Ivy, as she returned from a swim. 

Ivy looked over at Mandy who was busy flirting with her boyfriend. The sight of the two together infuriated her to no end. She stormed over and gave a hard yank to the nymphet's hair. "I told you to stay away, bitch!" screamed Ivy as she slapped her nemesis hard across the face. 

This inflammatory act aggravated Mandy to no end, who responded by tackling the jilted girlfriend to the ground. Mandy grabbed her romantic rival by the hair and yanked on it painfully. Caught in the heat of the moment, she started to slam Ivy's head back first against the sand. Ivy regained the advantage once she grabbed a head full of hair and yanked on it painfully. After rolling Mandy onto the ground, she slammed the nymphet's head against the ground and followed with a pair of slaps across the face. 

The fight drew great attention, forcing Mark to pull Ivy away while another guy did the same to Mandy. "Let me go, let me at her!" screamed Ivy. 

"Come on bitch! I'm right here!" cried Mandy in return. 

"That's enough! Let's go, Ivy," said Mark, as he dragged his girlfriend out of the scene. 

"That's right, run away Ivy! We both know that Mark likes me better. He will come back to me sooner or later! Who wants to date a hot-headed shrew like you!" Mandy laughed mockingly, infuriating Ivy even more. Mark had to use all of his strength just to keep his girlfriend from charging back. 

Mark returned Ivy to her home. "Don't let Mandy get to you. It's over between the two of us. We're just friends now. You're the girl I want, not her," assured Mark. "Well, I'm going now, see ya later, sweetie!" Mark gave her a kiss before leaving for his home. 

Despite Mark's assurance, Ivy couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the beach. After entering her room, she sat on the bed to brood. She found a package left for her from a snoopy friend. Upon unsealing the gift with a letter opener, she found pictures and a note from this friend. Apparently, Mandy had bumped into Mark during his visit to a nightclub a few days ago. The pictures showed the two spending time and having fun at that nightclub. At that moment, Ivy finally snapped. 

"That bitch!" she screamed, as she tore the photo in a fit of rage. 

Ivy was in tears and was totally wrecked by the sight of the two having fun at the dance club. She cried endlessly, frustrated and unable to keep Mark no matter what she did. It was always Mandy who he returned to, Mandy who was his favourite. On the ground, one of the torn photos laid discarded on the ground. It was a picture of Mandy and Mark seated and sharing drinks at the bar. The tear went right down the middle separating the two. The two were happy, almost mocking her with their smiling, laughing faces. 

Once Ivy calmed down, her gaze fell on the letter opener she had used to open the package. She got off the bed to examine the instrument more closely. It consisted of a metallic blade attached to a small handle. The blade was slightly rounded, but sharp along its edges. Gliding her fingers to the tip, Ivy could feel sharpness of the tip. It was sharp enough to cause serious harm and could be fatal if it were to be plunged into someone's body. With a sinister smile, it was this moment that Ivy began a flirtation with the darkest depths of the human psyche, and the emotions no righteous human should ever have. 

The blade of the letter opener became coated by the blood of her hated rival. The crimson liquid pooled to the tip of the blade and dripped to the ground between the legs of its victim, Mandy. She was lying motionless in the middle of a secluded forest with a bloodied wound on her chest. A look of horror had been frozen onto her motionless face. Ivy smiled as she gazed on the blood soaked blade of her letter opener. With Mandy's death, Ivy's rival was out of the picture and Mark was as good as hers. 

Several days later, Ivy received a windfall in her mail. "Wow, a free day at the Aphrodite Beauty Parlour. Complementary gift? Yes!" 

Ivy took up the offer and soon found herself within the reception of the Aphrodite Beauty parlour. It was a magnificent building with walls painted in a smooth, creamy white colour. True to its name, the parlour had been decorated by statues of the Greek goddess of beauty. Several female customers milled about, some still with towels over their heads from treatments. At the reception area, Ivy asked about the offer, as well as the complementary gift. A male receptionist escorted her through a private door and through the employee's area to the basement. 

She followed the man into what looked like a laboratory or surgeon's operating room. Around the room were counters with beakers filled with unknown liquids and human organs. At the centre of the room was a pair of operating tables that had metal restraints to pin patients down. Each floated over a black, dome-like device that let out a faint hum as it worked. One had a headless body on it that was being worked on by the surgeons. Behind the table was a tank filled with an unknown green liquid. Electrical sparks seemed to jump out from this liquid dangerously. Ivy wondered what this strange place was. 

"Where are we?" she asked, beginning to feel fearful of this room. 

"My lab!" cried the receptionist, as he transformed to his true form. 

He was a monstrosity that could not have come from the earth. His skin was as green and scaly, and seemed to be stitched together from different samples of flesh and skin. His head was like a camel's back; two humps placed side by side. They were crowned by a single mass of jumbled green hair. The man had green eyes that glowed with unholy light and enviousness. A pair of snakes grew out of his backside and arced over his shoulder. They hissed and bared their fangs at Ivy terrifying her in to screaming. 

As she tried to run, one of the snakes snapped out and bit her! Within moments, the toxin flooded into her blood. Despite an unnatural fatigue falling over her, she tried to escape only to collapse unconscious in the hallway. Once she woke up, she found herself shackled to the second operating table. The Green-Eyed Monster was milling about the room checking up on beakers and jars lined across the counter, which had human organs preserved in them. One such jar had a human heart, which still beat despite having been removed from its host's body. The freaky sight filled Ivy with dread and made her own heart sink. 

"Ah you're awake," commented the Green-Eyed Monster. 

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" asked Ivy, dreading the monster's answer. 

"I'm going to perform a little operation on you, that's all," replied the monster mysteriously. 

"Why me?" 

"Why you?" echoed the monster. "You're special. You see, when most people find themselves lacking compared to others, there's a little funny thing called 'a conscious' that stops them from evening out the playing field. Unlike others, you were willing to do whatever it took to even things out. My master could use a person like you; one who is ruthless in pursuit of her goals." 

"What have I done to deserve this?" asked Ivy. 

"I think there's someone else who can answer that question better than I can," admitted the Green-Eyed Monster. The Green-Eyed Monster pulled a jar filled to the brim with the green fluid and showed it to Ivy. 

In it was a human head which had been cut cleanly off of the body. It had a face that Ivy knew all too well; Mandy's! Mandy suddenly opened her eyes, causing Ivy to freeze up in horror. "Hello Ivy, it's nice to see you!" said Ivy's head. 

Ivy was caught speechless at the sight of the severed head being animated by unnatural forces. "She's speechless. I guess she's happy to see you," remarked the Green-Eyed Monster. 

Mandy smiled. "Oh yeah! Ivy, I know you've always been jealous of me, jealous of the things Mark and I shared. Didn't you wish that you were me instead? Well, Dr. Green here can solve both our problems!" 

"That's right, Ivy. I'm going to join the two of you together. Isn't that great?" asked the Green-Eyed Monster. 

"You're sick!" decried Ivy. 

"Oh really? The people here helped me improve myself. I always wished I could be as good a doctor as my old friend, John. He was always better than I was, smarter, richer; everyone loved him. He won award after award for new, breakthrough treatments. I wished I could be like him. After meeting the people here, I got that chance. They gave me his brain so I can be just as good as he was." 

Dr. Green pointed to the left mound on his head. This mound had a long scar stitched up by thread and needle. It ran completely around his mound, indicating that it had been opened at one point for diabolical brain surgery. "You're crazy! Let me go!" demanded Ivy. 

"Sure, right after I do my little operation on you. You see I know you've always wanted Mark. I also know that you couldn't keep him around with Mandy. I mean who couldn't have liked her better? She had better hair, more beautiful eyes, a gentler heart... Don't you wish that you could have been her? Well, I have good news for you! I'm going to join the two of you together so you'll have everything that made her so beautiful." 

"We're going to be together from now on, girl! Isn't that great?" asked Mandy's head. 

Ivy screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. Dr. Green's serpent head bit into Ivy's neck, injecting anaesthetic into her blood. "It won't hurt at all. It will be all over soon," assured the doctor. 

Several days later, a car pulled up to Ivy's home. In the front seat was Mark, the driver and his girlfriend, Ivy. They were content after having spent a wonderful time out on a date. "Ivy I can't keep my mind off of your hair. It never been this shiny and beautiful before. What did you do to it?" 

"Oh, just a little secret Mandy taught me," said Ivy slyly. 

"Mandy? You two made up?" asked Mark. 

"Why of course, silly! We're best friends now. We have some much in common," said Ivy. 

Mark was surprised. "Wow, just a few days ago, you were tearing each other's hair out. I guess it's okay if you two made up. Did you have a good time tonight?" 

"Oh yeah, I had a great time, honey!" complimented Ivy. 

"Take care," said Mark, giving his girl a sweet kiss goodbye as she left his car. 

Mark started his car sped away into the night. Ivy stood there watching her boyfriend disappear into the horizon. Once he was out of sight, the beautiful young girl faded away and revealed her true nature. In her place was a Frankensteinian monstrosity made from the organs and parts of the two girls. This Green-Eyed Monster's left head was Ivy's while the right was Mandy's, which had been surgically grafted on to Mandy's torso. The stitching and scars were still visible just inches below their necks. 

Ivy's left arm had been grafted onto Mandy's torso, while her right leg had been grafted onto her pelvic area. Their skin had been patched together from the skin of the two girls. The stitching was clearly visible on the Green-Eyed Monster's body. The largest stitching ran down the monster's chest in which the two surgically intertwined hearts of Mandy and Ivy beat in unison. The creature's scarred body was as green and scaly as that of a snake's. A pair of boas rose from the monster's back and gave out a satisfied hiss. 

"Didn't I tell you it would be great?" asked the Mandy head with a smile. The Ivy head merely smiled to show her satisfaction. 


	23. Hassle in El Paso

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters. 

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**

Sins of the State  
By: RB3 

**

Chapter 23: Hassle in El Paso 

With the destruction of Belphemon's gardening operations, he could no longer count on his forces receiving help from Miami. All that remained for Ophanimon's Warriors to do was to shut down Leviamon's operations. Once that task was done, the Sinner forces in El Paso would be greatly compromised and victory would come easily to the Digimon and Mexican militia forces. The Warriors looked about the grounds of a formerly abandoned film studio, now the frontline base for operations in Los Angeles. 

Situated in the fringes of Hollywood, the film studio had seen better days when it was still in use by its former occupants, Global Studios Inc. With the Digimon moving in to it as a base of operations, the studio underwent a drastic change. Cobwebs which once covered forgotten corners and walls were replaced by brand new film equipment and gear. The run down buildings and offices came alive once again with the bustle of disguised Digimon working within their walls. 

The Warriors bumped into the dark-haired, goateed director, their old friend Betsumon in disguise. He was overseeing the shooting of a new movie. "Hi guys, how would you like to be the stars of my next film?" 

"Us stars?" asked Brock. "Hey, that would be great! I've always wanted the valley girls to go wild over me, like totally!" 

"Oh brother..." muttered Zoe. 

"So what's you next film about?" asked Tommy. 

"You'll love it! It's a monster movie, but not just any monster movie. It's going to be about the Legendary Warriors stomping through Leviamon's goons. It will be fabulous! There will be horror, explosions, and intense fights. There will be Sinners coming at them from all sides, yet the Warriors still come out on top. Who knows? Maybe there will be even a little romance on the side. The best part is you guys will have the lead role!" said Betsumon, gesturing enthusiastically as he described his project. 

"Hmm... Looks like this film is based on a true story," remarked JP. 

Betsumon chuckled. "It is my friend; it is, so let's starting stomping Sinners right away! Leviamon's reinforcements come in the form of Green-Eyed Monsters, people who became more than a little jealous of their buddies. Leviamon thought it would be fun to cut them up and sew them back together to give them what they wanted. He even hid his labs so no one would go to spoil his fun. Unfortunately, he didn't hide them well enough." 

Betsumon described the locations of where Leviamon hid the lab facilities which churned out his Green-Eyed Monsters. The Lord of Envy owned a trio of beauty and spa resorts which acted as front companies for his operations. Under these resorts were labs where his servants performed the hideous operations that created new Green-Eyed Monsters. Leviamon's servants routinely kidnapped people or tricked them into going to the resorts; people who displayed strong envy and jealousy. They also took the subject of these emotions in as well. 

Once secured in the labs, his servants performed operations on the two, making sure that the traits coveted by the envious were given to him or her once joined together as a Green-Eyed Monster. No two Green-Eyed Monsters were completely alike, as each envious person coveted a different thing from his or her target. However, all Green-Eyed Monsters had the common traits of snakes growing out of their backs, as well as glowing emerald green eyes as signs of the original sin. Betsumon talked about one of these Sinners in particular, a man once known as Dr. Green. 

"Dr. Green is a Green-Eyed Monster who was patched together from Dr. Nathan Green and Dr. John Cooper, his chief rival. Though both men were leaders in the field of medicine, Dr. Cooper did something his rival couldn't do in his entire career; he found a cure for cancer. Naturally, Dr. Green flew off the deep end. The Green-Eyed Monsters captured him and his rival and turned them into the monster they are today." 

"Blech," remarked JP as he looked over a photo of the doctor. 

"Yep," said Betsumon. "Now they're cutting people up and reassembling them like Frankenstein's monster. We know where they're hiding their labs. Once we're ready, we're cutting the funding to this project." 

A week later, the Warriors found themselves on the roof of a building overlooking the Aphrodite Beauty Parlour and resort. The resort was a beautiful place made of stone with columns and reliefs of the Greek goddess. The lush and green vegetation served a beautiful compliment to the beautiful statues of the Greek goddess herself. The statues portrayed Aphrodite in various poses from standing to reclining on furniture. A few even portrayed the goddess of love in the nude. 

Brock was enjoying himself as he watched the swimming pool. "Wow, look at all those gorgeous girls!" 

"Easy there fella, some of those 'good looking girls' may be mutant freaks in disguise," warned Betsumon. 

"It certainly looks like a nice place. I'd like to go there sometime," remarked Zoe. 

"Bad idea, unless you want to be cut up and sewn back together," said Betsumon. "The labs are underground. The resort is just a cover for it. We're tunnelling in and removing them like the cancer they are." Betsumon responded to a message from his forces. "Okay, they're almost in. Let's get ready!" 

The Warriors assumed their Human Hybrid forms while the trainers released Pokemon in the form of Forretress and Alakazam. They watched as the dirt scattered everywhere as Digmon sappers drilled away at underground earthen walls. They were aided by a series of crimson dinosaur Digimon who clawed away the dirt to widen the entry tunnel. The dinosaurs had a series of black markings of unknown origin. They looked both ferocious and cute at the same time. They seemed like dogs from the way their used their claws to dig up the ground and walls. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Guilmon  
Attributes: Virus, Rookie, Fire type _**

Despite appearances, Guilmon are actually quite adorable and friendly for the most part. Once something or someone threatens them though, they become feral and fearsome opponents. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Tunnelling, Keen sense of smell 

Pyro Sphere - Guilmon can spit a ball of flame from his mouth that explodes on contact with its intended target. 

The Digimon punched through the earthen wall to meet the sight of massive sterile room. At the centre was a vat filled with a strange green liquid whose purpose was unknown. Everywhere in the room were Green-Eyed Monster scientists and technicians milling about. Some were at computers entering and receiving data from their experiments. Others were gathered around the vat to monitor the condition of the precious liquid within. The Digimon paid them a greeting through the shooting of fireballs into the room, taking out two of the monsters in booming explosions. 

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" cried a Green-Eyed guard. 

The alarm klaxon blared shrilly as crimson light flooded the lab area. A Gargomon squad stormed into the room with guns blazing. The dog commandoes mowed down every Green-Eyed Monster that dared cross their path. They aimed their fire at a catwalk above, gunning down one of the monsters there. The shots staggered the monster, causing her to accidentally tumble over the railing and fall head first into the ground. The guards returned fire as the Gargomon pressed their advance. 

Brock and Forretress entered the scene once the Gargomon and Guilmon cleared a path with their first strike. A surviving Green-Eyed Monster caught sight of the trainer and rushed him with all its might, but Brock saw the attack well in advance. "Forretress, Secret Power!" 

The Bagworm Pokemon unleashed a coherent beam of green energy which hurtled the attacker into a wall. The Green-Eyed Monster left a deep indentation as it crashed into the wall at full force. The demon slumped over and fell out of the hole and onto the ground. A bolt of lightning streaked by before Forretress, followed by a hail of snowballs. The elemental blasts picked off a horde of guards trying to enter the room. 

Brendan's Alakazam telekinetically ripped a computer monitor off of a nearby desk and slammed it into the side of a monster's head. As the guard wandered about dazed, the Psi Pokemon hoisted it into the air and smashed it into the underside of the catwalk. He helped the guard get off the catwalk by smashing him hard into the ground. Alakazam sensed guards entering the room to help and threw their buddy into them, knocking them down like bowling pins. 

"Let's keep going, we've got the enemy on the ropes!" cried Brendan. 

The Warriors and trainers ran down the hall and were accosted by Green-Eyed Monsters on the way to Dr. Green. Kazemon blew a gust of hurricane strength wind which floored the enemy. Chakkumon lobbed an endless volley of snowballs. Beetlemon fanned out bolts of devastating lightning. Alakazam psychically slammed Green-Eyed Monsters together like dolls. The elemental blasts bunched the monsters together for Forretress to deliver his Secret Power as the coup de grace. 

The heroes burst into Dr. Green's office to find him absent. A nearby bookcase had been moved aside to reveal a hidden passageway in the wall. The Warriors ran down the hall as fast they could, eventually to find the doctor far in the distance, running towards something ahead. "You're not getting away!" cried Kazemon. 

As the group came to an exit, Green-Eyed Monsters pounced on Kazemon and Beetlemon. The two Warriors were drawn into battle with these fiends. "We'll hold them off! Get the doctor!" cried Kazemon. 

Chakkumon and the trainers gave no argument as they continued pursuit of their quarry. The rogue doctor ran through trees and shrubs of a wooded wilderness in his attempt to flee his pursuers. Brendan, Brock, and Chakkumon didn't give up one bit even as he cut a tree down to block their path. For almost five minutes, they continued to chase the doctor until he came across a stony cove that barred his path. The walls were so high that there was no way he could climb up in time to get away. He was trapped. 

"Okay doctor, this is the end of the line!" said Chakkumon. 

"If I can't get away, then I'll fight to the bitter end!" stated Dr. Green. 

The doctor's snakes spit globs of venom which the trainers and Chakkumon dodged. The venom struck a nearby by tree and corroded a gaping hole through the trunk. Chakkumon lined up his rocket launcher to spew a flurry of snowballs. The doctor leapt out of the way and spit retaliatory balls of acid which were dodged. Alakazam froze the doctor in mid-air with a Psychic attack. Despite a great struggle, the doctor was unable to break free of the hold. He managed to move his snakes enough for them to spit at Alakazam and Brendan. 

Brendan panicked. "Barrier, quick!" 

Alakazam erected a wall of coherent light that stopped the acid dead in its tracks. However, in doing so, Alakazam had released his hold on the doctor, allowing the monster to be free to renew his attack. Dr. Green's snakes lunged at Chakkumon, which he avoided by weaving past the attacks. By surprise, Forretress rammed into the doctor, throwing him off his rhythm. The Warrior of Ice wheeled around and blew Crystal Freeze which immobilized the doctor for the kill. The doctor responded by swatting at Chakkumon, who dodged the attack easily. 

Alakazam telekinetically lifted the doctor and slammed him into the mountain wall. Chakkumon followed with a blast of freezing wind, encasing him an icy, crystalline cocoon attached to the stony wall. Forretress applied the coup de grace, a Secret Power which punctured a gaping hole into Dr. Green's body. With his death, the doctor melted into a puddle of green, gooey acid which hissed at it corroded the mountain and dripped to the ground.

* * *

El Paso, Texas was once a beautiful sprawling metropolis in the deserts of the US. It was a true multicultural town, where whites and Hispanics living side by side peacefully. In fact, El Paso overlooked its sister city in Mexico, Ciudad Juarez, from the north side. It was a city with strategic value as it was situated at the crossroads between three states in two different countries. From this city, one could enter the states of New Mexico and Texas in the US, and Chihuahua in Mexico. Today, after the evil visited by the Demon Lords, that beauty and peace had been defiled with the utmost disregard. 

The city of El Paso was in ruins. Homes of people from both ethnicities lay in rubble with their owners left destitute by demonic marauders. Businesses and stores burned in the night, filling the sky with enough smoke to blot out the moon. An inhuman growling and snarling stirred from hidden recesses between the ruins. Along the south bank of the Rio Grande river ran a line of sandbagged and barricaded fortifications. The sound of machineguns firing echoed from this bulwark throughout the night, shattering the silence as nothing else could. A swoosh filled the air followed by an explosion which lit the all encompassing darkness. 

As the Sinners continued their advance southwards to Ciudad Juarez, they were unaware of the threat from the northwest. In this area was a set of mountains that was left unattended in the Sinners' preoccupation with the south. Within the stony mountain ran several tunnels lit by electrical lanterns. Digimon of all kinds moved about the tunnels, moving equipment and weapons into position for a prolonged engagement with the Sinners. 

Youkomon made her rounds of the base hidden within a valley deep within the mountain's crags. The base consisted of a group of white, dome-like buildings. They were special portable bases created by technological Digimon for beachheads and forward bases. They hummed almost inaudibly as their electronics provided the conveniences the Digimon needed. There was a tension in the air as Digimon prepared for the inevitable battle with Belphemon and Leviamon. 

Cherubimon's Warrior group met up with Youkomon before the entrance of one of these domes. "Hi Youkomon," greeted Misty. 

"This place is so beautiful," remarked May. 

"So, how are we gonna tackle the Demon Lords?" asked Max. "We know two of them are here, leading the army of Sinners." 

"Glad you asked," replied Youkomon. "Thing is, now isn't the right time to attack them. We have the element of surprise on our side. We'll wait for the right moment before we strike." 

"...But what about the people in Ciudad Juarez?" asked Koichi. "We can't abandon them to the Sinners!" 

"You're right, but we also shouldn't do anything rash. The Mexicans can hold out for at least a little while longer. We're going to wait until the Demon Lords make a big attack on the south. Once they do, we'll have them right where we want them. Their forces will be out of place, and because of your friends, they won't even have any reinforcements coming to help them," narrated Youkomon on the plans for the attack. 

With nothing left to do, the Warriors decided to relax while they could before the big battle. Shinya hit the computer room to write some E-mail for Amata over in Detroit. "Hi Amata, how are you doing?" asked Shinya in the body of the E-mail. "I'm near El Paso. Everything's great here. We're gonna finish up the last two demons before we take on the big guy." 

"Hi Shinya!" exclaimed May. Shinya to nearly jump out of his skin. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Oh nothing!" replied Shinya as he tried to hide his E-mail. 

"Let's see... Oh! A love letter?" asked May after sneaking a peak at the bits that Shinya left uncovered. "...And it's for Amata! I never knew you were so romantic, Shinya." May smiled as a token of appreciation for Shinya's softer, romantic side. It wasn't often that boys were like that. 

Shinya blushed. "Oh, it's nothing." 

May sighed wistfully. "Oh Shinya, you don't know how great it is to be in love!" 

"Cut it out!" chided Shinya, still blushing from embarrassment. 

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Youkomon sent me here to tell you that it looks like the Sinners are heading out. We're going for the boss tomorrow night." 

"Okay, got it!" 

"Say hi to Amata for me!" said May with a wink and a girlish chuckle.

* * *

The next day came and went away with the night blanketing the city of El Paso. From their nooks and crannies stirred thousands of Sinners of all kinds. The Sleepwalkers plodded ahead with a lethargic unwillingness to move. The Metalmen gazed at Ciudad Juarez with a glint of desire for its riches. The Cannibals licked their lips in anticipation of a feast of human flesh. The Green-Eyed Monsters' emerald eyes burned with the desire to incorporate new genetic traits into their beings. The Ragefires roared with unholy rage to terrify their enemies. The Seducers chuckled seductively, eager to find immoral pleasure at the expense of the survivors. No matter what type of Sinner they were, all were prepared to massacre the people of Ciudad Juarez. 

As the demons moved towards the river, Mexico's bulwark came alive with activity. The Mexican soldiers pelted the advancing line of Sinners with everything they could muster. Bullets, missiles, and bombs flew from the bulwark as a rain of destruction on El Paso on the other side of the river. One of the Seducers fell out of the sky having been mowed down by a hail of bullets. Her wings had been cut to pieces by the relentless onslaught of machinegun fire from the soldiers. A Cannibal approached the river only to have a rocket make a beeline for his head, felling the monster in a single hit. On and on, the two sides exchanged fire with no one willing to back down. 

As the Sinners had their hands full with zealous Mexican fighters, they were about to get a second problem. From across the ruins of El Paso came a horde of Digimon charging into battle with cries of furor. The group of Digimon was as rag-tag as a group could be; from the ferocious Greymon to the small, but adorably cute Gatomon. Within seconds, several Sinners had been trampled underneath the charge. The Sinners and the Digimon clashed midway into the city, lighting the night sky with endless streams of elemental fire. 

Behind the Sinners' lines, a Seducer rushed to meet her masters. The first was a massive demonic creature, a crocodile mutated by the very powers of darkness that it used. Its tail was divided into two and whipped about as thought it had a life of its own. Its scaly skin was as crimson as the human blood it loved to shed. This monster had a huge set of jaws filled with teeth sharp enough to crush even the most powerful metal and stone. 

The second was a hulking brute with a dog-like head crowned by a pair of long horns like that of a goat. It had droopy, sleepy eyes filled with malice and hatred. This unholy creature had brown fur, dark almost to the point of being as black as his heart. A giant pair of violet, leathery wings cloaked his body with an imposing visage. Even the glittering golden bracelets and anklets of this creature had a darkness about them that was not of the world. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Leviamon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega level, Dark/Water _**

This demonic, crocodilian Digimon is also the Demon Lord of Envy. He doesn't shed any tears for the harm he causes in giving the most covetous people that which they desire. His gifts come with a terrible price; enslavement as a Green-Eyed Monster. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious, elemental powers: dark/water, poison breathing 

Rostrum (Dark) - Leviamon's massive jaws are perfect for biting into smaller prey. His teeth are tainted by negative energy which saps the victim's energy. 

Cauda (Normal) - Leviamon's dual tails function much as a whip would. He used this technique to lash out at his enemies with surprising speed for a Digimon of his size. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Belphemon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega level, Dark/Grass _**

This lethargic, lazy Digimon is the Demon Lord of Sloth. He is the goof of the seven Demon Lords. His brethren have to prod him in order to get him to do anything at all. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, elemental powers: dark/nature 

Lampranthus (Grass) - Belphemon can cause a special flowering plant called the lampranthus to grow. It has a violet flower which spews out a pollen which is both toxic and corrosive to the touch. 

Gift of Darkness (Dark) - Belphemon can produce spheres of darkness which he lobs as grenades. This attack is far more destructive than a mere grenade, able to level buildings and even entire city blocks. 

"Masters, the Digimon are attacking our western perimeter!" exclaimed the panicked Seducer. 

"What?" asked Belphemon in shock. 

"Where are our reinforcements from Miami and Los Angeles?" asked Leviamon. "Aren't they sending over troops?" 

"That's the thing. They have been destroyed!" reported the Seducer. "We've lost contact with Los Angeles and the Miami base is on fire!" 

"Why hasn't that area been fortified yet? Belphemon, that was your job!" scolded Leviamon. 

"Oh, it's my fault now? I was going to send troops there but you ordered them to the east because you thought the enemy would ambush us from there! Don't blame me for your incompetence!" 

"Save it, Belphemon. Now is not the time. Seducer, tell our eastern perimeter troops to move to the western perimeter on the double. Don't let the Digimon come any closer to our base!" 

Back at the Demon Lords' western perimeter, the Digimon fought with a ferocity that more than matched that of the Sinners. Cherubimon's Warrior group snuck past ruins of once towering office buildings and malls away from the main battle. To the south, they could see the frenzied battle between their Digimon allies and the Sinners. It lit the sky ablaze with streaks of energy of all colours of the rainbow from fiery red blasts to dark violet bolts of negative energy. The Warriors soon came upon the two Demons Lords, which May scanned with her Pokedex. They had several Sinners surrounding them, but no one was aware of their presence. 

"How do we fight so many enemies?" asked Shinya. 

"We need to get rid of those guards first," suggested Max. "That way, we can concentrate only on the Demon Lords." 

"How about this; you guys surround the Sinners. I'll evolve into Reichmon and use Black Theorem and pull a few of them into the black hole. At that moment, all of you will evolve to your Fusion forms, and then eliminate or push as many of the guards into the hole." 

"That sounds like a plan," said Max. 

"Okay, we can pull this one off!" chanted May to build up courage. 

"We have to get rid of the guards fast. I don't want to have to deal with them when we fight with Belphemon and Leviamon," said Max. 

The Warriors fanned out according to the plan and surrounded the Demon Lords' group. Once everyone was in place, Koichi immediately transformed into Reichmon, and created a Black Theorem. The tendrils of mystical symbols snatched and dragged an unsuspecting Green-Eyed Monster and a Ragefire to their doom in the black abyss. At once the group noticed the attack but it was too late. Demi Wisemon magically moved ripped metal girders from the ruins of a nearby skyscraper and tied up and dragged a pair of Seducers into the black hole. The others followed suit, eventually knocking all of the Demon Lords' court into the pit of darkness. 

"So, you came to us. Well, it saves me the trouble of having to find you!" taunted Belphemon. 

"Well, now we're here. Deal with it!" retorted Diamon, who ripped a boulder from the ground and hurled it at the Lord of Sloth. 

Belphemon punched the boulder, shattering it into countless number of pieces. He proceeded to charge at and knock the Warrior of Earth onto this back. From behind, a Red Cross clipped him. Maridmon slammed into the Demon Lord as he staggered forward, the Tsunami Crasher knocking him onto his stomach. At this moment, Diamon got up, ripped a second boulder from the ground, and smashed it into Belphemon. Despite such a great combination of attacks, Belphemon was not ready to give up yet. 

The Demon Lord caused many Lampranthuses to grow in the ground of ruined El Paso. The warped flowers released violet pollen into the air which corroded rubble and stone into nothingness. The Warriors moved out of range to evade the caustic effects. Belphemon formed a Gift of Darkness and hurled it at Maridmon. Its explosion put the Warrior of Water flat on her back. Diamon came in with an overhead chop which smashed the Demon Lord into the ground. Maridmon recovered and toppled Belphemon with gallons of jetted water. 

Demi Wisemon fired an energy beam at Leviamon which struck and staggered the beast's advance. Dryamon sprayed a cloud of Eucalyptus Gas, spreading the blistering fog all over the Lord of Envy's back. Leviamon shook off the burning fog and lashed out at Demi Wisemon with his tail, smashing him into the ruins of a convenience store. He spit an acidic gas onto the Warrior of Metal, who teleported away to regroup with Dryamon. The two fired beams of energy which cut down Leviamon from behind his legs. Even with such a combined attack, he was able to get up. 

"You gnats annoy me!" growled the Lord of Envy. 

He spit a fog of gas which Demi Wisemon and Dryamon dodged. It corroded the ground and rubble into nothingness merely by touching it. Suddenly, Leviamon's tails lurched out and slapped Demi Wisemon in the face. "Demi Wisemon are you..." asked Dryamon, before having a Rostrum attack clamped onto her. 

"Grrr!" growled Demi Wisemon, who gathered tons of metal from the local environment into a ball and smashed it into Leviamon, forcing him to release the Warrior of Wood. 

"Sis, are you okay?" asked Demi Wisemon. 

All of the Warriors regrouped around Dryamon. "I'm fine. Let's get that overgrown Croconaw!" she said. 

Leviamon sprayed poison gas on the Warriors who dodged the effect and returned fire. A Red Cross, Vortex Trident water jet, and an Evil Eye beam all collided with Leviamon, knocking him onto his belly. Belphemon counter attacked, striking Maridmon with the Gift of Darkness. He threw a second one which Reichmon banked sideways to avoid. Demi Wisemon unleashed a stream of energy which shoved the Lord of Sloth backwards. However, he fought his way through the stream to grab the eye ball and hurl him into an approaching Diamon to take both Warriors out. 

As the last two Warriors still standing, Dryamon and Reichmon looked around to check on the condition of their friends. Maridmon was slumped over the ground, still reeling from the last Gift of Darkness. Demi Wisemon was lying on the ground from the pain of being hurled into Diamon. The Warrior of Earth was dazed and still trying to recover from the last attack. It was up to these two Warriors to take over the battle where their comrades could not. 

"Dryamon, it's up to us now!" stated Reichmon before firing a Red Cross down at Belphemon. 

The Demon Lord raised his arms in defence before taking to the air to face the enemy. He threw a Gift of Darkness which was dodged but burst in mid air, hurling Reichmon around with the flak. Reichmon countered with a Black Theorem; its symbolic tendrils lashing away at Belphemon. The Lord of Sloth spit a blob of darkness which Reichmon dodged with ease. He forced his Lampranthuses to grow on his own body to spew gas. It engulfed Reichmon and burned him painfully like nothing else could. Though Reichmon channelled darkness to destroy the pollen, the damage was already done. 

Dryamon was not having any success with Leviamon either. The Warrior of Wood forced massive vines to grow and entangle the giant crocodile's legs. With him immobilized, she exhaled a blistering cloud of gas. As it burned Leviamon, she proceeded to pelt the Demon Lord with endless volleys of Photo Blasts to finish him off as soon as possible. Indeed, the attack was enough to leave even Leviamon reeling, but it was not enough to finish him off. The Lord of Envy snapped the vines and spit a blast of water which felled the Warrior of Wood. 

"Uggh, these guys are so strong!" remarked Dryamon. 

"We have to keep going," urged Reichmon. "The others still haven't recovered yet. If we can't hold them off, they're done for!" 

"We're going to be done for at this rate!" 

"We have to keep going. They're counting on us." 

Through sheer determination, Reichmon and Dryamon renewed the battle. The Warrior of Darkness fired Red Crosses at Leviamon and Belphemon, who entered into a defensive stance to weather the attack. Dryamon supported her counterpart, shelling the Demon Lords with all the Photo Blasts she could fire. The ground all around the Demon Lords exploded in crimson and golden energy, kicking up dust and dirt in all-engulfing cloud. After several seconds of non-stop firing, the two Warriors stopped to let the dust settle. Suddenly, Belphemon began to claw the smoke away, dissipating the cloud prematurely. 

"That measly light show isn't enough to stop me!" decried Leviamon. 

"Grr... I'm growing tired of you guys. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" cried Belphemon. 

Belphemon lobbed a Gift of Darkness which the two Warriors scattered to avoid. It burst upon hitting the ground releasing flak harmlessly. Leviamon jetted gallons of water which caught Reichmon mid air and shoved him into the ground with a hard thud. Belphemon spit a blob of darkness which smacked Dryamon across the face and sent her crashing into the ground. Now, all of the Warriors were down and in deep trouble. 

"Well, that's wasn't too hard. I didn't need to break a sweat. Just the way I like it," commented Belphemon. 

"So my brother, you want to do the honours?" asked Leviamon. 

"Nah, I'm just going to sit here and relax." Belphemon reclined on the ground and let out a big yawn. 

"Oh well suit yourself." 

Reichmon and Dryamon picked themselves off the ground. "I'm not finished yet!" stated Reichmon. 

"As long as people that care about me need me, I won't quit, not while I'm still alive!" said Dryamon. 

"Just look at you guys. You can barely stand up and yet you still want to fight? You're fools; both of you! All that matters in life is one thing, yourself. The strong rise up and take what they want, in whatever way they can!" decried Leviamon. 

"You're selfish, just like all the other Demon Lords," observed Dryamon. "The only way anyone will ever follow you is if you force them to, but forcing people will only get you so far. You don't know how great it is to have others give to you because it is what they want. You don't know how wonderful it is to have someone who really supports you. I have a brother, I have friends who believe in me and trust me completely. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. You can't say that about your Green-Eyed Monsters. That's why you're the one who's really weak!" 

"Yeah, you tell him Dryamon!" said Reichmon with gusto. 

"May..." mumbled Max as he heard his sister's words. 

Belphemon just yawned in apathy, while Leviamon smirked. "No power at all? I don't think you even realize the dire predicament you two are in. I'm the one holding all the cards now. Now prepare to meet your maker!" 

Leviamon sprayed a jet of water strong enough to crush Dryamon in its wake. Suddenly, the Spirits of Wood emerged from her body, forcing her to become May once again. The jet water magically veered in a different direction to strike the reclining Belphemon instead. "Glug glug... What the hell? I didn't... glug... even... glug... do anything!" 

May glowed with a verdant aura, while Koichi glowed with violet light. "Yeah, now it's time I show you that I meant what I said," declared May. 

"Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" cried the two Warriors in unison. 

Bushes and trees sprouted from the ground until a great forest grew in the barren lands. A mysterious force dragged the trees together to coalesce into a sphere of pure wood. From this sphere grew two pairs of hoofed legs as it elongated into a mare's head and body. A tangle mass of verdant vines grew from her head and neck to form the mare's hair. A second set of vines grew on her rear, forming the mare's bushy tail. An echoing neigh pierced the air as the mare stomped her feet into the ground and sprayed a fog of white gas into the air. 

"Siege Trojamon!" 

As Koichi began his evolution, the land fell into the darkness of night. A puddle of inky darkness formed on the ground which the Warrior of Darkness sank into. A pair of crimson lights pierced the pool as a massive figure arose from it. The darkness dripped from its body like a vile, filthy ooze to reveal its true form as a chimeric beast. Several ghostly violet skeletons were raising the creature out of the darkness as though it was their king. The beast was a mechanical being with the head of a ram and the body of a lion. The beast leapt from its servants into a sun-lit land and breathed clouds of black fog, turning day into night. 

"Criosphinxmon!" 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Siege Trojamon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Grass type _**

The Legendary Warrior of Wood has grown into nature's ultimate engine of destruction as Siege Trojamon. This mare is armed to the teeth with cannons that fire plant materials like seeds and pods as though they were bullets and bombs. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Accelerated healing/enhanced strength: sunlight, elemental powers: nature 

Walnut Burster (Grass) - Siege Trojamon can spit or shoot giant, walnut-like shells which burst in the air and scatter rock-hard seeds as flak. 

Eucalyptus Haze (Poison) - Siege Trojamon produce a more powerful version of Dryamon's Eucalyptus Gas. This minty gas is so thick that it's impossible to see through it. It can be delivered by breathing or through walnut bombs. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Criosphinxmon  
Attributes: Variable, Unified Hybrid, Dark/Ghost type _**

Once he became a Unified Hybrid, the Warrior of Darkness had reached the pinnacle of dark power. As the most powerful of the Unified Hybrids, he and strikes fear into the very hearts of any who behold him. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flight, dark vision, enhanced strength: darkness, elemental powers: negative energy, fear inspiring 

Ebony Riddle (Dark) - Criosphinxmon's can create bands of hieroglyphics as a projectile. They can drain the victim's energy for their master, entangle them, confuse them, or even possess the victim. 

Necro Insurgency (Dark/Ghost) - This dark power opens an inky black pit of darkness. Violet, ghostly skeletons emerge from this portal and attack Criosphinxmon's enemies and try to drag them into the abyss. 

"Grr... I'm going to get you Warriors!" cried Leviamon. 

"Come get us if you can," taunted Criosphinxmon. 

Leviamon spewed an acid cloud which corroded everything in its path to the Warriors. Criosphinxmon moved higher into the sky while Siege Trojamon leapt away to safety. The Warrior of Wood began to run in circles around Leviamon, firing her side mounted cannons each step of the way. The running confused the Demon Lord greatly while her seeds pelted the massive crocodile. Leviamon lashed out with his tail, sending Siege Trojamon to the ground. 

From the sky Criosphinxmon rained Ebony Riddles, riddling the crocodile with glowing gold hieroglyphs. They began to drain his energy while keeping Leviamon tangled up and unable to make a viable counter. Eventually, Leviamon broke the bands of hieroglyphs and breathed acid to drive the dark Warrior away. However, Criosphinxmon returned to the attack quite quickly, instigating a Necro Insurgency under the Demon Lord. The skeletons ganged on the crocodile, who swatted them away with the lashings of Cauda. 

"Criosphinxmon, let's do this one together!" called Siege Trojamon. 

"I'm with you!" replied Criosphinxmon. 

Criosphinxmon summoned more skeletons through his dark portal who ganged and piled up on Leviamon by the hundreds. They proceeded to drag the crocodile towards the tar-like portal, albeit at a snail's pace. To speed the process up, Siege Trojamon lobbed Walnut Bursters as fast as she could. The nutty shells burst in explosions which scattered seeds all over his body like shrapnel. The pain forced the crocodile to back up closer to the inky pit. The skeletons continued to drag him closer with all the strength they could muster. 

Leviamon glanced backwards at the doom that awaited him. "I'm not going in without a fight!" 

He swatted away the skeletons like rag dolls and began spraying jets of water. Criosphinxmon dodged an inbound stream while Siege Trojamon pounced away from her's. "You're finished, Leviamon. No one is coming to save you. You have abandoned and betrayed everyone and now you must face the consequences," warned Criosphinxmon. "Siege Trojamon, let's finish him off!" 

"Right!" agreed the Warrior of Wood, who lobbed Walnut Bursters filled with Eucalyptus Haze. 

The thick blistering haze burned at the crocodile's eyes, causing him to slump to the ground in pain. More skeletons burst out of the dark pit and piled onto Leviamon. Through their combined might, the skeletons dragged the Demon Lord in, successfully pulling his tail into the inky black void. However, Leviamon was immensely powerful and was unwilling to be dragged to his death. Even with two Unified Hybrids pounding on him, his resilience still allowed him to continue to resist being dragged to his death. 

"Siege Trojamon!" cried Maridmon. "I'll help too!" Maridmon fired a jet of water which struck Leviamon's chin and caused him to cock his head back. His hind legs sank into the dark pit, leaving him hanging on to dear life with only his front legs. 

"Come me in!" Shinya followed by pelting the Demon Lord with diamond bullets. Leviamon slipped back and his front legs came close to the brink of an inky doom. 

"Sis, I'm right behind you. Don't give up!" cheered Demi Wisemon, who fired an Evil Eye beam. 

The silvery beam slammed into Leviamon, finally driving the monster's body into the pit. His front legs sank into the ebony abyss as the Warriors kept their fire on him at all times. The skeletons leapt on top of the beast and proceeded to stomp on him to push him in further. Now, only his head jutted from the inky darkness. The Warriors continued to fire on him, forcing those massive jaws into the abyss. Soon, Leviamon was consumed the very darkness he had brought to America and the Real World. 

"We won! Awesome!" cheered Siege Trojamon. 

"Not quite. There's just one thing we need to do," said Criosphinxmon, turning his gaze Belphemon. The Lord of Sloth was trying to tip-toe away, but was caught red-handed. 

The Warriors surrounded the cowardly Demon Lord. "Now guys, let's not be hasty..." said Belphemon in a feeble attempt to con his way out of retribution. 

"Please step into the black circle," stated Criosphinxmon, uneager to mince words. 

"Now now, let's not be hasty! There's no need for violence. I'm sure if we talk this through..." 

"Get in!" cried Maridmon. 

"Okay, okay!" Belphemon jumped into the pit, which closed itself behind him. 

"Now we win!" said Criosphinxmon, returning into his true form as Koichi. 

"Ash, I'm coming for you. Please hold on," said Misty in her mind. 


	24. The Pokemon Master

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**Sins of the State  
By: RB3**

**Chapter 24: The Pokemon Master **

The Warriors returned to the Rose Morning Star, victorious from their missions in the Real World. Of the seven Demon Lords, only one remained. He was Lucemon, the Lord of Pride, the leader and most powerful of them all. The mood of the meeting was one of triumph and jubilation. It was also one of concern. Ash was still missing and still hadn't been found despite the fact that each of the other six Demon Lords' hideouts had been raided. Nevertheless, the Warriors and trainers had to persevere in their battle against the Demon Lords.

"Warriors, it has finally come down to this," began Cherubimon. "Six of the Demon Lords are dead and only Lucemon remains. Our forces have begun the assault on his stronghold in Washington DC but were repelled by Lucemon's forces. When we discovered who was leading the enemy, we were shocked..."

The Warriors watched as Cherubimon played video within a sphere of light. In this video, there were hundreds of Digimon on a battlefield outside of the city of Washington, DC. They were having a great battle with the remaining Sinners. At first the Digimon were holding out very well. The Sinners were falling in battle one by one. It forced Lucemon to send more reinforcements to save his falling troops, but these new allies were not Sinners at all. They were creatures of all shapes and sizes with attacks that varied just as much. All were glossy black in colour, as though made of onyx.

The moment the Pokemon trainers saw them was the instant they knew what the enemy was. "They're using Pokemon!" exclaimed Max.

"Indeed, but keep watching. You won't believe who is leading them!" said Cherubimon.

The Warriors watched the video until a flapping regal cape of violet entered into view. The cape's owner was merely a child; a boy in boots and a jumpsuit of contrasting halves. His right side, the good side, was white while the other was black. On his chest was a Pokeball emblem but with the colours of his uniform reversed. The child's face was filled with arrogance and wickedness as he watched the Pokemon and Digimon battle. Ever occasionally, he would also fire blasts of positive and negative energy into the crowd. He reached for a set of like-coloured Pokeballs on his belt and threw them off screen. When everyone realized who he was, they were shocked and their jaws dropped literally.

"Ash!" cried Misty. "No, please tell me it isn't true!"

"Chuu... (No...)" said Pikachu in disbelief.

Cherubimon sighed. "I'm sorry Misty, but it is true. Somehow, Lucemon has cast a spell over him. He calls himself the Pokemon Master now and leads the enemy against us."

"How can we fight our friend? This isn't some Pokemon battle. If we fight Ash we'll hurt him! I don't think I can do it..." remarked May.

"We don't have a choice," said Koji. "If we let Lucemon do whatever he wants, a lot more people are going to suffer for it."

"Koji's right. It will mean more people will pay the price for your inaction," warned Cherubimon.

"...But Cherubimon, Ash is our friend! You can't ask us to fight him just like that!" objected Max.

"Unless you can think of another way of dealing with him, we really don't have much of a choice," replied Koichi.

"There's got to be something we can do. Can't we kick Lucemon out of his body somehow; you know, like how those priests get rid of the ghost possessing a girl in scary movies?" asked May.

"You mean an exorcism?" asked Max.

"Yeah, what Max said. Koji, you have the power of Light don't you? You're pretty good at fighting dark Digimon. Isn't there something you can do?" asked May.

"No," admitted Koji. "Lucemon is a Digimon of Light too. My powers wouldn't be every effective on him."

"I could try something with Demi Wisemon's magic, but Lucemon will fight back," suggest Max.

"...But is it enough?" asked JP. "It took a lot out of us just to put him down. When fought we fought Lucemon the first time, we barely won and that was only because of luck, when we became Susanoomon."

"We also have to worry about Lucemon's bodyguards," warned Koji. "If he's a Pokemon trainer, he'll send Pokemon to protect himself."

"Some of us will have to split off and take care of them when the time comes," muttered Max. "Since we're Ash's closest friends, we should be the ones to deal with the Pokemon Master."

"It looks like the rest of us are going for his Pokemon then," concluded Koichi.

"That sounds like a good plan," commented Tommy.

"Please, we have to try it!" demanded Misty. "Even if there's a small chance of winning, we have to take it. Do it for me, and do it for Ash!"

"Okay, we'll keep you covered while you deal with Ash," offered Takuya.

"Thank you," said Misty. "Cherubimon, what about you?"

"Very well," replied Cherubimon. "It's clear you've all made up your minds, but don't take any unnecessary risks. If Lucemon becomes too dangerous you must eliminate him as soon as possible."

* * *

As the Warriors moved to the Digimon's forward base in the US, a little spy watched the briefing hidden in the shadow. The little mouse, Pikachu darted behind the door as his friends passed by in obliviousness. He ran down the rose hallways of Cherubimon's spire until he came to a set of living quarters. Like the rest of the spire, the room had a dark, rose-coloured tint to it. It was a beautiful room full of curves and spirals in design. Treecko and Taillow were there, simply lounging around. When the electric mouse burst in, they wondered what was going on. 

"Pika Pikapi! (Everybody, we've found Ash!)" announced Pikachu.

That announcement made Treecko take notice. "Treecko treecko? (Really? Where is he?)" he asked.

"Pika pika! (That's the problem. He's leading the bad guys against our friends!)"

Taillow was outraged by Pikachu's accusations. "Taillow taillow! (You're lying! Ash would never betray his friends like that!)"

"Pika pi pikachu pika! (I'm not lying! I saw it with my own eyes!)"

Treecko was stunned by this revelation. "Treecko treecko? (...But how did this happen?)"

"Pikachu pi pikachu! (It's Lucemon! He has him under some kind of spell. The others have already gone to save Ash. We have to go too.)"

Treecko stood up, ready to march into battle. "Tree treecko! (I'm with you, Pikachu. Let's go.)"

"Taillow taillow! (Don't leave me behind!)"

The Pokemon raced down rose hallways in search of the wizards Max had brought in from his Spirit Quest. They descended a spiral staircase, nearly crashing into an ascending Greymon. The Greymon cast a puzzled glance at the Pokemon before returning to his chores. The Pokemon exited the great front door and followed a prominent dirt pathway to a platinum tower jutting from the treetops. At the base of the tower were the wizards, who were chanting spells around a great pentagram. Bokomon and Neemon were also there, and had brought a wheelbarrow to deliver supplies.

"Pikachu? What brings you here?" asked Neemon.

"Pi Pikapi Pika. (We're here to save Ash. We need to go to where the others went.)"

"It's very dangerous to go there. That place is a war zone," remarked Bokomon.

"Pika pikachu. (I know, but our friend is in trouble. We have to help him.)"

"I don't think we could stop them even if we tried," remarked Neemon.

"I know that you nit!" said Bokomon. "So Taomon, can you send these Pokemon to the Washington base?"

"Alright, but don't get in over your heads," warned Taomon.

"Treecko! (Thank you Taomon. We owe you one.)"

Taomon smiled. "Yeah, be careful guys. Come back home in one piece, you hear?"

The fox priestess channelled great amounts of magical energy through her being. The brilliant silver energy streamed from her hands to the centre of the pentagram on the ground. The magical emblem glowed with silver light as a rift between dimensions opened. Within this doorway was the image of a war torn land, the United States of America after being ravaged by demonic monsters. The Pokemon boldly marched forward into this desolate land in search of their friend.

* * *

The Warriors found themselves on the grounds of an abandoned military base just outside of Washington, DC. Once home to several of America's finest servicemen, they have since retreated or fell at the hands of the Sinners. Upon seeing the graves at the gate of the base, it only confirmed the fate of the men and women. The central building appeared to be the command centre. Every once in a while, Digimon would enter and leave the building. On the east side was an air strip and a set of helipads. The jets that were once housed in the hangars had long been destroyed in far away lands. Several Digimon had moved in and used it as their home. 

Over on the west side were several buildings that functioned as a living area for the soldiers. Inside the barracks were rows and rows of cots which were now occupied by Digimon troops. Since the number of troops was great, some of them had to sleep on the floor. The mess hall seated hundreds of Digimon as far as the eye could see. In the kitchen, the stoves sizzled as several Burgermon desperately toiled to keep the chowhounds fed. No sooner than a bin was filled that it was emptied by the Digimon soldiers.

At that moment, Youkomon and Betsumon both came out of the central office to greet the Warriors. "Hi Warriors, do you like our new base?" asked Betsumon. "If there's anything I could do worse, it's pick a nice site for a base."

"That's about the only thing you can do..." commented Youkomon.

"Well, I don't see you helping. I didn't see you helping out with the decorations for the place now, did I? Why, just yesterday, I put up several paintings just to spruce up the hallways. They were kinda drab and needed those masterpieces for decoration."

"I wouldn't exactly call finger paintings from little kids 'masterpieces,'" Youkomon muttered sarcastically.

"Don't do this to me, Youkomon... Anyways, it's nice to see you guys here," said Betsumon, returning his attention to the Warriors. "We took heavy losses in our last bout with the Pokemon Master. I'm hoping you guys can work your magic and turn this one back in our favour."

"Lucemon is controlling Ash's body," said Max sadly.

The mood instantly became sombre. "Yeah, I know," said Betsumon. "He knew you couldn't bring yourself to attack him. That's why Lucemon chose to inhabit Ash's body. I doubt he would want to continue to live on, doing the things he did to America. He would probably want you to stop him in any way possible."

"Yeah, you do have a point, but we're not giving up on him just yet," said Max.

"We have to at least try to save him, even if it doesn't look like it's possible," echoed May.

"Well, good luck. You'll need it," said Youkomon.

After making preparations, the Digimon were ready to renew their attack. Lucemon's interference as the Pokemon Master in the first attempt proved to be a great set back to the Digimon's capture of Washington, DC. Now, morale in the Digimon ranks went way up. Today, the great battle paralleled the one fought millennia ago, when the predecessors of the Warriors, the Ancients, first sealed Lucemon away. Beast and Human-type Digimon were united under a common banner in Cherubimon's. All ten Legendary Warriors were united now and marched beside the Digimon. This coming battle would decide the fate of not one, but two worlds.

As the masses of Digimon advanced towards Washington, DC, hundreds of Sinners and corrupt Pokemon greeted them just over the horizon. It was at that moment that chaos descended on the land. The two armies charged at each other with a speed and ferocity beyond human comprehension. Fire and lightning leapt from the mouths and hands of Digimon and enemy alike. Whirling tornadoes scooped hapless victims in the air and battered them like eggs in a blender. A pair of missiles swooshed out of an Andromon's chest compartment in a trail of grey smoke. They crashed into a Cannibal, blowing the fiend into countless pieces.

From behind, an Ice Leomon pounced onto an unsuspecting Dragonite. The chill of the Digimon's icy fist cut into the back of the dragon Pokemon and caused him to stumble forward in a dazed stupor. Ice Leomon unsheathed a dagger and plunged the metal blade into the black Dragonite's skull. Instead of blood bursting forth as expected, the Dragonite's head melted, followed by its body, until nothing remained of it but an inky black puddle. The Ice Leomon leapt away and went off to help his comrades with a nearby battle.

In the midst of the clash of bodies, the Warriors searched for the mastermind himself, the Pokemon Master. With all the Sinners and black Pokemon running around, they were attacked every step of the way. Everywhere they looked, they saw a Digimon, or an enemy fighting each other. The Pokemon Master was nowhere to be seen. A black Blaziken pounced on Beowolfmon, the scowl of hostility clearly imprinted on its face. In a single swift motion, the Warrior of Light activated his Lobo Kendo and sliced through the attacker. The Blaziken melted down into but a mere puddle of black ink like all the other black Pokemon.

Jet Silphymon came under fire from airborne Pidgeots, who blew gusts at her with little effect due to her sheer power and resistance to wind-based attacks. To return the favour, she let loose massive bullets of air from her pinwheel. They pummelled the black birds relentlessly, sending many crashing into the ground as puddles of black ooze. Rhino Kabuterimon lobbed Condenser Storms into the sky which burst into arcs of deadly lightning which filled the sky. The electricity electrocuted a squad of Dustox out of the sky. Diamon thumped the ground as hard as he could, raising several diamond fangs in a path towards a Machamp tag team. The diamond fangs skewered the tag team into a shish kebob of black ooze.

"Where's Lucemon?" asked Brock over the chaotic roar of battle.

"I don't know," replied Demi Wisemon. "He's got to be somewhere around here. Keep looking!"

As the Warriors and Pokemon trainers waded through the sea of bodies, they attacked anything that attempted to bar their path. Demi Wisemon's energy beam streamed out of his eye and into a black Charizard's underbelly. The ferocious monster fell head first into a deadly suicide dive. A black Blastoise retreated into its shell and hurled himself as a Rapid Spin attack on Machamp. The Superpower Pokemon caught the turtle and halted its spin before tossing it back into a crowd of its friends. The Blastoise flattened the enemy like they were bowling pins in an alley.

Maridmon fired a jet of water into another crowd before spotting her target hovering above the sea of demons and monsters. "I found him! I found Ash! Over here!"

Brendan's Ninetails' incinerated a horde of approaching black Kirlia with a jet of Flamethrower. "I'm coming!" he cried as he sped up to keep the others in view.

As the Pokemon Master surveyed the battle, he noticed the Warriors and their trainer friends wading through the crowd. It was clear they wanted him, as all were facing his direction. "Well, well, well, looks like they want to play. Lugia, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, why don't you keep them entertained?"

The Pokemon Master reached for a set of Pokeballs on his belt and threw three of them onto the ground. In a flicker of darkness, the three Legendary Pokemon appeared before their master. Unlike their true, living counterparts, these three Pokemon were clones of the originals created from Ash's memories. All of them were as black as obsidian, their appearances matching that of their foul hearts. The three rose into the air and made a beeline straight for the heroes, who were advancing upon the Pokemon Master's position.

"Look out! They're coming our way!" cried Reichmon, narrowly avoiding Dark Ho-oh as it barrelled straight for him and Jet Silphymon. "We'll keep this one busy. You guys go on ahead."

"Hey you overgrown chicken, come and get it!" taunted Jet Silphymon.

Dark Ho-oh seemed to have taken great offence to that remark since it promptly changed course to pursue the Warrior of Wind. The black phoenix exhaled a blazing stream of flame which she dodged. "Let's move it! We have to get to Ash!" cried Maridmon.

They advanced on the Pokemon Master's position as fast as their legs could carry them. It was no sooner than they cleared the mob that Dark Lugia and Dark Mewtwo descended on them. Dark Lugia, the corrupt halcyon, aimed an Aeroblast straight at Aldamon. The Warrior of Fire raised his arms before him to block the cone of wind. The sheer force of the swirling air pushed him backwards, causing him to grind grooves into the ground. The winds kept him pinned down and unable to mount a counter offensive in any way.

The Warrior of Earth ripped a massive boulder from the ground and hurled it at Dark Lugia with all his strength. At the last moment, the halcyon Lugia cut the wind and raised a barrier of energy. The boulder struck with such great force that it overwhelmed the barrier and sent Dark Lugia hurtling towards his right. "Great save, Diamon!" remarked Aldamon.

"Thanks, now let's carve that turkey!" replied Diamon. The brothers went charging in to pursue Dark Lugia and finish it off.

Rhino Kabuterimon launched Condenser Storms aimed at the airborne Dark Mewtwo. The corrupt Psychic Pokemon raised a barrier made of corrupted Psychic energy. The lightning darted along the edge of the globe, which absorbed the shock harmlessly. Dai Penmon sprayed a blast of snowy air which scattered around the barrier's amethyst surface. Beowolfmon joined the battle, aiming a Cleansing Light for Dark Mewtwo. The beam made all the difference, finally shattering the barrier and exposing Dark Mewtwo. The icy winds and lightning hurled it through the air, allowing Beowolfmon's missiles to put the monster into a head first downward spiral.

"We got him down. Let's finish him off!" commanded Rhino Kabuterimon. The three Warriors charged in the direction of Dark Mewtwo's landing.

While the others took care of the Dark Legendaries, those closest to Ash set their sights on the Pokemon Master. "Lucemon, let go of Ash now!" demanded Maridmon.

The Pokemon Master chuckled. "No, I don't think I'll be doing that. You see, I rather like it in here."

"That wasn't a request," said Demi Wisemon bluntly. "We're here to throw you out, and we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Frankly, I'd prefer the hard way," admitted the Pokemon Master. "It's a lot more fun. I'll get to see you guys squirm!"

At that moment, the Pokemon Master attacked! He raised his arm and fired a globe of pure darkness at the Warriors and trainers. The group scattered for cover and prepared their counter strike. Maridmon raised her arms overhead, calling upon dark clouds to form above the Pokemon Master's head. Gallons of water poured onto his head as magical power accelerated the droplets to the speed of a bullet. Though he took some lumps, the Pokemon Master recovered and raised a light barrier overhead as an umbrella.

Demi Wisemon began channelling pure magical energy to the Pokemon Master. As the aura of silver grinded against the Pokemon Master, it began to wear Lucemon's hold down. A translucent apparition, Lucemon's Chaos Mode, appeared superimposed on the Pokemon Master. Once he realized what was happening, Lucemon began to resist. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Demi Wisemon strained to drag Lucemon out of Ash's body. "He's too strong, I can't pull him out!"

Maridmon fired a jet of heavily pressurized water at the apparition's chest. "Don't worry. I'm on it."

The apparition became more noticeable as more of Maridmon's power began to work over Lucemon. The fallen angel grimaced as he bore the full brunt of both Warriors' powers. He fired bursts of positive and negative energy which toppled the two Warriors and broke their exorcism. The Pokemon Master renewed his attack, firing both types of energy at the other Warriors. Dryamon raised her arms in defence, weathering the potent attack with minimal harm. Brock, Machamp, Brendan, and Swampert scattered to avoid the approaching energy blasts.

"Brendan, cover me!" requested Brock.

"Okay!" he replied. "Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

Gallons of pressurized water gushed forth from the Mud Fish Pokemon's mouth. Seeing the attack coming, the Pokemon Master raised his arms in defence. The water grinded against him with tremendous force, yet he still held on and didn't budge even an inch from his spot. Brock and Machamp wheeled around to the enemy's blind side. "Machamp, use Earthquake!" called Brock.

The Superpower Pokemon raised his hands high into the sky to gather power. With all of his strength, he slammed the ground so hard as to produce a ground-shaking shockwave which burst forward. The shockwave raced towards the Pokemon Master and caused him to lose his footing and expose himself to the Hydro Pump. The steel-bending water jet grinded against his chest as he fought to withstand it. He got his hands free long enough to launch bolts of positive and negative energy. They struck the Pokemon in the chest, bowling them over.

"This isn't working. We need to hit him as the same time," recommended Dryamon.

Dryamon lashed out with vines which entangled the Pokemon Master in a mass of Verdant Tendrils. Seeing his opportunity, Demi Wisemon restarted the exorcism of the evil in Ash's body. The apparition of the fallen angel appeared once again as the silvery aura dug into his foul spirit. With Lucemon incapacitated by the exorcism and the Verdant Tendrils, the others joined the struggle. Each of them projected elemental energies at the spirit from jet of water to rumbling shockwaves through the earth.

Maridmon felt Lucemon began to weaken from the combined might of the heroes. "I think we got him!"

"Guess again!" objected the fallen angel.

Gathering his strength inward, Lucemon released a massive burst of positive energy from his body. The explosion of such great amounts of holy energy overwhelmed the heroes. It immediately broke the second attempted exorcism. Maridmon was thrown backwards and landed flat on the ground as a puddle. Demi Wisemon went soaring like a soccer ball kicked into the air. Even after hitting the ground, he continued to roll onwards until some rubble stopped him. The rest were sprawled on the ground in a daze.

The spirit vanished as it returned to its home in Ash's body. The Pokemon Master mocked his fallen opponent with a gloating laughter. "Fools! Even with all of you combined, you are still no match for me."

In the sky, Taillow came upon the battlefield where the heroes and the Pokemon Master fought. He scanned the area and returned to inform his friends. Within moments, the three Pokemon descended upon the location of their trainer. "Pikapi! (Ash!)" cried Pikachu.

"Treecko... (Are you okay? You don't look so good...)" muttered Treecko to the others.

"Machamp. Machamp? (I'll be fine. What are you guys doing here?)" asked Machamp.

"Treecko! (We came to help Ash!)" replied Treecko.

"Help him? What can three little Pokemon like you do where others have failed?" asked the Pokemon Master rhetorically, as well as mockingly.

"Pikapi pika! Pika pikachu! (We are Ash's friends! He cares for us and we care for him. We know he is fighting you from the inside. That is why we will beat you,)" decried Pikachu.

"Ha! Give me a break! Ash has given himself to me willingly. He knows that with my help, no one would ever stop him from being the world's greatest Pokemon Master. I can give him the most powerful Pokemon. I can help him win any tournament there is. I can give him everything that he's ever wanted. What use would he have for a trio of weak Pokemon like you?" mocked the Pokemon Master.

"Treecko! (Who are you calling weak?)" objected Treecko, burning with anger.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu! (I know Ash! He would never make give himself to you. You are a liar!)"

"Oh, but he has and now I'm calling the shots," corrected the Pokemon Master. "It's about time for me to weed out all of the weaklings from his life, starting with you!"

The Pokemon Master fired a beam of negative energy straight at the electric mouse. Taillow intervened in the nick of time, plucking his comrade out of harm's way at the last moment. The Pokemon Master located his target and renewed his attack, firing bolts of positive and negative energy. As Taillow weaved through the air, the energy zinged past him. His enemy kept the pressure on until one of the shots burst into the air like a bomb. He was hurtled through the sky but kept his grip on Pikachu firm. A moment later, Taillow managed to straightened himself out.

Treecko threw himself at the Pokemon Master, whacking the Sinner with a series of tail Pounds. His enemy merely stood there, uninterested in the little lizard and unfazed by his attacks. With a single backhand, he swatted the little Wood Gecko Pokemon away. "Pi chu! (Treecko!)" cried Pikachu.

"Treecko! (I'm okay!)" replied Treecko. He picked himself off the ground and charged at the Pokemon Master.

Pikachu climbed onto the back of the Tiny Swallow. "Pikachu! (I'm right behind you Treecko! Let's get him, Taillow!)"

"Taillow! (You bet!)" replied Taillow.

Treecko leapt at the Pokemon Master's face and began to Pound it with everything he could muster. Despite using his maximum strength, the Wood Gecko Pokemon couldn't make even the tiniest scratch on the enemy's face. The Pokemon Master grew annoyed with him and attempted to swat Treecko away once again. This time, Treecko saw the hand coming in and bounded away to safety. Treecko scored a tail Pound to the legs prompting the Pokemon Master to throw a kick. Treecko sidestepped the boot, causing it to strike empty air.

Behind the Pokemon Master, Taillow emerged over the horizon. The Tiny Swallow Pokemon had used Treecko's diversionary attacks to sneak behind the Pokemon Master. Once Taillow moved into range, Pikachu let loose with devastating bolts of lightning. The Pokemon Master, caught off guard, staggered forward as the electricity surged through his body. "Damn you!" he cursed, before retaliating with a negative energy burst.

The ball of darkness burst mid-air near Taillow like an anti-aircraft shell. It sent Taillow into a headfirst spiral towards the ground. Pikachu fell off his mount and crashed into the ground with a thud and a cloud of smoke. "Treecko! (Pikachu!)" cried Treecko.

The Pokemon Master exploited Treecko's momentary lapse of concentration to blast him with a positive energy beam. Treecko barely leapt away in time, but the force of the explosion threw off his timing causing him to spill onto the ground. "Looks like I win," gloated the Pokemon Master over Pikachu. "So much for your friend Ash coming to your rescue."

Pikachu struggled to get onto his feet. Digging deep within himself, he gathered the energy to lash out at the Pokemon Master with an earth-rending Thunderbolt. The Pokemon Master raised his arm to shield himself. Streams and streams of lightning surged out of the electric mouse, who was running out of energy rapidly. "Pikapi... (Ash I know you're in there... Fight him, Ash! Fight him!)"

The electric mouse fell to the ground in exhaustion. The Pokemon Master advanced on Pikachu's body and charged a sphere of negative energy in his palm. "NO!" cried the Pokemon Master, in a voice younger and purer than his normal one.

The Pokemon Master's hand began to shake as two forces within him waged a tug of war for control. The negative energy began to fluctuate with the rise and fall of Lucemon's control over the Pokemon Master's body. "Damn! He's awake!" cursed the Pokemon Master, in Lucemon's voice.

"Pikapi? (Ash?)" asked Pikachu upon hearing his trainer's voice.

"It's me... Pikachu!" cried Ash, gaining control long enough to speak.

"Pikapi! (Ash! I knew you were in there!)" cheered Pikachu.

"It's great to see you old buddy! I can't stop Lucemon by myself. You need the others. Hurry!" commanded Ash.

With the realization that his trainer, Ash, was still present in his body, Pikachu felt a sense of vindication. A newfound energy surged within his body giving him the strength to return to the battle. He ran to the Warriors, the Pokemon, and the other trainers as fast as he could and roused them from unconsciousness. One by one each hero picked himself or herself off the ground and surrounded the Pokemon Master. The tug of war between Ash and Lucemon caused the Pokemon Master to jitter around and fumble about. This battle made it impossible for him to do anything worthwhile.

A great pain filled the Pokemon Master as Demi Wisemon restarted the exorcism. "Ahhh!" screamed the Pokemon Master in both Lucemon and Ash's voice.

"You're hurting Ash!" decried Maridmon.

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting Lucemon," demanded Ash.

"But..." objected Maridmon.

"Do it! You don't have any choice!" screamed Ash.

Maridmon sprayed gallons of water at the spirit of Lucemon, superimposed on the Pokemon Master's body. Dryamon joined the struggle and fired Photo Blasts like a rain of golden globes. Treecko and Taillow gathered every stone they could find and piled them beside Machamp for him to hurl at the Lucemon spirit. Swampert sprayed streams of water like Maridmon did. Pikachu lashed out at the enemy with a devastating Thunderbolt. The spirit of Lucemon began to rise above the Pokemon Master as the heroes' attacks pushed him out.

"Keep going! He's weakening!" cried Ash.

"Let's do it guys. Lucemon's history!" cheered Maridmon.

The heroes intensified their powers in a last effort to drive Lucemon from Ash's body. The Pokemon Master continued to scream in pain as the attacks wore down Lucemon's spirit. Little by little, more and more of the fallen angel's spirit became visible above the Pokemon Master. He seemed to be tethered to Ash's body, clinging on to his vessel as if his life depended on it. However, it was clear that he was losing ground as his spirit moved from the body inch by inch. Soon that critical moment came...

"AAAH... ah..." screamed the Pokemon Master a final time as Lucemon's spirit snapped out. The Pokemon Master fell silent and collapsed onto the ground.

The heroes continued to put the pressure on Lucemon until his spirit vanished into thin air like mist. "Damn you Warriors!" he cried as he faded into nothingness.

"Ash!" cried Maridmon. She ran up to Ash to check on his condition. "He's not breathing!"

Demi Wisemon tried to use some magic to resuscitate him but it was ineffective. "Oh no! The strain on his body might have been too much for him to bear..."

"NO! Ash! Wake up! Come on, speak to me!" cried Maridmon, yet Ash never responded.

"No... We were so close," lamented Dryamon.

Maridmon broke out in tears, as did Ash's Pokemon when they huddled around their trainer. Their tears trickled out of their eyes and rained down onto the lifeless face of Ash. The tears glimmered in the pale light of the moon until it began to glow with golden light. It seemed that something or someone was answering their cries of sorrow. The golden tears pooled on Ash's chest and astounded everyone as it rose into the air.

"What's going on?" asked Brendan, but no one answered in awe of the spectacle before them.

From this light, came a great ball of flame that grew ever larger in size. A pair of wings emerged from this sphere of billowing, rosy flame. They were white, green-tipped feathers crowned by a set of fiery red feathers. These wings belonged to a bird with a red head crowned by a regal, golden comb much like that of a rooster. His tail was a plume of glimmering golden feathers. This creature, a Pokemon phoenix, seemed to radiate the light of purity and life. He was the true version of the dark phoenix that had attacked them.

"Ho-oh?" asked Brock in bewilderment.

"Yes," replied the bird through a disembodied voice that seemed to resound within their minds. "I am Ho-oh, the Legendary Bird and guardian of Johto."

"Ho-oh? What's he doing here?" asked Max in curiosity.

"Do you want Ash back?" asked the Legendary Bird, getting straight to the point.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking? Can you really bring Ash back to life?" asked Misty.

"Yes," replied Ho-oh. "I can bring him back to life. I can restore his life if you so desire."

"Yes, please bring him back Ho-oh! Please!" begged Misty.

"Pikachu Pikapi! (We want Ash back. Please help us!)" begged Pikachu.

"Very well," said Ho-oh. "When you have finished your task in this world, bring his body to my tower in Ecruteak City, Johto. Call my name and I will grant your desire."

"Thank you Ho-oh," replied Misty, feeling hope return once again. Having finishing his duty, Ho-oh transformed into a ball of rosy flame and vanished into Ash's body as quickly as he came.


	25. War's End

Disclaimer:  
Toei and Bandai own Digimon, and Nintendo owns Pokemon. Some Digimon used in this fic belong to me. Some reviewers have contributed the following characters.

Metal Devidramon - Ninetalesuk  
Skyemon - Gijinka Renamon  
Socramon - Cavecat

**Sins of the State  
By: RB3**

**Chapter 25: War's End **

Having been ripped from Ash's very body, Lucemon's evil spirit was adrift in the skies of war torn Washington, DC. The fallen angel was washed along by the currents of air like driftwood in the ocean. The minutes turned to hours as the evil spirit wandered the world devoid of a body. A great force encapsulated him in an aura of dark violet energy. It dragged him through the air like a fisherman towing his catch onto his boat. The Lord of Pride found himself returning to his last remaining stronghold in the US, a base hallowed out of the body of a mountain just north of Washington, DC.

Lucemon's spirit floated through the metal walls of the fortress to great a room with six cylinders filled with oily black ooze. The Sinners in the room hauled the bodies of their fallen comrades and tossed each and every one of them into six cylinders. Each one was for one of the six types of Sinners in his army. After loading enough corpses to fill the cylinders, they activated the devices and ground them into the ooze like a blender. The slime travelled along a set of tubes into seven moulds in the centre. The outer six were shaped like each of the Sinners but the seventh and central one was like an angel. Already, this seventh mould was filled halfway and a body was forming inside.

"Damn those Warriors!" gasped Lucemon.

"Don't worry my lord," assured a female Seducer foreman. "We've already prepared for just such an occasion. Soon, you'll have a new body to call your own. It will be even better than your original."

Back at the Rose Morning Star, the Warriors had carried Ash's remains to Cherubimon, the Great Angel. Cherubimon glowed with pink light as he channelled great amounts of holy energy into Ash's body. "There, Ash's body is preserved so that you can make the journey. You may take him to Ho-oh whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Cherubimon," said Misty.

"Lord Cherubimon!" cried Oryxmon as he rushed into the room. "Our Washington base was attacked just an hour ago. Lucemon was the one who lead the charge. He somehow gained a new body and has kidnapped Betsumon and Youkomon. He wants the Warriors to meet him near the ruins of the White House or else he will eliminate them."

"They are two of our best agents," noted Cherubimon.

"It looks like a trap," observed Koji. "He's trying to lure us out. I know it."

"Indeed, but we have not choice." Cherubimon sighed. "It has now come down to this final showdown. Warriors, you must rescue Betsumon and Youkomon from Lucemon's clutches and defeat him once and for all. Only then will the war be over and the Digital and Real Worlds be safe," said Cherubimon. "While you face the Lord of Pride, our armies will find Lucemon's last stronghold and eliminate it. Good luck, Warriors. I pray for your success."

The Warriors, in their Fusion Hybrid forms, entered the area around the ruins of the White House. The once proud and pristine heart of American leadership had been reduced to nothing but rubble strewn about. Blast marks dotted the front lawn and the smoky smell of charcoal still filled the air. No one from the White House was present. Everyone had either fled or had become victims of the Sinners of the State.

At the top of an intact flagpole were Betsumon and Youkomon, who were tied to the post by ropes. The two had marks and bruises all over their body, an obvious sign that they had been beaten. At the base of the pole was Lucemon himself, smiling smugly at the Warriors' arrival. As Oryxmon mentioned, he had somehow acquired a new body. It was an exact copy of his Chaos Mode, the angel torn between the light and the darkness. Whatever he wanted was not known to the Warriors, but certainly not something that would be pleasant.

"Youkomon! Betsumon!" cried Aldamon.

"Don't worry about those two. They'll live," announced Lucemon smugly. "You on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

"Why did you call us out here?" asked Beowolfmon. "I know you have a bigger reason for bringing us out here."

"Of course I did. I wanted all you to be alone with me with no one to interfere. You killed my original body and even drove me out of my new host, but now I have a new body to call my very own. I can feel the power flowing through my veins. With this new power, I know I will finally be rid of you pests once and for all. Your screams will be music to my ears and your agony my deepest joy. Enough small talk, prepare to die, Warriors!"

Lucemon gathered negative energy into a sphere of darkness the size of a baseball. The Warriors scattered as Lucemon threw the sphere, which exploded in their midst. "Brock, Brendan, he only wants us. Get those two to safety, we'll cover you," ordered Maridmon.

"Okay," replied Brock.

The Warriors of Ophanimon hurled blasts of flame, light, wind, ice, and lightning at Lucemon, but he stopped the attacks with nothing but an exertion of negative energy. The Warriors of Cherubimon followed their comrades' lead with blasts of darkness, metal, water, nature, and earth, but Lucemon once again stopped the attacks. The fallen angel threw a sphere darkness then a sphere of light, both of which the Warriors narrowly dodged. Aldamon threw several Atomic Inferno plasma balls at Lucemon, who blocked the attacks with a positive energy barrier.

Dai Penmon sprayed a torrent of freezing ice and snow which caught Lucemon in his unprotected backside. The fallen angel doubled over covered in frost and winced at the Warrior of Ice. Out of spite, he charged at the penguin and pummelled him with a flurry of punches. Each punch was so fast and so powerful that even something as large as Dai Penmon shuddered with each hit. With a final kick, Lucemon sent the Warrior of Ice crashing into the ground.

Aldamon and Beowolfmon charged at Lucemon only to have him catch Beowolfmon's sword arm and toss him into Aldamon. The mass of bodies flew backwards and crashed into Jet Silphymon, sending all three crashing into the ground. Dryamon sprayed Eucalyptus Gas into Lucemon's eyes which burned intensely. Seeing Lucemon momentarily blinded, Diamon slammed the ground, raising spikes of diamond which skewered Lucemon. The fallen angel staggered backwards and growled.

"That's enough fun for now. Time to move on!" announced Lucemon.

Lucemon gathered up energy to create a sphere of positive energy in one hand and one of negative energy in the other. Throwing the positive energy first, Lucemon stunned the Warriors with a great flash of light. Upon throwing the negative energy ball, the positive and negative energy reacted with each other violently. Within, the Warriors screamed in pain. They felt as though they were being strained through someone's bowels, diced and cut up all along the way. The arcing, conflicting energies transformed into a great roulette-like sphere before vanishing. All that remained were the Warriors in their human forms lying in a heap.

That victory went straight to Lucemon's head. "Hah hah hah hah hah! I didn't think it would be so easy to defeat the Legendary Warriors. I am back and better than ever before," gloated Lucemon.

"We're not through with you yet," cried Takuya as he tried to stand. The boy slowly made it on to both legs, but was visibly wobbly and could tip over at any moment.

"I'd say otherwise. Just look at yourselves. You can barely stand! Your Spirits' powers have left you and all you can throw at me are words, but they're just words. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" mocked Lucemon.

"Lucemon, even if you destroy us, others will rise up to take you down!" decried Koji as he rose on to one knee.

"If any dares to oppose me, they'll meet the same fate you ten are about to meet," said Lucemon. "No one can stop me now, no one."

"You should have been destroyed a long time ago you monster!" decried Koichi, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, but you can't keep the most powerful being in the universe down for long," said Lucemon.

"No, but those who created your new body forgot to account for a critical flaw," said Koichi, now in a voice much deeper and ancient that his own; an inhuman voice that was all too familiar to Lucemon. The dark Warrior's eyes began to glow with an eerie crimson glow. Similarly, his moonstone necklace began to emit a blood red glow of its own.

"Ancient Sphinxmon?" gasped Lucemon.

Tommy arose from the ground with eyes emitting a frosty blue glow and his moonstone necklace emitting an amber glow. "Yes, when your followers created your new body, they used the last bits of data captured from the other six Demon Lords."

"So they did, big deal. With their powers added to mine, I'm even more powerful than ever before," said Lucemon.

Misty did the same, standing up through the great, mysterious power of an Ancient Digimon. Her eyes glowed a deep blue like that of the ocean, as did her moonstone necklace. "Indeed you are, Lucemon, but it is the others who allowed you to return to life. So long as any of the Demon Lords live, the others will return to life. In gathering all of the essences of your brethren together, you have guaranteed the finality of your destruction."

Lucemon's eyes widened in horror as he realized the magnitude of Ancient Mermaidmon's speech. "That's right Lucemon, once you die, it is the end for you," said Tommy, as Ancient Megatheriummon, seemingly to drive the point home.

"Now, fallen angel of Light, you time is at an end. Tremble as you face the instrument of your destruction," said Koichi as Ancient Sphinxmon.

"Ancient Spirits unite!" cried Koichi, Misty, and Tommy in unison.

The three Warriors became dark silhouettes that melted into inky darkness within a still bamboo forest. The darkness brought on the night and the full moon shone in silvery glory. A dark young man in black, hooded robes ascended into the sky until the moon's light silhouetted his body. He reared his scythe and sliced all of the bamboo shoots with a single stroke. The wave of negative energy caused hundreds of human souls to arise from the forest and flow into the man's body. He shot into the air and swung his scythe in a circle upon landing on the ground.

"Tsukiyomimon!"

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Tsukiyomimon  
Attributes: Variable, Ancient Hybrid, Dark/Water/Ice type**_

_**This dark, brooding Digimon was born from the power of the moon. As Death incarnate, he comes to reap a harvest of souls with his scythe. Tsukiyomimon has appeared to lay the fallen angel Lucemon to his final rest.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, amphibious, teleportation, dimension travel, invisibility, enhanced strength/accelerated healing: darkness, elemental powers: negative energy/ice/water, fear inspiring **_

_**Necrophilic Scythe (Dark) - Tsukiyomimon wields a deadly scythe with a blade shaped like the crescent moon. It can be thrown like a boomerang and generates a shockwave of negative energy upon swinging.**_

_**Necro Surfacing (Water) - Tsukiyomimon can summon skulls which represent the souls of those who have died, particularly in water. They seek out the living at their master's command and gnaw away at their flesh and soul.**_

_**Crystalline Moonbeam (Ice) - Tsukiyomimon can wield the energy of the pale, silvery moon. This silvery ice beam freezes whatever its hits upon contact.**_

"Well, well, Lucemon, do you hear that? That is the sound of the Reaper coming for you," taunted Tsukiyomimon, who seemed to speak with the voices of thousands of dead spirits as well as the Warriors who created him.

"You think I'm afraid of you? I'll show you that I'm afraid of no one!" cried Lucemon. The fallen angel charged at Tsukiyomimon and threw hundreds and thousands of punches in rapid succession. Tsukiyomimon shuddered with each hit of the Paradise Lost attack. With a powerful uppercut, Lucemon sent the Ancient of the Moon crashing into the ground. "Ha ha ha! See, what did I tell you?" Suddenly, Tsukiyomimon vanished in puff of darkness! "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Where am I? Where indeed?" asked Tsukiyomimon rhetorically. His voice seemed to be coming from every direction. "I could be anywhere," said Tsukiyomimon, in Koichi's voice.

"I could be in front of you," said Tommy.

"I could be beside you," said Misty. Lucemon looked to the right and the left, but found nothing.

"I could even be... behind you," said Koichi.

Lucemon looked behind but found nothing but ruins. The other Warriors had vanished, just like Tsukiyomimon. "Grrr... Show yourself! You can't hide from me forever!" cried Lucemon.

Tsukiyomimon chuckled. "Oh, is it just me or do I detect a hint of fear in your voice? If my ears didn't betray me, I remember you saying that I wouldn't scare you off."

Rather than waste time trying to find Tsukiyomimon, Lucemon decided to blast him out. The fallen angel's first shot, a beam of positive energy, blew up a pile of rubble where he last heard Tsukiyomimon speak. "I'll get you sooner or later, so run while you still can!" warned Lucemon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Tsukiyomimon. Lucemon traced the source of the voice and blasted the flagpole that once held his hostages. "Don't like the American flag? Considering how you treated that country, I'm not surprised." He blasted a pile of rubble that was once the White House. "Such disrespect. You level a national monument to the ground and still continue to desecrate it further."

"Grrr!" growled Lucemon, blasting the wreckage of a car on the road. Over and over again, the fallen angel fired positive energy at wherever he heard Tsukiyomimon speak. Lucemon was beginning to panic now and intensified his attacks to hit Tsukiyomimon. Each time, he had hit nothing but empty space and exhausted himself in the process. "Damn! Where the hell is he?"

"So, you want me to come out and play?" asked Tsukiyomimon. "I'll humour you just this once."

Suddenly, a great blade cut Lucemon from behind. An icy beam followed, throwing the fallen angel into the ground. As he fell backwards, Lucemon threw a ball of light and a ball of darkness where the attacks originated. Tsukiyomimon was trapped in the destructive merging of positive and negative energy. The energies arced like lightning on a ball of light which trapped the Ancient of the Moon within.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fool! Did you think I was just sitting there cowering like a little girl? I was waiting for you to make your move. You fell right into my trap. That attack will destroy anything and not even splitting apart like Susanoomon will save you this time!" gloated Lucemon.

The energies clashed and arced throughout the orb of light. This contradiction of holy and unholy energy was ripping Tsukiyomimon apart from within and without. Suddenly, the ferocity of the negative energy began to die down until it subsided. Tsukiyomimon had opened his mouth and sucked all of the dark energy into himself, leaving behind the positive energy orb, which he destroyed in a single stroke. "Smart more, Lucemon, very smart. It would've work too, had your attack not used negative energy."

Lucemon's jaw literally dropped. "How?"

"You powers of darkness pale in comparison to mine. Without the negative energy in your attack, it breaks down and becomes harmless. Now then, it's time for you to join those who died at your hands. Arise, spirits of the dead, feast upon the soul of your slayer!"

Spirits of the dead, manifesting as skulls made of water, appeared all around the Ancient of the Moon. The skulls opened their jaws to hiss at Lucemon vengefully. Lucemon was noticeably terrified of this attack. On their master's command, they pounced on the fallen angel like a pack of rabid animals. Lucemon fought as hard as he could but the skulls kept coming again and again. He screamed in terror as the skulls bit into his flesh and ripped him to pieces like cheap cloth. All that remained of the Lord of Pride was a nimbus of Fractal Code.

"...And so it ends," remarked Tsukiyomimon.

Suddenly, the spirits of the seven Demon Lords arose from Lucemon's remains. "This is not over yet!" decried Lucemon's spirit. "Join me, Lords of Sin, give me your power and we will remake this pathetic world in our image!"

The spirits of the other six Demon Lords swirled around Lucemon in a rapid ascent to the sky. The dark energy of their union turned the sky as black as the darkest obsidian. Clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed like spears of light. From all around America, the corpses of the Sinners of the State decomposed. Their data flowed into the sky and gathered around the spirits of the Demon Lords. Not wanting to see the result, Tsukiyomimon threw his scythe in a pre-emptive strike. The blade bounced off of a barrier of unholy energy which revealed itself on impact.

The data coalesced into a great hydra that seemed to have been spawned from the darkest, vilest places there could ever be. Its body was covered in violet scales and radiated a violet aura of unholiness. The great beast had seven long necks which ended in a differed head. Tsukiyomimon recognized this beast as Lucemon's Satan Mode, a dragon-like creature. Unlike its first incarnation, this new one had six new heads in addition to its central, violet one crowned by gold. From left to right, the heads were light blue, yellow, red, violet, green, dark blue, and orange. Each head represented one of the seven deadly sins.

The light blue head had a decidedly female, beautiful appearance. The yellow head looked like that of an old miser with obsessive eyes. The red head looked like that of a devil's and was twisted by the purest hate and rage. The violet, gold-crowned head was the original head of Lucemon's dragon form and was the only one that truly matched his body. The green head looked like that of a serpent with eyes that gleamed with emerald light. The dark blue head was that of a goat's and had droopy, sleepy eyes. The final head, the orange one, drooled uncontrollably and resembled a pig with the eyes and antennae of a fly.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Lucemon Satan Mode  
Attributes: Virus, Mega, Dark/Dragon/Flying/Steel/Fire/Water/Grass/Bug/Poison type **_

_**Lucemon drew upon the last of the Demon Lords powers to transform into this monstrosity. Unlike its first incarnation, the dragon has sprouted a set of six new heads, each representing the other six deadly sins.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, negative energy/wind/metal/fire/water/poison breathing, dimensional travel  
**_

_**Tides of Despair (Fire) - Lucemon belches out immense gouts of flame from each of his heads. These unholy flames are so brimming with evil that they are violet in colour and almost as black as his heart. **_

_**Nihilism Maelstrom (None) - Lucemon opens seven portals from which beams of energy rush out and annihilate everything around him. **_

"Be gone, fool!" cried Lucemon.

The great hydra breathed out the Tides of Despair, which came forward with a force greater than that of the fiercest hurricanes. The dark violet flames engulfed Tsukiyomimon and hurled him backwards. Having driven his foe away, Lucemon flew into the air and sped off to lands beyond the sea. In the meantime, Tsukiyomimon arose from a massive crater deep within the ruins of Washington, DC. That crater was the result of Tides of Despair burning away the ground. Its depth was as high as an adult tree and smaller violet fires continued to burn sporadically.

* * *

The other Warriors and their trainer allies converged on the crater just after Tsukiyomimon separated into Koichi, Misty, and Tommy. "Are you guys alright?" asked May. 

"We're fine, but Lucemon got away," replied Koichi.

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing," said JP. "He turned into that dragon we fought the last time. Only now, he's grown six new heads..."

"We can't stay here, we have to follow him!" said Takuya.

"Warriors, listen to me," said Cherubimon. His voice came through the Digivices of the Warriors and their Spirits. "Lucemon has embraced the full power of the seven Demon Lords. He is rampaging across the world and destroying everything in his path. Once he's finished with this world, he will likely go to the Digital World and begin its destruction. You must not allow him to cause any further damage."

"How can we defeat something so powerful?" asked Tommy. "He wiped us out even as Tsukiyomimon!"

"Don't give up hope yet," said Cherubimon. "I detected a great power just moments before you three became Tsukiyomimon. It was from the treasures you discovered while on your Spirit Quests. The key to defeat Lucemon lies within these treasures. Do you understand what they are?"

"They were left behind by the Ancient Digimon like the Spirits were," replied Max. "Ancient Wisemon knew that Lucemon would return someday. He and the others left the treasures so that people in the future could fight him."

"...But why did the treasures take on the form they did?" asked Cherubimon. "Once you understand why, you will be able to tap into their true potential."

"I thought the treasures looked familiar. The Ancient Hybrids are the gods of the Shinto religion; Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, and Amaterasu," remarked Zoe.

"That still doesn't explain why the treasures are what they are," said Max.

"It's simple, they are items related to the gods," continued Zoe. "Tsukiyomi is a moon god, so it's fitting that to get his power, we needed something related to the moon."

"Ah, the moonstones!" said Koichi.

"Yep, we also got Susanoo's power when we combined the Spirits together during our battle against Lucemon the first time," continued Zoe. "All we need to do now is get Amaterasu's power and we're all set. We already have her three treasures; the sword, the jewels, and the mirror."

Max, May, and Shinya pulled out the treasures they found on their Spirit quests and showed them to Zoe. "These are Amaterasu's treasures?" asked Max.

"Yep, the legend goes that Amaterasu gave them to the first emperor of Japan. They became heirlooms of the Japanese royal family. Every new emperor in Japan has been crowned with these treasures ever since," said Zoe.

The treasures began to glow with a refreshing and empowering divine light. Zoe, Shinya, Max, and May bathed in this light, which was as golden as the sun itself. The Spirits of Wind, Earth, Metal, and Wood hovered aloft beside their masters to bask in the radiance of divinity. "Ancient Spirits unite!" cried the four Warriors.

The three treasures rotated in a rapid circle as they rose to the air. The fires of the great sun shifted and formed the outline of a beautiful woman. Gradually the golden flames transformed into the goddess' bare flesh and locks of lovely black hair. The sword placed itself into her right hand as her weapon and the mirror went to her left as her shield. The last of the treasures, the jewels, fastened themselves around her neck as a charm of magical protection. The winds clothed the woman in a dress of purest white which fluttered with their motion.

"Amaterasumon!"

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Amaterasumon   
Attributes: Variable, Hybrid, Holy/Flying/Wood/Metal/Earth type **_

_**This beautiful, radiant Digimon is the goddess of the sun. Born from the union of the three treasures' power, she is the counterpart to Tsukiyomimon and Susanoomon. Her beauty and radiance fills her enemies with awe and her strength allows her to strike down armies of evil with a single stroke.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, dimensional travel, teleportation, accelerated healing/enhanced strength: sunlight, elemental powers: positive energy/nature/wind/metal, awe inspiring**_

_**Kusanagi (Grass) - Amaterasumon is armed with a magical katana with a blade of amber. This sword, Kusanagi, the "Grasscutter," produces natural energy shockwaves when swung.**_

_**Eight-Handed Mirror (Steel) - Amaterasumon bears an octagonal mirror which is used as a shield. This mirror has both defensive and offensive purposes such as reflecting attacks or firing rays of energy.**_

_**Magatama Jewels (Ground/Rock) - Amaterasumon wears a necklace with comma-shaped, jade jewels. It can be used to invoke earth-based magic or to attack and tie up enemies.**_

When the transformation subsided, Zoe and the holders of the treasures admired their new form. "Wow, this is nice!" remarked Zoe.

Zoe and the treasure holders weren't the only ones to transform. Due to the release of the treasures' powers, the Spirits of the other Warriors were empowered. Beside her stood Susanoomon and Tsukiyomimon, both radiating the power of their respective domains. "Yeah, it is," remarked Susanoomon.

"Let's go," urged Tsukiyomimon. "We have a dragon to slay!"

The three gods took to the sky and soared forward with immense speed. In but the span of a minute, leagues and leagues of land and sea had passed behind them. They soon came across the sight of a massive dragon looming in the distance. The seven-headed beast spewed its destructive breath in every direction imaginable. Steams of fire, darkness, and poison slaughtered hundreds of soldiers. Streams of water, metal, and wind destroyed hundreds more. Countless terrified African tribesmen fled their straw huts and homes in a blind panic. Behind the dragon was a path of destruction that extended back as far as the eye could see.

"There he is!" cried Susanoomon.

"Let's put an end to this once and for all!" said Tsukiyomimon.

The Ancient of the Moon unleashed streams of freezing ice at the rampaging Lucemon. The blast of withering, freezing light slammed into the light blue head of Lust and encased it in a shell of ice. Amaterasumon unleashed a rain of stones which battered Lucemon to and fro. As the final touch to the combination, Susanoomon rained lightning down the dragon from clouds of violet. Lucemon fell to the ground and despite Susanoomon's efforts to keep him pinned down, he broke through the lightning and stood up just a brief moment later. The Warriors initial attack had only infuriated the unholy dragon.

The Lust head shattered Tsukiyomimon's ice. "You guys again?" it asked with an exasperated, feminine voice.

The dragon's central head turned to the face the Warriors. "Don't you know when to quit? This time, I'll making sure you won't ever interfere again!"

Lucemon opened his mouths in unison and exhaled a raging torrent of unholy flame. The Tides of Despair raced forward like a brushfire threatening to engulf the Ancient Hybrids. In the middle of the attack, the head of Pride cut off the flow of flames from his mouth. It chanted a blasphemous spell which opened seven gates in the sky around his body. The Nihilism Maelstrom repeatedly spewed beams of energy everywhere that bounced the three Ancients around like balls in a pinball machine. When the storm was finally over, the three were sprawled on the ground.

Lucemon reared his heads in preparation to attack. Streams of flame, poison, metal shrapnel, water, wind, and negative energy gushed out of the mouths of the dragon. At the last moment, each of the gods slipped out of the way of certain doom. The deadly blasts punched several craters into the ground deep enough to swallow them five times over. A bolt of lightning arced from Susanoomon's hand, zapping the head of Wrath with devastating power. As he was preoccupied, the head of Greed spit metal spikes. Susanoomon saw the spikes approach, dodging the first five and kicking the sixth away.

During the commotion, Amaterasumon had snuck to the rear of the great dragon with sword at ready. With a burst of speed, she ran through the orange head of Gluttony, slicing it clean off of the dragon's body. As the dragon stumbled about in pain, the neighbouring dark blue head of Sloth turned around and expelled a cloud of black pollen. Amaterasumon could feel the pollen attempting to suffocate her and sped out of the area as quickly as she could. Behind her, the cloud gradually spread out like a blanket of fog before dissipating. Tsukiyomimon regrouped beside her after having severed the violet head of Pride.

The dragon stumbled around before regaining its composure. Data began to leak through the stumps where the two heads were once attached. In a glimmer of Fractal Code, the heads reformed themselves. "It's no good, we can't beat him that way," remarked Amaterasumon. "He'll keep regenerating his heads every time we cut them off."

"Shooting the heads won't do much good either. If only we could cut them off all at the same time," said Susanoomon. "I know, I can use the Celestial Blade."

"Yeah, but your Heaven's Thunder won't hold him down like last time," said Tsukiyomimon. "You'll also need time to get ready for it."

"I know, but that's why I need your help. Someone has to keep the big guy busy while I get ready,"

Lucemon sprayed a torrent of violet, hellish flames which overtook the gods. The three went crashing to the ground in different directions. Lucemon pressed the attack, spraying flames, poison, water, negative energy, and spitting metal and seeds at his fallen enemies. The attacks hit the ground with devastating force, erupting into massive explosion which battered the gods about. As the dragon summoned the Nihilism Maelstrom, the three gods scattered to safety. All of them were fatigued from taking such a brutal beating from Lucemon's attacks. If they took any more, it would be the end for them.

"I have an idea, but I need to get closer to him," offered Amaterasumon. "Tsukiyomimon, can you hold him still for a moment?"

"I can, I hope whatever you have in mind works," replied the Ancient of the Moon.

"Susanoomon, you stay back and get ready. When I give the signal, you hit him with the Celestial Blade," said Amaterasumon.

The Ancient of the Sun fired beams of positive energy like rays of the sun. The attacks seared the flesh of the head of Wrath, goading it and its brothers into retaliation. As the jets of elemental energy roared their way forward, Amaterasumon, disappeared in a flicker of light. Tsukiyomimon snuck to the dragon's rear with speed so great as to make himself appear as a blur. The Ancient of the Moon summoned the energy of his planetoid as a beam of white light. The freezing ray chilled the air so greatly that a shell of ice had formed around the legs of the dragon.

Above, his sister pelted the dragon's heads with beams of elemental energy, keeping the heads constantly preoccupied with her. Second by second, the ice became harder and harder until it was as hard as diamond itself. Amaterasumon backed away from the dragon to evade a jet of negative energy. As Lucemon attempted to follow, the ice kept his legs pinned in place. The head of Lust looked at the ground, spotting the ice and then Tsukiyomimon before making the connection. The light blue head sprayed a piercing vortex of wind which the moon god evaded through teleportation.

Amaterasumon charged at the heads with her mirror raised in defence. The heads immediately turned their attention to the goddess and lunged forward in attempts to bite her. She slashed at the green head of Envy as it came in. The yellow head of Greed lurched forward to bite her only to be violently repulsed by the Eight-Handed Mirror's power. The head of Pride attempted to ram the goddess but she was a step ahead and struck it with Kusanagi. More heads attempted to charge, only to end up violently repulsed by the Eight-Handed Mirror.

"Do it! Finish him off!" cried Amaterasumon.

"You're in the way! If I attack with the Celestial Blade, I'll cut you too!" cried Susanoomon.

Amaterasumon slashed the head of Wrath, forcing it to recoil backwards in agony. "I can take care of myself. This is your only chance! It's now or never!"

Susanoomon did not say another word as he summoned his weapon into being. His weapon, Orochi, was rectangular, high-tech cannon with two red dragon heads adorning the muzzle. The cannon lit up as a blade of energy, miles upon miles in length, extended from the muzzle. For the second that Susanoomon swung the blade, time slowed to a crawl. Inch by inch the blade approached leftward towards the dragon's heads. The blade sliced through the head of Gluttony like air and passed through the head of Sloth and then that of Envy.

The blade inched its way through the green head, now mere inches from hitting the head of Pride and Amaterasumon. Amaterasumon turned her head to face the blade of doom just moments before it passed through her and the head of Pride. Time sped up and the blade sliced its way through the remaining three heads. As the heads detached from their body, all Lucemon could do was scream in agony. "Damn you, Warriors!"

The heads felled to the ground and disintegrated into rings of Fractal Code. Having lost its heads, the body thrashed around mindlessly crushing everything nearby with its massive bulk. It kicked up a massive cloud of dust before it collapsed to the ground in defeat. Bands and bands of Fractal Code wavered in the air like tornadoes of data as the dragon decomposed . The sky began to clear as Africans all around cheered the death of the monster that had ravaged their lands. Tsukiyomimon and Susanoomon split up into the Warriors.

"We did it!" cheered Tommy.

"Yeah, we did," lamented Takuya.

"Takuya!" cried a female voice.

Takuya looked up and saw the Warriors that formed Amaterasumon running up to him. "Zoe? But how did you survive?"

"Easy," replied Shinya. "You didn't cut us. We separated at the last moment, just before your blade hit us. It was really close."

Takuya hugged his brother and Zoe. "I don't care. I just happy to have you back."

"What now?" asked Tommy.

"I guess this means we're going our separate ways," said Koichi. The Spirits of Wood, Metal, and Water, with their job finished, fled their masters' bodies and entered Koichi's D-Tector.

"Yeah, we all have journeys we need to continue back home," said Brock.

"It was great knowing you all," said May. "It really was."

* * *

Thus, the war in the Real World came to a close. The Warriors saw the trainers off as they returned to their world through the gates in Steel Town. Even with though the major fighting had ended, there was still much work to do. Many parts of the Real World had been decimated by the rampage of Sinners and Lucemon. The Warriors worked alongside the Digimon and the people to rebuild what was lost. Dozens of mighty Digimon hauled massive bags of cement to the skeleton of a building. In this location would be a new condominium to house the homeless and destitute. It would not be long before America returned to its former glory. 

While America was beginning its rise, someone in a world far from the Warriors' Real World was about to complete his fall. A young, violet-haired boy made his way through a world of darkness. Everything in this world seemed to be part of the world as depicted in the negative of a photograph. Everything was in black and white from the trees to the sun itself, which was merely a ball of white, but slightly greyed, light. There was nary a colour to be seen anywhere. The boy continued onwards as though a powerful force was compelling him forward.

The boy reached the shores of a great ocean whose waters were as black as ink itself. The waters seemed to beckon the boy to come towards it. The boy fetched his Digivice from his pocket and dipped it into the foul waters of the ocean. Through strange magic, his rectangular Digivice took on new form, becoming a more rounded device that was held vertically rather than horizontally. This transformation empowered him greatly. He could feel this newfound power coursing through his veins. The boy laughed maniacally as he beheld the Digivice, the symbol of his newfound strength.

Once finished admiring himself, the boy opened a fissure to the Digital World. There, he came upon the ruins of what seemed to be a laboratory at one time. Smashed concrete and metal were strewn about, forgotten by the rest of the world. The boy looked around until he found what appeared to be a ring of black metal. Unlike normal metal, the boy could feel the lingering traces of dark power flowing through this artefact. As though consulting a great, but mysterious force, the boy learned the true purpose of the object.

A small caterpillar-like Digimon came up to the boy. "Hi Ken! It's been a long time. Where have you been?" asked the Digimon.

"Around," replied the boy simply as he took the Digimon in his arms.

"I missed you so much," said the Digimon.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Wormmon," said Ken "Now that we're back together, we can do many things..." Ken cast a glance at the band of black metal, which seemed to hum silently his hand. "...Many great things indeed."

THE END


End file.
